Brothers in Arms I & II
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [Year 1&2][Complete] When LV goes to kill JP&LP, LM and SS accompany him. Why kill your enemy when you can have a friend raise them to covet you? What happens to the ‘Golden Boy’… now that he’s the bad guy? Can he be redeemed? HPDM LMNM SSLV
1. The Dark Attack

Just to let you all know, this is a re-post of chapter 1, with a few minor changes. When I first started this story, I didn't really have a clear grasp on the Fidelius Charm. I hope it's better this time around.

Also, to point out, that there is a reason Voldemort is so OOC in the later chapters. And, finally, all together there will be FIVE years coverd. I'm part way through the third, right now, but it has yet to be completed.

"Brothers in Arms"

**Disclaimer: ** Well, what J. K. Rowling doesn't know is that I have secretly purchased Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for my own twisted kinky pleasure using the Malfoy-Black fortune combined… She only owns the others! back to the 3-some now…

**Summery: ** YEAR 1 When Voldemort goes to kill James and Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape accompany him. Why kill your enemy when you can have a friend raise them to covet you? Why not! What happens to the 'Golden Boy'… now that he's the bad guy? Can he be redeemed? Will he want to be, even after he knows the truth?

**Rating: ** R/NC-17 eventually. SLASH!!

**A/N: ** Some spoilers for all three films… Because I don't remember the books well enough LOL! Changed to fit the first few chapters.

_XXX_

**Words : **1,218

**Chapter 1**

**The Dark Attack**

James Potter ran through his house, checking the various protection charms keeping himself and his family safe. Albus Dumbledore had them erected shortly after he and Lily had married, and reinforced once Harry had been born. Lily sat in the living room, calmly bouncing Harry on her lap, a small smile playing on her lips. She had the utmost faith in Dumbledore; his charms wouldn't let them down. James ran back down the hallway and flung open the door; with a gasp he noticed the three hooded figures standing just out of reach of the Fidelius.

The trio of Wizards looked from the house to the left of theirs, to the house on the right. Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle had been a member of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry a while ago, also responsible for releasing the Basilisk and getting Hagrid expelled. After his hood was dropped, the other two followed suit. First, Lucius Malfoy, it didn't take a good look at the male to recognize him; the long slicked back practically silver hair was a Malfoy trademark. They all seemed born with hair that color.

Malfoy was known to drabble in the Dark Arts and had taken a great interest in Voldemort, especially since the Dark Lords hatred for Muggles was unearthed. With a sigh James turned his attention to the last of the party.

The last of the group happened to be Severus Snape, or Snivellus as the Marauders liked to call him. His long greasy hair hung over his face, and with an irritated expression marring his usually angry face, he flicked the offending locks behind his ears. With a sneer in Potter's direction he smiled to Malfoy.

"So, Snivellus, finally find a better bully to ass lick than Malfoy?" James shouted at him, even though he knew Severus couldn't hear him, while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

With a snort, James headed back inside. As the door closed, Voldemort smirked, his head turning towards the sound. Voldemort took a piece of paper out of his pocket, read over it, and handed it to his two Death Eaters.

"Lily, there are three of them outside, Voldemort and two others. The Fidelius should hold, has so far. Be prepared to floo though." James told her, while picking his son off her lap and hugging him tightly. Lily stood and headed to the fireplace; lifting the pouch of green powder off the mantelpiece she clutched it close to her and took Harry back from her husband.

"I love you, James." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"Lily." He shushed her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly as he whispered in her hair. "I love you too." He smiled lovingly and looked down at his son, whose face was upturned to look at him, emerald eyes staring back imploringly. "I love you, my beautiful baby boy." Harry cooed as his father spoke to him, before bursting into tears as a piercing alarm went off.

"Lily, RUN!" James cried as the three men burst through the doors.

"How? How did you get past the Fidelius?" James asked in astonishment.

Without answering Snape and Malfoy ran at him, he ducked the two easily causing them to bash their heads together. "Enough of this." Voldemort cried as Malfoy raised his wand at Potter. With a shout of "Avada Kedavra" a green light shot from the wand and hit a stunned James in the chest, barrelling him backwards into the staircase.

From the living room Lily gasped and ran out in front of them, and darted up the stairs. "Stop." Voldemort commanded, freezing the young woman in place, baby clutched tightly to her chest. The pouch of floo powder dropping and spilling uselessly across the stairs.

"Please no." She begged pathetically, her only concern for her son.

"The boy… NOW!" As the Dark Lord roared, Lily felt his magic slip; darting up the stairs she locked herself in the bedroom. She searched frantically for her broom so she could fly her son safely out of the house, before remembering it was downstairs still.

The door flew open before she had a chance to do anything else and another killing curse hit her, this time by Voldemort. Harry dropped thankfully, on the bed with a bounce and a small giggle, not realizing the danger he was in.

"Why?" she whimpered in pain, falling helplessly to the floor.

"Your… son… interferes with my plan." He hissed. "Avada Kedavra." He smirked as Lily stopped breathing. He waved the wand at Harry, the killing curse leaving his lips another time, and a green light appeared around the one-year-old. The curse immediately shot back at Voldemort knocking him off his feet. Harry began to scream for all his was worth.

His head spun. Voldemort pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to fight back the nausea, which rose within him. Dizzy, confused and in pain he starred at the screaming child with shock. With a pained groan, Voldemort pulled himself to his feet and neared Harry again. On Harry's forehead, was a lightening bolt shaped cut, a slow trickle of blood oozing form the wound.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Harry held his arms down and whispered, "Mama… up." When his mother simply stared at him with lifeless eyes Harry tried again louder. Still nothing. With a sob, he looked towards the three men, searching for his father. Not seeing him there either he held his arms out to the nearest one that didn't seem a threat.

"Up… Up…" The boy chanted bouncing on the bed softly.

Lucius Malfoy pulled back in shock, the child wanted _him_ to pick him up. With a gulp he looked towards Voldemort to see what he should do, after receiving a nod, Malfoy lifted the small child, Draco's age he realized, into his arms. Immediately the whimpers and calls stopped and Harry burrowed against the Death Eaters shoulder.

"What shall I do with him?" Lucius asked his master carefully.

"Raise him." The answer was simple as Voldemort turned and left the room, followed by two shocked Death Eaters.

"Why?" Snape gasped for his friend's sake.

"Why kill an enemy- who seems unkillable -when he can be raised to follow me? And destroy my other enemies."

"But sire…" Snape sneered at the child. "He is a Potter."

"He is a child, what's in a name?" He shrugged his shoulders turning to Malfoy. "Think on it, Draco receives a life long friend, you have another child to mold into your likeness and I… have no worries about that prophecy."

"Put like that, Sire…" Lucius laughed and cooed softly to the child almost asleep against his shoulder. "I accept."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "And what will Narcissa say?"

"She will adore him." Lucius muttered not paying much attention, his focus entirely on the child nestled safely close to him. "After all, who doesn't love a Malfoy?"

Voldemort grinned in triumph and Lucius pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Severus rolled his eyes, "Shall I be godfather?"

"Yes, I would like that." With that the three returned to their homes, Voldemort to his lair, Snape to Snape manor and Harry and his new father to Malfoy Manor to meet the rest of his family.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, if you re-read, and thanks for waiting if you're still waiting for a new chapter. There won't be one until after my exams, and I've completed THE ERLKING. :) Please take a vote, at my profile or LJ, for which story I should post when my LVHP fictions are completed.


	2. Family

Since I'm so late here, have two chapters at once:P ENJOY!

----

**Words :** 1,705

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

Narcissa Malfoy paced the length of the living room, her one year old son held against her chest. With a frustrated growl she looked over at the clock before slumping down into one of the sofas. Placing her son on the floor she smiled softly at him as he began to toddle over to the other side of the room and back again.

"You're late Lucius." She muttered, not expecting a reply, but receiving one however.

"Sorry, there was a… situation." His silky voice wafted past her ear and she turned to see her husband with a child in his arms, one that wasn't I _their_ /I son.

Relieved she noticed that he didn't have Lucius' hair. "Who is he?"

"The youngest Malfoy." Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, dearest, no. He belonged to the Potters, but they… well you know what happened to them." She nodded hesitantly, and leaned forwards, drawing the edge of the blanket back to uncover the child's face.

"He's adorable, he looks like his father." She mused with a smile.

Lucius almost growled. "I'm his father now and he looks nothing like me, so refrain." She nodded hesitantly and went to grab Draco.

"Darling, would you like to meet your brother?" Draco smiled and nodded, his arms raised above his head.

"Up… mama." He cried impatiently. Lucius frowned; he sounded and acted so much like Harry had earlier, except his mother had been unable to do as she was told by him. Draco was held in front of Harry, and once again Narcissa pulled back the blanket, gasping as she saw two emerald eyes peering at her and her son.

Draco cooed at the child softly and reached out for him, Harry just blinked and looked around for Lucius. When he realized he was being held by him he cooed once again and snuggled against the older mans chest. With an indulgent grin Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, drawing back as he noticed the cut in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"Dobby!" He called impatiently, holding the dark haired boy tighter. The small house elf ran into the room wringing his hands nervously in front of him.

"Dobby here, master. What does master wish of Dobby?" He stuttered.

"Harry is hurt; he will need somewhere to sleep, and clothes and toys." Narcissia handed the house elf a purse of coins and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Go buy everything you bought Draco last week, but in Harry's size, he is slightly smaller." Lucius muttered a healing spell at Harry, stunned when instead of removing the cut completely, it got rid of the red around it but left a scar, one that seemed to glow red when Narcissa tried to touch it.

Pressing a kiss to it, he removed the blanket from Harry's small body and sat him on the floor, Narcissa did the same, laying Draco close by his new 'brother'. With a small laugh Draco stood shakily and toddled close to the dark haired boy, throwing his small pudgy arms over his shoulders Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's in a hug.

Dobby, upon noticing the striking resemblance to James Potter gasped. "Harry Potter! Dobby shop for Harry Potter?" Harry was predicted to be the greatest wizard there ever was, and on the wrong side could mean a lot of trouble.

"Yes, now hurry. He needs to be put to bed soon." Lucius ordered impatiently, as soon as he finished speaking Dobby apparated to Diagon Alley.

"His name Lucius, will you change it?" Lucius nodded his eyes glued to the site of his two sons as they sat close to each other smiling. Harry looked so carefree, like a child should; he didn't need to be burdened with the truth.

_XXX_

Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm one years old now. I don't really understand what's happening but I'm told I'm a very clever boy so I hope you'll understand what I'm trying to say.

My father is frantically searching the house for imperfections of some sort; my mother calmly bounces me… I like that! My father leaves and runs in a while later, and my mother leaves the room with me. I want my father and I don't understand.

"Mommy… where's daddy?" She smiles softly at me even though she doesn't understand me and places a hand gently over my mouth silencing me.

There are three men in the house; one of them shouted something before mommy ran with me. She locked the bedroom door, and I think she was going to jump out the window for a moment. They came inside and mom started to cry and beg.

I don't know why, I mean the men couldn't be bad right? Daddy always said the bad men couldn't come in the house.

"Mother, don't cry. It's alright." I whisper softly, and she hugs me tighter.

The leader waves a stick at mother and she falls down. "MUM!" I wail, and fall on the bed. But she's there still so I lean down and call her.

"Mama… up…" And she does nothing. I don't understand, so I cry again. The men are still here; maybe my dad is with them.

I look around and no, he's not there, but the blond man looks friendly enough. Maybe he'll take care of me… I mean, the leader did something to my mum and now she won't talk to me, and the other man scares me.

"Up… up…" I raise my arms and smile when he looks scared of me. Slowly he picks me up and the leader hisses something about enemies.

He's warm, and when he wraps his arms around me I feel safe. And then my navel hurts, it's a soft tugging but unused to it as I am, its weird, and I clutch the man tighter against myself.

I close my eyes and the next thing I know there's a beautiful woman and a cherub staring at me. They're all so blond, I feel odd, like an alien and resisting the urge to cry I look for the nice man. Still in his arms, I sigh and stare at the woman again.

"Narcissa." I coo and she smiles back, followed by the young angel. He puts me on the floor then, after calling himself my father. But I already have one, don't I? Then the boy is next to me and hugs me, with a giggle I hug back. And look, what's that?

I've never seen a 'dobby' before. Strange looking. He starts talking about me, I know my name! And then 'poof' he's gone, this could be fun.

_XXX_

"Oh, Lucius, look at him. It's like he's deep in thought." Narcissa fawned over the young child from her seat on the leather couch.

After grabbing a glass of Firewhiskey, Lucius sat beside her. "Perfect companion for our Draco, don't you agree?" He mused.

"Yes, I am so glad the Dark Lord didn't kill him."

"Couldn't kill him, you mean love. He did try though." Lucius smirked, having someone as strong as Harry on their side would prove beneficial. "I have to make some arrangements."

"Yes, where shall he sleep? With us until he's settled? Or with Draco perhaps, or maybe his own room?"

Casting a sideways glance at the boys Lucius grinned. "No doubt, they will both end up at Hogwarts upon age, and be in Slytherin so I think they should share a room and get used to it."

"Very good idea, love." Narcissa praised before walking to the fire place and throwing a handful of blue powder into it. "Mr. Ingot." She called softly as the powder turned to smoke. "Do you think he should keep 'Potter' as a middle name?" Lucius nodded. "Very well."

As the blue smoke took on the form of Mr. Ingot, Dobby also apparated in behind the couch. "Oh Dobby, come with me, we'll settle Harry's things." Narcissa ordered, slightly disappointed to miss one of the Ministry officials reaction to Harry.

Lucius stood glass still in hand and smiled at the man who stepped out of the fireplace warily. "Lord Malfoy."

"Mr. Ingot. Pleasure as always. Care for a drink?" The older man just shook his head 'no' and stared at the raven haired boy on the floor.

"Good lord, what happened?" Ingot gasped, hand flying to his mouth. Slowly he stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch the lightening bolt shaped cut, "How?"

"You-Know-Who killed his parents. I will be taking care of the boy until he is able to fend for himself." Lucius said dismissively.

"If so, then why am I here?" Mr. Ingot sighed, his hand still tracing the mark. Lucius almost growled when he looked to pick Harry up, and as the noise erupted from his throat Mr. Ingot was thrown back a few paces as a green light flooded Harry. When the light had dissipated, Harry and Draco began to cry, instantly Lucius was kneeling by the boys' side, hugging them both to him.

"He will need his name changed." Ingot's eyes widened at the implication, Lucius meant to have two heirs? "Potter will still have to be used in order for Harry to access his parents vaults, and no doubt a trust of some sort they left him. "Ingot nodded slowly. "But his last name is to be Malfoy. Harry James Potter Malfoy." He pressed a kiss to Draco's head, then to Harry's before gracefully standing back up. "Understood?"

With a nod of his head Mr. Ingot stepped back into the fireplace and pulling a pouch out of his pocket dropped some green power and shouted "ministry of magic" and was gone.

Lucius turned around to find Narcissa laughing softly and staring at the floor. Looking down he frowned at the site of his half full glass of Firewhiskey, now empty, being shoved back and forth between the boys. A large puddle on the floor beside them. The corners of his lips twitched in amusement before he shook his head and left the room.

"Come on boys, bed time." Narcissa called before going to them, and taking one in each arm, carefully carried them to their room.

**XXX**

----

REVIEW ME! One more child chapter, then they are 11 years!


	3. Growing Up

Thanks to Cassie,

Heather, - No problem! They no they are not blood related. Harry uses the magical residue of the AK to shield himself.

Fudgebaby, and

CellophaneGod for the review! See note at bottom for update details!

----

**Words : ** 1,920

**Chapter 3**

**Growing Up**

Three years passed and three four-year-olds were playing 'it' throughout Malfoy Manor. Down in the dungeons, the parents and many others were gathered for their annual 'meeting'. In the centre of a large circle of people, stood Lord Voldemort; weakened form the one-year-old Harry Potter's backlash, but not by any means defeated. His loose black robes billowed as he looked at his followers, all of which still wore their masks and hoods.

"Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort hollered. "What news?"

The rat looking man slowly stepped forward out of the safety of the circle, cowering in front of his lord; he dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to the hem of the Dark Lords robes.

"The raid was successful, four muggles dead, the muggle-born witch killed." He stuttered nervously, leaning back to rest on his feet.

"Very well." He looked to another man, nodding he waited till the mask was removed. "Lucius, news on Harry if you will?"

The pale blond man stepped forward, kneeled and kissed the Lords robes before leaning back on his knees. "It goes well my Lord. Harry is adjusting to this life and your ideas, which isn't to unusual, he remembers no other way. He, Draco and Blaise," he paused and nodded towards Cain Zabini who nodded back. "Are upstairs playing together. He fits in well, as I'm sure he will once they infiltrate the school."

Voldemort nodded and Lucius bowed once more before standing up and walking backwards to his previous space. Beside him Severus Snape nodded at Voldemort, agreeing with everything the elder Malfoy just said.

_XXX_

"Wait, we're not 'loud down here!" Draco shouted as Harry ran towards the dungeon entrance. Not listening to him Harry kept running, Blaise caught up to Draco and punched his shoulder lightly.

"IT!" He shouted then ran after Harry laughing.

Draco stomped his foot in frustration then took off after them, if they got in trouble he could blame Blaise; Harry was family.

With a laugh Harry threw open the solid oak door and ran inside, stifling a gasp as he noticed the circle of dark figures with another in the middle. He looked around, three without a mask, two he recognized. Slowly Harry began to back out of the room; suddenly he was thrown forward as Blaise slammed into his back laughing.

"Draco's it." He told Harry breathlessly, before looking up and freezing in fear. "Um, we…" Harry shook his head, and grabbed Blaise's hand before slowly dragging the boy with him towards the door.

"Almost there." He said under his breath as everyone turned to stare at them. Harry stepped through the threshold before Draco ran inside blocking his way.

"Told you we not 'loud…" Draco started smugly, before Voldemort fixed his eyes on each of the boys, swallowing heavily Draco looked close to tears. "…here."

Severus looked at Lucius in time to see the fear flash in his eyes, as quickly as it came, it went and the mask was firmly back in place. Severus felt the fear as well, both boys were like sons to him and the other was a son of a close friend. Cain ripped the mask from his face and stared at Blaise, not careful enough to hide his fear he stepped forward and Lucius shot him a glare that froze him in his place.

Voldemort smiled and beckoned the boys forward. Blaise looked at his father before slowly moving to the inside of the circle. Draco followed after a sharp nod from Lucius, but Harry was too busy looking for someone. With a smile Severus peeled off his mask and raised an eyebrow at the child.

With a grin, and the knowledge that his godfather was safe Harry _ran_ over to his friends and Voldemort. Wiping the smile off his face, Harry bowed and kissed Voldemort's robes like the parents had done earlier. With a shocked gasp the elders all looked at Lucius who shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you know to that that child?" Voldemort asked in surprise.

"I've seen them do it." Before Voldemort could ask 'when' Harry stood back up and took the hand of each friend in one of his own. "I see your meetings." With that he pulled his hand from Blaise's and ran it over his forehead, and the faint lightening bolt scar just under the hairline. Voldemort frowned over at Lucius, and Harry placed his hand back in Blaise's. "When I'm sleep, I'm you." He told Voldemort.

"Why have you not told me, Lucius?" Draco looked scared at the thought of his father in trouble but before he could say anything Harry spoke up.

"I not told him."

"Why?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

"Because, dreams don't scare me." Harry answered with the simplicity only a child could have.

"Come here Harry." Voldemort held his arms open and kneeled down to Harry's level. With a nod, Cain and Lucius came forward to take their children back to stand beside them. Harry bit his lip before slowly approaching Voldemort and placing himself in his arms. "You're a clever boy aren't you?"

"My parents said so." Harry told him, remembering something from a dream of his.

"Lucius and Narcissa?" The Dark Lord asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I meant someone else. They had black hair, like mine! And a woman with red hair!" Everyone gasped, no one expected Harry to remember his real parents. "I think they were my parents, it was a dream. There was green light and screaming. And a baby, was the baby me?" He looked up curiously.

"Yes, Harry. It was you. What else happened?" Voldemort prepared himself to kill the boy; he couldn't be aloud to live if he knew too much. But Harry just shrugged.

"No remember." He said sadly, with a sniffle.

"Harry would you like to do what I do? You could be in charge when I retire? Or… leave?" Harry blinked. "Come," he put the boy on the floor and stood, standing directly in the centre of the circle he motioned Wormtail over. "Bring the traitor."

With a grimace Wormtail ran to fetch the offending Death Eater. Avery was shoved forward and landed on his face ungracefully. Sitting up he began to crawl to Voldemort and leaned to kiss him but a foot stopped him. With little effort the Dark Lord shoved him back.

"Harry, wave at that man and say 'Cruicio' ok? Like this." He demonstrated, waving his hand with a flick and muttered the words. "But say it clearly." The dark haired boy looked to Lucius and Severus who both had pinched expressions on their faces. Lucius nodded discreetly, and Harry did what he was told.

Avery writhed in pain, screaming as loud as he could. Draco and Blaise gasped and with a wince pressed their hands to their ears, looking away. Noticing the young ones discomfort Voldemort bent down to Harry's height again.

"Now flick your wrist like this." Harry did it and Avery stopped thrashing. In the silence, the two boys looked back over at Harry who had hardly been affected and took a step back, closer to their father's. "Well done, my boy."

"Thanks you my Lord." Harry smiled softly.

"Call me Tom." He told the boy, dismissing everyone; he looked over at Harry with a smile. "Would you like to be my heir?" Harry furrowed his brows in thought and bit his bottom lip, then broke out in a huge grin and nodded. "Good, now, your 'father' is waiting for you. Remember, do what you're told Harry, you shouldn't have been down here."

"Sowee." He mumbled before walking swiftly to Lucius and following Draco through the door.

Before the door close Voldemort heard Draco's smug tone float back to him. "Told you, we not 'loud there." He could practically see Harry stick his tongue out at the blond boy.

_XXX_

Four more years passed, now the boys were eight-years-old and on their first trip to Knockturn Alley. Lucius headed inside 'Borgin & Burkes' leaving Harry and Draco to wait outside. He knew he shouldn't be bringing them there, but Narcissa was out and there was no one else to watch them, he had no choice. As he was paying for his purchases a tall man in a hooded cloak approached the boys. He leant down and smiled softly.

"Hello, my name's Avery." Harry and Draco smiled politely and continued to wait for Lucius. Avery not deterred reached out to touch Harry's arm. "What's your name?"

Harry yanked his arm away with a sneer, "I don't talk to strangers." Avery looked to Draco. "Nor does my brother. Now leave!" The magic radiated off the boy when he was angry, and the look Avery had sent Draco made Harry _very_ angry. With a nod Avery turned to leave.

When they were sure he was gone Draco sighed and mumbled; "fucking paedophile." Before the words had left his mouth Avery and two others apparated around the boys who gasped and stepped closer together. Sure, they knew magic, but they didn't have wands, or even practise wands, and wandless magic was a lot harder to do. They couldn't fight _three_ adults _with_ wands.

Before Draco could shout for help, two of the men grabbed him and held his arms behind his back, a hand closed over his mouth as he struggled in their grasp trying to breathe and free himself. Avery walked towards Harry menacingly.

"I tried to do it the nice way." He told him, almost an apology. Before reaching for his wand, tears sprung to Draco's eyes as the wand was pointed at Harry.

"Cruicio!" Avery shouted, and as the magic hit Harry he screamed for all he was worth but didn't fall over. "Abscindo!" He growled in annoyance. Long gashes appeared over Harry's arms and face, blood seeped through his cloak he obviously having been cut across the skin beneath them. With another cry of pain he fell to his knees.

Seeing the amusement on Avery's face Harry bit his lip and refused to cry out. Thinking of things that made him happy; Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Millie, Quiditch… pain, blood, darkness…

'_Stay awake, stay awake_.' Harry chanted mentally, '_Happy thoughts_!'

Revenge, keeping Draco safe, Lucius… Lucius. Lucius came running out of the shop when he recognized it was Harry screaming. The site of his son held captive and his other barely conscious on the floor fuelled his rage. Pulling his wand out he shouted at Avery.

"Expelliarmus." Avery's wand flew out of his hand, and as it did the spells were lifted. Bleeding and in pain Harry's knees gave out and he slumped to the side gasping for breath, his throat horse from screaming and his lip bitten through from trying not to.

"Accio, Draco." Lucius called out; suddenly Draco appeared next to him, shaky but unharmed. "Petrificus Totalis." He directed to Draco's captors, before turning to Avery again.

"He had no right! The little brat had _no_ right!" Avery ranted, slowly inching towards his fallen wand.

"How dare you touch my sons, in your petty revenge scheme? You should not have given the Lord reason to punish you. How dare you." With a whispered 'Imperius' Lucius knelt by Harry, lifting the boy in his arms he headed out of the alley. Looking back at Avery as Draco picked up his fathers dropped books. "Go to our Lord, he shall punish you accordingly." With no choice but to obey, Avery disappated to receive his punishment.

**XXX**

---

Please review me... Since i'm so far behind i'm goig to go from CHAPTER 3 to CHAPTER 7 in one update.. coz thats where im upto everywhere else. Thanks for being patient!


	4. The Letter

This, like the first chapter, is a re-post

This, like the first chapter, is a re-post. Nothing has been changed in this chapter, but I noticed that everything was underline. Now, I hope, it is not.

**Words : **1,683

**Chapter 4**

**The Letter**

: **Aoife Aurora Malfoy:** www . flmnh . ufl . edu / natsci / herpetology / fl-guide / pisciv10 . jpg :

Three more years passed, Avery was sent to Azkaban for the attempted kidnapping of a Malfoy, and the torture of a child, publicly witnessed. Lucius had gone to great lengths to ensure his suffering once Voldemort had finished, Avery was now held in one of the areas the Dementors frequented most over all others. For a year afterwards both boys had nightmares over the attack.

Draco would wake and run to check on Harry, whereas Harry would wake and forget what he had been dreaming almost as if the attack had never happened. Or if it had, it had been to someone else. Narcissa worried for months over Harry's obvious incapability to deal with it. But when asked he just shrugged and asked what they were talking about.

Eventually the dreams stopped for Draco and Harry began to have nightmares over something else. Except he didn't think they were nightmares. Narcissa blamed their Lord, for corrupting him as a child and making Harry think it was ok.

The 'nightmares' were the Death Eater meetings, were people were killed, tortured, raped, maimed, abused and taunted, and Harry had no problem with it. Only when Avery showed up in a dream, and tried to hurt Draco, would Harry wake up screaming, only to find himself wrapped in Draco's arms, until Lucius or Narcissa got there.

Soon even those nightmares went away, leaving Harry feeling bereft at their absence. More dreams came to him on the eve of his 11th birthday. Owls, Snakes, Griffins, Giants, Witches and Wizards, hallways with moving stairs, talking portraits, an old man in a pointy hat and then, a man who resembled a snake, the snake-man tried to kill him.

With a gasp Harry opened his eyes, to find Draco bouncing on the end of his bed.

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's your birthday!" With a laugh, Harry scrambled from under the covers, not bothering to change out of his PJ's, he ran for the door.

"Last one there's a muggle lover!" Harry shouted with a grin and ran from the room, being smaller than Draco, and therefore lighter, gave him the advantage. Skidding into the living room he grinned at the array of presents scattered on the floor beside the window. With a giggle he launched himself at Lucius then at Narcissa, thanking them profoundly before plopping himself down in the middle of the gifts.

Draco ran in the room seconds behind Harry having caught his leg in the blankets and fallen off the bed, hugging his parents he sat beside his brother with a long sigh.

"Muggle lover!" Harry whispered causing Draco to slap him around the back of the head.

"Am not!" He hissed.

Narcissa looked at her husband and rolled her eyes; together they walked over to the boys and sat on the couch. Lucius threw an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her to lean against him, causing Draco to scrunch his nose up and look away. Harry laughed at him. He shoved some presents to Draco.

"Open some." Draco always let Harry open some of his own, so Harry always returned the favor.

Harry got some clothes, and robes, new books; the child went through reading material like Draco went through chocolate, CD's, wizard games (and two muggle ones, which Draco was busy staring at in confusion) as well as a key. Picking up the small gold key Harry looked at it suspiciously, then at his father.

"Am I meant to take this as a hint?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, 'get your own house', or," Narcissa gasped and shook her head. "Did you get me a car?" He gave them an impish grin to which Lucius called him an:

"Impertinent brat." This caused everyone to start laughing. "There is one present missing; I wanted to get you a familiar, an owl so you could write to us." He looked at Draco. "We were going to get you one too, a late present for you." He smiled lovingly at his boys who smiled back.

"Again I ask, is that a hint? Why would we need to write if we aren't going anywhere?" Harry frowned, biting his bottom lip again over the small scar, which was still visible from where he bit through it when he was attacked three years ago.

"Remember I told you about Hogwarts, and how I wanted you to go there? Well, you're both 11 now, the letters came this morning." Reaching into his robe he drew out two identical letters, except one was addressed to:

**Mr Draco Malfoy**

**The Second Biggest Bedroom**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

And the other was addressed to:

**Mr Harry Potter**

**The **_**Other**_** Second Biggest Bedroom**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

Harry opened his letter carefully, and Draco ripped his open enthusiastically. Reading through the information out loud, both boys' voices blurred together and Harry stopped to let Draco finish.

"My name's wrong." Harry told his parents, and Draco growled.

"Incompetent fools, I bet it was a mudblood!" He got up and began to stalk; it upset Harry when people got his name wrong. He had nothing against the Potter's but they weren't his family like the Malfoy's were. Draco ranted a few more seconds before the sound of coughing caught his attention. He turned towards the fireplace and noticed Tom stepping out of it covered in soot, Harry began to laugh.

"It used to do that to me as well. It doesn't dare now!" Harry said with a laugh, still holding his letter and key, he hugged Tom tightly, smiling when Tom hugged him back.

Pulling back, Tom brushed the soot off scowling; Lucius got up and hugged the man as well followed by Draco. In private no one bowed to either elder. For Harry's birthday, they were friends and nothing more.

"Happy birthday, my boy." Tom handed him a large box with holes in the sides and top. Harry peered at it cautiously, and placed the box on the floor, sitting beside it he pulled on the edge of the green ribbon watching it unravel and fall to the side. He lifted the black lid and gasped in surprise.

"Hello, look at you. You're so beautiful." Harry told the snake in awe. The snake itself was a blackish brown with silver scales in one long line down its back, "What are you?" Harry asked curiously, falling backwards in shock when the snake answered.

"Cottonmouth, massster." It hissed. "Except, the sssilver stripe isss ssspecial for you, massster."

Nodding hesitantly Harry swallowed, and leaned forward. Arguing with himself whether he should pick the snake up or not. "Agkistrodon piscivorus."

The snakes head shot up, its tongue flicked out. "You know my kind massster?" Harry just nodded. "And you ssspeak my language. I will gladly ssserve you." Harry nodded dumbly again.

The other four looked on in shock as Harry conversed with the snake; Tom broke out into a feral grin as he watched the three shocked people.

"Harry, my boy, did you know you were a parslemouth?" Harry frowned and looked at Tom.

"Huh?" With a laugh Tom muttered "obviously not" and sat on the couch behind Harry.

"It means you can speak to and understand snakes."

"If you didn't know, why did you buy me one?" Harry asked in confusion. "Sounds like a pointless present to me." Narcissa gasped at Harry's insolence, but Lucius was used to seeing him like this at DE meetings so he made no noise.

"The snake is to protect you; she is one of the more venomous snakes and can be found in Florida, America. You will need to ask Severus to make an anti-venom before you bring her to school. They eat small mammals, like fish, frogs, and mice, anything an owl would eat so it shouldn't be too hard to keep her fed." Tom smiled at Lucius who nodded back.

"Does she have a name?" Tom shook his head.

**:**"Will you name me massster?"**:** The snake asked.

**:**"Do you like… mm, Kali?"**:** The snaked hissed in displeasure, mouth opened wide and neck arched, Draco took a step back from it. **:**"Ok, no, how about… uh, Styx? It's the Greek River to Hell, or Hades, the God of Death? Do you sense a theme?"**:** He asked the snake in amusement. The unnamed animal calmed itself and was now curled content back inside his box, waiting for a name.

"Draco what shall I call her, she doesn't like anything I've come up with." Harry whined.

"What were those?" His tone bland and bored, obviously not wanting to be left out of the previous conversation, and irked that he had been.

"Um, Kali, Styx and Hades."

"Do you blame her? I mean, I'd eat you if you named me that!" Draco threw his arms in the air in frustration. "How about…" He leaned over the box edge to watch the snake. "Pygmy?"

"Yeah, you're good." Harry muttered sarcastically. **:**"Too bad you're not a boy, I could have called you Tartarus or something. The Gates of Hell."**:** The snaked hissed quietly, not bothering to speak as of yet. He looked at his parents and then at Tom all of which shrugged. **:**"Would you like to name yourself?"**:**

**:**"I would be aloud? Truly?"**:** Harry nodded, and the snake closed its eyes for a moment. **:**"Doesss massster approve of Aurora?"**:**

Harry beamed for a moment and looked back down to the snake. **:**"How about Aglaia instead? It means 'splendour, beauty' in Greek. Or Aoife which means 'beauty' in Irish Gaelic."**:**

The snake seemed to think it over before raising its head and whispering to Harry, so even Tom could not hear. Harry picked the snake up and wrapped it around his shoulders, turning to face his family, Tom and Severus who was just stepping out of the fireplace with an apologetic smile, Harry grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." Sev muttered as he watched the dangerous animal curled around his godson skeptically.

"Say hello, everyone, to Aoife Aurora Malfoy." Then he repeated the name to Aoife who hissed in delight and nodded her head, before flicking her tongue out to lick Harry's neck.

**XXX**

Onward, Jeeves! Tally Ho!


	5. Birthday Gifts

**Words :** 1,339

**Chapter 5**

**Birthday Gifts**

Severus walked out of the fireplace slowly, package held tightly in his hand not him or the gift had one trace of soot on it, with a smug grin he nodded to the fireplace and came towards the rest of the group.

"Sorry I'm late." No one listened to him so he tilted his head trying to see what had captivated the attention of the entire room. What he saw made his blood freeze in his veins, a cottonmouth snake was wrapping itself around his second godsons neck, reaching under his robe he grabbed the end of his wand and was about to pull it out when Harry spoke.

"Say hello, everyone, to Aoife Aurora Malfoy." He hissed something out afterwards and Sev gasped, no one else seemed surprised by his ability to speak parsletongue so he said nothing and watched as the snake, Aoife, licked Harry's neck tenderly.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Severus handed him the gift, letting go of Aoife's head he took the gift out of Severus' hand and smiled and thanked him. "What does the name mean?"

"Aoife means 'beauty' in Irish Gaelic, Aurora is the Roman for 'dawn' and well, the last name speaks for itself." Everyone laughed, and Lucius looked slightly put out about having to share his last name with a snake. "Ah, father, at least it's a dangerous, _beautiful_ snake."

Lucius looked up in shock, eyes wide before narrowing in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"What? Do? I didn't do anything. You said you didn't want to share your last name with a snake." Harry babbled nervously, he should really learn to keep his mouth shut; now his father was mad at him and would cancel their shopping trip.

"I didn't _say_ anything Harry, I thought it. Since when did you know Legilimens?" Lucius asked, even suspicious he couldn't help but feel proud of his over achieving son.

Harry frowned and shrugged his shoulders, pulling the ribbons off the box in his grasp he grinned at the book he pulled out. It was the next one in the series after the one Draco got for his 11th birthday last October. Harry and Draco had already finished that one and mastered all the potions in it, with a grin he passed it to his blond brother who got a mischievous sparkle in his silver eyes and ran from the room.

Shrugging Harry started to collect all the wrapping and put it inside the box he had gotten Aoife in. Harry flattened the shiny paper, before adding the bows and ribbons; he placed the lid on top and picked the box up.

"Thanks Uncle Sev." He muttered sadly, before walking to the door. Lucius still in shock over the two new abilities his son had developed didn't notice until Harry called his name loudly. Looking over to the doorway, Harry hugged the box tighter as Aoife hissed angrily at Lucius for upsetting her master. "I'm sorry I made you mad." With that he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and went to his bedroom.

"Lucius, did you have to upset him on his birthday?" Severus asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to." He muttered, "Thanks for coming, both of you." He smiled and hugged his best friend of many years.

He ran a hand down one length of his robes nervously as Severus glared at him, "go talk to him Luce." With a small smile thanking Sev for not losing his temper Lucius turned and left the room, robes billowing out behind him.

As he was walking out Draco ran back in, now fully dressed in robes and underclothing, not just pajamas, and looked around for Harry. "What's going on?"

"Harry left…"

"Why?" Draco demanded before Sev could finish.

"Harry left, because your father asked when he learnt Legilimens and Harry thought he was upset with him. But he's not and that's why he's going to speak to Harry now."

"And this, Legilimens thing is what exactly?" Draco asked his blond brow arched in question.

"Did you not listen to a word I was saying for the last two years?" Draco smirked cheekily. "It's the ability to read one's thoughts, your father was think about the snake being named Malfoy and Harry said something in return like it was an everyday occurrence. The same way he is treating being a parsletongue. No offence my Lord, but Harry could get in trouble in Hogwarts with his peers if they were to find out."

"That's why you should tell him not to tell any one. And you should also tell him and Lucius both that I said goodbye, I have a meeting to attend, and of course you and Lucius are excused." Tom walked to the fireplace and shouted "Riddle Manor" before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

_XXX_

"Harry, can I come in?" Lucius knocked and pushed the door open slightly. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, the red sheets contrasting nicely with the silver and black of the rest of the room. Black ebony furniture and skirting boards, silver walls with black dividers, black silk curtains with satin silver snitches appliquéd over them, and moving posters of magical animals were scattered on the walls. The opposite of Draco's room, where it was animals posters here, it was Quiditch players there. The ebony furniture here was Ivory in the blond boy's room, with green walls not silver. The sheets black, rather than red.

Perching on the end of the bed Lucius reached out a hand to touch Harry's arm, drawing back sharply as Aoife hissed and snapped at his fingers. His arms now cradle protectively against his chest Lucius called him instead of touching.

"Harry?" He said softly. "Please speak to me."

:"Leave him alone Aoife, pleassse?":

:"I shall do as you wisssh massster.": Harry nodded his thanks and continued to stroke her.

"Harry, what ever you think, I'm not angry with you. Or upset, I'm just surprised. When was your last Occlumency lesson with Severus?"

"Just before Draco's birthday, sir." Harry muttered with his head down.

"In October, this is July, that's a long time. And if I remember, you weren't very good. At least not good enough to read _my_ thoughts, and I'm almost as good as Sev." Harry looked up tentatively. "I was surprised Harry, you went from practically awful to spectacular, in this amount of time with no lessons. I'm not angry."

"Really?" Harry asked shyly.

"Really, except I still don't like sharing my name with a silly snake." Lucius said with a smile, obviously meant to be a joke.

"She's not silly!" He shouted, and then blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok; she's not silly, am I forgiven?" Harry nodded and hugged Lucius. "So about her name, how does one spell it?"

"A. O. I. F. E." Harry said slowly.

"But it's pronounced, E-fa?" Harry nodded.

"It's an old name, in an old language, they're always spelt weird, or said funny. Like, um, Draco spelt with a C. but pronounced with a K." Lucius nodded. "Why is that?" Harry asked himself, screwing his face up in thought.

"Like you said, son, it's an old name, spelt funny and said weird. But it suits My Dragon; maybe we should have given you a name like that?" He wondered out loud.

"Thank you but no thanks, I like Harry." He said politely.

"Very well, My Little Ruler." Lucius said with a smile, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Shall we prepare for our trip to Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded enthusiastically, and went to put Aoife in her box. "Bring her; we can buy her a proper bed."

Walking back into the living room, Severus told them what Tom said, all of which Lucius agreed to and the grabbed the floo powder, before they left Lucius looked at Harry and smiled.

"Legilimens and parsletongue, seems you got two very useful birthday gifts this year."

"Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted with a grin, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke."

**XXX**

**Harry** is the Medieval form of **Henry**, which means 'home ruler'.

-----

I know it's a lot in one go, so any questions email me... Aisling dot s at gmail dot com :D


	6. Friends of Mine

**Words :** 2,452

**Chapter 6**

**Friends of Mine**

Harry waited patiently as the other four flooed into The Leaky Cauldron. With a shy smile, a girl with short, straight black hair looked over at him from her perch against the bar top, lifting a hand slowly she waved at him. Harry waved back with a less hesitant smile and walked towards her.

"Heya Pansy, long time no see, huh?" He grinned at her, before motioning to his pet. "This is Aoife Aurora Malfoy. Tom got her for my birthday. Father's buying Draco and me both an owl as well."

"Lucky, I got a cat! Dreadful thing, could have been worse I suppose. I might have got a rat! Or a frog!" She shuddered distastefully and picked up her drink, taking a sip of it she then offered it to Harry who politely refused.

:"Aoife, this is Pansy Parkinson, a friend of mine and Draco's. Her parents know our parents.": His tone implied the words 'no biting' even if he didn't say it and the snake nodded her head gracefully.

:"As you wisssh massster.":

Pansy stared in shock. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she squealed and launched herself at Harry, Aoife, mindful of getting crushed and forced to bite someone drew her head back as far from Harry's body as she could as the dark haired girl crushed her master.

"I forgot! Please don't tell anyone!" Harry pleaded, desperately.

Pansy smiled and drew back, petting the snake softly as it came to rest against her master again. "I wont I promise, I'm glad I know, even if it was an accident."

"Don't feel bad, only my family and Tom know so far. Sev included." He added with a laugh. The continued to talk until Draco called him, turning sharply Harry grinned he hadn't even realized they'd shown up. They had probably been waiting ages he figured, and saying goodbye to Pansy left her there as Draco waved 'hello', and then followed the rest of his family out of the door, Harry's hand in his.

The group walked through the streets, deciding to buy the robes first, while Lucius and Narcissa left for 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' to chose their sons familiars. Severus took Aoife from around Harry's neck as he went and sat on one of the stools in the center of the room, head held high and back straight. Draco preferred to walk around, looking through the various robes of various colors, he sneered at the red and gold one, obviously meant for a Gryffindor and skipped over the rest until he reached the greens.

Pulling a robe that looked about his length off the rack, he held it up in front of him and stared into the mirror. Imagining a scarf and gloves to match, the socks and he'd even buy green boxers! His owl would have to match; he couldn't be seen with something other than black, white or grey. Imagine the horror, if his father bought him a gold or brown one!

While Draco continued to paw through the robes on display, shouting at the attendant to bring more green and silver clothing but made of better material, Harry sat staring at the walls, swinging his legs in front of him as he began to grow irritated.

Beside him a tallish red haired boy stood on his stool arms held out to the side, half a robe hanging on his not-too-thin form. A lady with a measuring tape walked back over to him and began to hold the tape up to him, jotting down notes. With a shy smile the boy looked over at Harry.

"Hello, I'm going to Hogwarts. My names Ron-" Harry sneered at the boy, cutting him off.

"Red hair, dirty face, I was expecting hand-me-down robes, but I guess your parents have to push the limit occasionally. You're a Weasly!" Harry grimaced and looked back at the wall; Severus came over and began to talk to him as they ignored the blushing red head.

Madame Malkin smiled at Harry from behind the counter, and seeing her apprentice taking so long with Ron, thought it best to measure the dark haired boy herself. The Malfoy's were her best customers and it wouldn't do to offend them or keep them waiting.

"Mr Draco Malfoy, if you would come here please. I'll do you after Harry." Draco raised an eyebrow and grinned suggestively. Harry and Severus sneered and shuddered delicately.

"Harry, if you would stand and raise your arms." Harry did as he was told and Madame Malkin thanked him. She began to measure him and then pressed some robes to him, before moving onto Draco. Harry stood beside Sev, hand reached out to pet Aoife.

:"What did the fiery one sssay massster?": Aoife asked curiously, Americans were very different from Britons, it was hard to learn both languages.

:"He's Ron _Weasly_, although I could tell that from the state of him. He'll be in Hogwarts, our year, no doubt a Gryffindor.": Harry sneered again, praying he wouldn't be in _that_ house.

When Harry began to hiss, Sev coughed trying discreetly to cover up Harry's conversation. He wasn't doing a good job of keeping it a secret.

"Sorry Sev, I'll try harder. But I don't want her to feel left out." The potions master blinked in shock, before remembering what Harry had done to Lucius and just glared at his godson.

When Draco jumped down off the stool he sneered at Ron and walked over to pet Aoife as well. Sev slipped the snake from around his neck and placed it on Harry's, who accepted his snake back with a grin.

The robes chosen were mostly black, with green or silver hemming, plain black, dark green, or black and silver. Draco had ordered his Slytherin robes already because there was no doubt as to his house. Harry on the other hand was a toss up, and no one wanted to have gold and red robes unless they were absolutely needed, so Lucius would get them after the sorting and floo them.

They had also picked out some normal clothing. Black slacks, grey fitted wool trousers, black jeans, and deep indigo as well, they also had green shirts, white shirts, black shirts silver t-shirt, black jumpers, black socks, and a green and silver tie for Draco. Draco laughed and walked to the far wall picking up a pair of black socks with silver snitches on them he added those to the pile of clothing on the counter top, before searching for a pair for Harry.

"What do you want?" He asked. Shrugging Harry just picked up a matching pair, except the snitches were gold. He also grabbed a red silk shirt off the rack and checked that it was in his size, when it was he added that as well.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh. "I have a wider color range than you." Draco pouted and then sneered when Ron laughed.

"What are you laughing at Weasel?" Draco's fists clenched at his side as Ron laughed harder. "What are you still standing therefore anyway? Did she tell you to get down and you too stupid to know how?" Draco raked his eyes over Ron and gave him a disgusted look. "I mean, you've been here longer than both of us."

Harry laughed harshly. "Nah, I bet she knows she's wasting her fabric. Doesn't want to finish because she knows he can't afford it. Hopes he'll remember how poor he is if she takes her time." Draco laughed as Ron blushed furiously, his ears a deep red in shame. Severus held back a snigger as well.

"When will they be ready?" Sev asked Madame Malkin as she placed all the shirts, jumpers, etc in bags and handed them to him in return for his money.

"Two days tops." She nodded at the robes and they vanished, waiting in the back room for her to resize. "Thank you for shopping here, Mr. Snape."

With a curt nod, he left the shop followed by both pre-teens. "Why were you paying Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Your father gave me the money in advance."

"Is that why we didn't go to Gringotts?" Draco asked again, Sev almost growled.

"Yes, we'll go later. Lucius has lost Harry's key, until he finds it you can't go to Gringotts."

"I want to see the dragons though!" Draco whined, and before Sev could snap at him the elder Malfoy's were back, each holding a cage under a long cloth.

With identical grins, Lucius handed his cage to Harry while Narcissa gave hers to Draco. Rolling his eyes Harry looked to Draco who grinned and together they pulled the cloth off. Harry gasped in shock almost dropping the cage; Aoife snapped forward biting the handle on the top of the golden container before it could plummet.

:"Thanks Aoife.":

:"You are welcome massster.":

Quite the opposite of Harry's reaction Draco although surprised grinned in triumph. He had a black owl, a _black_ one, now he'd definitely match his robes. Draco's was a Stygian Owl, completely black with feathered legs but bare feet, a black beat and a short tail but very long wings. Its eyes shined red as the street lights reflected off of it. Its ears stood up straight, tufts of hair littered the tips. Draco smiled at the caged bird and waved.

"My names Draco." He told the animal oblivious to the strange looks Lucius sent him.

"And mine's Harry." He told his owl, taking the cage from Aoife with a pet. "They can't understand you but they hear you, your tone of voice lets them no if they should feel safe or not." He smiled at his father. "I excel in Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry's own owl was a snowy white Twany Owl, with specks of grey along her wings. Her yellow eyes shift from person to person alert as she lightly flaps her wings. Her legs are long and bare and she has a slightly longer tail than the Stygian Owl.

"Harry that is Hedwig. She was already named." Harry grinned and thanked his parents not wanting to release the bird long enough to hug them.

"Draco yours is unnamed." Narcissa smiled.

"I'll call him Hades." He grinned. "Stygian comes from 'Styx' the river of the dead in Greek mythology." He grinned proud of his knowledge.

"I thought you didn't like that name." Harry accused.

"It doesn't suit Aoife; it does however suit my owl."

"Name thief."

"Jealous."

"Git."

As the two boys continued to trade petty insults the three adults laughed at them and steered them towards Ollivanders. Both boys stared in awe at the array of wands on display, handing their parents the cages, they walked swiftly to the front of the shop and said 'hello' to Mr. Ollivander. He grinned at the boy and nodded in welcome to the adults.

"Ah Lucius, Narcissa, Severus hello again." They smiled, knowing what was coming. "I remember the first wand I sold your mother; ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. And you Lucius-"

"Fabulous, but what about _our_ wands?" Draco snapped, Lucius grinned thankful for the interruption. That man could ramble.

"Oh yes, try," He picked one of the shelf and handed it to Draco. "This." When it worked perfectly Mr. Ollivander grinned and placed it on the counter before searching for Harry's. Draco's wand was made of Mahogany, about twelve inches long. Quite bendy and excellent for curses.

"Harry, try this one." Harry shrugged and waved it, jumping back when a loud explosion happened. With a frown he slowly handed the wand back. "Ah. Maybe not then. How about," He grabbed another one. "This one?" It was an unusual combination, ebony and a phoenix feather. Eleven inches long, nice and supple. One of the most powerful wands he had.

When Harry waved it and a couple boxes floated everyone held their breath waiting for the 'bang', but Harry merely floated them back to their original position. Then proceeded to clear up the mess he made previously.

"Show off." Draco snarked, earning him a smirk from Harry.

Mr. Ollivander gasped. "Couldn't be!" Harry looked at him, handing the wand back, Mr. Ollivander placed it beside Draco's. "The phoenix who gave that feather gave only two. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother- why its brother gave you," He ran his hand over Harry's scar. "That scar."

"Oh, don't worry. He didn't mean to." Harry smiled, Mr. Ollivander frowned. Obviously the boy didn't realize how important this was. But for someone who was on first name basis with Lord Voldemort, what reason was there to fear him? Especially if you were his Dark Heir.

Lucius paid for the wands, and they left for 'Flourish and Blots' upon entering the shop both Harry and Draco sighed in annoyance.

"Heya again. I didn't get your name I'm bloody sorry." The red head from 'Madame Malkins' shouted running from his father to speak to the two boys, well, mainly Harry.

"How many times do we need to insult you before you get the message?" Draco asked in annoyance.

Ron glared at him "who's talking to you Malfoy?" He received two sneers and two glares and an eye roll.

"Honestly boys, have some," Narcissa waved her hand trying to think of the perfect word. "Decorum. We do not air dirty laundry."

"Sorry mum." Both boys chorused.

"Mum? You're a _Malfoy_!" Ron exclaimed, drawing his father's attention. Arthur Weasly came running over trying to pull his son away.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry gloated. "Keep up Weasly!"

"But your hair!" Arthur threw a hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him over to Molly.

"And Gryffindor score another ten points!" Draco sneered. "Congratulations to the dip shit of the century."

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor, I think I'd kill him." Draco laughed at Harry's pained expression.

"Come on boys." Narcissa said kindly while the men continued to laugh. They pulled out their Hogwarts letters and began to search for the listed book.

"Divination?" Harry groaned. "Great, fun, pleasant, bloody brilliant." His sarcasm was obvious enough for Ron to laugh from where he was, Draco glared.

"I don't like him." Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the last book needed off the shelf. Paying for the books, Lucius shrank the bags and the boys shoved them into their robe pockets. Then, with one last glare at Ron, they headed to Gringotts. Still not knowing where Harry's key was.

**XXX**

----

And one more... just wait!


	7. Inherited Surprises

Again, I am re-posting this because previously the entire chapter was underlined

Again, I am re-posting this because previously the entire chapter was underlined. Hope it isn't anymore. It's been so long since I wrote this that I can't remember what the Potter family motto means in English… if anyone wants to let me know?

**Words : **2,214

**Chapter 7**

**Inherited Surprises**

**Dark Mirror:** www . the-dark-mirror . co . uk / mirrors / comb-ro-drag1 . jpg

"Dad! Can we go to Zonko's?" Draco pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes while Harry pouted. Lucius caved and waved them off, telling them he'd meet at Gringotts.

After talking to Mr. Griphook for a while, the three adults stood around talking while patiently waiting for the children.

"Why are we going to Harry's vault? You never took money from it before." Severus asked curious, he had been thinking about it since Draco mentioned it. "How did Draco know we were going?"

"He saw the key… the key! I gave it to Harry!" Lucius grinned, now that he remembered what happened to the artefact in question. "I'm sure he has it with him."

"Sev," Narcissa said softly, drawing them back to the recent conversation. "We have no problem paying for Harry, you're quite right we never used his money. It's for him, and him alone, to decide to use. But in that vault, there are things that belong to his real parents. Luc and I agreed when Harry first came to us that he would have to know about them. He knows some stuff, but to tell him the rest he'll need things from the vault."

"Lily's secret? Did she tell you?" Severus asked hesitantly, Lily hadn't even told him.

"Yes, and I can't say. Only she can tell him and do to that we need to get into that vault." Narcissa smiled softly.

"I'm not happy about it either, but he needs to know. If we're lucky he may not even care!" Lucius grinned and Sev smiled hopefully. He didn't want to lose his place in Harry's life but Harry already had a godfather.

_XXX_

The two boys ran to Zonko's, walking up and down the aisles they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the various pranks, tricks and items on display. Losing interest they headed to 'Quality Quiditch Supplies', the shop where the Quiditch items were sold.

"The Nimbus 2000 is out Harry. We'll have to bully father into getting us two." Draco exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.

"Or pout at him again." Harry added with a laugh.

The two boys already owned a Cleansweep 7 each and a Comet 260 each, but only the best was good enough in Draco's opinion, and he couldn't be seen flying on anything that wasn't the new model. But it wasn't like 1st years could have their own broom anyway.

"Maybe we should wait till we're in 2nd year and get the Nimbus 2001? I heard its coming out this time next year." Harry rationalised.

"Why not get both?" Draco smirked and walked out of the shop, followed by Harry and headed after their parents.

They entered Gringotts side by side, and everyone else moved out of the way to let the Malfoy heirs pass, "Harry, Draco." Mr. Griphook greeted them, following the goblin over to the train tracks, and seating them into a cart which once he entered after them began to move jerkily forward. Draco grinned and 'oohed' as he saw a dragon while Harry rolled his eyes and gripped the edges of the cart tightly.

His knuckles an almost see-through white by the time the cart stilled. "Never. Again." Harry muttered stepping out onto the bank, Lucius turned to greet them, Narcissa came out of the vault behind them a moment later, and Severus came rolling along in a cart of his own minutes after.

They walked a little way down the embankment and they stopped outside a large granite vault (613) with the words "_Seulement Famille_" engraved into the stone over the door. Mr. Griphook held his hand out and asked for the key, immediately everyone got quite but Harry who looked confused. "What?" He asked when Draco stared at him.

"Get it out then, or are you waiting for the door to ask you itself?" Draco sneered.

"What?" He frowned.

"The key you got for your birthday, scar head, get it out." He shouted frustrated, but Harry didn't take offence.

"Geez, could have said." He mumbled, pulling the small golden key out of his top and taking it off the chain. "Prat."

Griphook took it off him and unlocked the vault, slowly Harry stepped inside, but no one followed him. "The vault is charmed, only a potter or spouse can enter. The rest of you should wait outside; I have to go, Hogwarts business. I'll come back up later to escort you out."

With a nod, they all sat on the floor outside the doorway, watching Harry shift through various items, and mountains of gold, silver and bronze. Draco stared eyes wide, and Narcissa gasped, his vault was fuller than their own, including the furniture and keepsakes. The Malfoy's were still no doubt richer but it was a shock to see. Lucius sat only when Severus grabbed his arm and dragged him down next to his wife.

Inside the vault Harry stared around in awe, his mouth opening and closing in astonishment as he picked things up and put them down again. Seeing something reflecting the minimum light available Harry slowly walked over to it, it was resting, no hovering over a large oak cabinet, intricately detailed with small dragons and griffins.

Slowly he reached out to grab hold of the mirror; it was round with black glass about 30cm wide and rimmed in lead. Around the bottom and winding up both sides was a large jewelled dragon. The dragon itself was made up of beautiful reds, pinks, greens, blues and purples of various shades, the jewels running along the neck and back of the creature. The handle was long and black glass also studded with the same gems along the dragon. The glass handle was grooved, twisting around as it lengthened.

With a grin Harry ran his hand along the glass, removing the dust. "Draco would probably try to sell you." He said with a laugh.

As he said the other boys name, the glass in the centre of the mirror seemed to swirl, a mist seemed to settle over it before the image of Draco was clear. _**He was sitting on the floor and around him were Severus, Narcissa and Lucius**_. Harry turned around and smiled at them through the doorway, they smiled back. _**Harry looked at the mirror; they were smiling in that as well, staring straight at him. **_

"Draco." Harry called into the mirror.

"_**What?**_" Echoed back to him from the door, and surprisingly from the glass as well. With a shocked shout, Harry dropped the mirror and jumped backwards. Rather than fall, the mirror merely hovered like before, waiting till Harry grabbed hold of the handle again.

"N- Nothing." He stuttered, looking into the glass suspiciously. The glass was black again, no trace of mist or Draco on it. "Ron Weasley."

"What about Weasel?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted back, and starred at the glass. Once again it misted, and when the fog cleared Ron stared back at him. _**He was talking to his mother and father.**_

"_**I like him, even if he is a Malfoy. I'm sure he's not as bad as Lucius." Molly said with a smile.**_

"_**No, no you're right Molly. He can't be that bad. He doesn't even look like the others." Arthur agreed.**_

"_**The probably kidnapped him and have him under the **__**Imperius Curse or something." Ron said with a grin. "I'm sure we'll be best of friends."**_

Harry took his hand off the handle and once again the image disappeared. Shuddering he groaned. "That boy is delusional." Harry muttered before opening the oak cabinet the mirror had been hovering over before. Inside there were various letter and trinkets, jewellery mostly, some odd clothing. Gloves that looked like seeker gloves, well worn. Harry figured they belonged to his father. There were a few photo frames as well.

Before looking through the letters, he pulled Aoife off his shoulders and placed her by his feet.

:"Look around Aoife.": The snake nodded and slithered off.

Conjuring a stool, Harry sat on it, and began to look at the photos one by one. Mostly they were of his parents as children, in Hogwarts and a few of them with baby Harry before they died. There were a few of other people as well. Four men together, James, and three others. One slightly resembled a rat, the other had long shaggy black hair and a sardonic grin and the last looked to be the responsible one of the lot. They were there again but with Lily this time. And one of the sardonic one with baby Harry, clutching a blanket. Shrugging Harry picked up the letters.

"_Hello, my son._

_If you are reading this then I am dead, if you don't know, my name is Lily Evans (turned Potter) and I am your mother. I married your father three years after we graduated and had you a year later. Our only son, our pride and joy, we loved you very much, still do I know; if we were alive. _

_I keep writing 'we' because I doubt James would be alive if I wasn't. He'd never let anything happen to us if he could help it. Harry you need to know things about me that no one else can tell you, so I beg of you. Pay attention. _

_Only one person has been told. Narcissa Black, she's your godfathers cousin, you can see him in some of the pictures. He looks rather sardonic don't you agree?"_

Harry nodded in agreement that was exactly as he described him.

"_Anyway, that's Sirius Black. The other two are Peter Pettigrew and, the sensible one is, Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf, if you didn't know that don't be scared of him. He loves you, as much as Siri. And that's saying something! Your godfather would kill for you; sometimes I find it hard to remember who your father is. Siri wouldn't let James near you when you first came home with me. The four of them are the Marauder's; they have a special map and everything. _

_Padfoot is an animagus like Wormtail. I mean Sirius and Peter sorry. It's their nicknames, Padfoot is a Grim (a big black dog), Wormtail is a rat, Moony is the werewolf and your father, Prongs is a stag! I don't have one, I was better at Charms that Life Transfiguration. I hope you have one! I wonder what you'll be._

_Anyway, I hope you've had a wonderful life; no doubt you'll be living with Siri or Moony. Probably Padfoot, Moony being a werewolf might get turned down. But being your godfather Padfoot would have no trouble. _

_Anyway, this secret I mentioned involves your heritage. Everyone thought I was a Muggleborn, I'm not. Assure yourself, that if it matters, you are a pureblood by more than just name. My sister was a squib and my mother practically so, it means they were unable to perform magic. My father though was very powerful and he's where you get this specific heritage from. My sister felt left out, unloved because she was different so to make her feel better as we grew your grandparents told everyone they were Muggles, my mother and sister and I, and that I was a freak because I had magic. I was never offended; it helped my sister cope with being different so I coped with the name calling. _

_My sister though, seemed to forget that she was the real freak and if you by chance grew up with her I'm sorry for her intolerance to magic. _

_My father was directly related to Salazar Slytherin. If you know of Hogwarts you'll know of him. I was in Slytherin and it's why it was so hard to get your fathers attention. My best friends were Narcissa Black and Severus Snape. There's a picture of us with this letter (your father wasn't fond of them so I hid it). I believe Narcissa is now a Malfoy. Being 'Muggleborn' no one expected me to get Slytherin but my father had told me to anticipate it before the train left. _

_There should be a family tree somewhere in our vault as well. It's self updating, by the way. If you need proof use that, I don't remember the specifics, but I believe Godric and Salazar's child married (that's a given) and eventually their great great great, etc grandson married and had me. I married a Gryffindor and had you, so either house you end up in Harry, I'll be proud of you! No matter what they others think!_

_There's rumoured to be a chamber deep inside Hogwarts that Salazar built before he was evicted by the other members. It's called the Chamber of Secrets; you should be able to open it. Do not! There is a monster inside, no one knows what or whether it still lives but do not do it! The last time it was opened was 49 years ago, and a girl died._

_Now I have to go, Sirius and James want to write to you and there's not much time left. All I can do is wish you the best of luck with life, and Hogwarts. Take care my son, be safe and know that I love you._

_With all the affection possible_

_Your mother_

_Lily Potter (previously Evans)"_

**XXX**

Hopefully the italic parts stay italic (FFNET) hates me sometimes.


	8. Seulement Famille

Thanks to: Raiden1269, LiLy MaLfOy13, fudgebaby & Cellophane God for the reviews... Keep them coming!

----

**Words :** 2,174

**Chapter 8**

**Seulement Famille**

Harry dropped the letter back into the draw and picked up the photo that slipped from within it. It was a young red haired woman, and a blond, with a dark haired man. Severus was gorgeous when he was young; his nose was straight as well. Harry figured he got into fights. Narcissa looked the same, except younger. They were all smiling and not moving so it was obviously a muggle picture. He took the picture and the letter and shoved them into his robe pocket. He then picked up another letter with a seal and the words "_Seulement Famille_" written over the wax. Breaking the seal he began to read.

"_Hello, my love,_

_It's me, dad, and I'm probably dead but don't be sad. (Did you see? I rhymed). I'll continue to love you from where ever I end up. You need to know some stuff, because if anything happens I'll die happily knowing I told you. _

_The Marauders and Lily are under attack. Mainly your mother and me, we are going into hiding. Albus Dumbledor, the headmaster of Hogwarts is helping us; we chose a Secret Keeper and are putting charms and spells around the house. We chose Sirius Black to keep our secret. If he tells the Fidelius will come down and Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be able to find us. But that's an obvious choice, so without telling anyone Padfoot and I changed our minds, we chose Wormtail. No one would expect him, he cracks too easily under pressure but… no one would suspect him to pressure him. I hope he can keep quite long enough! I hate the thought of you and your mother in pain. I pray this will all blow over and you-know-who will give up his search. _

_Anyway, I haven't got much to say about your heritage, so I'm not going to ramble on like my charming, adorable loveable wife (yes she just threw a cushion at me) and I'm going to say:_

_I love you! I always have and I always will. Who ever you live with now, be it Sirius or Lily's sister, they are your family. The words above this vault and the words above my seal mean "family only" and I want you to stick to that. Love your family Harry, and don't desert them, for anything. They are family and family is more important than anything I can think of right now. But that's probably because I'm afraid of losing mine. _

_But seriously, love you family and stick by them. Whoever they might be right now! Do anything to keep them safe! I love you, son. _

_Always yours_

_Your Father_

_James Potter_

_P.S. Try out for the Quiditch team, I was a seeker!"_

Folding the letter back up, Harry added that to the other in his pocket. Grabbing the last one he tore the Black family seal and began to read that one as well.

"_Hairy Harry,_

_Yeah it's a nickname. You were the only known Potter to be born with a full head of hair. Must have got that from Lily, she has thick hair, but yours is black so you got a good mix of both parents huh? If you're reading this then I'm probably dead along with your parents or I was unlucky enough not to be given the privilege of caring for you. Or, worst scenario you won't ever read this because you are dead._

_Voldemort and his army of jerk-offs have attacked your parents house, when I got there you were gone. It's only been a few days, everyone is still holding out hope of your safe return. You're alive; I know it, Volde wouldn't take a dead child away, not worth his effort see. So you're alive, and I will do everything to find Voldemort and get you back safe!_

_The bad news (and why I probably won't be able to care for you) is that I've been accused of murder. I'm sure your father told you about the change of Secret Keeper's, but if not we switched myself with Wormtail because he was the less obvious choice._

_But the lying, cheating, no good, rotten betrayer gave your parents up! I found him after I discovered you were missing, myself and Hagrid were sent to get you, Hagrid was distraught. He's a giant but don't be scared of him if you meet him. He loves you, he saw you when you were a child. He gave you so many pets, Lily wouldn't let you keep them of course, but… sorry anyway; Wormtail gave them up._

_And when I found him, he cut his finger off and morphed into a rat, blew up half a muggle street, and left. I got accused of murdering him, and giving up your parents, and I'm proud to admit, I am in fact **not**_ _a Death Eater, or as I so correctly termed them 'jerk-offs'. I never wanted to join, my father tried to make me, I was a Black, and it was expected. I believe Snivellus, (Severus Snape), got the same treatment, or worse. Lily said he was threatened with death if he didn't join! I ran away, and went to live with your father, I was lucky. _

_Anyway. I'm not having a trial, and I'll probably be told I'm guilty (I'm not though) so I wont be seeing you for a long time! But I want you too know I love you. As much as Lily, James and Remus do. God knows whether Pe- Wormtail ever did, nor do I care. I'm sorry but I can't even right his name right now. _

_One more thing, if you ever need me, ever, look into the mirror and say my name. That's The Dark Mirror by the way, it's been in my family for generations and as Head of the Black House I can do with it as I like. I'm giving it to you. (Remus has made up a list of things we're leaving to you, and that can be found in this vault, should we die or be… away for a while). The Mirror is used mostly for prophesizing or in divination. Yeah, I hate that subject but the Mirror is useful. Have you ever seen the muggle movie 'Beauty & the Beast'? It's a fairytale, and in it the Beast has a golden mirror that shows you the person you want to see. The Mirror is like that but better. Because you can see the people around that person as well, oh, you can hear them too. _

_And it's perfectly safe to shrink it. And it's a coincidence it's called the Black Mirror, we did not name it!_

_Anyway, Remus isn't here so I'm going to write a small note from him. _

_Harry Cub, I love you, I always will, and I'll be here for you, if you need me. Albus Dumbledor, contact him if you need to see me. Emergency only, because I'm sure you are perfectly content with life and I'd hate to mess it up for you._

_Remus Lupin _

– _The other Godfather – _

_Back to me, I have a matching mirror, I shrank it so small that I hope the Dementors will not find it, one can only hope right? If you call me, I'll know and unshrink it. Goodbye my godson, I love you. Don't forget!_

_The Godfather_

_Sirius Black"_

Harry wiped the tears off his cheeks, and pocketed that letter as well. He looked through the draw and unrolled the scroll he found, as he expected a list of useful items appeared.

Laying it back down, Harry grabbed the Mirror again. "Sirius Black." The Mirror swirled again, then glowed blue. "Please, please, please." He chanted clutching the mirror.

_XXX_

Outside the door, Narcissa looked up. "Did he just say 'Sirius'?"

"I believe he did." Severus growled.

"Who?" Draco asked frowning.

"My cousin, and Harry's godfather, another one of Harry's godfather's. I believe he now has three. Before you ask, he's in Azkaban Prison for killing Peter Pettigrew and betraying Harry's real parents."

Lucius and Severus stared at each other, Peter was alive, and he frequented most Death Eater meetings.

_XXX_

At Azkaban Prison, in a cell far off in the corner, no where near Avery's, Sirius Black's tattered shirt began to faintly glow blue. Reaching into the shirt pocket with unsteady hands Sirius withdrew the carbon copy of The Black Mirror he had left at the Potter vault.

With a grin and tears in his eyes, he unshrank it and whispered "Harry Potter" with a rough voice, callous from misuse.

The glass glowed blue and misted.

_XXX_

_**Sirius Black sat in the corner of the cell, knees tight against his chest, a mirror clenched in his pale, rough hands. His long matted hair hung over his eyes as the tears trailed down his cheeks. **_

"**_Harry Potter." He whispered in a stony voice_**.

"I see you have a good memory." Harry joked. "I got your letter."

"_**Hairy? Is that really you? I'd given up hope. God, I wish I could hug you." Sirius hugged the Mirror and Harry had a nagging suspicion that he wasn't all there upstairs.**_

"I'm very much alive! And happy, and loved, and safe! I'm sorry you were worried, but I didn't know."

"**_Really?" Sirius stared back hopefully_**. Harry nodded. **_Sirius sighed in relief. "It's good to see you."_**

"I'll go to the ministry as soon as I find Wormtail, I think I know where he is but I'm not sure if I can get to him. They'll free you, when they have Wormtail."

"**_No!" Sirius gasped, jumping as close to the Mirror as possible, obviously terrified for Harry. "They'll kill you." He ran a hand over his face and breathed deeply. "Please no Harry, I can't lose you. Now that I know you're safe. I can get through here if I know you're safe!" Sirius begged_**.

"Ok Padfoot. I won't! But I'll tell the ministry anyway. I'll even show them the letters!" Harry paused. "Well, parts of the letters, I want to keep the Dark Mirror."

_**Sirius beamed. "You called me Padfoot!" He smiled, more tears running down his face. Harry heard a 'swish' noise and then screaming. "I have to go, Dementors. I'll mirror you as soon as I can. Not often though, they might get suspicious. Bye Hairy, I love you."**_

"Love you too, bye." He let go off the mirror and watched as Sirius faded to black, a blue glow emitted again and then nothing. Leaving the Mirror to hover Harry unrolled the scroll.

_XXX_

Back in his cell, Sirius quickly shrunk the mirror so it was barely visible and shoved it into his pocket before starting to talk to himself. The Dementor obviously heard voices and if he were to stop then it would really look suspicious.

"I don't want your cookies!"

"Bananas dam it!"

"MOONY!" He yelled. "I DON'T WANT IT!" The Dementor glanced at him curiously before floating on, not before screeching at Sirius quickly causing him to stop shouting and draw his legs against his chest again, his head tucked away safely.

_XXX_

He read the scroll once and found as many things as he could figure out, then he called Aoife, when she didn't come he shouted for her again.

:"I'm here massster.":

:"Where?": Harry asked confused.

:"Here.": Aoife hissed loudly, looking down Harry saw the tail end of his snake, the rest invisible. :"Sssomething fell on me and I can't get it off, help me massster?":

Harry pulled back the 'thing' on Aoife's back and was shocked when it turned into a colorful cloak. Aoife appeared underneath it, fully visible.

"One invisibility cloak? Check!" Harry grinned, and gathered everything he was taking and trying as hard as he could shrank it using whatever wandless magic he had within him. Shoving as much as he could into his pockets, he looked around, finding a bag shoved everything else into it. And resigned himself to carrying that. He didn't notice the vial in the bottom of the bag, nor did he see it glow when his hand accidentally brushed it as he dropped in the other items carefully.

Leaving the room, he closed the door and pulled the key from the lock hanging it back around his neck. "Are we done?" Draco asked bored.

"Yeah."

"What you got?"

"This and that, I'll show you at home." He glanced quickly at the parents. "I don't want to give it away in case I'm not in Slytherin." He grinned at Sev, who glared. Draco and Lucius laughed.

"You probably will be, thinking up trouble before you even get there!" Narcissa told him lovingly. "Why were you talking about Sirius?"

"Oh I found this Mirror, and some letters." He pulled the mirror from the bag and unshrank it. "The Black Mirror or so Sirius says, has nothing to do with his last name!"

"Are you going to leave us now that you know about your real family?" Draco asked, his eyes watering.

"Nope. My other dad, James, said family is important and I have to stay with them," Severus opened his mouth to remind him who they were. "No matter who they are! His words. Seulement Famille; family only!"

**XXX**

----

Please review me...


	9. There At Last

Thanks to: fudgebaby, fifespice, (Email them! I adored my copy!) Cellophane God & Blondi aka Lucius for the reviews...

Blondi - Moony didn't try because Dumbledor thought he was 'dead'. Also, (i dont want to give away Dumbledor chapters too much but) he thought a DE might have Harry, in which case he may need to be 'gotten rid of' without the others knowing... obviously it didnt happen and now Dumbledor will have promblems LOL :P And yes, he is manipulative!

---

**Words :** 2,366

**Chapter 9**

**There at Last**

The next month passed in a blur of activity, Draco and Harry had sorted through all their new belongings including the stuff Harry took from the vault. He found the vial in the bottom of the bag and Harry frowned remembering it, he pulled it out of the wardrobe draw, turning it over he found a small piece of paper glued to the underside, slowly peeling it off he unfolded it and read it.

"The Genie in a Bottle." Harry frowned. "The potions that grants three wishes!" Harry rolled his eyes and was about to chuck it in the bin, when he noticed tiny writing in the very bottom corner. "I'm sorry, I was weak. I don't expect forgiveness, but I would like to give you something, as a reminder. I was their friend… once upon a time. P.P."

"Harry?" Lucius called from the door, "the train leaves early tomorrow, go to bed!"

"Floo Severus please, father?" Lucius was about to protest when Harry turned to face him and held out the note and potion. "It's important."

Minutes later, the household was gathered in the living room including a sleepy Draco who had been woken up by an angry Severus, who was flooed out of bed at Hogwarts to Malfoy Manor, and wouldn't go back to sleep until he knew Harry was safe. Severus had disappeared to Snape Manor while Harry paced in front of the fireplace. Lucius poured himself some Firewhiskey and Draco leaned against Narcissa on the couch and closed his eyes.

With a pop, Sev apparated back in front of Harry, with a shout Harry fell on his ass, looking at Sev in annoyance for scaring him. Sev gave Harry the bottle back with a smile.

"It's safe. I researched it and, yes the potion does exist, it's considered Dark though, because it's very personal gain and yes it's safe." Harry grinned and stood up hugging Sev tightly.

"Great!" Harry beamed, and Draco jumped awake.

"Huh?" Harry smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him from the room.

"Thanks… Snivellus!" Harry mocked, teasingly. Sev gave a start and hissed at his retreating form.

"Impertinent brat!" He growled. Lucius and Narcissa smirked before heading to bed themselves. Severus apparated to Hogwarts, getting some rest before the big day.

_XXX_

The next morning, Lucius ordered a cab and shrunk the trunks to suitcase size, placing them in the boot; he got in the front of the car, leaving Narcissa to climb in the back, a son on either side. The cabbie gave them a huge grin as he started towards Kings Cross Station. Opening the door for them the cabbie pulled the 'suitcases' from the trunk and left them for the boys, Lucius paid the man in muggle money and then smirked as the cabbie tipped his hat to them and drove off.

Harry had never gotten the train to Hogwarts before, nor had Draco. So when the boys looked at their tickets they were utterly confused. Narcissa explained about the wall and Harry shot her skeptical looks.

"I think I'd prefer to move out, or have a car, or something. I don't fancy the idea of being a pancake." Harry grumbled loading his unsrunk trunk onto a trolley along with Hedwig's cage and Aoife in her box. She hadn't liked any of the snake houses, so Lucius hadn't thrown away the box.

As they hugged goodbye, Lucius pulled Harry aside. "No matter what anyone says about us, we love you. And we are not like that! Narcissa and I act differently around other people. Tom, Sev, Cain and you are family, practically or really, and we act less stiff with you, no acting at all in fact. Please remember that!" Harry nodded and hugged Lucius tightly, while a tall scruffy looking man watched in awe and undisguised hope, a small bushy haired girl beside him. "But don't ruin our reputation!" He warned laughing.

Looking at his eldest son, Lucius resisted the urge to ruffle his gelled locks. "Take care of him ok? I love you too." Draco nodded and gave his father a hug as well. Lucius and Narcissa stood shoulders touching but nothing more as the boys waved and walked off, a little while away the Zabini's did the same, people were watching and they had appearances to keep up!

When Harry was far enough away from the Malfoy's Hagrid walked quickly over, the bushy haired Hermione Granger following. "'Arry? 'Arry Potter? Is tha' you?" The giant bellowed and Harry turned around. His fist clenched over the letters in his robe.

_"…Hagrid was distraught. He's a giant but don't be scared of him if you meet him. He loves you…"_

Harry smiled softly. "Hello Hagrid." Rubeus Hagrid's face lit up as Harry said his name.

"You know me?" He asked astonished.

"Sirius wrote me a letter mentioning you. I'm sorry I worried you, but as you can see, I'm alive and healthy and fine. But, we are going to miss the train so…"

Draco agreed with him and ran through the wall, followed by Harry then Hermione (who followed the boys' example) and a bewildered Hagrid. All that registered to him was that Harry was alive and well, but the next things snapped him out of his good mood. The boy was with Draco Malfoy. And had been hugging Lucius!

_XXX_

For the most part the train ride was boring. Blaise found Harry and Draco in a compartment, just the two of them and decided to join them. Harry lifted the black gift box off the seat so Blaise could sit down. Placing the box carefully on his lap Harry tapped the lid comfortingly as Aoife began to hiss from inside it.

"You have a snake? Cool!" Blaise exclaimed, dying to see her.

"Tom gave her to me for my birthday; I named her Aoife Aurora Malfoy." He pulled off the lid allowing Blaise to peer at the snake and stroke her head softly, as the door burst open Harry quickly snapped the lid back on earning him a suspicious glance from the bushy haired girl from earlier.

"Have you seen a frog? A boy called Neville has lost his." All three boys shook their heads 'no'. Shrugging Hermione sat next to Draco. "My name's Hermione Granger. My parents were muggles; I'm excited, aren't you?" At the word 'muggle' Draco sneered and shifted closer to the window trying to get away from her.

"You are Harry Potter? Right?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Can is see your scar?" Harry drew back his fringe slowly and Hermione reached out to touch it, before she could Draco grabbed her arm painfully.

"Don't touch him." He sneered. "And he's a Malfoy not a Potter." Hermione rubbed her sore arm, tears springing to her eyes. "Stupid mudblood!" Hermione gasped at the insult and ran from the room crying. None of the other two called her back to apologize.

"Aren't you muggleborn Harry?" Blaise asked confused.

"He's a Malfoy, therefore he isn't, nor is it any of your business!" Draco growled warningly at his friend, trying to dissuade from the conversation.

"It's ok Draco, I'll tell him." Draco frowned but didn't argue. "Actually I'm not. I was going to wait till the others got here but still." He pulled out his mother's letter. "Most of its private so only read this," he pointed to a section, "and this," and another section, "bit please?" Nodding Blaise read what Draco had already been told.

"Wow! Salazar? You're so going to be in Slytherin!" As the train pulled in to Hogsmeade Station the boys changed their clothes into robes using their new wands, excited to finally be allowed to use them. Leaving the train they walked over to Hagrid who was loudly calling;

"First years! First years over 'ere!"

Harry and Draco groaned when Ron Weasly saw them and waved. He was almost into their boat when Pansy Parkinson came out of no where and plopped herself next to Harry.

"Thanks for the save Pansy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, much to Draco's displeasure. She grinned at him. "The boy needs help!"

"So can I see this snake again?"

_XXX_

A large hand pounded on the large door, and it swung open to reveal a stern looking old witch, fully equipped with robe and pointy hat. Taking the students from Hagrid she led them towards the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here your houses will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room."

As soon as she stopped speaking, a few students began to speculate about how they would be sorted.

"I heard you have to wrestle a troll!" Dean Thomas said.

"Nah, they check ye for dark magic residue or sumething, if ye have it ye go ta Slytherin." Seamus Finnegan said. Harry and Draco raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"How would the others be sorted then?" Harry asked laughing.

"Ah, I dunna." Seamus frowned and began to re-think his idea.

"Well, I heard you have to try on a hat!" Everyone laughed at Ron Weasly, even Hermione Granger whose eyes were still red from crying.

Professor McGonagall was back. "Move along now, the sorting is about to start. One line, follow me. When I call your name walk forward and site on the stool."

The doors opened and everyone spotted the stool, along with the tattered old hat resting on top. No one could believe Ronald Weasly had been right! As everyone stared at it, the hat began to sing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

When the hat had finished McGonagall was already standing at the front of the room, beside the now quiet hat.

Abbot, Hannah." The pink faced blond girl, with pigtails ran over and tried on the hat after a moment the hat shouted;

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And Hannah ran over to that table after getting a round of applause.

The names continued until the reached "Malfoy, Draco", Granger had been put in Gryffindor along with Weasly, Finnegan and Thomas, even the boy-who-lost-his-frog got in that house rather than the betted Hufflepuff. Millicent Bulstrode was in Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle, three more left to go through.

Before the cap even touched Draco's head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Beaming arrogantly Draco headed to sit by Millie, the entire table cheering for the Malfoy. Harry went to move forward but they instantly froze when "Nott, Jessica" was called forward. Her brother was a 6th year prefect. They obviously got Harry's name wrong again.

When Parkinson and Zabini were put in Slytherin and the naming finished Harry stood there confused, on his own. "Professor McGonagall, you forgot me!"

Draco looked outraged as did his and Harry's friends. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from the staff table and Sev looked about ready to charge over there and demand an explanation. McGonagall looked over the list once more in confusion and noticing one name crossed through frowned. The room held their breath.

"Potter, Harry?" She asked, the whole room but a few gasped as he walked forward to take his seat on the stool.

_XXX_

Hagrid got half way to his hut before remembering he forgot to tell Minerva Harry Potter was alive. Shrugging he figured they'd realize for themselves when he didn't get sorted, Hagrid went home.

_XXX_

"SYLTHERIN!" The hat roared after a long debate, a many a threat from Harry when the hat teased about putting him in Hufflepuff to make the choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor easier. The Slytherin table roared and whistled clapping wildly. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped, but only Ron Weasly and the twins, Fred and George (who had heard about Harry's torture of little Ronniekins and took a shine to his mean streak) clapped from Gryffindor for the Slytherin Potter.

Before they ate Dumbledore asked to say a few words. He welcomed them to the school and forbade them from the Forbidden Forest (hence the name) and from using magic between classes.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak." Dumbledore grinned. "Eat up." And a feast appeared before them.

"Father's right, he's insane!" Harry grumbled and Draco agreed through a mouthful of food. At which point Harry sneered at him.

Before they were excused Harry stood up. "I'd like to say, yes I am Harry Potter, blah, blah, and you know the story. I am alive and well and no need for concern or worry. My point is, my last name is not Potter nor has it been since my parents- the Potter's -died; now my name is Harry James Potter Malfoy." Everyone who didn't knows eyes widen and a few Hufflepuff even fell off their chairs, at which point everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

"Also, my mother wasn't a muggle. Thank you!" Harry turned with a swish of his robes that reminded the older students of Professor Snape and left the lunch hall followed by Draco and their gang of friends/bodyguards.

'_At last_.' Harry thought as Andrew Nott, their prefect lead them to the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

**XXX**

---

Please review me... Sorry it's late... It was meant to be up yesterday but you know how unorganized i can be :(


	10. Living Conditions

Thanks to Demonkitty2007, fudgebaby, Lady Constance Malfoy, fifespice, Blondi aka Lucius & Angry Butterfly, for the reviews!

fifespice – I'm glad u got your book in the end:D Enjoy it!

----

**Words:** 1,220

**Chapter 10**

**Living Conditions**

"Pureblood." Nott said quietly to the painting. He then turned to the crowd of first years, "that is the password, don't forget it!" Together the small group headed inside through the portrait, looking around they gasped in surprise at the common room. The room looked similar to Harry's and Draco's merged together. Green and silver walls, a roaring fire, green rugs over laminated beech colored wooden flooring, green leather sofa's with silver throws and cushions. A beech wooden table to match the flooring as well as some lamps a bookcase in one corner was also present in the room. Laughing Harry read off a few names.

"'How To Be A Slytherin', 'Tricks and Trades of Slytherin House', '1001 Ways To Get Away With It', 'So, You Want To Be The Next Dark Lord?'" Harry laughed harder until Nott shoot him a look. Draco then started to laugh at Harry.

"Boys dorms are that way," Nott pointed to the left, "girls to the right." With sharp nods the first years headed in the correct direction and entered through the door marked 'first years'. Heading up the winding staircase the group of five boys grinned as they entered the tower.

"This has got to be the best house ever!" Gregory Goyle exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. They weren't even in the bedroom yet. It seemed the first years had another common room to themselves!

The room was almost identical to the one downstairs, except a lot smaller; downstairs was for _all_ the Slytherin's this was for five of them. There also wasn't a fire. On either side of the room there was a door, on the left the door has three plaques on it and the one of the right had two. With a yell Blaise ran for the one with three, and Draco and Harry and Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other, trying to decide who wanted to share with the hyperactive friend. As one all four ran for the room with two plaques.

Draco got in first and threw himself down on the bed closest the door. "I dibs!" He grinned smugly and laid back, hands under his head. Crabbe and Goyle sighed, and turned from the room, obviously Harry was staying with his brother. The room once again looked like a merge of both boys' rooms, without the fireplace, or sofas or rugs that were present in the common rooms.

"Thanks guys," Vincent Crabbe muttered. "Couldn't there be a room with four and a room with one?"

"Or two two's and a one?" Harry piped up. When Harry sat on the bed beneath the window, their baggage suddenly appeared before them. Draco's silver trunk with the green Slytherin crest and the Malfoy crest on it appeared at the end of his bed. Harry's black trunk, which only had the Malfoy one that morning, appeared by his bed with _both_ crests present. Next Hades and Hedwig appeared, their cages gently lowered onto the bedside cabinets that stood next to each other on the inside of their beds. Opening both cages Draco let the birds out to hunt for a while.

With identical grins the brothers followed Crabbe and Goyle out into their new room. The room was split, it was a third bigger than Harry and Draco's room, on one side there was two beds, the walls painted silver with green bedding, as Crabbe and Goyle sat on a bed each, their personal belongings appeared. The other third of the room had one bed, and the walls faded from silver to silver blue, black and blue silk sheets covered Blaise's bed and his blue trunk with the Zabini and Slytherin crest was at the end of his bed along with his eagle owl; Thunder.

"Nice room." Draco smiled and came to sit beside Blaise.

"Thanks." The Italian told him. Crabbe grabbed hold of his black metal cage and slowly opened it, reaching inside he pulled his hand out. Held tightly inside his fist was a small vampire bat.

"Do you like him? My father got it as my familiar." Everyone 'oohed' but only Harry would go over to stroke it. "He's called Dracula. His nickname is Drac."

"Similar to yours, hey, Dracy?" Harry teased, and Draco slapped him around the back of the head.

Goyle laughed and reached for his cage. "Mine's a cat. She's called Mattie. Because whenever she goes anywhere, her hair mats and it reminded me of my sister's hair! You remember my 6th birthday party?" Everyone laughed at the memory of Liana Goyle coming home from a friends over the summer with hair all stuck to her forehead and knotted together. It took the house elf three hours to get it unknotted.

"Guys, Draco and I have owls, a Stygian and a Twany but I, um, I also have a Cottonmouth Snake. And I was wondering if that was ok with everyone. She won't bite you, but she'll have to sniff you so you can recognize you later on." Harry asked nervously wringing his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Completely fine with me." The three told him, before the grabbed their pajamas and got ready for bed. Harry and Draco left for their room to do the same.

_XXX_

The girls' dorms were pretty much the same, except there were two room of two. Pansy and Millicent shared one while Jessica Nott and another first year Slytherin Lavender McNair shared the other. Pansy and Millie's room resembled the Malfoy brother's while the other had slightly more color. There was lilac walls and silver bedding rather than the overused green. As in both dorms, the children's names appeared on the plaques when the belongings were sent to them.

_XXX_

Lying in their separate beds, Draco rolled over to face his brother.

"Harry?" He called softly.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table by Hedwig's cage and put them on. "Yeah Dray?" He looked over.

"Where's Aoife?"

"Oh, you didn't see? I gave her to Hagrid before McGonagall opened the door."

"Oh, I was glaring at Weasel then sorry."

"It's ok." Harry said softly and pulled his glasses off.

"Why?" Draco said quickly before the dark haired boy could go back to sleep.

"Why what?" Harry asked, annoyed and putting his glasses back on.

"Why did you give Aoife to Hagrid?"

"Oh. I didn't want to leave her with the trunks incase she got out of the box and scared anyone, or got hurt or lost. I said I'd go get her before class tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." Draco offered.

"Thanks. Can I sleep now?" Harry whined.

"Yeah." Draco muttered before yawning. Harry pulled his glasses off again and rolled over, snuggling down in the duvet. "Harry?"

"WHAT?" Harry rolled over again to face his brother, forgoing his glasses he could make out the fuzzy shape of the blond.

"Goodnight." He said softly before lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Oh. Goodnight." Harry tried to go back to sleep. Sitting up a few moments later, he looked at his brother, "you awake Dray?"

"Yeah," the lump in the other bed replied.

"Good, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's ok." Draco said warmly.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Both boys yawned again and this time managed to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

**XXX**

----

Please review me….


	11. What a Way to Start the Day

Thanks to: fudgebaby, Cellophane God, Bhrisnc & fifespice for the reviews... Thanks guys!

-----

**Words:** 3,106

**Chapter 11**

**What a Way to Start the Day**

The sun peaked through the gap in the curtains, having forgotten to draw the ones around their beds the boys were woken by the streaming light as it shined across their faces. With a groan Harry turned away from the light and Draco buried his head under a pillow. Before even could think of falling asleep again, Blaise ran into the room with an excited yell and dived across Harry's bed effectively waking him. As Harry reluctantly got out of the bed Blaise bounced on the vacant bed before diving onto Draco's. With a startled shout Draco drew his wand from under his pillow and waved it at his attacker.

"Fuck off Zabini, I'm trying to sleep." He yawned loudly and dropped his wand, snuggling into the pillow and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Come ON Malfoy... Classes start today! We're going to miss breakfast!" With a laugh, Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him of to the bathroom allowing Draco to get up in his own, limited, time. The two boys left the en suit bathroom as the blond entered it. With a sneer Draco looked Blaise up and down.

"Don't you have your own dorm mates to annoy?" He growled, grabbing his toothbrush and jamming it in his mouth.

"They're awake!"

"And don't you have your own bathroom to mess?" He spat and rinsed his mouth.

"Yup! Did it already!" Blaise chirped.

"Do you have to be a morning person?" Draco growled as he dried his face with the fluffy towel.

"Nope, but I just am." He ran from the room, straight into Harry who was threading a thin black leather belt through the hoops in his skin tight, not-too-tight-but-tight-enough, black jeans. Blaise ran his eyes over the topless boy with a leer.

"You're hot for an 11 year old." Blaise grinned as Harry blushed, the red spreading over his cheeks intensified as he heard a distinctive laugh from the doorway.

"Hello father." He said embarrassed as Blaise fought back his giggles. "Mr. Malfoy." Blaise added.

Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed Draco grabbed a silver t-shirt and threw it at Harry, who gratefully pulled it over his head.

"Damn shame!" Blaise muttered before walking out the door and back to his own room. Lucius drew each of his boys into a hug as both wiggled trying not to crease their clothing. Handing Harry a package he sat on the edge of Draco's unmade bed. With a grin, Harry tore the paper off and pulled out the numerous Slytherin robes folded inside. He also pulled out the tie, and with a laugh added that to his collarless outfit before pulling on one robe and tying it around the waist.

"How are you settling in?" Lucius asked concerned.

"Fine, a slight 'Harry Potter' incident but apart from the mudblood and a few incompetent teachers all's fine." Draco sat beside his father watching Harry fight with the mess he called hair.

The back and sides seemed to grow faster than the top, which stuck up more. The added weight to the back and sides of his head held the hair flat as it fell to just below shoulder length, while the top was barely up to his ear if it lay flat. That section of his hair made him look like someone who'd just had the most amazing sex and not brushed his hair afterwards. While the rest of his 'mess' just made him look hot.

"What about the teachers Dray?" Lucius frowned as Harry's brush caught in the top of his hair. With a growl he yanked it out, his hand flew to clutch the area where a few strands had been ripped out in his haste.

"Ouchies!" He whined.

"They had his name as Potter, Harry, and crossed through. So the sorting was finished and Harry hadn't been called. Sev looked ready to kill." He finished with an amused smirk.

"I don't see why. I changed his name legally, so they should have had the list changed." Draco shrugged, laughing as Harry finally managed to get his hair flat only for it to spring back up the moment he put his brush down. "And about this mudblood?"

"Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all. She was at the train station with that oaf Hagr-"

"Leave him alone Draco." Harry cut in, re-brushing his hair.

"She wanted to see his scar, and then had the audacity to try and touch it!" Lucius laughed at Draco's protectiveness and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How are you Harry?"

"Draco said. The guys are ok with Aoife being here. Speaking of, we better go to breakfast so we can get her." Draco stood and Harry sighed. With a resigned frown he ran his hand through his hair, musing the almost flat strands so the stuck back up everywhere. "A little better!" He grinned and walked out the door, followed by his brother and father.

"Father," Lucius looked at him and nodded. "Can you call a Wizengamot? I want Sirius Black re-tried. Well, tried for a first time. Wormtail is alive, and Sirius did nothing wrong." Lucius nodded hesitantly, he'd have to talk to his Lord before sending his 'pet' to Azkaban.

"We'll see." Harry nodded at the implication and together he and Draco headed to breakfast, and Lucius for the dungeon, and Snape's fireplace.

_XXX_

Walking into the Great Hall side by side, the boys smirked at the hushed whispers directed at them from every one present. As they sat at the Slytherin table everyone became louder, as reality seemed to hit and remind them that their savior was abandoned to the snake pit. Ron looked over and waved and both Malfoy's sneered along with the rest of Slytherin, even Professor Snape sneered from his position at the teacher's table.

He nodded his head to the boys who nodded back with a grin and mouthed 'Lucius', so Sev would know he had been around. Albus Dumbledor's usually twinkling eyes were subdued as they peered sadly over his half moon spectacles. As the Malfoy brothers sat Dumbledor rose and the doors to the Great Hall slammed closed. The charmed ceiling was a dull gray as storm clouds swamped it, obviously reflecting the head teacher's mood.

It seemed as if droplets of rain were falling on the students, who seemed to duck their heads down and stare everywhere but at the Slytherins or Dumbledor. The magical clouds swarmed together and crashed with resounding 'bangs' and dropped more 'rain' on the students. Although none were physically wet, they were subdued and depressed, like a storm had just ruined a perfect Quiditch game.

Harry looked at his blond brother and smirked in triumph. Dumbledor was already showing weakness; score one for team Malfoy! Dumbledor skipped over his usually long winded speech by simply waving his hand and sheets of blank parchment appeared in front of every student. With another swish of his wand the first through fourth years had newly filled out timetables.

"Years 5 and up will wait behind and their heads of houses will make their way to you to discuss your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. subjects. Enjoy your breakfast." He muttered gloomily, a fake smile plastered on his lips as his gaze stopped on Harry.

At the teacher's table a few seats down Severus Snape froze, spoon halfway to his mouth as Dumbledor stared straight into Harry's eyes. '_Turn away, look away._' Sev chanted in his head, directing his thoughts unconsciously towards Harry.

With a gasp the raven-haired boy stared at his godfather and smirked, nodding his head he thanked him silently. "Harry?"

"Yes Dray?" Harry slowly turned to look at his blond sibling, shoveling his cornflakes onto a spoon at the same time.

"What happened?"

Taking a bite and swallowing Harry shrugged. "He was using Legilimens and I wasn't really worried about him doing it. Sev started to do it as well, telling me to look away, it shocked me enough to avert my eyes anyway." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it. "Don't look at me like that! I knew what he was doing! I could talk to father, and Sev, Dumbledor had no chance!" Draco's face immediately lost its 'know-it-all' smirk and was suddenly thoughtful.

"Yeah, but be careful. He got rid of you're real parents Harry. I don't want him to hurt you." Harry smiled and nodded to Draco's breakfast and taking the hint the blond began to eat.

Pansy Parkinson leaned over a boy named Anthony McMullen who's father was a known Death Eater, but without proof the knowledge was useless, and stared at Harry. With her usual high-pitched squeal she waved happily.

"Hey, you know what you said last night, was it true?" At her words, everyone who heard looked over including members of Gryffindor, the house seated on the other side of them.

"About being a Malfoy?" He asked with a smirk. Pansy frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest, spoon in hand; effectively-splattering Anthony with cheerio's. "Yes, I am a pure blood. Happy all?" He looked around the room; everyone stared in awe and some in shock and confusion. The muggleborns not having understood completely tried not to think about the implications. The half bloods frowned at him, many were awed but the others knew of the animosity and figured another high-ranking pureblood was a danger to them, and prepared themselves to hate Harry Malfoy.

In turn Harry stared at everyone including the teachers, who looked away as the emerald eyes pierced theirs. Standing unceremoniously, Harry strode through the Grand Hall towards the doors, followed by Draco. When the doors wouldn't open for him he lost his mask and whipped his wand out. Frustration evident on his face he cast the unlocking charm loud enough to be heard by Dumbledor, and watched in pride as the doors practically flew off their hinges. Everyone gasped as the strongest wizard in 50 years walked away from them.

_XXX_

The walk to Hagrid's hut was spent in reflective silence. Slowly Harry turned his head to face Draco and stopped. "You know he said he killed my parents, how? I mean, I thought Uncle Tom...?" Harry trailed off uncertainly as barking was heard from the hut a few paces in front of them.

"Father said he's uncivilized. And an oaf." Draco told Harry warningly and the door opened, Hagrid was frowning, proof that Draco's warning had been heard.

"Father isn't always right." Harry murmured, cheering Hagrid up, as he walked past the part giant and took a seat by the large black dog, which immediately put its head in his lap.

"Tha's Fang. He's 'armless. 'E like you 'Arry." Hagrid told them with a grin, nodding politely to Draco.

"He's lovely Hagrid. We can't stay long I'm afraid; we have Transfiguration in a few minutes. I came to pick up Aoife." He said reaching out for one of the rock cakes that had been placed on a tray beside him. Taking a bite he grimaced as he felt what was sure to be a tooth chip. Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door.

"O' she's lovely 'Arry. 'Ho gave 'er to you?" Hagrid asked, delightedly petting the dangerous snakes head as if it were a kitten. Placing her in Harry's lap he picked up his own rock cake and ate away happily.

"My uncle, except he's not really my uncle." He finished with a small smile.

"'E must be 'k if 'e buyin' you treats." Hagrid smiled and Draco raised another eyebrow.

'_If you only knew_.' Harry directed towards him, and Draco had to fight not to fall over with shock.

'_Warn me first please_.' He thought sulkily. Harry's laughter filtered through his mind, and he sulked some more at being heard.

The snake slithered up his right arm, her head poking out the neck of his robes to rest against Harry's shoulder, her tongue flicked out and she licked his neck welcomingly.

: "Hello massster Harry. Sssleep well?" : Her silky voice hissed.

: "Yesss Aoife, I did. You?" :

: "I misssed you." : She added sadly, her head withdrawing into his clothing.

: "You won't have to leave me again..." : Harry stroked her head and she came back out slowly. While they spoke Hagrid and Draco made no noise at all.

"Anyway. It was so nice to meet you, maybe I could come round again?" Hagrid nodded happily and welcomed them back over and over, although Harry was the only one to agree. Walking the boys to the door, he pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug, fat tears leaking out the corner of his eyes.

"I 'now we ain't always 'ot on, but thank your 'ather for me eh?" He looked pleadingly at Draco who nodded once; releasing Harry he patted his head as gently as possible and smiled. "I'm glad you alive 'Arry."

"Me too Hagrid. I'll see you later." Leaving the hut in silence their earlier conversation seemingly forgotten they headed to Transfiguration.

_XXX_

They had stayed with Hagrid longer than intended, and running late they made their way into the classroom with seconds to spare. Taking a seat on the Slytherin side they joined the rest of their teammates in their jeering of the Gryffindor's. Particularly Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger; the 'Squib' and the mudblood.

A rather large cat sat upon Professor McGonagall's desk, and stared at the students assembled before it. Shaking its head sadly it sat there and let the Slytherins tease the two students without the rest of their house helping them.

Eventually, the class became silent as Ronald Weasly and Dean Thomas ran in.

"We made it! Imagine ol' McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron cheered as the Slytherins sniggered. The cat pounced, halfway to landing, changed into the same teacher aforementioned. Ron's face changed color to match his hair and Dean began to stutter nervously under his breath.

"Take your seats, 10 points from Gryffindor for being late." She said angrily. Like all teachers she hated taking points from her own house. Class began as usual, and everyone began their spell. Only a few feathers floated, while the rest of the class screamed "wingardium leviosa" to no effect.

Harry laughed as the Slytherins cheered him and Draco on. Their feathers were not only floating but also holding a sword fight of sorts with each other, dipping and weaving and clashing in mid air. Grangers feather floated and hovered in the air, while Longbottom's burst into flames after hovering for a second. All the Slytherins made theirs float for a moment or two before the spell wore off or their feather floated away, all having had previous practice at home.

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, between chastening students and marking her left over papers from the summer she watched the two Malfoy brothers. Her thoughts and feelings were conflicted. He seemed like a nice boy, and she had adored his real parents, but after living with the Malloy's, who's father was also a known Death Eater and had a lot of influence in the Ministry and places, she didn't see what could be done.

They could hardly take the boy from his family for speculation, and he may have turned out fine anyway. As long as he fought the Dark Lord all would be well. And after killing his parents, Minerva was sure he'd want some kind of closure. As she saw the feathers raise an instant after the words were spoken she felt a great swell of pride in her chest, he was already becoming her favorite student. She held her breath unconsciously as the feathers clashed, and Draco's swooped towards Harry and poked him repeatedly over the heart. Realizing it was still a plain feather she breathed out and shouted at them for messing about. Taking 10 points off their house, to which everyone around them booed the teacher not the students who had lost the points. Evidence that they were far more favored than anyone would have thought.

In the front of the room, Ron was trying to get Harry's attention. Once he got his feather to float long enough, he tried to propel it towards the raven-haired boy in hopes of him noticing. As something tickled his cheek Harry swatted it away, and yet it persisted. Looking around he grabbed hold of the feather and one by one plucked it apart, before floating it back over to the red head. He looked crushed and, for the rest of the lesson, said nothing to no one.

As class let out and they headed to History of Magic they ran into Granger. Pansy shoved her into a wall shrieking with laughter. Draco ran his finger over her check grinning menacingly.

"Pretty for a mud blood isn't she boys?" Leaving Pansy out of that statement incase she got the wrong idea; like he was implying she was a lesbian or something totally Pansy to think of. Hermione shivered in fear and backed further into the wall. The 12 year olds, and one 11 year old, moved in closer.

Harry, having observed her during Transfiguration had noticed how smart she was, figuring her an asset he had decided to play nice. He'd leave being mean to her to the others and he'd jump subtly to her defense. There was something in the dungeon he needed and Hermione Granger would help him get it, whether she knew it or not.

"Yes, very pretty." Harry said seriously, looking her in the eyes with nothing but honestly and a touch of shyness. The others jeered at her and called her "filth" and "scum" and "ugly" in contradiction of Draco's comment. At Harry's words everyone stopped and walked away, leaving Hermione cowering from Harry. "I'm not going to hurt you. What you got now?"

"H- History of M- Magic." She stuttered. Harry reached for her arm, gripping it lightly he lead her away from the wall towards the classroom.

"I'll walk you."

_XXX_

Having had nothing to do but sulk, Dumbledor had come across the Slytherin group picking on a certain talented witch, resigning himself to stop them and lose any chance of having Harry on his side, he was stunned when Harry spoke and everyone moved away. He watched raptured as Harry led her to class smiling gently at her.

With a grin and a bounce in his step, Albus Dumbledor headed back to his office, hope blossoming in his chest. Writing a note and sending it off with his phoenix to Harry Potter, History of Magic.

**XXX**

-----

Please review me...


	12. Off to See the Wizard

I lost the next 3 chapters… including this one, so it took me a while to find them again. I also moved country and had to go an insane amount of time without the internet. But I am back and have found the chapters, and am posting two at a time to make up for the delay…

I hope I haven't lost any readers … 

B U **Words: ** /B /U 2,532

B U **Chapter 12** /B /U 

B U **Off to Meet the Wizard** /B /U 

Entering the classroom, Harry followed the bushy haired Gryffindor to her side of the room. He sat down next to her, the right amount of hesitation evident in his movement; obviously she fell for his act and invited him to sit. Everyone looked stunned including the ghost teacher, Professor Binns. Part way through the lesson Fawkes arrived a note clutched in his beak. He landed beside Harry and lifted his leg, cawing loudly as he noticed the raven-haired Slytherins partner.

Un-attaching the note, Harry read it briefly and asked to be excused. He showed the note to a hesitant Professor who reluctantly let him leave, much to Hermione's displeasure. Following Fawkes, Harry headed to Dumbledor's office.

I "_Hello, Harry my boy,_

_It's been so long, I'd like dearly to catch up. Please come to my office as soon as you receive this. _

_Show this to any teachers that may cause you problems. How do you feel about Jelly pops? Anyhow…_

_With affection,_

_Albus Dumbledor._" /I 

After the door closed behind the youngest Malfoy, everyone looked at Hermione with sneers, the Gryffindor's resembling the Slytherins at their best.

"Traitor!" Ron shouted.

"He's a Slytherin!" Dean added.

"Don't have enough backstabbing gits in your own house? Have to steal our members too?" Seamus Finnegan glared at Draco who snorted.

"Who would want a mud blood? Filthy scum." He sneered at her, eyes filling with tears Hermione looked at her desk clutching her quill tightly.

"Your I _brother_ /I obviously." Lavender Brown sneered back.

"What's that supposed to mean Brown?" The Slytherin Lavender asked angrily.

"All of you be quiet." Professor Binns finally took it upon himself to interrupt, even as they silence glares and sneers were still thrown about the classroom.

Unknowing of this, Harry continued to the headmaster's office standing outside the gargoyle statue he stared in confusion.

"Abra Kadabra. Open Sesamie… Or is it Seasama?" Harry mulled over the thought, using as many 'magic' phrases as possible, figuring it was something muggle with Dumbledor being a muggle lover.

Two words sprung to his mind as he tried to think of a way to get upstairs. "Jelly pops?" And gasping in surprise the statue twisted, and jumped out of the way. A large spiraling staircase appeared behind it and as Harry stepped on, it began to twist its way up and into Dumbledor's office.

"Ah, Harry. You're earlier than I expected." Albus said gently, indicating to the chair opposite him, Harry sat.

"I'm always punctual." He snapped.

"I… see… well Harry… you see, the reason… well…" Trailing off uncertainly Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Lemon drop?" He asked the young wizard brightly.

"No." He raised his eyes to meet the elderly man and frowned. "Why am I missing class?" With an after thought he added "professor."

"It's been so long Harry, you look so much like your father." Dumbledor said wistfully.

"I prefer 'James', no offense." Harry tried his best not to sneer at the elder wizard.

"I… see." Popping a lemon drop in his mouth Dumbledor observed Harry as he stared around the room.

"Nice sword."

"Thank you." Harry nodded and took a lemon drop. "I want to talk about your real parents, is that acceptable?" Harry just shrugged nonchalantly. "How much do you know about them?"

"How they died, what they looked like, their bloodlines, their friends, their betrayer, their enemies. The essentials." Harry looked at Dumbledor suspiciously. "Why?"

The ancient wizard sighed, "Tell me what you know, please?"

"Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew gave them up to Lord Voldemort, but Sirius Black went to Azkaban instead, I'm working on getting him released, I've already spoken to father about it." Dumbledor stared at Harry in shock; Sirius had been innocent all along.

"Lily Evans; red hair, green eyes excellent in charms, married James Potter; black hair, blue eyes member of the Marauders. Slytherin and Gryffindor, best friends of Lily; Narcissa Black and Severus Snape. Best friends of James; aforementioned Peter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Also mentioned previously.

"Both purebloods, although Lily kept it a secret because her mother and sister were Squibs and her sister felt like an outcast. Through Lily I am directly related to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Making me the Potter heir, the Gryffindor heir, the Slytherin heir and the joint Malfoy heir. And as Severus has no children, he has named both Draco and I heir to the Snape fortune as well."

I '_And the Riddle heir_.'" /I He added silently, making sure to protect his thoughts from Dumbledor.

"Lord Voldemort was trying to kill me, and unable to abandoned that idea, and me to the Malfoy's who have raised me as one of their own. Voldemort did succeed in killing Lily and James Potter before being 'defeated' by myself." He added sarcastically.

"You do not believe him to be defeated?" Dumbledor asked curiously. "Yet you are the boy-who-lived."

"I am 'just Harry'. And how would I know? My father doesn't drag me off to dance in circles and bow before some form of god named Riddle." Harry really did sneer this time and Dumbledor was reminded of Tom when his job application was turned down.

"I apologize." The aged wizard told him curtly. "Harry how aware are you of the wizarding world politics?" Harry just shrugged. "Shall I tell you? I think I will." He added without waiting for a response. "Lord Voldemort may be defeated but he still has many loyal followers out there that haven't been caught. Nearly all of them have positions of power through out the wizarding and, a rare occurrence, the muggle world.

"By taking over important positions within the government and the ministry, if by chance Voldemort ever returns light wizards everywhere, and muggles and halfbloods…" He stopped before he said 'life yourself' remembering Lily's true heritage. "…Are in grave danger, or will be. Harry I you /I were the one destined to stop Voldemort, you did it once and I believe you may need to do it again."

"I have no place in your war, Albus." Harry said snidely.

"Not yet, but what will you do when he decides to kill you again?"

"He won't." He raised his nose in the air and looked coldly at Dumbledor. "Continue."

"Death Eaters, that's the name of Voldemort's followers, are slowly taking over our governing system Harry. They need to be stopped."

"And what am I meant to do? Appeal to the minister for magic?" Sneering again Harry looked back over to the sword. "Technically, doesn't that belong to me?"

"Yes it does." Albus replied in a tone that meant 'no, you can't have it.'

"I see." Harry murmured. "Continue."

"Harry, so far not enough have made the school governing board for their policies and ideas to spread far through out Hogwarts, so far only the Slytherins really believe these inane ideas that-"

"I am one of those I _Slytherins_ /I !" Harry bit out angrily. Magic began to seep from him, uncontrolled in his growing rage, a green light spread around him, much like when he was a child, but instead of repelling Dumbledor back from him, made the man freeze in his seat in fear and confusion.

"My boy, calm down." Harry looked at him, the green light dispersed and with a pinched look he leaned back in his chair and waved his hand airily. "Where was I? Oh yes. The rest of the wizarding world is slowly being polluted with the idea that purebloods are superior. Its not true, you're mother was-"

"A pureblood."

"Ah, quite right. I apologize again. Miss Granger is a mudblood as it is so elegantly termed. Yet, she's one of the best this year."

"I don't deny it. Some muggleborns have some remarkable abilities no doubt, yet many are worthless."

Dumbledor looked stunned, "my boy, who ever told you that?"

"I came to my own conclusions, I do have a brain of my own contrary to popular belief. My father does not influence my every move and thought." With an after thought he added, "nor does your supposed Dark Lord Voldemort."

"That is all my boy, for now." Dumbledor sighed; it was not turning out as he hoped.

Shoving his chair from the desk Harry stood and walked out the door with a nod to Fawkes. History of Magic not quite over he headed to the common room to wait for Potions to start. Walking through the portrait Harry got the fright of his life, when Draco came bounding down the stairwell and jumped into his arms.

"I said I was ill and Binns sent me to the Hospital Ward. What did the old man want?" Draco asked grinning as he led his brother to the couch.

"Wanted to talk about Lily and James. And how Voldemort's followers were taking over the ministry and I needed to defeat the Dark Lord yet again. Which wont happen!"

"Glad to hear it." Came a voice from behind them. Turning with a grin Harry jumped from the leather couch and into Toms arms. "Hello, my Harry."

"Hey Uncle Tom, what are you doing here?" Untangling himself from the raven-haired boy he leant down to hug Draco. "You should be resting, Sev will have your head!"

"Came in to check on you, I had a feeling the old fool would be up to his meddling tricks. How was it?"

"I kept my mind clear, he didn't get a thing!" Harry let out a small giggle. "He started to ask if I thought you were truly defeated and I said how would I know. 'My father doesn't drag me off to dance in circles and bow before some form of god named Riddle.' I apologize Tom, but it is rather funny."

Draco grinned, and let out a small Malfoyish laugh while Harry just plain roared with happiness, Tom smiled indulgently and ruffed the long black hair. "Yes, very amusing."

"The only thing we didn't talk about was how they died, but I don't need him feeding me lies so it works out."

"Indeed." He sounded indifferent but really he was relieved, lies indeed.

Aoife stuck her head out of Harry's robes to welcome her previous master who said 'hello' in return and took his leave with another hug to both boys.

"How did they die?" Draco asked. "I mean what do you know? Tell me and I'll tell you anything I know that you might not."

I _"Harry, come here please." Narcissa Malfoy called out to the six year old. He came bounding into the room followed by Draco and Blaise as was usual. "Boys could you play without Harry for a few moments, your father and I need to speak with him." Draco nodded slowly and led Blaise away without question._

"_Mum?" She shook her head and taking his hand led him to the couch. _

"_You're not in trouble love." Standing beside Lucius who was sat on the couch Harry wrung his hands nervously in front of him. "Sit, baby." _

_Slowly lowering himself beside his father Harry smiled over at him warily. Sensing his apprehension Lucius drew him into a hug, he particularly wasn't looking forward to this conversation either but Harry needed to know._

_Releasing the young boy, Lucius cleared his throat. "Harry, there isn't an easy way to say this, but you're adopted." In a very un-Malfoyish like fashion Lucius bit his lip hard as he held his breath. Was Harry meant to take it in stride or cry? Or get angry and say he hated them?_

"_I figured that out for myself father." Lucius and Narcissa looked at their clever child in shock. "I mean I look nothing like any of you, except the way we dress."_

"_You never asked about your real parents though?" Narcissa asked slowly._

"_I have you two. If they wanted me they would have kept me, I can't very well go through life sorry for myself cause they didn't want me." He shrugged sadly._

"_They wanted you Harry, but, well, the Potters, they died." Narcissa stuttered, searching for the best way to spring it on him. Shocking the adults yet again Harry only asked 'how?'._

"_First, some background information." Lucius started; it wouldn't do to confuse the boy. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry defeated Lord Voldemort, Uncle Tom, many times. One day, a prophecy was made about Tom and yourself you had only just been born, Wormtail, do you remember him?" Harry nodded._

"_Wormtail over heard a part of it before being caught and having to flee. Someone else heard, Uncle Severus. He came to tell Tom; unfortunately he was also applying for a job at the time. Meaning he had to spend time alone with Dumbledore. We didn't know Harry, not for a long time but Dumbledore changed Severus' memory. He didn't hear the correct prophecy Dumbledore had planned to change it all along. _

"_Harry, son, this is not Severus' fault. I want you to remember that for me." Harry nodded smiling. "Voldemort went after your parents, Wormtail told him where they were hiding and he killed them, it wasn't painful I promise. Your mother was told to run, he didn't need to kill her but she refused to give you up."_

"_Yes as I would have done also." Narcissa added icily, glaring at Lucius who nodded shallowly._

"_Of course, who wouldn't? When she died to protect you Harry, it caused something called 'blood magic'. It saved your life, Voldemort attacked you and instead of dying you were surrounded by green light and left with this scar." Lucius traced the lightening bolt on Harry's forehead fondly. "We came that night, and took you to live with us here._

"_We changed your name and everything as you can tell, but when the official from the ministry came and tried to touch you, you glowed green again and gave off so much magic you scared him away." Lucius laughed loudly. "My strong, little boy. I'm so proud of both my boys." He smiled softly at his wife, who went to call Draco in. _

"_Dumbledore tricked Tom into killing your parents Harry, and tricked Sev into helping. Although I'm glad I'm looking after you. I'd miss you if you weren't here."_

"_You can't miss something you never had father."_

"_Impertinent brat!" As Draco came in the room Harry hugged him and left to keep Blaise company while the adults explained to the eldest Malfoy heir._ /I 

Draco looked at him sadly. "That's pretty much what I know. Just some stuff about how Sirius Black killed muggles afterwards, you know. The stuff that was in the I _Prophet_. /I " Harry nodded and stood.

"Come on, or we'll be late for our first Potions lesson."

I _"Draco, son, there is something else you need to know. You must promise not to tell Harry."_

"_I promise mother." Seven-year-old Draco said hesitantly, he hated lying to his brother but as long as Harry didn't ask him, there was no harm right?_

"I was there. Severus and I were brought along when the Potters were killed. We watched and we helped, and I was ordered to take Harry. He was, albeit, a rather enjoyable burden to bear."

"_You were there? You need to tell him!"_

"_NO!" Lucius shouted in alarm, and Draco flinched back. "Sorry. I cant, Dray. He'd feel betrayed I'm sure of it, I don't want to lose my other son because of a mistake."_

"_I understand, but Harry's too smart for his own good. He will find out eventually." The adults looked at each other, both recognizing the truth in Draco's words, hugged their son and sent him off after his brother and friend._ /I 

B **XXX** /B 

Thanks to all my reviewers… PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!

There will be another chapter going up in a few moments so be patient!


	13. Potions for Beginners

Ok, here you go… thanks again for waiting and not flooding me with 'y anret you updating' emails. :D

B U **Words: ** /B /U 

B U **Chapter 13** /B /U 

B U **Potions for Beginners** /B /U 

The corridor of the dungeon was intimidating to say the least; the Slytherins being somewhat used to it after navigating it late at night and early in the morning were far more comfortable, and therefore felt themselves able to tease and mock the Gryffindor's with whom they were partnered.

The particular Gryffindor's who were teased were none other than Weasly- who was still trying to talk to Harry -Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione Granger, standing as close to Harry as possible without touching him, was being left alone for the time being. Harry shot the nervous girl a small smile, which she hesitantly answered. He then turned to look at Draco, who was in the process of pinning a squirming Neville against the cold dungeon wall.

Seeing an opportunity with that boy he jumped to his rescue as he had done to the muggleborn witch earlier that day.

"Hey, Draco… Isn't Weasly looking a little excited?" His eyes ran over the length of Ron's body and looked away obviously having found the boy wanting. Goyle was pressing Ron into the wall. He jumped about a meter away from the boy when Harry mentioned his interest. Ron was panting, and although from being choked, it could be taken as his building arousal.

With a disgusted sneer Crabbe walked over and punched Ron in the nose. Draco laughed and let go of Neville who scrambled over to Dean and Seamus who had inched closer to the safer choice of Harry Malfoy. Harry himself sneered and stepped towards the group of Slytherins, Hermione following.

"Well, well, if the Weasel isn't a little queer!" Pansy laughed. It wasn't that any of them had anything against gay folk in particular, but a chance to insult Ron, or any of the Weasly brood, had to be used to its fullest potential at all times no matter who may be insulted in the process. "I doubt you'd even get a boy to want you." Draco laughed and ran the back of his hand down Ron's face.

Ron shuddered and tried to move away but Goyle had resumed his position, pinning the red haired boy to a wall, with one hand while the other arm cut across his throat choking him. As Draco continued to stroke his cheek mockingly, Pansy shrieked in laughter, and Hermione stifled her gasps, Ron fought back his tears as he struggled to breath and escape the humiliation.

With a knowing smirk in Draco's direction, Crabbe received a nod, and slid his hand down the expanse of Ron's chest that was available around Draco and Goyle. Crabbe stroked Ron's chest as the boy began to fight harder to be freed. Lightening fast the hand moved down to grab his crotch and squeezed. Ron let out a choked scream that sent the group of Slytherins into roars of laughter. Harry shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Hermione again.

"Go on Weasel, scream for us." Draco taunted. "You know you love it. When we touch you, grope you… hurt you. You fucking disgusting freak." He sneered and pulled away followed by Goyle and Crabbe just as Snape rounded the corridor corner and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the red head reduced to tears surrounded by Slytherins while the rest of the Gryffindor's hid behind the ring leaders brother.

"Inside, now." Snape ordered in his silky voice that brooked no disobedience. "You, control yourself." He sneered at Ron, and at the Gryffindor who opened his mouth to defend his friend. With a sneer from Draco, as well as the professor, Dean changed his mind about speaking up and entered the classroom silently.

The Slytherins sat on one side of the classroom, with the Gryffindor's on the other. As the leaders Harry and Draco sat up front, smiling excitedly at Severus. Hermione fronted for the Gryffs along with Neville who no one else seemed to want to sit with. Ron and Dean chose to sit at the very back as far from their aggressors as possible. Beside them were Lavender Mcnaire and Blaise Zabini. The Slytherins outnumbered the Gryffindor's 9 to 6 so the red and gold clad house felt it safer to let that incident outside slide for the time being.

Snape coughed loudly; silently amused as everyone but two boys who were close to him jumped out of their seats. He spoke silently but quickly, causing everyone's nerves to frazzle especially Hermione's as she hurried to copy down every syllable that fell from his lips.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." The only other person whose presence commanded a class, or kept them rapt with words and little effort was Professor McGonagall. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…"

He stopped and looked over the class. Noting Neville nervously wringing his hands, Hermione's hurried scribbling and Draco and Harry's rapt attention resumed his speech this time with less patience and a 'you're not even worth my air' glance at certain individuals, including a red eyed Ron. "…Although that depends on what little intelligence you have access to. Be warned, if you hinder this class and the pupils able and willing to learn you will be evicted."

I '_And I will make it my personal vendetta to expel you if you piss me off_.' /I He added silently, glaring at the shaking Longbottom heir and sniffling Weasly boy.

To Draco's confusion the words echoed inside his head. Not taking the time to worry or excuse the noise he took in the look on his professors face and let out a humored laugh. Snape's head whipped round to glare at one of his godson's. Fixing the blond with a 'explain-or-die' look Draco laughed again.

"You should have said that out loud professor." Everyone began to whisper about what they believed the words to mean, while Harry looked to Snape and shrugged.

"What's this Dray? Tiring of life already?" Harry teased, although his first meaning was serious enough.

"Like before, when you spoke in my head at Hagrid's. Harry that isn't Legilimens or Occlumency or whatever. It's weird Harry, but Sev was talking in my head just then. Like you were before." Draco began to sound afraid and Severus having heard as much as he could before stalking back to the front of the classroom like an overgrown bat shook his head lost in thought.

"Mr Malfoy that will be 5 points for laughing at a teacher." Nodding Draco picked his quill up and twirled it between his fingers. He hated being shouted at. Snape looked at him apologetically and continued on with his lesson. He proposed questions at the Gryffindor's that they would never be able to answer, and questions to the Slytherins that pre-schoolers would have found easy.

And the entire time Hermione Grangers hand was flying about the air, answers on the tip of her tongue as she 'ohh, ohh pick me'd bouncing in her seat. Finally it became too much for Harry who rolled his eyes and raised his hand. Granger fixed him with an evil look as Snape picked him, effectively bursting her bubble of knowledge.

"Harry Potter. Our new-- I _celebrity_ /I !" Snape sneered and Harry flinched at the show of cruelty never before having been directed towards him.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Drawing back in his seat, his hand sought Draco's and gripped it. "I- I- Sir, I…"

Without waiting for Harry to spit out the words Snape tutted. "Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Flinching at the cold, hard look on the mans face Harry looked down at his desk. Draco squeezed his hand under the table, also not understanding why the dark haired man was being so cruel to Harry, as he whispered. "Hermione knows sir." Snape frowned at the look on his second godson's face and addressed Miss Granger, who in true know-it-all fashion began to name the potion; Draught of Living Death, the ingredients, the stirring and cooling time as well as other titbits that Snape never asked for.

"Desist girl. I do not require a walking encyclopaedia! 5 points for getting the answer correct." The Slytherins mouths dropped opened apart from Harry who was staring at his blank parchment. "5 points taken away for being an annoying know-it-all."

Hermione gasped and looked towards Harry. He was too upset to shot her reassuring glances, and she as well sank in her seat but no one in the class laughed at her for fear of incurring one of the Malfoy brother's wrath.

He ordered them to copy down everything he had said, which magically appeared on the black board behind him, and then the instructions for their first potion. Which Neville melted the cauldron during.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

He waved his wand and the mess disappeared. Harry would have smiled at him comfortingly if he hadn't been so busy trying to make himself fall through the floor. Or become invisible.

I '_What I wouldn't give for my cloak right now_.' /I He thought sullenly. Once again Draco hear, and moved his leg to rub against Harry's in answer, before going back to making his potion.

When the class finished, Snape kept the brothers back. "Draco, you first." Draco nodded as Harry moved away from them towards the door, contemplating bolting. It was right ten that he wished he had fought to be put in Gryffindor.

"Why the hell would you want to be in that house? They're bloody pathetic!" Draco raged Harry flinched once again as Snape's gaze met his.

"That Draco is precisely what I wanted to speak to you about. How long has this been happening?" His voice was calm; seemingly unconcerned so with a shrug Draco told him about the times it had happened and what had been said.

Turning to Harry then Severus sighed. "And pray tell, what is troubling you Harry?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, so now I'm 'Harry' again?" He snapped and shrank back when the elder man leveled his gaze. "Sorry Se- Sir."

"Severus is fine in private Harry." He walked towards the raven-haired boy, frowning when Draco stood between them protectively. "Harry, didn't your father explain?"

"He said you'd, and he'd, be different." The boy whispered.

"And was I not different?" Severus asked confused.

"No. You're always like that to everyone." Harry wiped at his eyes furiously. "Do you hate me now or something?"

Severus gasped and moved around Draco, pulling Harry into his arms he held the boy tight as Harry buried his face in the elder mans neck. "I don't hate you. I will I _never_ /I hate you." He rubbed the boys back soothingly, before reaching back to draw Draco towards them. "Its an act Harry, Draco. I love you both so much. You're both like sons to me.

"Draco I can be kinder to Harry, because he's not expected to be the savior of the wizarding world. He's expected to be a Death Eater like Lucius is. If I'm too lenient to you, Slytherin or not, Dumbledore will become suspicious. Harry… please?"

He begged the boy to understand where he was coming from, everything he said didn't seem to help his case any and just ended up making the boy sob harder against him. "Sssh, shall I firecall Lucius? Or Narcissa?" Harry hiccupped and Draco nodded his head softly from beside his godfather.

Draco understood, and he knew Harry did too. But the raven-haired wizard was more prone to his emotions, and especially hated being hated by people he cared about.

I '_Must be that Gryffindor blood_.' /I Draco thought snidely. No one heard him of course.

Now if someone like Weasel were to be around when they were needed, it might cheer Harry up some. Severus tried to stand and head for his office, but Harry refused to loosen his grip, instead Snape settled for sending Draco to summon one of his parents.

Moments later, Lucius came storming out of Severus' office not a speck of dust or soot on his and pulled Harry away from his godfather and into his own arms. Shooting Severus an unpleasant glance he rocked Harry gently and begged him to calm down.

Hiccupping once more, Harry pulled back and smiled apologetically at his father. "Sorry dad."

"Nonsense. I'm happy to come when you need me, both of you." He shot Draco a look that said he's better spill now; cause late might be a long time coming.

"I think, I mean Sev thinks I'm telepathic. I can hear thoughts, and if I'm answering those thoughts, the person can hear me back. If I'm not answering anything in particular no one can hear me."

Lucius gaped at his oldest in a un-Malfoyish manner. "Wow, Dragon, that's amazing." Both his sons seemingly had many hidden talents. "I'm so proud of you." He reached out to hug the blond who beamed at the attention. "Now, you, what has gotten you so upset?"

Harry sniffled and looked at Sev imploringly. "Don't hate me?"

"Oh Harry!" Sev sighed. "I don't hate you, and I'm sorry you were upset, and that it was I who upset you. I really am, but I don't and never will hate you."

Harry wiped at his eyes again and nodded. "Oh ok then." He said so quietly no one as sure he had spoken before he disentangled himself from his father and was half way out the door.

"HARRY! I don't hate you." The boy spun round to stare at Sev, and then nodded as he noticed the tears in the other mans eyes. Running over he hugged his godfather then his father and left the room.

"Love you both." He told them, "Sorry I disturbed you." And then he was gone. With a hug to them both, Draco followed.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, now." He answered entering their private room. With a sigh Draco watched Harry undress down to his boxers and climb beneath the satin sheets. Stripping himself, Draco fumbled towards Harry's bed and lifting the sheets slid in beside him.

Harry twisted in his bed and wrapped an arm around Draco's neck, snuggling closer and falling asleep. Draco held him as his breathing steadied. Falling into a deep sleep himself soon after.

B **XXX** /B 

Se there's a second chapter.. PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Flying High

Sorry for such a long wait, I hope you enjoy the **_2 chapters_**! See you guys later…

---

**Words: **1,943

**Chapter 14**

**Flying High**

Harry woke up first and after disentangling himself from Draco got out of the bed and got dressed, locking himself in the bathroom he brushed his teeth and his hair. Draco woke after the door locked, and feeling bereft slid from the bed and tripped over the comforter Harry flung on the floor.

"Bollocks!"

"Sorry!" Harry called through the door with a wince.

Draco dressed and waited outside the bathroom, wondering why Harry locked it this morning. They usually shared a bed when either of them were upset or couldn't sleep, so why was now any different? Was it because now people could find out? With a shrug Draco walked into the bathroom the millisecond Harry opened the door.

"Morning." He smiled tentatively. Harry nodded in return and grabbed a pile of books of the trunk at the end of his bed.

"We'll be late." He told his brother stiffly. Draco rushed though getting ready and together they walked quickly to breakfast. Sitting at the table, Harry once again nodded to Hermione who looked confused and worried; with a muttered excuse to his friends he stood and made his way to the other table.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"There's been a break-in at Gringotts, nothing was taken but the vault was cleared. I was there Harry, Hagrid took something said it was Hogwarts business." She looked even more worried now.

"Could be a coincidence." He told her calmly. '_Maybe this is what will help Tom._' She nodded and he shrugged. "Anyway, it's nothing to do with us."

"Oh, the post!" She grinned and reached for the letter that fell at her plate. "It's from my mother. I've told her about you, you know?"

"Look, Neville got a Remembrall." Seamus shouted and the entire Gryffindor table looked around at Neville.

"I'm always forgetting things." He told them, and squeezed the ball which went red. "Oh… too bad I don't remember what I forgot."

Draco snorted over at the Slytherin table, and many people outright laughed at the plump boy. Harry shot them a nasty look that shut many of them up.

"What you got first?" Harry asked conversationally.

"F- Flying l- lessons with M- Madame Hooch, you?" Neville answered hesitantly.

"Same, see you there." With that Harry nodded at Hermione and Neville and turned back to the Slytherin table. Severus watched him with a curious glint in his eye from the teacher table, and Dumbledore looked like he'd won a million dollars.

_XXX_

"Ok everyone, stick your hand over the left side of the broom and say 'up'." Madame Hooch instructed, walking down the middle of two lines of students.

Shouts of 'up' and 'up, before I splinter you' were heard across the field outside McGonagall's office window. On his first instruction Harry's broom rose, followed by Draco's. The last to rise was Hermione's and Harry felt bad for her. The funniest was Ron's. When he told the broom 'up' it didn't move, so he said it louder and the broom flew straight up vertically and smashed him in the nose.

"Mount it and grip it tight, don't want you sliding off the end."

Everyone threw a leg over and clung on tightly. Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned, they could fly rings around the others no problem.

"Kick off the ground, hover for a moment and touch back down."

Everyone did as they were told, and the brothers were disappointed not to be able to do any real flying. Neville on the other hand lost control of his broom and flying straight up into the air he had no idea how to get down no matter how many times Madame Hooch called to him.

He zoomed around the field and on a dive got caught on a statue hanging over them, his cloak tore and he fell again before snagging on a light. Everyone stared open mouthed at him, afraid or laughing. Finally his robe tore completely and he fell on his arm. Madame Hooch ran over to the boy and after declaring a broken wrist made for the hospital ward.

"Everyone is to stay firmly on the ground. If I see one broom in the air the person riding it will be expelled quicker than you can say the word Quiditch."

Neville dropped his Remembrall when he hit the floor and with a smirk Draco bent to pick it up.

"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." The Slytherin's laughed, and even a few Gryffindor's as well.

"Give it here Malfoy." Ron called loudly, and Harry and Draco both turned to face him. "Oh not you Harry!" He said sweetly, still trying to make friends.

"Why don't I put it somewhere you can get it? Like the roof." He took off on his broom, followed by Harry.

"Dray! Throw it here." He called, and Draco threw the Remembrall. Harry caught it and threw it back, flying across the pitch like that.

Back on the ground Ron had lost his temper with the blond Malfoy, and taking off after them ignoring Hermione's shouts of 'you don't even know how to fly' wobbled in the air and dived straight into Draco. The ball flew out of his hand as he spun under the broom and righted himself again.

He stared in horror as the ball flew towards McGonagall's window. "Father's going to kill me!" He moaned as Harry shot off towards the ball. Draco had always played Seeker against his friends while Harry was a beater. So it was a huge surprise to see Harry fly head on towards the window, catch the Remembrall and spin in the air without the glass breaking.

He flew back down and as soon as he touched the ground, Draco was in his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He muttered against the younger boy's neck.

"You're welcome."

"Wow Harry, you'd make a fantastic seeker!" The Slytherin's cheered as well as a few Gryffindor's; no one could get in trouble now. He'd ineffectively saved Ron's arse as well.

"Harry Malfoy, come with me." McGonagall called from the edge of the field, gulping Harry gripped the handle of his broom and walked towards her.

"Now, Father's going to kill _me_." He whispered to Draco who winced.

McGonagall lead him to the 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and asked Professor Quirrel for Marcus Flint.

When the dark haired boy with an ugly sneer and rather gross teeth walked out of the class Harry tried not to grimace at the state of a fellow Slytherin. "Yes?" He asked curtly.

"I would take this to Professor Snape, but he is rather busy right now." Flint nodded. "I have found you a seeker, although I am unwilling to see my team beaten, Harry has considerable talent that shouldn't go to waste."

"Practice is tomorrow at 5pm, you better be good Malfoy." He sneered and nodded towards the professor before going back to his class.

"Wow, he's scary!" Harry muttered before moving onto his lesson as well. Back on the field the Slytherin's were completely confident they'd beat Gryffindor now. Harry just smiled and accepted the praise, while Draco was bouncing around at his brother's accomplishment. He couldn't wait for their father to find out.

Walking through the corridor at break Harry was starting to show his nerves.

"I've never played Seeker before. What if I make a fool of myself?" Draco frowned but before he could say anything, Hermione walked up behind Blaise.

"You wont, it's in your blood." Draco knew his father had been a Seeker, but he doubted that was who Granger was referring to. She led them to a trophy cabinet, and pointed to a large shield with the Gryffindor Quiditch team names on it. Under Seeker was James Potter and Harry gaped.

"Wow, that's cool." Blaise muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco sounded offended.

"I forgot about it." He muttered in awe. "Maybe I won't make such a fool of myself."

"Come on, we have Charms now." Hermione told them, and with a sigh everyone followed her. Half way up the last staircase, everything began to move, and when the stairs stopped, they walked onto the 3rd floor. "We're not meant to be here, it's forbidden."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the girl and carried on walking, the brothers following him. Hermione not wanting to be left alone, especially when Mrs. Norris showed up ran after them straight into a locked door.

Blaise kicked it in frustration, and Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Alohamora!" And the door unlocked. Blaise stared at her, his forehead wrinkled. "Standard Book of Spells, chapter 7." She told him, walking through the door, the brothers following. Blaise came last sneering, his head bobbing side to side as he muttered 'standard book of spells, chapter 7' mockingly under his breath.

"I think it was locked for a reason." Harry said stiffly, and at once the other three turned around to face a snarling three headed black dog, almost the size of the enormous room. It growled and jumped for them, and with a scream Hermione ran, followed by Draco and Blaise. Harry's robe snagged on the door latch and as he yanked it free, the dog went to bite him.

"Sopor." Hermione shouted and at once the dog fell into a deep sleep, its snores echoed through the room. With a relieved sigh Harry unhinged his robe and locked the door behind him.

Outside the Gryffindor common room Hermione stopped them with a huff. "I'm going to bed before you come up with something else to get us killed." She glared at Harry. "Or worse… expelled."

"She needs to sort her priorities." Blaise muttered when the door closed, and the three boys headed to their dorms.

_XXX_

The next evening at 5 Flint and Harry walked out onto the Quiditch pitch together, a large shaking trunk floating between them. Placing the trunk in the center of the pitch Flint lifted the lid and pulled out a large ball, the biggest there.

"This is a Quaffle; the Chasers throw them through the hoops. I am a Keeper, I defend the hoops. The Bludgers are hit by Beaters." He replaced the Quaffle and pulled out a Bludger. "Here take this." He handed Harry the bat. He released the Bludger which flew away and then straight back at Harry who swatted it back onto the pitch with a hard hit. "You're a decent Beater."

"It was my old position." Harry told him smiling at the bat.

"So you've never played Seeker?" Harry shook his head. "But you know what a snitch is right?" Harry nodded.

"Draco's position was Seeker."

"Right, well, you worry about the Snitch." He held out a small golden ball. "Very fast, damn near impossible to see." When Harry touched it the wings popped out the two small holes in the side of the ball, the snitch rose and began to fly around the pitch. Harry's eyes followed it the entire time. "At least you can see it. That's a start."

Harry grabbed the snitch and handed it to Flint. He replaced it into the trunk and as the other members came out, they got into their positions Flint gave Harry one glance over and rose on his broom.

"Catch that and its 150 points to us. Catch that and we win."

Harry mounted his broom and rose as well. Practice lasted the entire evening till curfew and Flint had to admit, Harry was the best player on the team, himself included.

**XXX**

---

Enjoy, this and the next chapter! Review please of course.


	15. Them Vs You

Thanks for all the reviews, it's so very much appreciated :D :D I love you all so much by the way… Enjoy!

---

**Words :** 3,078

**Chapter 15**

**Them vs. You**

Soon Halloween came around and after congratulations from his parents and Severus for making the team Harry began to lose his insecurities about his new position. Draco was absolutely thrilled for him, even though it meant he'd never get the position next year. Sitting around at lunch, Draco grabbed a cake with a pumpkin painted on top in icing and took a bite.

"Father's coming down for the match." Draco told him, and Harry smiled and bit into his own cake.

"Poor kitty." He mumbled to the headless black cat on his cake. "That's great!" He smiled at Draco and Blaise reached over to hug him. Pansy, who he felt like he hadn't seen in ages, smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek as she sat down.

"You'll be great." She told him with a smile and Draco almost growled at her.

Before anything more could be said, Professor Quirrel came stumbling through the door at speed shouting.

"Tro-o-oll, troll in the basement! Tro-o-o-ll!" He screamed wildly. "Thought you ought to know." He muttered softly before falling flat on his face. As he hit the ground everyone screamed.

Dropping their food everyone ran for the door only to be stopped by Dumbledore's shout of 'silence'.

"Prefects, take your houses to their common rooms, teachers follow me to the dungeon." As he said this Severus frowned, Slytherin lived in the dungeons.

Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and shouted to the headmaster. "Can't we go somewhere else? Dungeons, Slytherin's, Troll, ringing anything?"

Severus smirked and as he noticed Quirrel twitch on the floor, slid out the side door to the hall and headed to the third floor forbidden corridor.

"Go to your common rooms!" Dumbledore ordered, unconcerned about sending a quarter of the school to what could be their deaths. Nott, the Slytherin prefect, frowned. Looking over at Harry he noticed the hate burning on the boy's face, with a sigh he turned towards the door.

"Everyone, with me." They followed Nott out of the hall, and Harry ran forward.

"You can't take us to the dungeon. It's suicide." Nott smiled sadly.

"I know, but where else do we go?"

"Gryffindor go to their common room. Tell Hermione I'm asking for a favor."

"Hermione's not there. She was in the bathroom crying all day. Something Weasly said." Pansy told him smiling sadly.

"Shit. Caput Draconias is the password. Go anyway." Nott looked at Harry. "Hermione told me, I needed help in Herbology she borrowed me her notes."

With a nod, Nott lead the Slytherin's towards the Gryffindor common room, and any body who complained were told they could go and die if they wished to. Harry looked to his friends and told them to go; he had to find Hermione because she didn't know about the Troll. Draco went with him, the entire walk to the girls bathroom muttering about being too Gryffindor for Slytherin house.

"I think the Troll left the dungeon." Draco told him as a rather large shadow passed across the wall beside the bathroom they were headed for. "It's going inside the bathroom." He sounded panicked. Together they ran forward and flew through the door, Hermione was crouched under the sink screaming as a club came down, smashing the porcelain and barely missing her.

"Run." Harry shouted as he jumped at the trolls club, the troll lifted Harry over his head, and the young boy wrapped his legs around the troll's neck, his hands gripping the creature's ears. He lifted his wand as the creature grabbed his leg and dragged him off his shoulders.

Harry's wand lodged in the troll's nose and Harry was hung upside down by one ankle. The troll swiped the club towards his head and Harry lifted forward to avoid the hit. "Do something!"

"What?" Draco shouted.

"Anything!" Swing. Duck. Miss.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco swished and flicked his wand and the club hovered in mid air before falling and hitting the troll on the head hard. Harry dropped to the floor in a heap followed by the troll. With a grimace Harry pulled the wand from the troll's nose, and with a sniff Hermione cleaned it with a spell.

As the three turned to leave, Professor Quirrel, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore ran in wands at the ready.

"My… Goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed at seeing the unconscious troll. "Explain yourselves now boys!"

Harry and Draco stuttered for a few moments, before Hermione spoke up.

"It's my fault professor. I thought I could handle it, I've read about them, I was wrong. If these two hadn't come looking for me I'd… probably be dead." She looked down ashamed.

"Well." She huffed. "5 points from Gryffindor for serious lack of judgment." Hermione nodded sadly. "5 points each to Slytherin for sheer. Dumb. Luck!" She turned and left the room.

Harry looked over at Snape's leg and so did Hermione. Hermione frowned in thought and looked back up at the professor who, with a sneer, wrapped his cloak tighter around himself hiding the long bite mark on his right leg.

"Y- You best g- g- go, in case it w- wakes u- up." Quirrel said, adding a nervous giggle on the end with turned to a shriek of fright as the troll snorted.

"Oh, any of you know where the Slytherin's got to? I haven't seen a single one in the dudgeons." Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I sent them to the Gryffindor common rooms. There was a troll in the dungeon in case you forgot." Harry glared at the old man and stormed from the room followed by a smirking Draco and a sniffling Hermione.

"Headmaster, Harry's right, children could have been killed." Severus told him as together they levitated the unconscious troll through the door Quirrel was holding open. McGonagall had gone to make sure everyone was still where they were meant to be.

"There was a danger to the school and our project. I took care of it."

"A- Actually, H- Headmaster, H-H- Harry Malfoy d- d- did." Quirrel stuttered and looked away quickly when Dumbledore glared at him.

After depositing of the troll, Severus glared at Quirrel and left, followed by the turban wearing man leaving the headmaster alone to his thoughts.

_XXX_

"It's too bad Father never bought those Nimbus 2000's for us hmm? You could have done with one." Draco said while reading the paper.

Harry nodded and continued to eat. "Too late to go get one now I suppose."

"Yea, never get here for the match. Good luck by the way."

Harry opened his mouth as Hedwig came soaring over the table. "Bit early for mail isn't it?" Harry muttered as he looked at the long package that landed in front of him.

"Open it, open it!" Blaise chanted bouncing in his seat. Harry laughed and peeled the paper back. "WOW!"

"A broom?" Pansy asked in confusion. Surely Harry could buy his own broom.

"That's not any broom! That's a Nimbus 2000! Harry…" Draco stopped grinning for a moment. "…Who sent it?"

"It doesn't say." He looked for Hedwig wanting to check her leg to see if they sent a note as well and saw her land by McGonagall, eating bits of bacon off her plate. She smiled and stroked the bird. Harry grinned at her and nodded gratefully, she nodded back in welcome.

Just before the match was due to start Harry ran into Severus. "Your father's out there by the way."

"Yea, Draco said something about him coming."

"Nice broom." Harry beamed. "Save your father the trouble of trying to say 'no' huh?"

Harry laughed at him. "Professor McGonagall sent it. She's also the reason I'm on the team so I suppose I shouldn't get in so much trouble huh? Causing problems for her?"

"You aren't a problem. She was worried is all; she's grown rather fond of you, as have most of us teachers. So try not to hurt yourself in the match." Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulders and squeezed. "But then again, not many people can face a mountain troll in their first year and live to tell the tale. Compared to that I'm sure Quiditch will be a piece of cake."

"You didn't tell father did you?" Harry asked worried.

"No, but Draco might have."

"Why would he do that? Why does he hate me? Oh gods, I'm in trouble." Harry muttered pacing back and forth broom gripped in his hand as Severus laughed.

"He seemed rather proud actually."

"Really?" Sev nodded and Harry beamed.

"Yes. Now go, you'll be late." Harry ran for the changing rooms, and pulling on his Quiditch kit took his place beside Flint as the doors opened.

"Good luck." The elder boy said in what could be considered a friendly fashion.

"Thanks and you." And with that, they mounted their brooms and together the entire team flew out onto the pitch, their green robes flapping out behind them as they circled the pitch a few times. Getting into position, a semi-circle of Slytherin's facing a semi-circle of Gryffindor's, with their Seekers floating over them.

Harry nodded at Severus in the teachers stand, Draco and the others in the Slytherin stand, Hermione in the Gryffindor stand and his father and surprisingly his mother in the spectators stand.

Madame Hooch released the balls and blew the whistle and the teams were off after Quaffles and Bludgers. Harry stayed floating where he was for a moment, then slowly began to rise higher. The Gryffindor seeker, Amanda White flew higher as well, when a Bludger was aimed at her head from Nott.

Soon Gryffindor has scored their first 10 points, and then another 10 and yet there was no sigh of the Snitch. Losing his patience Flint grabbed a bat out of the second Beaters hand and whacked the Bludger towards Oliver Wood, who fell through one of the hoops and slammed against the floor. Laughing he gave the bat back, and scored 10 points of his own for Slytherin without a Keeper.

He then flew back to his own hoops and saved a Quaffle from Gryffindor. Nott hit a Bludger and barley missed Fred, or was it George, Weasly; one of the Beaters for Gryffindor. With a nod from Flint, Nott and the other Beater, Adrian Pucey each flew on one side of Angelina Johnson. They flew into her again until she dropped the Quaffle, Bletchley caught it and Nott moved away.

Johnson flew into one of the towers and slid down the inside of it to hit the floor. Bletchley took the Quaffle and threw it through a hoop, another 10 points to Slytherin. The greens cheered and the reds booed. Harry stayed floating.

A sparkle of gold zoomed around his head, and hovered in front of him before taking off again. He was milliseconds away from catching it when his broom began to convulse and jerk beneath him. Madame Hooch was yelling but White ignored her, and dived forward for the Snitch which moved out of reach and took off again.

Harry fell of the broom, hanging on by his finger tips. Hermione ran from the Gryffindor stand and sat in the Slytherin's; in what would have been Harry's seat beside Draco. Lucius noticed he didn't get rid of her and frowned. She leaned over.

"I think its Snape, he's cursing the broom." She whispered. "Look." She gave him her binoculars, and Draco saw his godfather's mouth moving, his eyes fixed on Harry unblinking.

"He wouldn't hurt Harry." He looked to his father who looked terrified as one of Harry's hands slipped; a drop from 50 feet high would kill him. White continued to chase the Snitch regardless of the numerous boos she was receiving for playing on when someone was in mortal danger.

Hermione ran from the stand again, and ducking under the teachers bench she lit fire to Snape's robes, still determined it was him. Professor Flitwick jumped a mile in the air screaming 'you're on fire' as Snape stood and began to stamp the flames out. Behind him, Quirrel blinked once and was knocked off the bench by Flitwick who was still jumping around.

From where he was sitting Draco saw Quirrel blink as if coming out of a trance and frowned, looking back at Harry he noticed the broom was still. His father and mother looked relieved and Snape was looking behind him angrily, at the empty seat. Quirrel ran down the stairs and through to the school, behind the Quiditch pitch.

Harry swung his legs up, and sat back on his broom. He leaned forward and the broom shot after White who was still chasing the Snitch. He slammed into her side and dived down as the Snitch raced for the ground.

Draco leaned over the edge of the stand as Harry went head long into the ground. White pulled up but Harry kept going. Just before collision, Harry pulled back and Slytherin cheered. He spread his arms out and slowly got to his feet. Standing on the broom he walked forwards carefully, sliding one foot forward then the next and reached out for the Snitch.

His hand grabbed it as his broom struck the ground, flipping over itself. Harry went flying. Shaking his head he stood up, and choked. His hands flew to cover his mouth while Hagrid nearly jumped out of the teacher stand claiming Harry was going to be sick. He coughed once more and a small golden ball shot into his hand. With a grin he raised his hand in the air.

"Harry Po-" Almost everyone gave Lee Jordan an evil look and he coughed. "Harry Malfoy has caught the Golden Snitch, Slytherin win! 170 - 20 to Slytherin."

The green house went wild, the team swept down and bundled Harry who was laughing loudly. Hermione ran out from under the teacher's stand and threw herself at him as well, followed by Draco and the others.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off to the edge of the pitch when she saw Snape coming over. Draco went with them.

"It was Snape Harry, I'm sure. His mouth was moving and he was keeping eye contact-"

"And so was Quirrel." Draco cut her off. Hermione shot him a puzzled look. "Didn't you see? When Flitwick knocked him over, it was like someone had dropped water on him while he was sleeping. He was staring at Harry as well."

"And he didn't seem the least bothered I almost died." Harry growled.

"Why would Quirrel want to kill you Harry? He's one of them." Draco bit his lip and frowned. His face became impassive when his father, mother and Severus walked over.

"Them? Who are 'them'?" Hermione asked in confusion and Draco elbowed her in the ribs.

"Father, Mother. Severus." The boys greeted in sync. Hermione nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Professor Snape." She smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Hermione Granger." Lucius just sneered at her, and Narcissa looked at her sons questioningly. She swallowed and looked at Harry. "Now I see where he gets it from." She nodded towards Draco who sneered at her.

Harry laughed at him. "It's true Dray, sorry."

"See you later ok. We'll discus you-know-who later as well." Harry nodded and Hermione walked back to the school.

"You-Know-Who? As in Vo-" Draco started but Harry elbowed him and glared pointedly.

"You know you-know-who. As in Prommm Quhmm." He mumbled the name and Draco 'ahh-ed' in understanding, shutting up.

"Boys, what's going on?" Narcissa asked pleasantly, a small smile played across her face as she reached out to draw the boys into a hug.

"Nothing, mother." Draco muttered pulling back. "You wrinkled me!" He whined, and she just laughed before charming his clothes straight.

"Boys!" Lucius ordered, giving each other a defeated look the boys sighed.

"Mione seems to think Sev is trying to kill me." Severus looked aghast. "I know you're not! And now she's rethought her idea, we have someone else in mind."

"It still doesn't make sense though Harry." Draco frowned. "He should be glad you're here right? I mean, he has help now."

Forgetting about the other three, the two young boys began their own discussion. "Maybe he doesn't want help. I mean, what if he wants whatever for himself?"

"Yeah but… Vold-" Lucius coughed and Draco chocked on the word. "Father?"

"How much do you know?"

"Know? About what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent. If you know just tell me."

"I, and others, was almost eaten by a Cerberus… Does that count as knowing something?" Severus glared holes into them. "The staircase moved Sev; we didn't go looking for trouble. We were going to go back but Mrs. Norris got in the way. There was a trap door… I think what ever you-know-who wants is down there. And the Troll."

"He let it out." Draco agreed. "Still doesn't explain why Dumbledore sent the Slytherin's after it." He huffed.

"What?" Lucius growled.

"Its fine no one was hurt. I gave Nott the Gryffindor password and sent them to the tower." Sev glared again. "Hermione gave it to me; she was helping me pass Herbology."

"How much more do you know?" Narcissa asked.

"Uh, he's trying to steal something and kill me. Hermione was there when Hagrid took whatever out of the vault. Uh, the dog is guarding what ever, and it's on the 3rd floor."

"Fluffy, or the dog, is guarding something." Severus agreed.

"FLUFFY!" Draco shouted incredulously. "It didn't look very fluffy."

"Didn't notice, was too busy looking at the teeth. They were trying to take a chunk out of me."

"Good thing Granger pays more attention in class than you huh?"

"Oh like you're so good!" Harry huffed. "Sorry Sev, you were saying?"

"Nicholas Flammel." He nodded to the parents and headed back to the castle. Draco shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Ask Granger, she's practically a walking textbook." Draco snorted.

"Granger, the girl from the train?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and did you have to be so rude?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. "Sorry father."

"Go to class, we'll see you soon. Tom sends his love." Lucius hugged the boys, and Narcissa sniffed as she said goodbye. Dragging his wife away before she cried Lucius headed to Snape's office to use his floo.

"Nicholas Flammel, hmm? Off to the library then?" Draco nodded and they left the Quiditch pitch, Harry still in his dirty kit.

**XXX**

---

Please review me thanks a lot guys…


	16. Christmas Party

Ok, at last another two chapters… one more till second year:D Enjoy!

**Words :** 3,665

**Chapter 16**

**Christmas Party**

The weeks past until soon the Christmas break was approaching. The Malfoy brothers continued to write home to their parents, sending them letters to pass onto Tom as well, mainly from Harry.

To their disappointment, the brothers were going to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Narcissa had to go to France because of a family emergency and Lucius was far too busy researching a way to help his Lord to take care of two kids and host a party at the Manor. And if the kids were home, they'd definitely have to have a party.

That morning at breakfast Harry waved 'hello' to Hermione Grange over at the Gryffindor table

Christmas morning arrived and, as the first year Slytherin's had their own common room, they had their own tree. The girls moved all their presents into the boys dorm and together all 9 first years sat down and began to open their gifts.

"Rather unfair, eh? They can get up here but we can't go to their dorm without the stairs trying to kill us." Blaise complained.

"Yes well the founders seemed to think girls less worthy and therefore took fewer precautions with them." Lavender McNaire huffed. She dragged over a large box wrapped in green paper and tore it open.

Jessica Nott asked opened another of her gifts. Harry happily tore into a box wrapped in purple and gold paper, a large red bow resting on top of it. He pulled out a large colorful cloak and a note.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned it to you. Use it well.' It's not signed." Harry frowned. He lifted the cloak and inspected it, it look very similar to the one he inherited from his real father.

Draco noticed this too, and ripped it from his hands. "Bumblefuck! This looks like the Potters one, Harry he must have thought someone stole the real one and was trying to replace it!"

"He can't buy me!" Harry shouted standing up angrily, Pansy reached over and yanked him back down by his robe sleeve.

Blaise smiled, and reached out to stroke Aoife who slithered out of Harry's room and over to rest against Draco on the floor.

_XXX_

That evening Harry headed to the restricted section, after running into Snape and Quirrel arguing he knew Sev was thinking along the same lines as them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The dark haired man growled.

"I- I- I d- don't unders- stand S- Severus." Quirrel stuttered pathetically.

"You were trying to kill him! The dark heir! Are you looking for punishment?" Quirrel flinched.

"I- I didn't. I- I- I don't k- know w- w- what you m- mean."

"Try anything like that again, and our Lord will be getting in line to kill you! Understand?" Without waiting for an answer he shoved the smaller man and stormed off.

Harry shrugged and kept going; he entered a large chamber with a huge mirror inside. Stopping in front of it he read the words over the top and shrugged. When he looked into it two people materialized, followed by two more.

"Mum, dad?" Two people nodded. "Sirius! And you must be Remus!" The other two nodded. Harry turned and ran, dragging Draco from his bed he dragged the half asleep boy to the mirror the shoved him in front of it. "Look do you see them?"

"I see me. I'm Minister for Magic, ooh. People are sucking up to me!" Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Harry nodded and Draco left. Sitting in front of the mirror staring at it, he didn't notice when Severus walked up and sat down beside him.

"The Mirror of Erised. A person who is completely happy with their life will see only themselves."

"What do you see?" Harry asked, turning to look at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lily Evans." He smiled sadly, and stood. "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live. Or so I'm told." Following him they left the room and headed to bed.

School started back up after the holidays and Hermione being Hermione found a passage about Flammel in a book she termed as 'light reading'. It said he was the maker of the Philosophers Stone, the only one in existence.

"It can turn any metal to gold, and make the Elixir of Life. Making the drinker immortal." Hermione simplified.

"Immortal?" Draco asked in confusion, Tom did want to live forever so it made sense.

"It means you live forever."

"I know what it means Mudblood!" The girl just glared and left the table, muttering about 'pureblood idiots'.

_XXX_

Hagrid informed them that he got a dragon egg. The two of them along with Blaise had watched the egg hatch into a Norwegian Ridgeback only to turn and see Ron Weasly peering through the window, and run away followed by Dean Thomas, a muggleborn black boy from London somewhere. Grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak that he had taken from the Potter vault they made their way back to their dorms, and settled into bed.

The next morning, they were pleased to see Professor McGonagall give Dean and Ron the evilest looks. Walking out of the hall as close to them as possible, Draco heard snippets of their conversation with Seamus Finnegan.

"Yeah, they were there! I swear it." Ron exclaimed.

Dean frowned. "When McGonagall got there only Hagrid was home, and those three were no where."

"Sneaky Slytherin's, now we have detention not them!" Ron went red from anger as he saw Draco's white blond head bob away in the crowd of children. "They were there!"

During History of Magic, Professor Binns droned on and on. Smiling at Pansy charmingly Harry leaned over Draco and picked her hand up.

"My darling Parkinson. May I copy your notes this fine evening?" Pansy frowned at him. He pug face screwing up even more. "I'll let you in on a secret?"

"Fine but it better be good!" She huffed and pulled her hand back, continuing to scribble.

"Thank you, fair lady." Draco sneered at Harry and looked away glaring holes in the back of the ghost teachers head.

"Oh just tell us then Malfoy number2." Blaise frowned.

Harry looked around suspiciously, when he was sure no one was listening he brushed his semi long hair away from his eyes and taking a deep breath filled everyone in.

"Thomas and Weasly have detention for ratting us out, but we got to the dorms quicker than them."

"I thought Gryffindor were down points!" Millie said loud enough for Ron to hear and turn round to glare at her.

"I hear they're serving with Hagrid since it as him they were spying on. He's taking them to the Forbidden Forest, something about a dead Unicorn." Everyone looked at him in awe. "What? The invisibility cloak is handy!"

Draco looked around as well and leaned forward. "We're going to sneak in after them, and scare the piss out of them."

"Are you guys sure; I mean it's not safe." Pansy said quietly.

"The worst that happens is we run into Our Lord, or our parents." Harry said calmly.

"The worst? What's the best? We find Dumbledore and get expelled?" Goyle exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" Draco hissed. "We have a reason to be out, all in the greater good you know? They can't be mad!"

"Seems they're scared of the forest, and I was thinking one of use a cloak each and the rest of us in black, we surround them, scare the hell out of them and I'm working on some pranks with the help of the Weasly twins."

"Harry says they're good for it, but I wouldn't tell them too much anyway." Draco said snottily.

"They're working on these hats that make your head disappear, but so far nothing happens but you're wearing a hat!" Harry laughed softly, and got a glare from their professor. "If they're working by the detention we'll use some. Oh they have life-size brooms that fly on remote controls, and they said they'd be able to get golems. We can make one to look like Tom," he whispered the name, "and Dray and I will transfigure DE masks and we can wear them with the black cloaks."

"Sounds like a lot of effort Harry, are you sure it'll work?" Crabbe asked cautiously.

"Yeah it will be fun, and if we get into some trouble big deal, one detention for scaring the pants off those idiots." Harry grinned and everyone nodded.

_XXX_

The night of the detention rolled along soon enough, and after curfew, the 9 Slytherin's snuck out at different times, meeting each other at the outskirts of the forest. Magic was useable there and each of them had a '_Disillusionment_' charm upon them. When everyone was there, the charms were taken off.

Harry and Draco along with Blaise were dressed as Death Eaters, donned in full robes and masks. Crabbe and Goyle took the invisibility cloaks, their job to push around the two boys, silencing charms placed on them making it easier not to be heard as well as seen.

Lavender and Jessica were look outs, one on either side of the forest facing the castle. Harry had gotten hold of muggle walkie talkies from the twins, each of the girls had one, the boys had ear pieces also silenced so only the person wearing it would hear anything. Pansy was controlling the golem that looked like Lord Voldemort, riding the remote controlled broomstick. Millie had the bag of pranks. She would be following the golem under a new '_Disillusionment_' charm and drop itching powder, colored powder that changes hair color and skin color within seconds and other things that seemed harmless and were fast effecting.

As the two boys followed Hagrid and Fang into the forest they split up, after finding out Fang was a coward the two boys offered to go on their own while Hagrid went with his dog. Not wanting to hurt the groundskeeper, this worked out well for Harry. With a nod, Pansy turned the remote on and the broomstick rose, the golem securely attached to it, and began trailing the boys. Millie rose above the tree cover and stayed a few seconds in front of the toy broom.

The brothers and Blaise pulled their masks on and cast silencing charms before running over to the allocated clearing. Lighting a fire they stood around solemnly as the waited for the golem to lead the boys there.

Following the boys also where the invisible Crabbe and Goyle, when a crackling was hear in their ears, they ran forward each knocking over one of the targets who went flying frontward and ended up sprawled face first in a puddle of mud. With a shout they rounded on each other, only to be knocked over again from the other side. Both of them were scared now, more so than when they got there. Soon they were covered in pink glittery powder although neither of them could see it. The invisible bullies stayed well away for this part.

Soon, the targets were victim to uncontrollable itching. Only to be followed by sneezing when a blue powder covered them. Pansy shrieked and the boys jumped a mile high, and whirled around to see Voldemort flying towards them on a broom, he dived down between them. Blood red eyes glared at them as a wand appeared in his hand and he waved it. Before the group could fake any spells the two ran off in the correct direction screaming loudly about Dark wizards.

They ran into the clearing only to be met by three robed figures that each pulled out a wand and waved it threateningly. The golem flew in after them and Crabbe and Goyle shoved the boys as the broom flew past. Landing on their asses the boys burst into tears and tried to back away. Surrounded on all sides all they did was crash into the invisible boys behind them. Letting out a scream Ron jumped to his feet and took off in the clear direction, only to be grabbed by Goyle.

Using that as a distraction Dean ran, and Harry raised a hand so Crabbe let him pass. Goyle's hold on Ron tightened until the boy let out another cry, at which the three robed figures let out hollow cold laughs, terrifying the red head. Nodding once Harry turned back to the fire and Ron was released. Running as fast as his shaking legs could carry him he left the forest, missing Crabbe and Goyle appear beneath the colorful cloaks or Millie and Pansy lower towards the ground and dismount their brooms.

_XXX_

Over in the next clearing real Death Eaters were gathered, surrounding the weakened Voldemort who was seated in a transfigured throne as Quirrel informed them of the progress he made getting near the stone blaming his failure so far on Snape. Voldemort trusted Quirrel as much as Snape did and was therefore lenient on Snape for this fact.

When a scream of 'Dark Lord' rang out everyone tensed and drew their wands. Pointing them in all directions, they saw a streak of red and black zoom past them followed by a robed man on a broom. Slowly Voldemort stood, and followed by Snape and Malfoy and then everyone else made their way quietly after the boys.

Astounded to see three Death Eaters that looked taller than they were standing beside a fire and a Voldemort look-alike on the broom no one made a move against them. Suddenly one boy tried to run only to be blocked yet the other escaped. Soon after the red head got away and Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe appeared from no where. Out of the sky floated Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Some of the Death Eaters gave their parents evil glances and then the three 'Death Eaters' removed their masks, stunning everyone back into silence.

Harry and Draco Malfoy appeared first followed by Blaise Zabini, and together all 7 fell over laughing.

_XXX_

"Gods did you see his face?" Blaise gasped out.

"I know!" Pansy cried. "You see how fast they ran?"

"Even I don't fly that fast!" Harry tried to sound jealous and only ended up in another fit of laughter.

Draco ran his hand through his thoroughly mused hair and grinned. "What's in that bag anyway?"

"This and that." Harry answered evasively.

"Anyway. Remind me to thank the Weasly twins. Did you hear them? They sneezed the entire run."

"And the itching!" Goyle added through tears of laughter.

"Remind me to suck up to Bumblefuck; I need his pensive to show Lavender and Jessica." Harry groaned.

"You think he'd let you if he knew what it was for?" Crabbe asked slowly.

"Probably, he still wants his Golden Boy." Draco sneered.

Having enough of over hearing their conversation Voldemort walked out of the clearing, the only one who didn't gasp was Harry.

"You know you can't sneak up on me Tom." He looked round and smiled, getting up to hug the elder man before picking the bag off the floor and going through it. "The rest of you may as well come out. The two girls are on lookout."

As he said that Voldemort nodded and about 20 men and one woman walked out from between the bushes, the children went to their fathers and hugged them, while Harry filled everyone in on what just happened.

"It's not like we'll get in trouble. I'll play the poor me routine and Dumbledore will get over it." Harry snorted along with Draco. "I mean it's working with being nice to Granger right? I haven't had to have any more meetings with him and his laced lemon drops since I saved her from you guys."

"Like you knew he was there." Goyle huffed.

"Like I didn't." Harry glared.

Totally ignoring the adult the two absorbed themselves in a fight over what the girl was needed for.

"She'll help me get it, you'll see."

"Get what?" Goyle asked, running a hand through his short floppy hair.

"It's a surprise." Harry tapped the side of his nose with his finger and grinned cheekily at Voldemort when he raised an eyebrow. "There's something I need and I'll get it. And of course, I'll leave her with the blame!" Draco laughed, and Blaise snorted.

"Thoroughly Slytherin behavior!" The dark haired boy mused with a grin.

Behind Voldemort Lucius Malfoy coughed, and Harry whirled round to face his father. "Hi father."

"Hello Harry. Pray tell, what is going on?" He asked his face totally impassive. Harry swallowed.

"Well I said…"

"I know what you said, but why?" Lucius' expression didn't change, he didn't even blink.

"They deserve it! Weasly is so annoying, he follows me around and even when I'm completely hostile to him he still acts like we're the best of friends. Sev, did you tell him about Madame Malkins?" Sev nodded. "See… it's like that but worse!"

"It's true. I think you should have bought him a leash for Christmas, brand him as your pet." Draco grinned at Harry as the dark haired boy shuddered.

"And it was worth getting expelled for?" Lucius asked, and all the other parents there glared at their children.

"Only if we're caught. But I don't intend to be." Harry raised his head and glanced coolly at anyone who dared to disagree. "We have lookouts." The brothers said together.

Before anyone could say anything, the walkie talkie in Harry's front pocket buzzed and crackled. He pulled it out and flicked the switch.

"Yes? Over."

It buzzed again. "Twins are coming. Over."

"Let them through. Over."

It buzzed again. "Ok. Over and out." And it crackled once more before Harry shoved it back in his pocket.

"That's Jess; the twins probably want to know how their products worked." Harry told his friends, and looked towards Tom who just nodded and at once all the DE and Voldemort himself melted back into the shadows, masks in place once more, as they watched through the bushes and trees.

"Harry! Hey, Malfoy! Well?" The red haired twins hollered together.

"So, how did…" Fred or was it George said.

"…It go? I hope…" The other twin added.

"…The products were to your…" Then the first.

"…Satisfaction. And that ickle…" Second twin.

"…Ronnekins didn't embarrass himself…" Fred.

"…Too much, or his friend." George.

Harry grinned as he was swept into a hug by both boys at once, and Draco looked on frowning. "You want a hug to?" They asked to which Draco sneered and took a step away from them. Arms folded over his chest he raised an eyebrow.

"The powders we used worked great. You've got to watch the memory too, if I can get the pensive off Dumbledore."

"Bloody brilliant!" Blaise added. He was once again bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Who gave him chocolate?" Pansy asked completely serious. Blaise scowled and the twins laughed along with Harry.

"How much do I owe you?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold coins. Fred shoved his hand back and shook his head.

"It's on us. Ron had it coming."

George nodded furiously. "Yeah and anyway… now we know it works."

"Hey! We're happy to test more!" Blaise offered trying to get the half full bag out of Harry's hands.

"Nice to know…"

"…We'll keep that…"

"…In mind for the future."

Harry nodded in the direction of the forest and the twins looked round.

"They wouldn't be…"

"…Interested in our products…"

"…Would they?" Harry shrugged. "I'll ask." Fred marched over to the end of the clearing and stuck his head through a bush coming face to face with a crouching masked Bellatrix Lestrange, who sneered at him. "You wanna buy some itching powder?"

"Or teleportation power?" George's voice came from beside him.

"No? Ok then…"

"…Thanks anyway…"

"…Oh by the way…"

"…We probably should have said…"

"…This when we got here…"

"…But…"

"…Ron told Dumbledore…"

"…And now he's looking for…"

"…You-Know-Who…"

"…Out here…"

The Death Eaters all jumped to their feet and walked out of the clearing, one by one they apparated away, except a few. One man Harry knew to be Severus walked towards the school followed by Quirrel. Lucius stayed behind along with Tom.

Harry dragged the radio out of his pocket and told the two girls to get back to their dorms as quick as they could. He threw one cloak to Crabbe and Goyle who slid under it together and took off back to the castle. Pansy and Millie were given the second cloak and they left. The twins looked at the brothers and held out purple velvet pouch each.

"Teleportation powder?" They offered together.

"Still working out the…"

"…Kinks though, mind…"

"Where's it teleport you to?" Draco asked, mildly curious.

"One of the kinks..." Fred looked down sullenly.

"…But we're willing to try it..." George perked up.

Shrugging, Harry and Draco hugged goodbye to their father and then Tom, while the twins stared at the man in shock. Taking one pouch between them, leaving the twins with one, they took a hand full of powder and threw it above their heads. As it settled, Harry and Draco began to spin, engulfed in a purple light they disappeared and reappeared again in the Gryffindor common-room.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, heading for the portrait hole.

The twins span and vanished, blinking they looked around their new surroundings taking in the green and black and silver they sighed and left the Slytherin common-room without disruption.

Halfway back to their own room, they ran into the Malfoy's sneaking quietly along the corridor. A piece of parchment held in Harry's hand. "Gryffindor."

"Slytherin." They muttered to each other, swapping the pouches of powder over and carried on to their dorm rooms, looking out for stray teachers.

**XXX**

One more chapter till the end of first year… ohh I'm going to miss the 11 years old! Please read on… considering I've written 25 ½ chapters of this you'd expect me to post more as well wouldn't you? sigh Anyway…


	17. The Grid

Here we go, last before the first ending… I'm making this one really long fiction rather than having a new story for each year, ok? Cause so many people said they'd prefer that when we voted on it…

Enjoy!

**Words : ** 3,089

**Chapter 17**

**The Grid**

End of year finals came around next, and after enduring Hermione's grueling revision sessions added with research about the Stone, Draco, Harry and Hermione were shattered! Harry's scar had been hurting more than usual, and Hermione was still slightly suspicious of Snape. No one could think of any reason Quirrel would want Harry killed, or why his presence would hurt the young boy. Yet they continued to look for reasons all the same.

They were walking through the courtyard when suddenly Harry stopped.

"Don't you think it's weird, that the one thing Hagrid always wanted, he gets?" Draco frowned, and as one all three ran towards Hagrid's.

He was sat outside playing a flute of some sort. He stopped playing as they stood around him. "Who gave you Norbert?" Harry asked curtly.

"I di'n't ask 'es name."

"What did he look like?" Hermione asked.

"I di'n't see 'es face, 'e kept 'es hood up the 'hole time." Hagrid frowned. "We were talkin' 'bout som'of the creatures we collected."

"I bet he was interested in Fluffy?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ho'd' yee know bout Fluffee?" Harry sighed. "Nev'r mind. 'Corse 'e was. It's not ev'ry day you come across 3 'eaded dogs, ev'n if you are in the trade."

"Must have thought it was dangerous right? An animal like that at a school?" Harry asked frowning.

"Oh, only if you don't know 'ow to take 'are of 'em. Like Fluffee, play 'im a bi'of music and 'e falls straight 'sleep." Harry grinned. "I sud'n't 'av told yeh that. I sud'n't 'av told yeh that." Hagrid grumbled as the three took off running in the direction of the school. "Oi! Where yeh going?"

They ran to Dumbledore's office. Even if Harry hated him, he could be sure he'd stop Quirrel to protect his friends Stone. They found McGonagall instead. She informed them that Dumbledore had been called to the Ministry of Magic on important business and wouldn't be back till the next day.

"It's about the Philosophers Stone." Harry shouted when she dismissed them.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I assure you, the Stone is completely safe. Now go back to your common rooms."

With a sigh they left. "Sneak out after curfew. We'll meet you by the portrait hole." Harry told Hermione who nodded and left them. "Go on; tell Blaise, we might need his help." Draco nodded and ran to their common room.

Severus walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped and spun around, wand pointing at his godfather's throat. "Guilty conscience?" Severus asked laughing as Harry withdrew his wand.

"Sorry." Harry frowned. "Sev, you can keep a secret right?" Severus nodded. "And you're really on Tom's side right?" He nodded again frowning now. "Good. Go to the 3rd floor corridor tonight after curfew, well after. Give me time to get inside and stop Quirrel."

"Harry!"

"No, Dumbledore's gone till tomorrow, now's the time to get the Stone. Trust me."

"Harry!" He shouted, and Harry smiled softly.

"Trust me, please?" He turned and ran away to meet Draco. Severus ran his hand through his hair, and went to fire call Lucius.

_XXX_

Lucius' head floated in the fire place. "He's what tonight?"

"He's going after the Stone. I'm going afterwards; I assume Harry wants me to take the Stone."

"And, I'll what? Wait here for it while my son is in danger?" Lucius cried in outrage.

"For a heartless bastard, you're rather emotionally right now." Severus smirked as Lucius groaned.

"I love my son's Sev. He can't get hurt… and Gods! Draco's going to go with him!" Lucius sounded close to tears and Sev smiled sympathetically.

"I know Luc, I'll keep them safe. You know I love them as much as you do." Lucius nodded and his head disappeared. Moments later green flames burst to life inside the fireplace, and Lucius Malfoy stepped out.

"Where shall I wait?" He asked resigned.

"Here's is fine. I have to leave in about 30 minutes. Drink?" He asked reaching out for a decanter of brandy resting on a book shelf. Nodding Lucius fetched the glasses.

_XXX_

Harry, Blaise and Draco met Hermione outside the portrait entrance, and after receiving several dirty looks from the Fat Lady made their way to the 3rd floor.

"Problems?"

"None." Hermione answered nodding hello to Blaise. "Alohamora." Hermione whispered and the door opened. Inside the room Fluffy was fast asleep snoring loudly as a harp played at the side of the room. "He charmed it to play music."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the obviousness of that statement. "Help me move its paw."

Draco and Harry lifted the paw and pushed it away as Blaise lifted the trap door. "I'll go first." Harry volunteered. Blaise looked around the room.

"Uh, is it quieter in here?" He was right, the snoring had stopped and there was no music. Suddenly Draco groaned there was something dripping on his expensive robes.

They all looked up; three large heads where leaning over the edge of the trap door, large droplets of drool were hanging from its 3 mouths and still dripping on Draco. With a scream from Hermione everyone jumped through the trap door, Harry barley missed getting bitten again as he went last.

"Good thing this plants here eh?" Blaise shouted when Harry landed. As the words left his mouth the plant came alive, its vines wrapping tightly around the four of them, Blaise struggled along with Draco. At first Harry did too, but when he noticed Hermione sitting perfectly still and the vines not hurting her he stopped too.

"It's Devil Snare." She called to them as she sank further down into the plant. "Relax and it won't hurt you." She fell through.

"Mione!" Harry screamed.

"Relax." So he did, and as he fell through Draco and Blaise shouted after him. "Relax." Hermione repeated and Draco landed in a heap on the floor next to Harry.

"Blaise?" He asked the blond who shrugged.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione frowned when Draco shook his head. "Oh, I've read about this!"

"Is there anything you haven't read about?" Draco sneered.

"Not. The. Time. Draco." Harry grumbled, trying to recall any of his Herbology lessons.

"Oh! Devils Snare, Devils Snare… uh, Lots of Fun But… um, Sulks? Shrinks? In the Sun!" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't feeling well that day. Devil Snare hates sunlight."

Harry grinned and raised his wand. "Lumos solair." And a ray of light left his wand and engulfed the plant, which drew close to the four walls and away from the ball of light by Blaise. He fell to the floor with a shaky smile.

"Good thing we didn't panic."

"Good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry corrected and walked forward into the next room.

The next room led to a locked door, and above them floated hundreds of flying keys. With a growl Harry approached the floating broomstick.

"Which one?"

"That one, there, the one with the broken wing!" Harry shouted and hopped on the broom. As soon as he was sat on it, the keys rioted and flew at him at once. Swatting them away Harry rose off the ground and chased the key with one good wing. Grabbing it he threw it to Draco. "Open the door!"

"Hurry!" Draco called, holding the door open. Harry flew through and Draco slammed the door shut, the keys all embedded in the other side of the door as it locked closed.

"What is this place? A graveyard?" Blaise called out in the dark room.

Statues upon statues littered the floor looking remarkably like gravestones. Draco grinned, finally something only he was good at out of the lot of them.

"It's a chessboard! We have to play our way across." Harry groaned.

"But I'm no good!"

"Me either!" Hermione muttered.

Draco kept grinned, and walked over to the horse. As he touched it the lights turned on illuminating the chessboard and its larger than life pieces. "I'll be knight then. Harry you be the king. Hermione the queen, Blaise…" He looked around frowning. "…There aren't enough gaps."

"Chose a piece Blaise." Harry told him from his square.

"Uh, that one?" He pointed to a castle and Harry shrugged.

"Incendio." Nothing happened. "Obrigesco." Harry beamed as the castle piece was swarmed with ice, once it was fully covered Harry went over and kicked it hard. The piece shattered and with a wave of his wand the pieces were gone."

"Blaise you be a castle." Draco grinned and waited for 'white' to play first. 'White', 'black', 'white', 'black', over and over until they were almost out of pieces each. Blaise lay unconscious beside the 'white' king. Hermione stood stiffly in her queen space and Harry and Draco still hadn't moved either.

"Knight to H3." And Draco moved forward. With a swing the 'white' queen had driven a sword through Draco's chess horse knocking him to the floor groaning.

"No!" Hermione shouted they had barley made her watch Blaise hurt, and now Draco.

"Don't move. We're still playing." Hermione nodded and sniffed. Harry moved to stand in front of the 'white' king.

"Check mate." The sword dropped from the king's hand and clattered to the floor. The lights went out. Harry ran to Draco and dragged him from the board to the edge of the room. Hermione grabbed Blaise. "I know you probably don't like them, but please take care of them ok? I have to go on."

Hermione nodded and sniffed. Brushing the hair away from both boys' foreheads she gasped at the cuts and bruises on their faces.

Harry walked to the next room, lumbering over shattered pieces. "You! Why are you trying to kill me?"

Quirrel spun around, his back to the Mirror of Erised he faced Harry with a sneer.

"Have you any idea what it's like? Bowing and scrapping to a mad man? Someone who's too weak to even dress himself some days?"

Harry grimaced; he had no idea Tom was that bad. "Oi, that's my Uncle!" He shouted at the insult. "And if you were any good, he might like you more!" Quirrel ignored him. "Why do you want the Stone?"

"I need it, the power. I can finally be free of _him_. I thought you might blame Snape, especially with that mudblood around. He wasn't convinced of my innocence any more than you were. Never left me alone, especially after the Quiditch incident."

"Incident? You tried to kill me!" Harry shouted walking forward.

"And I would have to, if Snape's robes hadn't caught fire. Even with him mumbling the counter curse." He muttered angrily. "He didn't fall for the Troll either, got himself a nasty bite though." Harry glared at him, as Quirrel reached out to touch the Mirror. "What does this mirror do?" He spun to face Harry again.

"How do I know?" He sneered.

"He told you, I know he did! Tell me!" Quirrel shouted and grabbed Harry by the neck. He dragged him to the Mirror and threw him in front of it. Harry glared and got to his feet.

"You're crazy. Why would I help you?"

"There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things."

"What, have you got a Dark Lord kink? Fancy yourself as the next one? Doubt it!"

Quirrel lost his patience at that and hit Harry around the back of his head. "What do you see?"

"I see… myself. And you… I see you! You're being tortured for being a betrayer! Tom is laughing, he's well again… and I… I'm casting the curses on you."

Quirrel shoved him. "You couldn't, you haven't got what it takes."

"I've done it before. I was four." Harry grinned at him; the smile could only be described as evil.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrel roared and shook him.

"Truths over rated. White lies get you further in life." Harry snarked.

Shoving the boy back towards the Mirror Quirrel shouted again. Harry watched in fascination as the reflection reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Stone. He looked down at himself and noticed the bulge in his pocket, grinning he looked back into the Mirror.

"I see your death. He will kill you, you know." Harry looked round at him and grinned. "If I don't that is." Quirrel roared angrily and dived for Harry. Harry fell back onto the stone stairs with Quirrel on top of him, hands around the younger boy's neck.

Harry gasped and tried to pry him off, as he touched his hands, they crumbled. Quirrel jumped away in shock.

"W- What kind of m- magic is this?" He asked in fear.

Grinning Harry launched himself at Quirrel, and placed both hands over the man's face. That also started to crumble and as Harry stepped back he watched in satisfaction as Quirrel crumbled to dust his empty clothes dropping to the floor.

He whirled around as he heard a cough from the doorway. Snape stood there panting. "Harry?"

"I'm fine. The others?"

"I sent them to Madame Pompfrey." He looked at Harry's empty hands. "Did you get it?"

"Told you I would. Don't ask me how though." He reached into this pocket. Handing the Stone to Severus he smiled. "Make him better ok?" Severus nodded. "Get lost then, I have a reputation to up hold."

With that Harry walked to the stairs besides Quirrel's discarded clothing and lay down. Catching on Severus laughed.

"Stupefy!" And Harry was out cold. He left the boy there for Dumbledore to find. Back in the hospital ward a few days later Harry woke up. Severus hadn't told anyone he was unconscious because of a spell and was left to sneak in, in due time, and wake him.

Lucius stood to one side as Draco dived onto Harry. "Hey."

"Hi." He answered his throat hoarse. "You know what happened?" Everyone nodded. "Good. How's Tom?"

"He's fine; we're working on the Elixir. It'll take a while, so we have a diversion of sorts planned for next year to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious."

"As long as I don't end up in the hospital ward because of it, I'll live with that." Harry grinned.

"Get up and go you're both late for the leaving feast." Lucius smiled at the boys as they ran from the room.

"You think he'll keep out of it next year?" Lucius asked worried.

"Doubt it." Severus laughed.

"Indeed." Severus grinned at Lucius and left to join the feast. Lucius headed to the dungeon to floo home.

_XXX_

What happened in the dungeon was a secret, therefore everyone knew. So when Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall everyone cheered and Blaise and Hermione rose to meet them in the middle of the room. They all hugged and left for the leaving speech.

"What happened in the Grid was a marvelous achievement for the Light side. The Stone was destroyed along with Professor Quirrel's body. Now it can never be used for the wrong purposes." Harry received a strange look from Blaise, Harry shook his head. Blaise nodded. "Thank you to everyone who made that possible.

"Now, the house points. In last place, Slytherin with 312. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 in second place is Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place with 472 points, Gryffindor house." Red and gold banners dropped from the ceiling and appeared around the walls. The red house cheered loudly while the greens sneered and frowned.

"Of course, last minute points must be taken into consideration. Thanks to those who protected the Stone is not enough, so I award Hermione Granger 50 points for use of cool intellect while others were in danger." Blaise nodded his thanks across the room. "To Mr. Draco Malfoy, for the best played game of Wizards Chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, I awards 60 points. Not many people would stray into the unknown to help out a friend so, Mr. Blaise Zabini, I award you 60 points.

"And Mr. Harry Malfoy, for sheer bravery and daring, I award Slytherin 100 house points." Everyone clapped and cheered wildly for Harry even a few Gryffindor's who hadn't realized that meant they lost the cup.

"Now, if my calculations are correct I believe a change of decoration is in order." He clapped and the gold and red were replaced by green and silver banners. The Slytherin's threw up their caps with wild cheers while the Gryffindor's sulked. "Have a good summer."

Everyone ate and left. Before boarding the train Severus and Hagrid stopped Harry. Hagrid went first and handed the boy a photo album. Harry opened it to a random page. A picture of Lily bouncing a baby Harry was stuck in the middle of the page, Harry hugged Hagrid with tears in his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if yeh 'ad one or not."

"Thank you." Harry sniffed and Hagrid left him alone with Severus. "Why did I find the stone?"

"Dumbledore told me, that only a person, who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it, could find the Stone."

"But you didn't want to use it, couldn't you have found it?"

"But Harry I would have. I had to make the Elixir for Tom." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You wanted to help a person you cared about." Harry smiled and hugged the man. "See you over the holidays Harry. Be good!" Harry laughed and ran for the train.

He jumped in the door as the train started to move and waved at Sev. He found Blaise and Hermione in a carriage with Draco holding Aoife.

: "Oh how I've been neglecting you." : He told her in apology.

: "It'sss fine massster, you were busssy. Did you get what you wanted?" : Harry nodded. : "Then it'sss really alright massster." :

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked after the awkward silence, staring at the snake.

"No, either way I get in trouble." Harry said with a laugh. "It'll be nice to see Tom again, for longer."

"You-Know-Who?" Harry nodded. "Oh, I see."

"I'll have to introduce you. He'll love you, you read almost as much as he does." Harry grinned and Draco snorted.

"I'm muggleborn."

"And I'm a half-blood." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe everything you read in the paper do you?" Hermione laughed and they settled themselves in for the long journey home.

**XXX**

Ok… onto the summer holidays-- but first, review me please?


	18. Summer Fun

Ok firstly… Harry and the Slytherins are this stories hero's; therefore they will be saving the day but for their own agendas rather than for 'good'. For example, Hermione is Harry's friend because he wants her to help him get the Stone, he just happens to want to be her friend along the way. For example, Harry saved the Stone for Tom; Dumbledore just told everyone it was destroyed making Harry out as a hero.

Secondly… this story is canon, for the most part I said that, I'm sorry if some people don't like the fact that the Slytherin's have some of the Gryffindor's lines, but I can't have the Gryff's say it in this or it would be weird. And another thing is some people do like 'good' Slytherin's, even though they aren't really 'good'. I don't mean to be horrible or lose readers, but that's the way it is, if you don't like this one, why don't you read my other fiction instead.

Thirdly… did I say Harry was dead? I don't think I did, and if I did it was a mistake. Harry was A.K.'d, then Harry went missing, the Ministry official in Chapter 2 saw him and the curse scar, so he couldn't be dead. Why would, if he was kidnapped, Voldemort want a dead child? He wouldn't but he'd want one that survived the killing curse, yes he would.

Fourthly… I made a mistake in Chapter 2, etc. the house elf isn't Dobby its Spiffy, Dobby doesn't come in till another chapter or so.

Fifthly… Ron is an idiot; so far no one wants him to do anything, but his mother thinks it would help having 'light' friends.

Sixthly… enjoy this chapter and the next.

**Words : ** 3,261

**Chapter 18**

**Summer Fun**

Most of the summer flew by, owls were sent and received. The friends met up and the Death Eaters had their meetings, and Hermione, thinking over what Harry said, didn't say a word to anyone about You-Know-Who being back.

When Harry's birthday came around, invitations were sent out for a joint party. Draco's being the month before wasn't celebrated due to them being in school that year. Severus and Tom were invited of course, as well as the Death Eaters and their children who were friends with the boys. And, Lucius noticed as he took the invitations to the owlry, a few _other_ people were on the guest list as well.

With the decorations ready to be set up, and the house elves memorizing the menu, all they needed to wait for were the replies.

_XXX_

Two days later

"_To Miss. Hermione Granger, _

_We cordially invite you to attend our joint 12th Birthday Party, Saturday 31st July. Please reply ASAP via owl. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco & Harry Malfoy_

_-------_

_P.S._ **I promise it will be fine!** Oh, relax Mudblood; Harry won't let you be hurt. **Sorry about Draco**. Who said it was me? **You just did… Sorry about this Mione. I hope you're allowed to come**. Father will send a portkey if you like, I assume you've read about them."

"Mum!" Hermione ran into the kitchen clutching the letter. "Dad, can I go please?" She gave her father the letter.

"What do you mean, 'won't let you be hurt'? Why would they hurt you?" Her father asked concerned.

"Their parents are purebloods, they don't like muggleborn's, like me, but Harry's my friend and if Mr. Malfoy sent the letter he mustn't mind. Ple-e-ease?" Hermione begged, speaking really fast hoping they wouldn't hear enough to ask more questions.

It seemingly worked, as her father nodded. "If it's ok with your mother."

"MUM!" Hermione grinned charmingly. "Please?"

"Ok, but get a 'portkey' or whatever, I don't want you flying or anything. Especially on your own." Hermione nodded and ran off to her room again. Penning a quick reply she attached it to the waiting bird.

_XXX_

Same time, different place

"_To Misters Fred & George Weasly, _

_We cordially invite you to attend our joint 12th Birthday Party, Saturday 31st July. Please reply ASAP via owl. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco & Harry Malfoy_

_-------_

_P.S._ **Enjoy yourselves, but don't prank too many people!** Oh and rub this is Ronnekins face for me **I hope you're allowed to come**. Father will send a portkey if you like."

"Mum…"

"…Dad…"

"…May we have…"

"…Permission to attend…"

"…The Malfoy's birthday…"

"…Party tomorrow…"

"…Afternoon? And can…"

"…We go to Diagon…"

"…Alley now to buy…"

"…Them a gift?" Fred and George asked with identical mischievous grins.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked at each other and scowled. Mrs. Weasly nodded and wagged her finger.

"If you go getting into trouble there I'll skin you both alive!" The boys looked down. "Your father has to work with that man and he's bad enough as he is without lording your bad behavior over us as well."

"Harry said it was alright." Fred muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Weasly's attitude changed completely. "Well if it's alright with Harry. But don't go over the top."

"Yes mum, thanks mum. Bye dad." The boys flood to Diagon Alley and went shopping. Mr. Weasly shook his head.

"They didn't even send a reply first." Mrs. Weasly 'tsk-ed' and wrote one out herself, before sending it back with the owl that delivered the invitation.

"It could be useful if they were friends. It might bring Harry back to our side."

"Maybe, maybe." Mr. Weasly muttered before leaving the kitchen for the garage, muttering about re-wiring plugs.

_XXX_

Back at the Manor Hades and Hedwig flew through the open window in the living room. Narcissa and Lucius were sat on the couch, his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. He was peppering kisses along her jaw while Draco shot them looks that clearly meant 'not-in-front-of-the-kids'. Harry laughed at them and got up. Pulling the parchment from the owls' legs he waved them off to the owlry for a rest and a drink.

Unrolling the parchment he grinned. Draco went over and read aloud.

"_Dear Harry and Pureblood, _

_Well it serves you right if you don't like it Draco! _

_Anyway, I'm allowed to go but my mum doesn't want me flying on my own or anything (like I'm ever getting on a broom again) so would it be ok for you to send a portkey? Thank you for inviting me, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_."

"Pureblood? She can't call me that, like that!" Draco folded his arms across his chest offended.

"I told you to stop calling her a Mudblood."

"It's an affectionate nickname." He insisted with a shake of his head.

"And so is pureblood." Draco glared. "She likes me more." Harry stuck his tongue out.

"How'd you figure?"

"I'm Harry not 'half-blood'." Draco growled, and ripped the other piece of parchment from Harry and began to read.

"_Misters Malfoy,_

_In regards to your party, I have given my sons permission to attend provided they do not cause too much trouble, if they do feel free to punish them as necessary. Thank you for inviting them. I believe they will able to floo tomorrow if that is acceptable._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Weasly_."

"Great, everyone's coming!" Harry grinned.

"Death Eater punishment's, she must hate them." Draco grinned. "Or are they really _that_ much trouble?" Harry just laughed.

"It's ok father, right? That they come tomorrow? It's just that well; I thought you wouldn't send them invitations out if you had a problem with it but maybe…"

"It's fine Harry. As long as you both have fun, and do try not to get into trouble."

"We will!" Lucius looked at them. "…try not to get in trouble we mean." Draco added with an embarrassed flush spreading across his face.

_XXX_

The next evening rolled around and people began arriving from 12pm onto 4pm. The last to get there was Tom and the 3 surprise guests. Tom walked through the double doors to the living room followed by two red haired teenagers. The people assembled minus the Malfoy's stared open mouthed at the two boys until Lucius coughed loudly, and their mouths snapped shut.

"Look who I found in the fireplace." Tom walked the boys to Harry who grinned and hugged the twins.

"Hey, you came!"

"Of course…"

"…We did…" They grinned and faced Draco.

"…Hello to…"

"…You too." They both reached out and ruffled his hair. Draco scowled and tried to flatten his gelled locks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Fred greeted and they nodded.

"Hey Professor Snape." George called and the boys waved and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Everyone else…" They smiled and nodded together. "Here." They both held out a box each. With a suspicious look Draco took one and Harry the other and left to place them on a table with the rest of the gifts.

"You want a drink?" Harry offered them a goblet each filled with pumpkin juice. And together they muttered the spell Seamus Finnegan had been trying to use all year, turning their juice into wine. "If you wanted wine, you should have asked." Harry laughed, and they offered him the first taste.

He took a swallow and spat it straight back out again. "Eugh! That's nasty!" Fred shrugged and put his goblet down.

"Can we have some wine please?" They chorused and Harry just laughed and clicked his fingers. A house elf appeared next to him with a silver tray, two goblets on top. "Thanks."

"Spiffy is being happy to serve masters friends." And the house elf popped away again. Fred and George were introduced to some of the people there but were fonder of Bellatrix than any others. Mainly because every time they opened their mouth she got this nasty look on her face and huffed away.

Moments later Hermione appeared in the room, looking rather ill and dizzy. Harry reached out and grabbed her just as she was about to fall.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to explain what a portkey was before my mum would let me use it." She pulled two small square boxes out of her pocket and un-shrank them. "Happy birthday both of you."

"Thank you Mione." "Thanks Mudblood."

"I take it the name didn't bother you?" She asked curiously and Harry snorted his disagreement.

They left the presents with the others and introduced Hermione to a few people. She went to talk to Fred and George after a while, and Harry went over to his father and the group of people around him.

"Hi guys." They nodded. "First, she's muggleborn, and second you will be nice!" Cain Zabini raised and eyebrow. "She saved your son's life, and," he looked at Tom. "She helped get your stone. Like I was going to sit in a library all Christmas." He huffed.

A few of them nodded and the others just looked at Harry before looking away. He went to get her, and noticed she was standing with Draco now.

"Hey come on. After I'll introduce you to Tom alone." Harry smiled reassuringly and Hermione looked ill again.

'_Oh Gods, they're going to hate me. And Tom's going to hate me, and they're going to kill me…_'

"Calm down Granger! You're giving me a headache. No one's going to kill you, and if Harry can stomach you Tom will." Draco muttered.

"You did it again! I can't even remember the last time you did that!" Harry grinned. "It was like half a year ago though."

"Huh?" Hermione frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"I'm telepathic, or I was for a little while last year. I forgot!" Draco grinned. '_Harry is a muggle lover._'

'_Am not, I won_!' They grinned at each other.

"What? Can you hear everything everyone thinks?"

"No, only when they're loud or I'm wondering what they're thinking, and if I think of a person I can talk to them." Hermione nodded, meaning she was going to look it up in the library when they got back to school.

"Come on, he's right, Tom will love you." Harry took her hand and led her over to his father's small group. "Father, Cain, Rudolph, Severus, Tom, Walden, Theodore, this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Mione, my father, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Lestrange; his wife's around somewhere, Professor Snape you know, Mr. McNaire; his daughter's in our year and Mr. Nott, his son is a Slytherin beater.

"And of course, You-Know-Who." Harry grinned, "Although he prefers Voldemort, or Tom."

"Hello Sirs, Voldemort. How are you all?" Most everyone answered fine, a few nodded.

"Okie dokie let us go… that way now." Harry grabbed the shaking girls hand and dragged her away. "Uh, where did the twins go?"

They looked around the room, and noticed the door that lead to the 4th corridor, the same one that lead to the dungeon was open.

"Shit, oh shit."

"What is it?"

"Dungeon. Nagini's down there with Aoife." Hermione bit her lip, but before Harry could go after them the two teens came flying in the door.

"Did you know…"

"…There are two snakes…"

"…Down there? One…"

"…Is rather large…"

"…And there's…"

"…A body as well."

"Uh… Aoife is mine." Harry answered with a quick look at his father.

"The body or…"

"…One of the snakes?"

"Uh… snake." Harry bit his lip.

"Cool!" They grinned. Harry swallowed; they really were a lot of effort.

"So presents?" Draco called trying to get everyone away from that door so Tom could do something about the corpse.

Harry grabbed the bright blue box from Fred and Draco took the orange one from George. Draco pulled the paper off and lifted the lid; around 10 springy snakes came flying out of the top of the box, startling Draco who dropped it while the twins laughed.

"That" Gasp. "was" Laugh. "Harry's."

Harry grinned and handed the blue box to Draco, who took it unwillingly. He crossed his fingers on one hand and pulled the paper and lid off. Nothing happened and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't get it." Harry looked at the twins who were frowning.

"It was working…"

"…When we bought it." Fred looked over at the box. "Oh, I remember now."

"Activus." George tapped his wand against the box after placing it on the floor.

A 'whiz-ing' noise droned out the quiet conversations of the party goers. A bright pink light shot out of the box, followed by a blue then a red and a green and an orange and yellow and white and black and purple. Sparkles of light fell down from them as they spelt the words, 'Happy Birthday'.

"Fireworks." Hermione called out to Draco who was staring in shock.

When happy birthday faded, a large silver dragon came out of the box and exploded sending what looked like rain drops down on everyone. Draco was practically bouncing in his seat until he looked over at Harry who was frantically stamping on various spots of the carpet that had caught fire.

"Oh sorry…"

"…Harry." They looked down and Harry just shrugged it was alright.

They opened other presents; jewelry, clothing, books, toys. The came Hermione's present. Draco opened his first and pulled out a thick book. He flipped it over and read the title out loud with a scowl.

"'_The Difference Between Mudbloods and Purebloods: A Parody_'. Very funny Granger."

Harry and the Twins thought it was hilarious of course and all three of them were roaring with laughter, Draco shooting each one a dirty look.

"I thought you'd like it, Pureblood." She stuck her tongue out. "Read the first page."

Draco opened the book and read again. "'_The difference between Mudbloods and Purebloods is that while Mudbloods can be taken out in public, you'd prefer to leave a pureblood at home rather than run the risk of swelling their ego_'." Draco glared and Harry burst into another fit of laughter, this time followed by Blaise.

"Oh give me that, please?" Harry gasped out through his laughter. When the book was thrown at him by a scowling Draco he opened it again. "'_Definition of a Mudblood: Witch or Wizard born to non-magical parents_'. '_Definition of a Pureblood: Uptight, egotistical know-it-all who have nothing better to do than marry, spend money and follow the reigning Dark Lord_'. Oh Gods this is good!" He gasped again, trying to breath. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in a shop in Muggle London. I was looking for something for you actually; it was a muggle witchcraft shop, turns out its run by two muggleborn witches. I saw this and knew Dray would love it." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and grinned. He sneered and shoved her off, his arms folded across his chest sulkily.

"Maybe I should have given it to you? He's taken offence." She mock pouted.

"It's only funny cause I'm laughing _at_ him." He grinned innocently when Draco glared at him. The Twins and Blaise still thought it was funny. "You know, personally I think they discriminate against Half-Bloods the most. I don't see any books about them." Harry grinned at Tom who shook his head mock sternly.

"I'll see what I can find for you." Hermione said with a laugh. She handed him his own present and bit her lip nervously.

He opened it and his mouth dropped open. "Wow." It was a beautiful white gold frame, with a hollow between, coils of silver snakes rose through the hollow the entire way around the square. Their tails wrapped around the next snake, and the tongues touched the one on the other side. Emeralds were embedded in the eye sockets of each coil, and their tongues were studded with rubies.

In the centre of the frame was a picture of Harry sitting in Draco's lap with Blaise standing behind them grinning and waving.

"I didn't have a picture for it, and I asked Blaise and he gave me a few. This was my favorite."

Harry grinned remembering when they had taken that. They had gone to a muggle beach during the summer Harry had turned 10. After trying to drown Draco he had jumped in his lap and refused to move. His brother hadn't minded and just wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Narcissa had grabbed the camera and called Blaise over.

He had jumped behind them and began to frantically wave at her. Harry traced the picture with his thumb.

Picture Harry leaned backwards and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek, he blushed and hugged Harry tighter while Blaise kept waving, and the picture repeated itself.

"Thanks Mione." Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek while the adults passed the photo around, 'aww-ing' at it.

"You're very welcome, Half-Blood." Draco laughed and Harry went and sat in his lap with a smirk.

"Cake now please thanks much." He grinned and Spiffy appeared again; hovering a large three tier cake, the top and smallest tier was iced in red with a golden snitch on top, with a plastic snake and three robed men beside it.

"Yeah you guys are funny." Draco snorted. "It was a joke, and Aoife wasn't there."

The second tier was iced in green with a silver dragon on top, and the third and largest tier was iced in black with a large green Dark Mark on top,

"We added the top tier when I sent out the invitations. It was only fair." Lucius grinned and handed the boys a knife each.

They cut the cake and Narcissa took photos with her magical camera. Harry handed the red cake out between the Gryffindor's and himself, Draco cut the green tier and gave the Slytherin's a piece. And the adults had a piece of the third tier which Blaise was let cut. Each of the three boys took a plastic figure and grinned.

"Present from the house elves?" Harry laughed. Blaise hit him around the back of the head grinning. "MUM!" Harry whined when Narcissa got a picture of him being smacked.

All the children began to sing happy birthday and Hermione pointed out they did it in the wrong order. The house elves put the presents in the correct rooms, and took a whole group picture. Then took one of each family with the birthday boy's and one of the Slytherin's together and then of the Gryffindor's with Harry and Draco.

Thanking Spiffy Harry took the photos and gave them a shake. He looked over the picture on top. He and Draco were in the middle, with Narcissa and Lucius on Draco's side, and Severus and Tom standing beside Harry.

"I need another photo frame." Hermione laughed.

"Wait till next Christmas." She hugged him once more and took the new portkey from Lucius. "Bye Mr. Malfoy thanks again."

"Lucius and you're welcome." Hermione disappeared with a soft 'pop'. The Twins flood home next after Lucius wrote a quick note to their parents assuring them that the boys were no trouble.

Slowly most of the others left, and at 5am only Severus, Tom, the Zabini's and Malfoy's were left in the house.

"Bed." Narcissa ordered and the three kids went, yawning and grinning, off to bed. The 6 remaining adults clicked their fingers for a house elf, and when three arrived ordered them to clean up and headed to bed themselves, the guest rooms already made up.

**XXX**

On to the next chapter- -

The cake layer refers to A Christmas Party chapter.


	19. BreakOut

Ok and the next chapter, I apologize in advance for mean!Lucius, I hated writing it… but what can you do! Enjoy…

**Words : ** 2,860

**Chapter 19**

**Break-Out**

After the party, Draco and Harry pretty much confined themselves to one of their rooms or the other. Their mother had to go back to France, her own mother falling ill again, and Lucius was helping Severus research ways to make the Elixir. Sighing, both boys dropped onto the satin covered bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish they'd let us help." Draco muttered.

"Yea, or Mione, she's good with research." Harry grumbled. "I'm so bored."

"Me too!" With a sneeze Draco turned to glare at Harry. "Why is your room so dusty?"

"I haven't been in it for ages, I guess." He muttered referring to spending most of their nights in Draco's room or watching the muggle TV Harry conjured. Harry shivered and got up; yanking the window shut he glared at the pane of glass the house elf had left open. "I hate the cold." He grabbed the comforter of the end of his bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Close the curtains, we may as well get some sleep." Draco ordered burying himself beneath Harry's red satin sheets. Harry drew the Black silk curtains, the silver appliqué snitches' fluttering in what ever breeze there was left.

Harry lay down beside Draco, whose arms reached out to draw him closer. "Too cold." Harry muttered, and Draco moved his hand off Harry's bare arm. "Better." Almost asleep neither boy heard the scuffling. The figure in the room leaned over Harry with a grin, Harry opened his eyes a crack and then jumped awake with a start. Draco fell off the bed shouting and whatever was there disappeared when Lucius opened the door.

"What's wrong? What happened" He asked frantically, still looking perfectly attired even rushed.

"Harry threw me out of the bed!" Draco complained.

"Didn't mean to, there was something leaning over me." He looked around, and hung off the end of the bed to peek under it. When that proved useless he got up and cautiously approached the curtains, flinging them back to reveal nothing. "It must have gone."

Lucius nodded and left the room with a 'goodnight', Draco glared at Harry fixed the blankets and went back to sleep. Harry sat on the edge of the bed staring at Draco, and then back to wear he was lying when he was woken.

He looked round and jumped off the bed with a muffled cry. Whatever it was, was back, and had thrown a large clammy hand over Harry's mouth to quiet him.

"What the hell?"

"I is Dobby the house elf. I is here to help Harry Potter sir, because he is a great wizard."

"Uh, I prefer Malfoy. Harry Malfoy, please Dobby."

Dobby looked startled then promptly burst into tears, "Harry has thanked Dobby, Dobby is honored."

The house elves at Malfoy Manor had gotten use to how Harry addressed them and no longer burst into tears or sneezes or taken to clinging off his leg and praising his kindness, yet Dobby was obviously not from their household.

"Who is your master, Dobby?"

"Dobby can not say Harry Malfoy sir." He looked around conspicuously, "but they is bad sir, oh very bad inde-" Before he could finish the sentence Dobby had flung himself head first onto the floor and was smashing his head against the hard wood. Harry grabbed Dobby, not use to this behavior either.

"What are you doing?" He sounded angry.

"Dobby almost spoke bad of his family sir, Dobby had to punish himself." Harry frowned.

"So house-elves can't speak badly about their Masters without hurting themselves?" Harry asked, more to himself than Dobby, wondering if their own house-elves went through this trauma.

"It is part of the vow; we elves take to our families. Has Harry Malfoy got a house-elf sir?"

"As a family we have plenty, but… I haven't got one of my own, no, but neither has Draco yet." Dobby smiled sadly.

"It will be a lucky house elf who gets Harry Malfoy sir, said I."

"Thank you, now why are you here? Does your family know?"

"No! I will have to place my head in the oven for this Sir. Harry Malfoy is in grave danger, sir; he must not go back to Hogwarts." Dobby grinned insanely and started to bounce on the bed.

"Ssh, you'll wake Draco!" Harry hissed. "I have to go back; father won't let me leave school."

"But you must make him Harry Malfoy sir." Dobby grabbed Harry's hand, "it's too dangerous for such a good caring wizard such as yourself. You are a beacon of hope and light and if you were to fall… oh, how we would suffer Harry Malfoy sir."

The Malfoy house-elves, while not being paid or even given the occasional days off were not treated as badly as this elf seemed to be. Obviously, who ever owned Dobby were still living in the pre-Boy-Who-Lived days, while everyone else changed with the times, that family had obviously kept their elves enslaved.

"I'm sorry you have a bad master, Dobby, but I'm going back to school. I miss it, and my friends and-"

"Although they haven't written to you since your party?" Dobby asked slyly, and Harry frowned.

"How'd you know about that?" Dobby gulped and wrung his hands nervously.

"Dobby is thinking, Harry Malfoy sir, that if his friends not write, Harry sir would not want to go back to school. Harry would be safe at home."

"Dobby, give me my letters!" Harry ordered, obviously not having the same effect as it would on one of his own elves because Dobby jumped back out of Harry's reach.

"Only if you promise not to go back to school!" Harry growled and jumped for Dobby again, Dobby dropped a bundle of letters, tied together with string, on the floor and ran from the room. "You leave me no choice."

He sprinted to his parent's room, and only Lucius was there, "No Dobby!" Harry shouted his father hated to be woken. He also hated mess. Dobby stood over Lucius waving his fingers.

"Promise not to go back to school Harry Malfoy sir and Dobby wont do it."

"Dobby I can't, please don't." Dobby sighed, and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Sorry Harry Malfoy sir." Dobby floated Lucius to the window, and as it was a very long drop, he floated Lucius most of the way down before letting him fall and as he fell he opened his eyes to see Harry, leaning out his bedroom window looking shocked, before he hit the floor with a 'thud' and a groan.

Harry ran from the room after noticing Dobby had gone, and woke Draco. He told him everything that had happened, and while his brother believed him, he doubted his father would.

"HARRY!" His father shouted as he aparated into the room, his nightclothes a mess, and his face bruised, he was walking stiffly and wincing. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"It wasn't me, I tried to stop him, it wasn't me!" Harry called. Lucius just sneered.

"Go to your own room Draco." With a 'yes father' Draco left, sending Harry a pitying look first. "HARRY! Explain." Harry gulped and took a step back, tripping over his bundle of letters. "NOW!"

"My letters, he was stealing my letters and he wouldn't give them back-"

"SO YOU THREW ME OUT OF A WINDOW?" The blond roared his eyes cold narrow slits.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Harry shouted back, his chest heaving in anger.

"_How dare you_!" Lucius said quietly, but angrily and it was enough to make Harry flinch.

"It wasn't me." Harry whispered Lucius didn't listen; he just sneered at Harry and made for the door.

"Go to bed Potter." He spat. Harry winced again and tears sprang to his eyes, but Lucius didn't seem to care. "Stay in your room, you are not to leave except for the bathroom. A house elf will bring you food, if I see you outside unless I say so you will be sorry." He left and slammed the door shut, Harry sank to the floor, and his legs drew close to his chest as he cried.

Outside Lucius frowned, a tear slid down his own cheek. "Bravo Lucius, well fucking done." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he'd apologize in the morning when they were both calmer.

_XXX_

Before Harry could even think of going back to bed, two faces appeared in the window. Fred and George Weasly's grinning faces floated outside his window from the seat of a turquoise flying Ford Anglia.

"Get your stuff then Harry!" Harry smiled and grabbed as much as he could and shoved it into his trunk, his key was placed round his neck again, and grabbing Hedwig he passed her and the trunk out of the window to the twins, who placed it in the back seat. Harry clicked his fingers.

"How can Spiffy help master?" The house elf from the party whispered.

"Can you get me Aoife please Spiffy?" The house elf nodded, and then popped away, returning with another pop and a black box with holes in it. "Thank you, you may go back to bed now."

He handed the box to the boys, who placed it next to Hedwig, and then reached forward to help Harry out of the window, careful not to drop him; Fred pulled him over George to sit in the middle of the magically expanded front seat. Fred grabbed hold of the steering wheel and flew off, Harry's window wide open, his curtains flapping in the breeze through the abandoned room.

"Ron's at his friend's house for the rest of the summer, we're meeting him in Diagon Alley." Fred said, a very long sentence for him alone to complete.

George though, was poking his sleeping snake and that's why he hadn't finished Fred's sentence as usually. "Nice snake, I was wondering if you had this or the larger one."

"Larger one's my uncle's. This is Aoife, that one is Nagini." Harry told them with a yawn.

They flew for another hour before Harry frowned in thought. "How did you guys get here, I mean I know you flew, but why?"

"Mum added you to the clock…"

"…Said you may as well be family…"

"…Your hand was at 'Mortal Peril'…"

"…What happened?" Fred asked concerned, taking his eyes off the sky long enough to hit a bird, who squawked in protest and flew away funnily.

"Father is angry at me, because something happened but it wasn't me and he won't believe me, and now I'm not aloud to leave my room at all, and he called me… Potter."

Harry sniffed and the boys patted a shoulder each sympathetically. "There…"

"…There." They grinned and kept flying.

"Wait, clock? Hand? What…?" Harry asked in confusion, turning to look at one boy then the next.

"We have a magical clock…"

"…And a hand for each family member…"

"…Our names are written on the hand..."

"…They point to things like 'work', 'home'…"

"…'Traveling', 'friends' and 'mortal peril'."

"Sounds great, I think mother may have one of them but I'm not sure." He smiled softly, and reached around to check if Aoife was awake. "Your mum won't mind the snake will she?"

"Nah wouldn't think so." George answered unsurely.

When they finally spotted the house, the boys landed the car bumpily and drove it into the garage. Getting out, Harry stretched and looked around at all the muggle things on display, his parents whatever their prejudices always made sure he knew about muggle things since they believed his biological mother to be muggleborn.

"Yeah, dad's obsessed with them." George answered Harry's staring.

"He likes electricity doesn't he?"

"Huh?" The boys answered together and Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, here's what we'll do." Harry nodded, "you showed up in the night…"

"…Mum will never know we took the car…"

"…She'll see you and forget all questions."

With a nod they left the garage, and headed towards the house, which looked to have started off small. But had many rooms built on, and hanging lopsided as if magic was the only thing that kept it together, with a grin Harry realized it probably was. He smiled widely as they walked towards it, a pump red haired woman came striding out of the front door when they got close enough and the twins froze in horror.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" She paused for a breath, the twins were visibly shaking. "Hello Harry dear. Of course I don't blame you; in you go… help yourself to some breakfast." With twin nods from the boys, Harry made his way through the chickens gathered outside, and the pots and pans over the front lawn into the squat little house, which felt homier than his vast mansion had for the last week or so.

He sat at the long table and grabbed a slice of toast, buttered it and took a bite. He nodded politely at Percy who came down stairs and stopped short at the dark haired boy at the table.

"Hello, Percy, the twins rescued me. They're outside with your mother."

"Don't pity them." Bill said sleepily, lazily dragging his feet down the stairs and reaching for the coffee pot. "Hello Harry, nice morning isn't it."

Harry nodded, and smiled at the red haired girl who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She gave a squeak and ran back up faster than Harry on a broomstick. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, unsure if she had been there or not.

The twins walked back in and sank into chairs next to each other. "Ginny…"

"…Our sister…"

"…Hasn't stopped talking…"

"…Bout you since the party." The twins supplied through bites of their own toast. Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes flickered over to the clock the twins had told him about. Arthur Weasly's hand had jumped from 'Work' to 'Traveling' and was now fixed on 'Home', with a whoosh he jumped out of the fireplace grinning.

"Morning family!" He said loudly. They greeted him back.

"Dad, this is Harry, we brought him to stay for a little while." Fred told his father, who looked over at Harry and enthusiastically shook the boy's hand.

"What a pleasure, what a pleasure." He said grinning as Harry's hand bounced up and down in the strong grip. "Oh, my, Harry Potter here, beside me. Although you probably prefer Malfoy don't you?" Harry nodded. "Very well, very well. You wouldn't know how ekeltikity works would you?"

"Electricity, Mr. Weasly." He corrected.

"Arthur, Arthur my boy." Harry nodded, and began to explain how electricity was made and used, and what type of products ran off it. Arthur listened in rapt attention, while Bill discussed Dragons with the Twins and Percy was telling his mum about his responsibilities as Prefect that year. Ginny finally came downstairs again, looking as pretty as she could make herself in a rush, which was very pretty actually, and sat opposite Harry who smiled at her, causing her face to match her hair.

"Well, Harry, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supplies." Mrs. Weasly called after 2 owls soared through the window, both with Hogwarts letters. One owl had letters and booklists for 5 Weasly children and the other had Harry's attached to his leg. After some water, the birds took off, and everyone got back into conversation.

_XXX_

After a few hours uninterrupted sleep, Lucius Malfoy woke in a very good mood. He got up and dressed and left the room for Harry's determined to take him where ever he wanted today to make up for shouting at him last night. When he unlocked and opened the door his smile melted off his face, as he walked into the empty room, the wardrobe doors were left open, and after checking he noticed over half his clothes had gone. Hedwig and her cage were missing, and the window was wide open.

Draco ran in a moment later. "Father, Aoife's gone." He hadn't been able to find her in the dungeon where she had taken to sleeping that summer, and when he looked around the room he realized Harry had gone to. "What did you do last night?" He asked angrily.

"I- I shouted at him, and didn't let him explain. I called him 'Potter'." Lucius looked around the room, worry eating away at his stomach, his happy mood totally evaporated. His hands clenched and unclenched at his side as he tried to fight the tears that were welling in his eyes from the disappearance of his second son.

"You know he **hates** being called that!" Draco shouted and stormed from the room. Lucius watched his elder son leave in a huff, and sighed. Sinking to the floor he stayed there for at least 10 minutes, before he left for his study. Penning a letter he ordered Hades to find Harry without an address, and then flooed to The Leaky Cauldron to check if Harry had rented a room there for last night.

**XXX**

Ok for now… I know, it hurt to write Lucius like that since he's so nice to Harry in every other chapter… :(

Ok, Harry knows about electricity because Narcissa wanted him to learn about muggle things as well, since everyone thought Lily was one.


	20. Explosion

Ok, and after a teaser and a long wait… here's the next chapter—hope you enjoy it…

**Words : **3,290

**Chapter 20**

**Explosion**

They had flooed to Diagon Alley, and as Harry had sneezed when he spoke, he ended up in Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley instead. Unwilling to risk his carefully guarded reputation; he hid inside the vanishing cabinet when two people entered the shop. Glad he had hidden when he noticed they were his father and brother, his father whom he was not talking to right then.

With a sneer Lucius approached Mr. Borgin, and they began to talk about Ministry raids, and selling on a few of Lucius' darker items for safe keeping. Harry sat and listened, while Draco got closer and closer to the cabinet, looking through items on display. His hand reached out for the handle, and Harry held his breath, he really didn't want to speak to his father right now, nor be shouted at for listening in on his conversation.

"Come Draco. I said Come." Draco turned with a sigh and left the shop after his father. Borgin muttered for a few minutes and left for the back room, when it was safe Harry slipped from the cabinet and closed the doors silently, he walked over to the 'Hand of Glory' Draco had wanted their father to buy him, and lifted it.

He rang the silver bell on the counter top and Mr. Borgin came back out with a surprised look on his face after seeing Harry alone.

"Your father was just here, boy, you missed him."

"Pity." He muttered and placed the Hand on the counter. "Could you keep this for me? I haven't had a chance to get my money out yet, and when I do, I wish to buy this." Borgin frowned at the boy.

"Why haven't you got your money?"

"I sneezed in the fireplace and came out here rather than the Leaky Cauldron." Borgin nodded, and pulled out some parchment.

"Special from Gringotts see; it's like a muggle cheque." Harry nodded his understanding. "Sigh here and vault number here, and you can take the Hand with you now." Harry grinned and grabbed the quill from Borgin's hand. He wrote his name and signed beneath it, along with the price of the item he was buying.

He wrote Vault 613 on the dotted line and cut his finger. A drop of blood landed next to his signature and the parchment jumped from Harry's hand, rolled up and 'pop-ed' away. Harry gave Borgin his quill back and left the shop, his 'Hand of Glory' wrapped in some cloth Borgin had given him. "Strange, very strange." The greasy haired man muttered, leaving for the back room again.

Harry left the shop and was once again and was, like every other time he'd been there alone, set upon by a hag or a revenge seeking Death Eater. The hag held out a tray of toe nails and kept asking if he was lost, getting the impression she wished to eat him Harry told her he was fine, and was looking for some gifts.

"'Arry, 'Arry, wha' yah doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid boomed for the entrance of the Alley, holding a large tin of something in one hand, with the other he took hold of Harry's arm and dragged him past the hag who dropped her toenails with a shriek.

He gave Harry to Mrs. Weasly who had bee frantic after Harry hadn't come out of the same fireplace with them. "Oh thank you Hagrid." Hagrid nodded and took his flesh-eating slug repellant and left. Mr. Weasly soon joined them with the Grangers who Harry was pleased to see. And unfortunately, Ron Weasly was back from his friends.

With a cold nod to the youngest boy, and a much warmer greeting to everyone else, Harry set off with them to Gringotts. The Grangers had their money so they waited outside, rather than go to 613, his own vault; he went to 678 the Malfoy family vault Harry had used almost all his life.

As there were four Malfoys they vault required a blood sample rather than a key, he cut his finger again and let a drop of it fall onto a small black dial surrounded by runes, sticking out of the side of the door. The runes rearranged themselves to spell 'Harry' and the dial turned green. The vault door swung open and Harry grabbed a handful of gold Galleons, feeling bad after seeing the Weasly vault with only a very small pile of Sickles and one Galleon.

Ginny headed off with Mrs. Weasly to buy her wand and a familiar. The Grangers and Mr. Weasly went to get something to drink at Fortescue's, while the twins meet Lee Jordan and went to Zonko's, Harry and Hermione left for Eeylops Owl Emporium for treats for Hedwig, Hermione took some money from Ron and promised to get some for Errol as well, and Ron and Percy headed to Madame Malkins, so Percy could get a new robe.

After leaving Draco to get his own new robes, and go to Honeydukes, with the promise of meeting in Flourish & Blotts, Lucius headed back to Knockturn Alley to buy the 'Hand of Glory'.

"What do you mean you sold it?" Lucius growled.

"He came in here, and asked for it, he signed a… Gringotts cheque. New invention, he was the first to use one here. Very clever idea."

"Who was it?" Lucius asked slowly, wanting to keep at least one of his sons happy.

"Well my Lord… it was, well, Harry." Lucius looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You sold the 'Hand of Glory' to my underage son?" Borgin nodded hastily.

"I don't think it was for himself my Lord. Well, I mean, Master Draco wanted it, and then Master Harry buys it…" Lucius nodded, and swept from the shop, an angry look on his face. He searched for something else to give his son.

"What else was he interested in?" He asked himself, before heading to Quality Quiditch Supplies, and buying two Nimbus 2001's. He had the black broomsticks wrapped and carried them towards Flourish & Blotts, to meet Draco and hopefully Harry.

_XXX_

While Lucius is in Borgin & Burkes

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Harry, Hermione and Ron pushed through a crowd of witches Mrs. Weasly's age and walked to the front of the store followed by the rest of their party. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to look for Hermione's books, Mr. Weasly for the twins and Mrs. Weasly for Ginny's books. Percy got his own as did the second year trio.

Harry raised his eyebrows as a man with fair wavy hair and dazzling white teeth came into view. Everyone grabbed a copy of '_Break with a Banshee_' and stood in line next to the adults who had come back, each with a cauldron full of books.

Cameras were going off in every direction, and suddenly Gilderoy Lockhart stood up with an excited expression on his face. He reached out and drew Harry tight against his side.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" the crowd burst into applause. The short camera man took more and more pictures, almost drowning the Weasly's in purple smoke. "Nice smile Harry, together you and I are worth the front page." He said through his gleaming teeth.

Ron Weasly watched through narrowed eyes, his teeth grinding together loudly as his hands clenched in anger and jealousy.

Harry pulled his hand back after the last picture was taken; he flexed his fingers trying to get feeling back into them and was suddenly grabbed around the upper arms and dragged beneath the stairs. Draco stood glaring at him.

"What were you playing at? You just disappeared we were worried." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not much, because you both seemed yourselves in Borgin & Burkes." Harry hissed back, yanking his arm out of Draco's grasp.

"Don't you dare take fathers temper out on me!" Draco sneered unattractively and glared at Harry.

"Here, I got this for you." He threw the wrapped up 'Hand of Glory' to Draco who caught it with a gasp and unwrapped it. Without waiting for his reaction Harry walked out from under the stairs in time to be grabbed by Lockhart again.

He was held tightly against the other man for a second time, "where did you go? I wasn't finished Harry. We can't disappoint our fans now can we?" He whispered through grinning teeth. Harry sighed loudly. "That-a boy Harry!"

Louder he said, "ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry Potter-"

"Malfoy." Harry hissed under his breath and got a squeeze on the shoulder for it.

"-here stepped into Flourish & Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded, "-he had _no idea_ that he would be getting much, much more than my book, '_Magical Me_'.

"He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He shook Harry grinning.

The crowd cheered and clapped and Lockhart presented Harry with his entire works, staggering slightly under its weight he made his way back to Hermione with a mumbled complaint of 'ignorant bloody foolish pretty-boys' and dumped the books into Ginny's new cauldron.

"You have these, I'll buy my own-" He told her kindly, she nodded her thanks and grinned at the glossy new books.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Said a voice behind Harry. He turned to glare at Ron Weasly who was fuming still. "Cant even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that Ron!" Ginny shouted it was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at her brother.

"Stay out of this Ginny." Draco came over and glared at Ron too.

"Nah let her have at you. You deserve it you bloody berk." Draco hissed, and smiled at Harry, "thanks by the way."

"Give him the books back Ginny, we don't need his charity." Ron hissed and Mrs. Weasly cuffed him around the ear.

"How dare you be so rude Ronald Weasly?" She scolded.

"Its not charity Ron, I don't want them, Ginny does and she likes Lockhart. She can have them." Harry turned to the twins who had come to watch. "You know, if she wasn't a pureblood, I'd swear your mum was part banshee." Harry whispered to the two teens who nodded enthusiastically.

Arthur fought his way over next, followed by Percy. He scowled at Ron. "What's wrong with you now?" He asked snidely. Before he could answer Mr. Malfoy strode into the shop, a sneer to match Draco's plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasly." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder but completely ignored Harry, causing the dark haired boy to wince.

"Lucius." Arthur nodded coldly and tried to steer the Grangers out of the way. Lucius shot them disgusted looks, as if they were worse than vermin, which Hermione found odd as he usually treated her alright.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, all those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, pulled out a very old, very battered copy of '_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_'. "Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasly flushed darkly, and Harry glared. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Obviously, the company you keep Weasly…" Lucius looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Granger who was looking on apprehensively, trying to understand why they let their daughter go to that mans house before. "And I thought your family could sink no lower-"

'_Has he forgotten he let her come to the Manor?_' /I Draco wondered, I '_What's wrong with him?_' He looked to Harry to see if he had heard, but although Harry had, he just ignored Draco and Lucius both.

There was clank of metal, as Ginny's cauldron was knocked from her hands; Lucius went flying into a bookshelf with Arthur's hands around the blond's neck. Books fell from the shelf as they hit each other. The twins having liked the Lucius they met in private detested the public image and were shouting "get him dad", while Draco and Harry were yelling for them both to stop. The assistant was having Blast-End Skrewts, while pulling at his hair trying to get them to stop wreaking the shop floor.

Hagrid pried them apart and held them away from the other. "Break it up Gents, not in fron' of yeh kiddies." He bellowed.

Lucius sneered. He had a black eye from where a falling book had hit him and Arthur had a split lip, Lucius thrust Ginny's Transfiguration book at her, eyes shinning with malice.

"Here, girl- take your book -it's the best your father can give you-"

"Hey, there was no need for that Father." Harry said softly, when the Weasly's had gone to check on Arthur.

"You're no son of mine." Lucius hissed and shoved Harry back, he fell into a bookshelf and with a crash the remaining books fell on him knocking him to the floor. Draco ran to check on him but Lucius grabbed his arm, motioning him towards the door, he steered him out and swept out after him.

Mrs. Weasly turned around and gasped, she helped Harry up off the floor when the door opened again.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur." Said Hagrid. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter." Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve as he fought not to cry, Hagrid patted him on the shoulder almost knocking him over again. "Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now- let's…" He trailed off as the newest customer came over.

_XXX_

When Lucius and Draco are leaving

Lucius walked from 'QQS' and with a look at his pocket watch realized how late he was running, it had taken a while to decide but he'd agreed on it in the end. He bought a broom for each player on the Slytherin Quiditch Team, as a generous gift, and of course another opportunity to show off.

He entered Flourish & Blotts after a man and his son, both with hair color similar to his own walked out in a hurry. The younger blond was angry and kept yanking his arm away from his father, while the father kept his head down ashamed. With a shrug Lucius entered the shop in time to see Mrs. Weasly help Harry off the floor. Hagrid started insulting his family, before patting Harry sympathetically who looked as if he were about to cry.

"Harry!" He called and walked over through the crowd of people, and Hagrid stopped talking. "What happened?" He asked concerned, reaching out to touch the bump forming on his head.

Harry shoved his hands away from him with a sneer, Mrs. Weasly 'tsk-ed' at Lucius. "How dare you!" She hissed angrily, and Lucius found himself recoiling from her anger.

Lucius frowned and looked around at everyone in the group; he nodded to the twins and Hermione. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume? Your daughter is a credit to you, pleased to meet you."

"Didn't seem too keen on them earlier." Fred remarked and Arthur reached out to grip his shoulder. Lucius just frowned again.

"Harry, have you seen Draco? I was meant to meet him here five minutes ago."

Harry sneered again. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he left with you after you threw me into a bookcase!"

"What? Harry…" He grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him away from the others. "What are you playing at?"

"Are you saying you don't remember? You told me I was no son of yours and threw me into a bookcase after brawling with Arthur Weasly." Harry glared at him and Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I did that?" Harry nodded. "Harry, believe me, I never. I only just got here. I was buying new broomsticks for you both, and the team. I just got here. There were two people who looked like Draco and myself leaving though-" He looked towards the street but they were gone.

"You weren't inclined to believe me, so why should I be any different now the tables have turned?" He asked referring to their argument two nights ago and the house elf.

"Harry," he said reaching out to touch the boy's cheek. Harry sneered and shoved him away again. "I came back to apologize and you weren't there, I was so worried." He smiled softly and Harry's lips thinned. "Please come with me, we can straighten everything out when we get home."

"If I'm not your son, Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe we live together. I'll collect my stuff as soon as. I'm sure I can stay with the Weasly's for the time being." He said coldly and walked away from Lucius who was looking after the boy in shock, before turning and sweeping out of the shop for the second time.

Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and led them outside. "Come on, onto Honeydukes. We'll buy some sweets to bring back to Hogwarts with you." Harry smiled, and paid for his own set of books, then left after the Weaslys and Grangers.

As Ginny walked out the door, she tripped slightly on the step and her cauldron tipped, Harry reached out a grabbed her. She blushed and pushed away from him with a quiet 'thank you'. A black book lay beside the shop forgotten, until a dark haired boy came along and picked it up.

_XXX_

In France, Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she leant back into the leather couch. "You don't understand." She held an empty cup of Polyjuice Potion in her hands, the stained goblet twisting back and forth as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Cissa darling, I understand perfectly." The older woman opposite the pretty Malfoy said. "This keeps your husband out of Ministry trouble if we are caught, and lets him take the credit with Our Lord." Narcissa sighed again.

"Mother! What about Harry?"

"Who's Harry dear?" The elder asked curiously.

"Our other son." Cissa said with another sigh, taking a sip of her wine.

"I have two grandsons?" She asked happily, clapping her hands in joy, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"It was a secret for a while."

"I'm sure he'll recognize the boy and put two and two together-" The elder started.

"-And get seven." Cissa shouted, "Harry looks nothing like Lucius or I, he was adopted. He's the Potter's son."

The older woman opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again, then opened it, "ah, that may be a problem."

Cissa dropped her head into her hands, "we should have warned them first." She muttered darkly.

"Well, Lucius won't mind, will he? I mean one less person to crowd him." The elder said sharply.

"How dare you mother? Lucius loves us all, he may not show it to you but he does. Oh poor Harry!" She sighed once again and stood. "I'm going to bed, sort this out mother." She ordered and swept from the room.

**XXX**

Please review me.. .

As a side note, I no longer post at so if any of you were reading it there… you can't anymore LOL


	21. Come Crashing Down

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.. and i appologize to those who are lookign for me on (and thank those who managed to find me else where)

**Words :** 2,567

**Chapter 21**

**Come Crashing Down**

They finished off their summer by de-gnomeing the garden, with the help of Aoife, the twins and Harry had caught as many gnomes as possible and flung them over the garden fence. Aoife preferred to eat hers and was happily digesting one or twenty when Harry grabbed her and followed the twins inside for a feast of all of Harry's favorite foods, and a display of Filibuster fireworks to round off the night. They all headed to bed, Harry now sharing a room with Ron, who turned out to be _slightly_ less annoying when Draco wasn't around.

The next morning was extremely rushed, even with everybody having packed the night before. Mrs. Weasly tried to make sure everyone had spare socks and quills, Mr. Weasly nearly broke his neck over a chicken taking Ginny's trunk to the car and the twins kept colliding with each other on the stairs, dropping bits of toast all over their robes. Finally, everyone was outside

"Not a word to Molly." Arthur told Harry as he opened the boot; to show him the magically enlarged space he had stored the trunks. Five people sat comfortable in the back with the parents and Ginny in the front, Aoife curled around Harry's arm after threatening to bite whoever next tried to shove her in the boot.

"Muggles _do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" Molly asked looking at the 5 in the back. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Arthur gave a nervous laugh and kept driving. He tried unsuccessfully to get Molly to let him fly to Kings Cross Station. When they got there, Percy, Ron and Mr. Weasly went through first followed by the twins, then Mrs. Weasly and Ginny. Harry promised he'd be right after them. He leaned against the wall and was about to slip through when Draco ran over panting.

"Harry, Harry. I was waiting in the car park; I was hoping you'd show up!" He hugged the dark haired boy and grinned. Harry grinned back, frowning when he noticed Lucius standing beside Narcissa.

"Hey Dray, mum, how are you?" He blanked Lucius, who frowned again.

"Fine, Harry, but imagine coming home to find the house one son short?" She glared disapprovingly, and Harry went and hugged her, moving back before Lucius could touch him.

"Sorry mum." He muttered and looked down.

"Go on through Narcissa, I wish to talk to Harry." Draco refused to move, but Narcissa went through the barrier as told. "Harry, it wasn't me. Ask the school, I've sent the brooms ahead. I didn't have brooms with Draco, even he said so. I would not have gone looking for one son to leave him in The Leaky Cauldron straight after. Harry, it wasn't me! I'm so sorry about… before though!" Harry stiffened as Lucius hugged him, drawing the boy as tight to his chest as he could.

"It's… ok… let go now please." He pulled back and stepped away from the barrier, he went to talk to Draco and without a look back Lucius went to wait on the platform. "I don't know what to think Dray. If it wasn't him who was it? And if it was… why won't he admit it?"

"I don't know Harry, but we better go through, the train leaves in 30 seconds." Together the boys ran and crashed straight into a solid wall. "Ok, it didn't do that before." Draco muttered. Harry looked around at all the glaring faces.

"Lost control of the trolley." He told them apologetically while Hedwig shrieked in her cage, drawing murmurs of 'animal cruelty' for the gathered crowd. Harry pressed his hand to the wall, nine… eight… seven… nothing happened. Draco pressed against the wall bodily, four… three… two… and still nothing. Harry slammed a fist against the wall and a whistle blew.

"Shit, we've missed the train!" Draco rubbed a hand over his face, "what should we do? Do you think mum and dad will be able to get back through?" Harry shrugged. "Come on, we'll wait by the car for them."

"The car!" Harry shouted as they left the train station, Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his Rolls Royce as they stopped beside it. Harry looked around and spotted the Ford Anglia, he shoved his trolley forward and went towards it followed by a curious Draco. "Alohamora!" He tucked his wand back into his pocket, the car door opened.

"Hello, I'm Harry, you drove me here remember?" The cars horn beeped. "I need you to start your engine, I need you to bring us to school, we missed the train and Arthur is stuck on the platform." The car beeped again and the engine roared to life, with a grin Harry put the trunks and owl cages in the back, and slid into the driver's seat, Draco slid in next to him with a sneer.

"This is the Weasly's car?" Harry nodded and Draco stood, brushing down his seat before he'd sit back on it. "You know the way?"

"All we have to do is followed the Hogwarts Express." Harry was staring at the dash board, "which one?" He muttered before pushing a button, he turned to look at Draco only to see two eyes staring at him. "Great, I got the right one."

His voice floated from nowhere, and the car rose slowly, they could feel themselves moving but not see it, they rose up above the ground and began to fly, until the cars and houses and people looked nothing more than specks of dust.

There was a popping noise and the car, and its occupants were visible once more, "oh no, it must be faulty." Harry groaned and raised the car higher, until they were covered by thick fluffy clouds. "We'll look down every half hour to check the train." They continued due North in the direction the train had last been heading in.

Several uneventful hours later and the fun had worn off, sure they had eaten Fred and Georges stack of toffees but they were thirsty and had no water. They couldn't walk around like they would have on the train and both boys were becoming rather sleepy and hungry the longer they were in the air.

Harry wanted nothing more than for a trolley of ice cold pumpkin juice to roll along, pushed by a plump kindly witch. _Why_ hadn't they been able to get on the train?

"Almost there," Draco muttered as they dived down once more before pulling up. The engine gave a loud crackle and Harry laughed nervously.

"Must be tired, I'm sure it's never flown this far before." Draco nodded uneasily. Harry patted the car's dash board, "nearly there now." He told it.

They dipped once again, "There!" Draco shouted pointing at the silhouette of a landmark they both knew well by now. "Nearly there," jets of steam were issuing from beneath the bonnet and both boys shot a worried look at each other as the car groaned.

They were over the lake now… so close to the castle, Harry put his foot down, "almost there," he said once again, and the car sputtered, clanked and died completely. The nose of the car dropped, gathering speed and heading straight for a castle wall. Draco reached out across the seat trying to grab on to something. He felt something long and wooden, smooth but stiff and raised it.

He waved the wand, "STOP!" He ordered the car, it just kept falling. He leaned over a frantic Harry and began to batter the steering wheel, uncaring of the damage to the wand as long as they didn't die. "STOP! STOP!" He yelled again, hitting the steering wheel harder.

"MIND THAT TREE!" Harry cried and Draco leaned away from him, his eyes shut tight. With a loud CRUNCH the car ploughed into the tree, steam was billowing from the bonnet as the car slid to the floor. "You ok?" He asked his brother who nodded.

"Look at my wand." He said softly waving the wand in his hand; it had split almost in half, the two parts staying together by a few splinters.

"That's not your wand." Harry said, pointing to Draco's robe pocket where his own wand was sticking out, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out his wand. "Uh oh." He groaned, the wand obviously belonged to one of the Weasly children, he figured on Ginny since she was in the front. As well as being scared, cold, hungry, tired and in pain, he now felt guilty. Harry thumped his hand on the steering wheel.

"Damn it, if I ever have any more ideas like this, kill me!" Draco nodded and as he went to open the door a tree branch swung down and slammed the door shut again. Draco jumped back into Harry with a shout. "What the fuck?" The dark haired boy yelled, looking at Draco then through the windscreen which was punctured by the tip of a willow branch.

Both boys were jumping out of the way as each branch aimed for them rather than the car now, the car vibrated and Harry shouted 'reverse'. Drawing as far back as the car could manage, it stopped and the back doors popped open, the trunks were thrown from the car by an invisible force followed by Hades and Hedwig hooting in their cages. The front doors were thrown open next, and both boys were barrelled to the ground. The car closed its doors and drove into the Forbidden Forest.

"Come back!" Harry cried, "Arthur's going to kill me."

"Blame Ron," Draco muttered throwing the broken wand back over by the tree. "Come on, we'd better get up to the school…" The feast had already started, and the sorting was finished. "Hang on, where's Severus?" Draco muttered standing on his tip toes to look around the Hall after spotting the empty seat.

"Maybe he's ill," Harry said without thinking, eyeing the feast on the table.

"Maybe he's angry he missed out on the Defence job again?" Draco suggested, still looking for their godfather.

"Maybe father realized we didn't go through after him, and fire called Sev…?" That answer had made the most sense because before it even left his mouth completely, there was a very cold voice right behind them, they whirled round looking guilty.

"Maybe, he's waiting to hear why you didn't arrive on the train?" He glared at the boys, usually he was lenient on them, but today he seemed in a rather foul mood. He held out a rolled up _Daily Prophet_ and glared harder as Harry gulped. "You were seen!" He hissed.

Harry red off the title and gulped again: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow."

"The tree did more damage to us than we-" Harry elbowed Draco, "I don't know what you mean Sev." He corrected, Severus grinned.

"Now I found this there." Harry shrugged, "do you know whose it is?"

"No sorry, never seen it before." Harry muttered looking back at the food through the window pane.

"Come to my office, I'll get you some food, you will eat there and go to your common room understood?" The boys nodded and followed Severus through the school to the dungeons the Slytherin's inhabited, entering his office Draco bit his lip and Harry flinched when they noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting on the couch in Severus' living quarters. "Or you can eat here, with us?" Draco sat beside his father, but Harry glared and kept walking.

Sitting in the office, he waited patiently for Severus, who upon realizing Harry wasn't going to come back out, went in to him with some food and pumpkin juice.

"What wrong Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"Couldn't get through the barrier. It locked 30 seconds before the whistle blew, so we flew here." Harry bit his lip.

"I am temporarily deaf my Harry."

He nodded gratefully and continued, "Something threw Mr. Malfoy from his bedroom window after telling me I had to not come back to school, I said I was coming back and he'd been stealing my letters, and threatened Mr. Malfoy. I tried to explain to Mr. Malfoy and he got angry and shouted, and then he told me I wasn't to leave my room and if I did without permission I'd be sorry," Severus glared at the door to where Lucius and Draco were sat.

"The Weasly twins came and took me to theirs, they added me to their clock see, and my hand was at 'mortal peril' and they were worried. So I saw Mr. Malfoy in 'Flourish & Blotts' and he brawled with Arthur and said I was no son of his, then he threw me into a bookcase and I fell and got hit with books, and he left with Draco. Then he came in after and acted like it had never happened, without Draco. He said he was in the Leaky Cauldron today."

Severus drew Harry to him in a hug and sighed. "Do you wish me to speak to him?" Harry shook his head. "What if it wasn't him? Or someone was making him do it?"

"He said he bought the team broomsticks." Severus nodded that he had. "So it wasn't him?"

"Well, someone doesn't want you back at school, attacks your father and you run away. Then blocks the barrier between 9 and 10, why shouldn't they have wanted to make your life a little harder in the process?"

"So, it wasn't Father?"

"No, I don't believe so." Harry smiled and took a bite from his sandwich.

"I'd like to stay here though, until I'm finished." Severus nodded.

"Draco will let you know when he's done as well." Severus hugged his godson once more and left through the door and sat opposite his confused best friend, Harry kept eating until Draco came in and together they nodded goodbye and left for their rooms. Standing outside the portrait hole, both boys rubbed their eyes cursing themselves for forgetting to ask the password.

"It's Marvolo; don't ask no one knows what it means." Blaise muttered from behind them, they turned and nodded and entered the room. "Did you really fly here?" He asked sounding awed as the rest of the Slytherin's in the common room turned to look at them.

"Yeah but don't say anything." Harry muttered.

"Sev'll try and blame a Weasly, since it was their car, and one of their wands was found by the tree." Draco added smugly, and again Harry felt guilty. Everyone began to congratulate and cheer the boys.

"Got to get upstairs- bit tired." He muttered and left followed by Draco. Entering their private room Harry sighed. "I feel bad, they were so nice and now I've gotten one of them in trouble and Arthur!" Draco rubbed his brother's arm softly and got ready for bed, Harry undressed and pulled his pyjamas on still ranting, "And I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that or anything but-" He stopped as Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise came in the room, all dressed for bed themselves.

"_Unbelievable_!" Beamed Blaise.

"Cool," said Goyle.

"Amazing," added Crabbe awestruck. Harry couldn't help it then, he grinned too and everyone went to bed.

**XXX**

please review me...


	22. Gilderoy Lockhart

WARNING: Anything between contains Harry/Ginny M/F don't read if you don't like… and before you ask… this IS Harry/Draco!

I want Draco so jealous that he'll jump Harry's bones regardless of whether they are brothers... ok? Deal… :P

Ok, so im going on holiday for a week and a bit so this probably will bne the last update till I get back but I'll see if I can writer some more so there's more to post when I come back, because im running out of pre-written chapters LOL

**Words : ** 3,148

**Chapter 22**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

The next morning at breakfast many Slytherin's nodded cheerfully at Harry and Draco when they entered the Hall, but Hermione Granger, Harry's Mudblood friend, thinned her lips and nodded stiffly. Harry realized at once that someone must have told her the truth about the night before he stood from his table and walked to her.

"Mione, hey."

"Morning." She said stiffly, and he was sure she knew. "So, yesterday you…?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't know how else to-" He babbled, blushing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curtly Harry shook his head evasively, "I was waiting for you on the Express and I ended up alone with Ron Weasly and his sister."

"Oh, I rather like her, what house did she get?" Harry asked grinning.

"You've met? When?"

"Oh, the twins came and got me over the last week. I stayed at the Burrow while Ron was somewhere else. What house then?"

Hermione bit her lip and frowned, "Slytherin. Her brothers are terribly upset, Ron even walked out of the room when it was called. She looked close to tears poor thing. The twins didn't seem too bothered thankfully." Harry nodded sadly. "Have a good end of summer then? What was up with your father in Diagon Alley?"

"No, I didn't. Well, not before I got to the Burrow, it was fabulous Hermione!" He grinned widely, "I don't know, Sev and Draco think it was someone else. Or he was under the Imperius Curse or something, but I'm not sure. He said it wasn't him, and well- after the house elf-"

"House elf?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. But if that hadn't have happened I would have believed him straight away, now though, I'm not sure," he looked around, "anyway, where's Gin?"

"Pansy was asking the other first years earlier, seems she won't come out of the dorm room."

"Come on, you're a girl, if I let you into the common room will you get her out of her room?" Hermione nodded and followed Harry from the room. They got to the portrait hole and entered with the password. Skipping the staircase that led to the 'first years' last year, and now belonged to seconds, Harry lead her to the new staircase and told her to go up. Hermione came down a while later with Ginny in tow, eyes red and puffy. "I'll meet you back in the Hall ok Mione?" She nodded and left.

"Hey H- Harry." She sniffled, blushing again.

"Hey, why aren't you having breakfast?"

"I'm afraid," She said softly.

"Why?"

"I don't want a… howler." She whispered the last word, and Harry couldn't blame her. A howler was one of the most embarrassing ways a parent could embarrass their child. It was a letter but rather than read off it, it formed a tongue and lips and spoke to you. Or shouted, rather. And if you don't open them, they burn up and leave scorch marks everywhere.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin, I'm in Slytherin and your parents like me."

"Yeah, yeah I guess." She said softly and followed him, rather hesitantly, down to breakfast. Just as the post arrived. Ginny sat between Harry and Draco between the second years and looked up along with everybody else as the owls dropped their post.

Errol, the family owl dropped into a jug of pumpkin juice, with an embarrassed grin Ginny pulled him out by his legs and gave him a quick shake off. Her hand flew to her mouth as she noticed the red letter.

"Harry." She begged softly, he nodded and holding it as far from her as possible broke the seal.

As if he was Ginny, the letter began to flap and scream at him, Mrs. Weasly's shrill voice roared at him, rather like that of a banshee, magnified 100 times its usual volume.

"_SLYTHERIN_, GINNY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SLYTHERIN! YOU'RE A DISGRACE, IMAGINE, MY DAUGHTER A DARK WIZARD! ALL SYLTHERINS ARE DARK GINNY! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING WE TELL YOU! WE ARE SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU! I'M, I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SHOUT AT YOU!"

Ginny sniffled, and Mrs. Weasly's voice got softer, "Of course I don't think that about you Harry, big mistake your sorting." Harry raised an eyebrow at the quiet Hall, Mrs. Weasly's voice got louder again, "WHICH EVER OF YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN STOLE YOUR FATHER'S CAR YOU WILL BE SORRY! HE'S NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK! IMAGINE WHAT WE THOUGHT WHEN IT WAS MISSING! AND YOU WERE _SEEN_!"

The envelope stopped moving, and then folded in on itself and ripped up, before floating to the table. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm to stop her running from the room, he wiped the tears off her face and leaned against her ear.

"Don't show weakness, Gin." He stroked her arm under the table, "don't let her get to you." He turned her face towards the twins who, while shaking from the sound of their mother angry, were smiling encouragingly towards their only sister. She grinned back, and ate her breakfast with a smile, ignoring Ron and Percy completely.

_XXX_

After breakfast, Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's headed to Greenhouse 3, where the more interesting and dangerous plants were kept, while Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went back to Greenhouse 1. Waiting outside, Harry noticed with a twinge of guilt, that the Whomping Willow now had several of its branches in slings. Gilderoy Lockhart came along with Professor Sprout, several seconds later, bunches of bandages in her arms.

Upon entering the greenhouse, Lockhart called Ron back, and while there was nothing Sprout could do about it, she was miffed none the less. "When I heard, imagine how I blamed myself. Talking to your friend but not you, of course you were only looking for attention!" Gilderoy started, Ron watched in shock.

"Flying a car to school! There are other ways of getting fame my boy! Just because you are not winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, or a Wizarding Hero like our Harry, does not mean that anyone likes you less than us. You don't need to make a name for yourself, especially for the wrong things!" Ron's eyes were wide as he looked for a way to get away from the grinning Professor.

"Now go inside," he gave Ron a wink and strode off, Ron walked back inside shaking, and rather angry at Harry again. In Greenhouse 3, Harry was sat between Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and a Hufflepuff boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he held his hand out and Harry shook it, "know who you are of course, the famous Harry Potter- uh, Malfoy… and you, Draco Malfoy, almost top in everything!" Draco grimaced, "and uh, Blaise Zabini, your parents were Ravenclaws right?" Blaise nodded stiffly. "That Lockhart's something isn't he?" Justin continued happily, "Have you read his books?"

Draco and Harry looked at Blaise who was trying hard not to laugh while filling his pot with Dragon dung, "Awfully brave chap." Harry muttered sarcastically, and Justin beamed again.

"My name was down for Eton, you know, but I'm glad I came here instead, mother was slightly disappointed but after I made her read Lockhart's book she begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…" He stopped when Professor Sprout called for the ear muffs to be put on again, and following the instructions it was hard continue talking through the fuzzy pink muffs obstructing everyone's ears.

Repotting the fatal Mandrakes was hard work; they squirmed, shrieked, and kicked, flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth. Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to shove a particularly fat one into a pot.

By the end of the lesson everyone was tired, covered in dirt and sweaty. They all headed back to their common rooms to shower quickly and, the Sltytherins, head to their Transfiguration lesson with the Gryffindors.

_XXX_

McGonagall's lessons were always hard work, but today were especially difficult. Everyone seemed to have forgotten everything they had learned the year before, so by the end of the lesson the only people who had managed to correctly transform a beetle into a button was Hermione and Draco; Harry's button had legs and was scuttling around his table in a blind panic, literally.

The broken wand, it turned out belonged to Ron, and with it spellotaped together he attempted to change his beetle into a button like the rest of the class. The wand emitted sparks and a fog which smelt of rotten eggs, that covered Ron completely, and unable to see what he was doing ended up squashing his beetle and needing to ask for a new one, which made McGonagall very displeased with him.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone left the classroom but Ron, who was beating his broken wand across the desk. "Stupid… useless… thing… when I find who broke you I'll…" And the string of words he let loose was enough for McGonagall to give him detention the next night with Filch for obscenities.

Harry invited Hermione to join the Slytherin table at lunch, to help get her away from Ron whose mood was not improved by the numerous coat buttons she had produced, and been aloud to keep, in Transfiguration. She sat beside Ginny, who was smiling over at Harry in a love sick sort of way, much to his obliviousness and Draco's annoyance.

"What's after lunch?" Harry asked, mashing his potatoes grumpily.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said at once. Draco snatched her timetable and looked at it.

"Have you outlined all his lessons in little pink hearts Mudblood?" Hermione scowled and grabbed it back, pink hearts and all. "What is everyone's obsession with him?" Draco said rather jealously, Harry shrugged, Hermione and Ginny blushed and Blaise kept eating.

_XXX_

They all went and sat down outside in the courtyard after they finished eating, soon joined by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy ignored both of the other girls, and attached herself to the Malfoy brothers' arms. Shrugging, they boys scooted closer to her, rather than get a cramp from stretching. Ginny coughed, and Pansy glared at her but let go of Harry's arm none the less. She coughed again and Pansy almost shouted at her, but bit her tongue when she noticed a mousy brown haired boy waiting for Harry to look at him.

Ginny coughed again, and Pansy pinched Harry's arm hard. "OW!" He turned to glare at her but saw the boy first, "hello."

"All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevy," he said breathlessly, "I'm in Gryffindor, d'you think-" he took a tentative step forward, "would it be alright if- can I have a picture?" He raised the camera he was holding hopefully. It looked like any other ordinary muggle camera so Harry just shrugged, non-pulsed. "I just want to prove I've met you," he said hesitantly, "I know all about you, everyone's told me," he looked up at Harry's forehead in awe, "a boy in my dormitory said if I develop it in the right potion the picture will move.

"My dad's a milkman; he couldn't believe it when I got my letter! I'm taking loads of pictures to send home, and it would be really good if I had one of you-" he looked imploringly at Harry, "-if I could stand next to you? And you could sign it?" Harry blinked and Draco laughed.

He stood hesitantly and place an arm unsurely around Colin's thin shoulders, the younger wizard handed Draco the camera, who took a quick picture of them smiling and waving, Colin's face was turned towards Harry's, a hero-worshiping look upon it. Draco handed the camera back to a shivering Colin who was muttering 'wow, thanks so much' over and over under his breath. The boy took the camera and walked away grinning. Harry shrugged and sat back down.

"_Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Ron Weasly's loud and scatting voice echoed from behind their bench, the three turned to face him and Harry rubbed a hand over his face. He walked around in front of them flanked by Dean and Seamus.

"Everyone queue up! Potter's giving out signed photos!" He called out loudly again, and people all over the courtyard turned to look at them. Amusingly so, Seamus was first in line for a photo. Ron hit him over the back of the head softly and Seamus looked highly disappointed.

"It was one time!" Harry shouted while Ginny shouted, "You're just jealous Ron!"

"_Jealous?_ Of what? I don't think getting your head cut open makes you all that special, thanks!" He didn't need to shout anymore, over half the courtyard was moving in to listen.

"You are jealous Ron, because everyone likes him more than you! Because he's rich and famous and has people who care about him enough to not want a signed photo." Ginny shouted again, her face crimson.

Ron snarled, "who wants your opinion you filthy Slytherin!" His fist clenched, and Ginny stepped back afraid he would hit her.

"Weasly would like a signed photo Harry, its worth more than his family's whole house." Draco said with a laugh, and Ron whipped out his spellotaped wand.

No one warned Ron to watch out when Lockhart came striding over behind him, "what's all this?" he asked. "Who's giving out signed photos?" He saw Ron and shook his head, "shouldn't have asked. Mr. Weasly we talked about this, just because you're not famous doesn't mean no one likes you."

"Speak for yourself," Pansy muttered with a cough.

"Come now, off to class." He wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders and led him away from the gathered crowd. Harry and the others went to follow him but were stopped by Seamus.

"Can I have a signed photo Harry?" He asked softly, Goyle laughed and rubbed his knuckles menacingly until Seamus got the hint and took off after Ron.

Everyone went to Defense but Harry stayed back with Ginny for a moment. She was watching him apprehensively and frowning.

"You know what Dray said, he didn't mean anything against you. It was Ron he was trying to hurt."

"I know, but its true Harry. I hate being poor." Harry reached out to hug her.

"Thanks for being fabulous, Gin. You stuck up for me against your brother and my father. Thank you."

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers; she moaned softly and parted her lips. His tongue plunged into her warm cavern and traced her tongue. They battled for dominance and Ginny moaned, letting him win. She sucked his tongue as he pulled away from her; she blushed scarlet and smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks again Gin." He grinned at her, and walked to Defense, Ginny sat there for an extra five minutes tracing her lips with the tip of her fingers.

When he arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts, the whole class was seated. Harry sat beside Draco and Hermione again, Ron looked over furious as Harry said something that made Hermione laugh then look over at Lockhart, then Ron himself and laugh again. Seamus looked over sullenly and sighed, wishing he had gotten a photograph.

Gilderoy Lockhart swept to the front of the class, grinning. He held up a copy of _Travels with Troll_ to show his winking portrait. "I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, well done," he said after detailing his accomplishments, "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, just to check how well you've read them." He handed out the test papers and sat at his desk. "You have thirty minutes, start."

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

It went on and on for three sides of paper right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _

"Tut, tut-" he muttered after collecting in the papers half an hour later, "hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac, said so in _Year with a Yeti_, ah, Miss Granger, full marks, where are you?" He looked around the class, and she raised a trembling hand. "Ten points to Gryffindor," he grinned and winked at her, she blushed and put her head down. "On to business then-"

He pulled a large cage out from behind his desk, a dirty sheet covered the top of it, and hanging down its side to obscure whatever was rocking inside it from view. The cage shook, and Lockhart spoke again, "now- be warned! All I ask is for you to remain calm; I must ask you not to scream." Seamus and Neville both sank down low in their seats no longer laughing, "It might provoke them."

Lockhart whipped off the cover and exclaimed dramatically, "yes, _freshly caught Cornish pixies_!" Seamus began to snort with laugh, and even Lockhart couldn't make himself think that was a scream of terror, he smiled at Seamus a little disappointedly, "yes?"

"They're not very dangerous are they?"

"Don't be so sure!" He opened the cage door and the pixies flew out through the gap. They began to wreck the room; two of them grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him, hanging him from the candelabra on the ceiling. One of the pixies seized Lockhart's wand and threw it out a window, he ducked behind a desk and began to move towards the door.

He opened it and jumped through it, "just nip the rest back in their cage." He said to Harry and Hermione who were trying to keep the pixies away from them and their friends, while trying to float Neville down as well. Harry gaped at him, and waved his wand. The door closed just as Neville floated over where he was and dropped in front of the door with a groan.

"Sorry Neville." Harry said annoyed he missed Lockhart. Draco had a book over his head trying to keep his hair away from the pixies who were trying to rip bits out.

"Wait till father hears about this!" He shouted as they finally were able to leave the class, Hermione having frozen the entire lot of them a while after Lockhart left.

"He wanted to give us hands-on experience, Pureblood, so don't go telling tales." She chastened him and he sneered at her.

"Hands-on? He had no idea what he was doing!" Harry shouted, remembering Lockhart's spell not working.

"Rubbish," Hermione scoffed, "just read he's books, all those things he's done!"

"Said he's done." Draco muttered and Harry nodded his agreement as they split up to head to their separate common rooms.

**XXX**

Enjoy, please review…


	23. A New Problem

Could you guys read this first? I was thinking of starting another fiction HP of course after one of my others are done, but I was just wondering what people thought about it?

Ok.. i dont no what its called yet (the other neqw one) but its based on an OC charecter i have been dying to write into HP :D its also a creature fic

Ok. Lucius has a younger twin brother called Lucian. now Lucian was the mate of a Vampire called Damiaen Crosse (i just like it spelt that way, may leave it as Damien) and he was disowned because Abraxis (thats their fathers name right? from HBP?) is all, go 'purebloods'.

Anyway. they have a 3 year old called Amaris Salazar Crosse (female. Lucian is in denile about her sex- lol i thought it wud be funny) anyway. Damiaen helped out James Potter one night, on Auror duty so when they hear about the Potter's death, Damiaen goes to get Harry.

They adopt him using blood magic, and, shares some of their power with him and vice versa.

Amaris gets Parseltongue ability, Harry gets a new name, strenght, speed, hieghtened senses, and harder to kill (stake through heart, beheaded)

anyway, Lucius has been keeping in touch with Lucian, even though he wasnt supposed to, and that's how he finds out about Harry, aka havent decided (u got a good name?) anyway. Dark Lord got PS and is back, and...

he wants Draco to be his uh, concubine, Lucius doesnt want that, so when he finds out about Harry he goes to him for help. or he goes to Dumbledore and tells him about Harry in exchange for Draco and Narcissa's protection.

Harry comes back to school in N.E.W.T year 6 or 7, after having his education in Durmstrang previously, three years behind Amaris. Guess who Harry's mate is? (coz he has Vampire blood)...

DRACO! hehehe... wat u think?

Also, Could some one suggest a title and I was thinking of Arn or Aryn for Harry's nickname… like or not?

**Words : **2,026

**Chapter 23**

**A New Problem**

The next few days saw Harry dogging out of site whenever Lockhart was around, and trying to avoid Colin who seemed to have memorized Harry's timetable. Ron's wand was still malfunctioning which caused a lot of amusement in the Gryffindor-Slytherin classes, for the green clad children. Hedwig and Hades were still angry at Harry and Draco for crashing them into a wall, and having them thrown from a car. The week in all was terrible, and Harry was glad to see the weekend arrive.

Harry and Draco both were shaken awake only hours after finally managing to get to sleep, by Flint who dragged them off to Quiditch Practice, after they had found their green robes. Rubbing his eyes, Draco grabbed the Nimbus Two Thousand and One and slung it over his shoulder. With a regretful look to his old Nimbus Two Thousand, Harry grabbed his Two Thousand and One as well, and followed Draco out of the door.

The two of them met the other five players and as they made their way onto the pitch were stopped by a grinning, excited Colin Creevy.

"Hullo, Harry, Gryffindor are playing now you know? Oh, I was wondering if you would sign the picture now." He help up the black and white photograph, Colin stared up at Harry, grinning, while Harry smiled uncertainly, waving at the camera. Harry looked around and most of the team was sniggering. He took the quill from Colin and signed his name in the bottom corner of the photograph and gave them both back to the young boy.

"Are you playing now Harry? Can I watch Harry? What's it about Harry? I've never seen a game before Gryffindor." He babbled, and Flint took on explaining how Quiditch was played and scored. With a grin, Colin took off to find a good seat, the team carried on out into the pitch, Draco and Harry at the back.

Ron and Dean were sat in the stands a few seats from Colin, watching apprehensively as the Slytherin captain was approached by Wood who was fuming. Colin was happily taking pictures of everyone around Harry and Flint reached into his pocket and pulled out a note.

"I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape," he said, "_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quiditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Beater._" He finished grinning.

"You have a new Beater? What happened to Michaels?" Wood asked with a glare.

"Slept with my girlfriend." Warrington, the other beater, answered with a cool look at Wood. Wood's mouth formed an 'o' shape and then snapped shut.

"Who is it?" Walking out from between Warrington and Flint and the surrounding other three large figures, a smirk plastered on his pale, pointed face, was Draco Malfoy, with Harry behind him.

The Gryffindor team came over next, "Lucius Malfoy's son, aren't you?" Alicia Spinnet asked with distaste. His eyebrow rose and he nodded hello to the twins, who nodded back.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," started Flint, "let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." The seven of them held out their broomsticks, seven highly polished dark wooden handles stood straight in front of each player, with gold letters glittering along the base spelling 'Nimbus Two Thousand and One'.

"Very latest model only came out last month," added Warrington, "Outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount, as for the Cleansweep fives," he looked at Fred and George's brooms with distaste, "wipes the board with them."

Dean and Ron ran over from the stands to see what was going on. "What's happening? Why aren't you playing?" Ron asked looking at his brothers, "What's he doing here?" He looked towards the brothers, and glared at Draco Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Beater, Weasly." Draco informed him, still smirking smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms our father's bought our team." He grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

Ron's mouth dropped open as he gapped at the seven shinny new broomsticks; traces of drool were noticeable around the corners of his mouth.

"Superb aren't they? " Draco asked, smugly, "perhaps the Gryffindor teams can raffle theirs to a museum; they'd be likely to buy your ancient models." He laughed, followed by the entire team in green.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Dean sharply, "_They_ got in on pure talent."

Draco's smug look flickered and his eyes narrowed, "no one asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood," he hissed at Dean as Harry sneered.

"Actually Draco is very good, he's almost as good as me at playing Seeker as well." He gloated, and Draco smiled thankfully at him. Ron's face was nearly purple as he fought to control his temper.

When Draco called Hermione a 'mudblood' it was a nickname, here he meant to insult Dean, and Harry new at once it worked. As soon as Harry's own mouth closed Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell hissed '_how dare you?_', while Flint had to jump in front of Draco to protect him from Oliver Wood, who tried to pounce on him.

Ron whipped his spellotaped wand out and waved it at Draco's face under Flints arm, "you'll pay for that one Malfoy!" He shouted and flicked his wrist. A loud bang echoed throughout the pitch and a green light shot out the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him squarely in the face, rather than Draco. He reeled backwards onto the grass, and with a belch spat a large fat slug all over his lap.

The Slytherin team roared with laughter, as Dean grabbed a coughing Ron and tried to drag him off the field, and not slip on the slugs that littered their path every time Ron opened his mouth. Even Fred and George were laughing softly. Before anyone could start arguing over pitch time again, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came striding onto the field, her face a mask of anger, and his impassive as always.

"Misters Malfoy, what did you do to Ronald Weasly?" She asked, seething. The front of her robe was stained with putrid green colored slime. Draco snorted when he saw it, and Severus gave him a quelling look.

"Nothing Professor." They said together.

"Then, if you would care to explain, how did he come to be throwing up slugs?"

"He tried to curse Draco, and because his wand is broken, he ended up cursing himself." Harry said his nose in the air. Professor McGonagall saw the dark handle of the Nimbus Two Thousand and One and frowned, looking rather sad and hurt when she addressed Harry again.

"I see, and why did he curse Mister Malfoy?"

"Well, he tried because he's an idio-" Before he could finish, Katie Bell jumped forward.

"Malfoy called Dean Thomas a 'mudblood', Professor."

She gasped and looked at the blond, "you didn't!"

"He did!" Harry said mockingly and the Slytherin team, minus Harry, roared with laughter again. Severus glared at them and they shut up at once.

"He was insulting me and I lost my temper professor, I'm sorry." Draco tried to sound apoplectic and did fairly well at it. McGonagall muttered something like 'what would your father say?' but thought better of voicing it.

'_That I probably should have hexed him as well as insulted him_.' Draco thought, and got an echo of Harry's laughter in return.

"Very well, I will deal with Mr. Weasly. Mr. Malfoy, Harry, I don't appreciate being laughed at you know." He muttered 'sorry' under his breath, "nice broom." His head snapped up and she smiled sadly at him before turning and walking back to the castle.

"Get back to practice, Harry, Draco, I want you in my office as soon as you finish." Severus ordered, and strode away himself.

_XXX_

After Quiditch practice, the Malfoy brothers headed to Severus' office. They took a seat and stared at the edge of the desk, in silence.

"Now Harry, I heard you were giving out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" Harry looked up with a glare.

"It was only one time!" He shouted, and then noticed Severus was laughing at him, and blushed.

"So it was you? Lockhart seems to think Weasly was doing it." Draco snorted.

"We were there, Sir." He grinned and Severus smiled back.

"You know I will have to punish you both." They nodded, "Harry, you can help Lockhart with his fan mail, dissuade you from signing photos at an early age hmm?" He glared at his godfather, "Draco you can help me, I need to make more pepper up potions." Draco grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "and I believe Mr. Weasly will be helping Filch clean the trophy room." The boys laughed.

They left the room and at five minutes to eight, Draco headed back to the potions lab, Ron to Filch's office with a grimace and Harry was dragging his feet along the second floor corridor towards Gilderoy Lockhart's office. He knocked on the door, a sneer already plastered across his face.

"Ah, there's the scallywag!" Lockhart greeted as the door flew open. "Come in Harry, come in." Harry walked in and sat down at the desk, across it were piles and piles of winking glossy photos. Some were even sighed. Lockhart grabbed the unsigned pile and made his way through it, adding his signature to each picture as he went. "You can address the envelopes Harry."

Harry took the pile of envelopes and began to copy, off a sheet of parchment, all the names and addresses Lockhart was mailing to. On what felt like the thousandth envelope, the candles flickered and Harry felt his eyes closing. Praying it was almost time to leave he heard something, something chilling, a voice of ice-cold venom, enough to terrorize the bravest living man, yet Harry shrugged it from his mind.

"_Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…_"

He kept writing addresses onto envelopes, as Lockhart went on about more of his achievements.

"_So tasty… flesh dripping with blood… let me bite you… come to me… Harry…_"

"**What?**" He shouted out loud, as his name was mentioned.

"I know!" Said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically, "that voice!"

"Sorry, what voice?" Lockhart looked around the room, and then back at Harry.

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry asked in confusion, ears peeled to hear it again.

"Harry, my boy, you must be getting drowsy, great Scott, no wonder why! Look at the time; we've been here for almost four hours." Lockhart exclaimed, still looking worriedly at Harry.

Harry ignored the man and strained his ears; there was no sound now though except Lockhart telling Harry not to expect all his detentions to be this much of a treat. When Harry got back, the Slytherin common room was empty, it was so late, and yet when he got to his room he noticed Draco was still not back from Snape's. He crawled into bed and waited for his brother.

"My arms seized up, when he said he needed more I didn't expect enough for an army! All that stirring!" Draco complained, "How was Lockhart?" He pulled his robes off and began to get into his pajamas.

Harry kept his voice low, but raised it as Draco walked into the connected bathroom. Harry told Draco what he had heard and although he wasn't bothered by most of it, Draco was intrigued by the use of Harry's name.

"And Lockhart couldn't hear it?" he asked walking out of the bathroom towel in hand. "D'you think he was lying?" Harry shrugged, "even someone invisible would have to open the door, though." He muttered.

Harry pulled back the sheets on his bed, and Draco gratefully crawled in, throwing them back over the blond boy Harry lay down and curled against Draco's chest. "I know, I don't get it either." He said with a soft sigh, and fell asleep, soon followed by Draco.

**XXX**

i know its been a while but hey! lol... please review!


	24. Little More Trouble

Beware of the Heterosexual child p0rn between and …

Sorry for the long delay… got caught up in other things…

Does anybody know any Arthur/New Noon slash fics for Keys to the Kingdom by Garth Nix?

**Words : **3,029

**Chapter 24**

**Little More Trouble**

October came around and brought with it regular bouts of colds, Madame Pompfrey used nearly all of Severus' Pepper Up potions and although they worked exceptionally, they left the drinking steaming at the ear for some time afterwards. Poor Ginny Weasly who had been bullied into it by Percy (who had gotten over her placement in Slytherin, as long as she kept hanging out with Harry) looked as if someone had set her whole head on fire, as the steam poured out beneath her flame red hair.

Flint continued to train, and Harry tried to comfort Fred and George who were being pushed to the limit by Wood, who still thought he had a chance of winning the Quiditch Cup that year. Rain drops big enough to knock someone out fell periodically for the next few weeks, keeping everyone inside except for Quiditch practice.

Harry came squelching along a corridor after a particularly grueling session, Draco standing by his side shivering. The corridor was deserted apart from themselves and the transparent, almost silver figure, of Nearly Headless Nick. Sir Nicholas was the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, and although in a different house, he was rather friendly with Harry. He was staring out of a window, looking sullen and down right depressed muttering under his breath about not fulfilling requirements.

"Hello Nick." Harry smiled at him, Draco nodded.

Nearly Headless Nick started and looked around, "hello Harry, hello Draco." He had a dashing plum hat over curly hair and a tunic with a ruff that concealed the fact that his neck was severed, apart from an inch or less on the right side. "You look troubled Harry." He folded a transparent letter and tucked it into his breeches.

"So do you." Harry said.

"Ah, a matter of no importance." Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "it's not as if I wanted to join, just thought I'd apply, but apparently 'I don't fulfill requirements'…" He sighed, looking bitter. "You'd think that getting hit 45 times with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt." He grunted and pulled back out his letter.

He began to read his letter out loud, and both Draco and Harry just agreed when necessary and disagreed when they ought to. "…Oh no! Not good enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore." Nearly Headless Nick took several calming breaths and smiled at Harry, "So- What's bothering you?"

"You know the usual weird occurrences. And, stuff." Nick raised a transparent eyebrow, "well if you got a new broom, but wanted to use your old broom, how would you convince the hypothetical captain to let you without ending up in the Hospital Ward?" Nick bit his lip but before he could answer, Draco nudged him and pointed down. There walking around their ankles in the figure 8 was Mrs. Norris.

"You'd best go boys, Filch isn't in a good mood, he's got the f-" Without waiting to hear the reasons, they thanked Nearly Headless Nick and took off. Just two minutes later Argus Filch came striding around the corner muttering about children and the old punishments. Nearly Headless Nick shook his head, and floated off to the Tower.

_XXX_

The next morning was, at last, a sunny one. Harry headed outside with Ginny who was still beaming over their kiss, to meet Hermione and Blaise who were sat by the lake. They waved, and Ginny blushed when Harry accidentally brushed his hand over the back of hers. She hiccupped a little when he smiled at her, and Harry couldn't help but grin some more. It wasn't that he was in love with her or anything, he was pretty sure he preferred boys anyway, but girls were alright to have fun with, he mused.

He was in puberty and he admitted he was horny, and maybe having a girlfriend would help his… problems. His first thought had been Hermione, but Ginny seemed far more interested, so it'd be the easiest choice. He wasn't mean or evil, not really, not to people who didn't deserve it or Tom didn't want hurt, but he was a- well he would be a man, and they have needs. He shook his head and took Ginny's hand in his own and walked faster to the other two. He sat beside them and, not letting go of Ginny's hand, began to talk about homework, and holiday plans.

"I'm staying here again." He told them, "don't really want another fight with my dad."

Hermione reached out to pat his shoulder softly, "sorry bout that. I'll go home again for Christmas; I can't believe it's so close again."

Blaise nodded, and smiled softly. Harry having been his friend since they were children couldn't help but notice how pale and ill he looked, far more than Ginny had when Percy made her take the potion. He reached out to touch him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really Harry, I'm great." He nodded, although not fully believing him; he didn't want to push it in front of the girls. "I got to go, sorry." He said suddenly, and practically ran back inside.

Ginny pulled her hand from Harry's with a regretful sigh, "I said I'd meet some of the girls in my year, I'll see you later?"

"Bye." He said with a nod.

"You like her?" Hermione asked after Ginny had gone.

"She's ok, for now." He answered coolly, and Hermione just nodded, "anyway. This house elf shows up in the middle of the night and scares the hell out of me. Then he-" Hermione hung off every one of Harry's words, until he got to the part about the voice.

"Harry, you shouldn't tell people that. Hearing voices, even in the Wizarding world, is not a good thing."

"You think I don't know?" He ran a hand over his face, "Mione, it's weird, who ever this is they know me." Hermione looked a little pale, so Harry decided to stop talking about it, "so, what have we got next?"

_XXX_

That evening, while they had been at their supper feast, Aoife had slithered from her box and out of the common room through a crack in the wall. She slithered down one corridor then the next trying to find the voice.

"…_rip… tear… kill_…" It called to her, and she followed it. The cold, chilling voice whispered its secrets to the snake, and bid her to bring her master.

"…_so hungry… for so long_…" It whispered again, and Aoife sped up. She flew along the corridors to keep up with the voice.

"…_kill… time to kill…_" Aoife froze, her master forbid her to kill any person inside the castle, unless it was self defense, and that voice wasn't in any danger. She looked in the direction it had gone.

: "Come back, don't kill… massster Harry won't like it." : She hissed after the voice, and only got an echo of '_Harry…_' in return.

Aoife turned and sped along the corridors sniffing her way to the Great Hall, she flattened herself against the bottom of the door, trying to squeeze through the gap between the door and the floor, but to no avail. Instead she pulled back and waited, her tail flicking out again and again to beat against the bottom of the door loudly.

Hearing tapping, Justin Finch-Fletchley got up from the end of the Hufflepuff table and with a nod from Dumbledore opened the doors. He looked around but found nothing, he went to close the doors again when a silver streak shot past his feet, and he gave a cry and fell over backwards. Everyone in the Hall stood to see what happened, but Justin couldn't tell them.

Harry felt a tug on his foot and looked down; Aoife had wrapped herself around his leg and was slithering upwards slowly. He reached down and grabbed her, placing her around his shoulders again.

"Sorry Justin." He muttered as he walked out the door past him, Aoife looked down at him coldly. Ginny and Hermione walked out together following Harry.

: "Aoife, what'sss wrong with you?" :

: "Sssnake massster, it'sss going to kill sssomeone." : Harry paled, and looked down at Aoife.

"She says there is another snake in the castle, and it's going to kill someone." Ginny frowned.

"Wouldn't you have heard it though?" Harry shrugged, and Hermione opened her mouth. He raised a hand at the first syllable she uttered and began to walk faster, almost running in the direction Aoife had gone before.

"…_I smell_ _blood… I SMELL BLOOD!_" The voice hissed, and sped up, Harry let out a burst of speed and sprinted after the voice, Aoife tightened her hold on him to keep from sliding off. Ginny and Hermione ran after him.

"What was that about? I couldn't hear anything." Hermione panted after Harry had finally stopped running.

"Look." Ginny muttered pointing at the wall ahead of them; something was shining in the moonlight. They walked closer slowly, shimmering in the light on the wall were the words;

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

With a slight quiver, Hermione pointed to something hanging off one of the candle holders on the wall, "what is that thing?" Harry walked closer, nearly slipping in a large puddle of water on the floor; Mrs. Norris was hanging as stiff as a board a hands-space away from Harry, eyes unstaring.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny suggested while Hermione wanted to help the cat. Before they could take Ginny's great advice, the rest of the Hall's inhabitants had left and as many walked in their direction, they were soon surrounded by a crowd of gaping, confused children.

Draco pushed his way through the crowd, and grinned at the message on the wall. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" His usually bloodless face was flushed with excitement as he grinned over at Harry who continued to stare at the hanging cat. Before either girl could shout at him, another voice echoed through the corridor.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch came over, no doubt attracted by Draco's shout, to which he shot Harry a sheepish look.

He took one look at the cat, and drew back clutching his face in horror, "my cat!" he shouted over and over before diving for Harry's arm. "It was you!" he hissed venomously. "I'll kill you!" he hissed again, and Dumbledore, walking over behind them, placed a hand on Argus Filch's shoulder and pulled him from Harry.

He swept past Filch and detached Mrs. Norris, handing her to Madame Pompfrey who stood beside Severus and Minerva, both looking pale and worried, although Severus looked more angry than worried. "Come with me Argus, you too Mr. Pot-Malfoy, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasly."

Hermione scowled in Draco's direction, who blushed softly and mouthed he was sorry. The three of them exchange looks with each other as they were lead away from the corridor and the message on the wall. Lockhart followed soon enough, along with Poppy, Minerva and Severus. He was making suggestions as to how the cat was killed when Poppy announced she was just petrified.

When Severus had finished giving some slightly incriminating defenses and Filch had argued over a punishment, Dumbledore had let them go. Severus stared after Harry and sighed; if he got in the way again he could be killed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and walked away from the others, not really in the mood to help ruin another of his master's plans.

He fire called Lucius as soon as he was in his office. He poured him another glass of Brandy from the decanter and took a glass himself, sitting down on the couch beside his old friend.

"He was there, I don't know why, but he shouldn't be." Severs pinched his nose again, "I tried to get him in trouble, maybe if he thinks I won't defend him he'll not do it again?"

"I doubt it Sev, Harry seems to be involved whether he wants to be or not. I'm glad Draco wasn't there this time though." Severus nodded. "Is Harry- I mean, do you think he's talking to me yet?"

Severus sighed and shrugged, "shall I call for him?" Lucius shook his head, finished his drink and took his leave.

"I'll let our Lord know of the developments shall I?" Severus nodded and cleaned away the glasses and headed to bed.

_XXX_

"Do you think I should have told them about the voices I heard?" Harry asked when they were far enough away from the teachers to speak freely. Hermione shook her head and repeated what she said earlier about hearing voices being bad news. Harry rubbed a hand over his face. "You believe me right?"

"Course," said Ginny her hand slipping back into Harry's. Hermione nodded her head and grinned.

"Let's go to bed ok?" Aoife hissed her agreement from around Harry's shoulders and Hermione left.

Rather than let Ginny go he led her to the Astronomy Tower, and once they were inside cast locking and silencing charms around the Tower.

"I'm not tired, you want to hang out?" Ginny blushed and nodded. Harry leaned over and kissed her again. He slowly began to rub his hands lightly over her back, and then around to touch her scarcely formed breasts. She gasped and arched her back.

"Are you serious?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled out of another kiss. He nodded and began to kiss along her jaw bone, and down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. She groaned as one hand reached down to cup her sex over her robes.

The other hand began to unbutton them, and pushed the edges away revealing the t-shirt and skirt she wore beneath the second hand robe. One hand fisted in the back of her hair and she moaned as he probed her mouth greedily. The second hand slipped under the hem of her skirt and began to toy with the waist of her cotton panties.

She whimpered, as his hand slipped past the elastic barrier, pulling the knickers down with it, soon they were bunched around her ankles and her skirt hitched up over her waist, her t-shirt and robes off completely, and her naked chest glistening from sweat and Harry's open mouth kisses. He stayed completely clothed no matter how hard she tried to undress him, and bent his head to kiss her once more.

His fingers danced over her slit, completely void of wirery hair and dived inside of her. She gave a loud moan and arched off the floor. He pumped one digit in and out of her in time with her cries and added a second and third finger. She whimpered and moaned and wriggled on the floor, and Harry just stared down at her, his prick unbearably hard in his leather pants.

Soon he pulled out his fingers and she whimpered in objection, he began to kiss down her chest again, and over her stomach. He pushed her skirt up higher and spread her legs wider. His nose brushed against her clit and she gasped. His tongue flicked out to lick at the bud and she moaned and arched again. He began to tease her with his tongue, before probing it inside of her then pulling it out and pressing it flat against her. Over and over he teased her until her hands fisted in his long hair and she screamed with pleasure, his name echoing around the magically soundproof Tower.

He grinned proudly and pulled off his robes, unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor. The he unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly. "Suck me." He ordered his breathing erratic and his voice rough. She nodded jerkily, and sat up, he stayed kneeling before her so she had to half lie down and half kneel to get her face level to his cock.

Her mouth engulfed him, and he jerked forward, she choked slightly and gripped the base of his penis trying to hold him still as she began to bob her head back and forth around him. He grabbed her hair and yanked back, she fell onto her arse his cock springing free of her mouth. She frowned up at him and he apologized before pushing on her shoulders so she lay back on the floor.

He crawled over her, and kissed her once more before grabbing his erection and placing it against her opening. He thrust forward, swallowing her cry with a kiss as he tore her hymen. She whimpered in pain, as his mouth pulled from hers.

"It'll stop soon." He whispered against her ear and she nodded jerkily. She nodded once more a minute or so later and he took it as a sign that the pain had stopped completely. He began to pull out of her, and slam back in again, she moaned beneath him as he fucked her and clung to him with sweaty hands and legs to pull him closer.

One hand held her waist and the other moved down her side, and slipped under her arse. One finger lubricated through a quick spell slipped past her cheeks and probed the tight ring of muscle. She screamed again as she came, and he continued to fuck her arse and her cunt until he moaned against her neck and came, spilling himself in her tight channel. He pulled out with a content moan and she lay back panting.

"You should get to bed; Snape will kill you if he catches you out this late." He said curtly, and dressed himself. He unlocked the room, and unsilenced it, and without waiting to see if Ginny was ready he turned from her, grabbed his bag and took the steps from the Tower two at a time.

Ginny stared at his back until he was completely out of site, and numbly got her clothes back on right. Then she too left the Tower, although more somberly and headed to bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

**XXX**

Last het I promise… unless there is more that I don't know about


	25. The Chamber of Secrets

Firstly, anyone read **_Michael Marshall_**'s **The Straw Men** - **The Lonely Dead** - **Blood of Angels**? It's an series, in that order about a secret group of serial killers and the few people who know about them and try to stop them.

I want to know, if any one knows any where there is Fan Fiction for those books? I have the insane urge to read WARD HOPKINS/PAUL HENRICKSON twincest fics! (They're twin brothers who were separated at 18months) If anyone knows any... hand it over!

Secondly, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Here is **Brothers in Arms** **_Chapter 25- The Chamber of Secrets_**

This one is kind of short… sorry guys! But at least it's something right?

**Words : **1,420

**Chapter 25**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

That morning Draco woke Harry, smiling down at him surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily; still sticky from last night he headed for a shower. When he walked back out in a pair of tight jeans slung low on his waist Goyle whistled. Harry grinned and Draco scowled, while Crabbe did nothing.

"So is it true," Draco asked sulkily, "that the Weaslett is your girlfriend?" Harry's eyebrows nearly rose off his face and Crabbe yawned. His shirt half-buttoned as his hands froze in midair.

"Eve said she came in moments after you, late last night," Eve was the painting that guarded their common room, wrapped around her naked body was a snake, making it one of Aoife's favorite portraits to talk to.

"And before that, the Serpent let in Aoife," The Serpent being the snake in the portrait, "reason to be left alone Harry?" Goyle asked with a leer.

"She's not my girlfriend; she was just a bit of fun." He told them matter-of-factly and pulled on a pair of shoes. "If she said any different, she's obviously confused." He grabbed a robe and pulled it on then fastened it. Together the four headed down to the common room, where many people stopped talking to look at Harry then back at a furiously blushing Ginny then start talking in whispers.

Without Blaise, who was disappearing a lot lately, the four headed to breakfast, not waiting for Ginny either. In the Great Hall, no one really whispered since the Slytherin's had vowed to keep it to their house until Harry let people know, no one wanted to be on a Malfoy's bad side. Pansy sat herself between Harry and Draco and after reassurance that Ginny was indeed not his girlfriend; she wrapped an arm around Harry's arm as well as Draco's.

When Ginny walked in she almost choked at the site of Pansy Parkinson all over her Harry. She took a deep breath and ignored them. Rather than talk about Harry and Ginny, the Slytherin table began to whisper about the Chamber of Secrets like the rest of the school, the blood couldn't be washed from the wall, and Filch paced the corridor over again on patrol for the perpetrator keeping the event fresh in everyone's mind.

_XXX_

In the library later that week, Harry met Justin coming towards him and opened his mouth to say 'hello' but Justin turned around and practically ran from him, Harry frowned and kept searching for Draco. He found him at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic essay.

"I'm eight inches short! I don't believe it…" he groaned as Harry sat beside him. He told Draco about Justin running from him, who couldn't understand why Harry cared.

Eventually they left the library for their History of Magic lesson; the only lesson taught by a ghost who didn't let his death interrupt his life's job. Their lesson today was on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, but when Hermione raised her hand, even though she too was usually asleep, Professor Binns stopped his extremely dull lecture to ask her what she wanted.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked clearly, Dean Thomas jerked out of his trance, Lavender Brown looked up and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off the desk. None of the Slytherin's stirred at the question.

He refused based on the opinion that the Chamber was a myth and he taught fact, then preceded with his lecture. Hermione though, was not deterred.

"Please Sir; don't legends always have a basis in fact?" He peered at Hermione, the whole class waiting on his answer. After insulting the idea of the Chamber he began to tell them about it.

"You all know of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For a few years the founders worked in harmony together, but then disagreements sprung up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others.

"Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. After a while there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so no one could open it until his own true heir arrived at the school.

"The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Everyone was silent, even the Slytherin's. Draco glanced over at Harry followed by a weary looking Blaise who turned up ten minutes late for class. Harry shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes at Binns. "The whole thing is outright nonsense, of course. The school has been searched and no trace of a Chamber was found."

"What do you mean by 'horror within'?" Hermione asked shakily.

"There is rumored to be some sort of monster inside the Chamber, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. There is no such Chamber, or monster. And if there was," he added as Hermione's hand rose again, "the monster would have died centuries ago."

While Binns kept trying to get back to the Wizard Convention, the Gryffindor's in the class were suggesting ways in which the Chamber could exist but no one could have found it, while Binns wearily told them they were wrong and why. Where he sat, Harry had felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be him, if it was the Chamber would have opened last year, unless he had to do something to open it. But he hadn't done anything this year except lose his virginity. And that was a very ridiculous way to open a secret chamber.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Dean and Seamus as they left the class. "I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. Honestly, If the Sorting Hat had tried to put me into Slytherin I'd've gotten the train straight back home…" Draco grabbed hold of Harry's arm to keep him form attacking the red head that was insulting his great, great, and some, grandfather. Hermione gave them a peculiar glance as she left the classroom, and Blaise just walked out, not noticing anyone at all.

"Hello Harry." Colin shouted over a sea of people, "a boy in my class was saying-" but he was cut off as more people surged past them. Colin being so small was swept along with them and away from Harry.

"Saying what?" Draco asked with a frown.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir I suppose, but I am so I can't really object." Draco raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do it! Don't look at me like that! You know I don't care about the pureblood mudblood crap Dray!" He whined and Draco smiled softly.

"I know," he muttered, "but it doesn't explain who d-"

"It's Tom." Harry said suddenly, cutting Draco off, "this is the 'diversion of sorts', to cover up for the Stone." Draco slapped a hand to his forehead.

"We'd best keep out of it then." He said and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him to their next class. They walked down the corridor the first attack had taken place in and Draco stopped. "Look, that's funny." He pointed to the window pane, where a trail of small black spiders were scurrying up the wall and out the gap in the window.

"Scorch marks," Harry muttered looking back over at the wall, then to the door beside it. "There was water here, right?" He pushed the door open, and Draco grabbed him.

"That's a girl's bathroom Harry." He tried pulling him away form the door. Harry shook him off and walked inside, he looked around the gloomiest bathroom he had ever seen, and frowned at the large monument that substituted as a sink in the center of the floor.

"You're not girls." A high pitched squeaky voice said looking up Harry smiled at the translucent form of a teenage girl in glasses.

"Sorry, just looking around." He muttered, and turned to leave, Draco stood in the doorway sneering at the bathroom.

"Come back soon," she shouted cheerfully, waving at them.

**XXX**

Again, I'm sorry for the wait!

A preview of the next chapter, just to show there is one… And it will be up sometime soon.

**Words : **3,508

**Chapter 26**

**Bloody Bludgers**

… "_Well, Harry was found at the scene, and his… snake caused quite a disturbance the other evening at supper. He isn't safe here, if the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened Harry could be, well quite frankly, killed. He has a tendency to run headlong into danger for the greater good." Dumbledore smiled sadly._

"_It may do someone some good, but I'm afraid he's always worse off for it, Lucius." He stroked his beard, "it may be safer for him to go home, but I'm sure, he wouldn't be too happy with that solution._ …

Wait for it, I promise I won't be so long this time.

I have Chapters 27 & 28 done and half of 29. I really should write some more shouldn't I? O well, review!


	26. Bloody Bludgers

I have three new plot-bunnies, which I won't start to work on till one of the others is finished. I already have another **Just…** in the works, which also won't be posted for ages. But let me know which you'd like to see…

POLL http/ (Novel Length)"

**Summery: ** Novel Length version of **Please**. The Golden Trio fall apart, Draco falls in love, Harry finds a family only to lose it again, and Lucius Malfoy is capable of one good deed. Post HBP.

HP/DM, HrG/RW,

"**It's In The Blood**"

**Summery: **Lucius Malfoy has a twin who was disinherited. After the death of the Potter's Lucian and his family adopt Harry. At 17 and about to be consort to Voldemort, Draco Malfoy is desperate for help, which comes in the form of 17 year old Arn Crosse, Lucius' 'nephew'. OC's & OOC

HP/DM, RL/SS, LM?

"**Mirror Image**"

**Summery: **Voldemort had a twin brother, Dumbledore knew more than he let on and then about 50 years later, the Potter's have 'birthed' a baby boy, exact to Tom Riddle in all but his size. When Lucius stumbles across some interesting documents in the Ministry Of Magic, life is about to get a whole lot more eventful for Harry.

HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS

Now onto the CHAPTER 26, enjoy!

**Words : **3,508

**Chapter 26**

**Bloody Bludgers**

Harry woke early Saturday morning and made his way down to breakfast, still contemplating the best way to use his Nimbus Two Thousand without getting Bludgered out of the air by his own team. He sat on the empty Slytherin table and waved tensely at the Gryffindor table that sat only the Quiditch Team. Fred, or was it George, got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Harry," he said as he sat beside him. Harry nodded and poked a knife at the lump of butter in front of him, before spreading it across his toast. "Why don't you come and sit with us?" The Weasly asked looking gloomily at Harry's battered piece of toast. Harry drove the knife viciously through the piece of bread and stood and walked to the Gryffindor table with Fred.

"Hey everyone, good luck today." Harry said taking a seat beside Oliver Wood who, Harry admitted to himself, was rather cute.

"Slytherin spies? What's wrong with you George?" Wood asked irritably, glaring at Harry.

"I'm George, Oliver." Came a voice from the end of the table, beside Katie Bell; a Chaser.

"Sorry George," Wood said, "what's wrong with you Fred?" he repeated the question. Opposite him Fred rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a spy, really. Any of you know a good way to not use my new broom and not get fouled by my own team because of it?" Harry asked then took a bite of his new toast.

Wood's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, "you're not using the Two Thousand and One? Why?"

"I uh, don't want to hurt Professor McGonagall's feelings, she bought it as a gift and I'll use it until I can't anymore." Harry took another bite and nearly choked as Wood crushed him against the elder wizard's chest in a hug.

"Oh Merlin, thank you, yes oh gods, we have a chance." He muttered.

"No Oliver, we don't. Harry still has a Two Thousand. And Anna Hewitt only has a Comet Two Sixty." Angelina Johnson, another Chaser, said matter-of-factly. Wood scowled at her, and let go of Harry.

"Is she your new Seeker? What year?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah she is. She's in 5th year so she won't be leaving for a while, unlike White who passed her N.E.W.T.'s last year." Alicia Spinnet, the last Chaser, said with a hint of resentment, "I mean she tries out for one year. Who plays for one year?" She threw her spoon back into her bowl and crossed her arms sulkily. Milk splashed out of the bowl and onto Angelina.

"Oi, do you mind?" The black girl asked annoyed.

"Sorry Angie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry." Alicia said again. "Oh Harry, didn't your father buy those brooms? Won't he be offended you aren't using it?"

Harry looked at her and shrugged, "he bought them for the team, not me. If I wasn't on the team, say if I got into Gryffindor instead, I'd be using my Two Thousand, father will understand that." He shrugged again and ate more of his toast.

"See, when he's…"

"…like that we…"

"…think he's great…"

"…when he's not…"

"…he's not so great." The twins said while everyone looked back and forth between the two of them. Harry just shrugged once more and looked over at the door. Severus stood there with Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, by his side Draco.

"Oh lets hope this is the 'great' one, because I don't like him so much when he's not either." Harry whispered across the table at Fred who nodded somberly, remembering Lucius shoving Harry at the bookstore.

Draco walked over first, while the other three headed to the Head Table. "What are you doing with… them?" He sneered, "Not you two, of course." He added to the twins.

"Of course," they chorused back.

"Eating breakfast, Dray." Harry said softly and took another bite of toast, chewing slowly as Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "see?" He chewed again, and Draco groaned at him.

"Yes, I can see that. Why though?"

"They're the only ones here, and I was asked," Draco looked over to the twins in turn who were grinning widely, "Quiditch players must keep their strength up," he grabbed Draco's arm, and Wood moved up, he then dragged Draco onto the bench beside him, "so you should eat." He pushed some food in front of Draco, who bite his lip before nodding and starting to eat, Harry beamed.

"Who would have thought? Malfoy at the Gryffindor table," Harry coughed, Wood looked at him abashed, "uh, you were here already, uh, yeah," he coughed and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry and Draco laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Wood, it won't be happening again," Draco practically snarled, then looked over at his father who was stood beside Dumbledore talking animatedly about something.

"How much did you hear?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Enough," his brother said sadly, "he's kind of offended actually; he thinks you're still mad at him."

"I am, a little. I still don't know what to think Dray. I wish I could ask someone, you know, unbiased." Harry rubbed his eyes wearily.

Grinning Draco looked over at his father and then back to Harry, "mirror Sirius after the match. He doesn't know who father is so he has no reason to be biased." Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Thank you, thank you." he mumbled against the blonde's neck.

At the Head Table, Lucius looked over and smiled softly. "Mr. Malfoy, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked again, and the blonde's head snapped back.

"Oh, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Severus frowned at him, "I said that Harry may be in considerably more danger being who he is than the rest of the students, and maybe it would be advisable to-"

"Take him home?" Lucius asked angrily, "that's what the blasted house elf said." He looked around, "it's not here is it?"

Dumbledore looked bewildered, "excuse me Lucius? Are you feeling quite well?"

"Yes, yes, fine, do continue," he waved his hand.

"Well, Harry was found at the scene, and his… snake caused quite a disturbance the other evening at supper. He isn't safe here, if the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened Harry could be, well quite frankly, killed. He has a tendency to run headlong into danger for the greater good." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"It may do someone some good, but I'm afraid he's always worse off for it, Lucius." He stroked his beard, "it may be safer for him to go home, but I'm sure, he wouldn't be too happy with that solution. I was going to suggest a tracking spell of some sort, with your permission of course."

"Would he be told first?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't advise that Lucius, Harry may feel slightly betrayed by it, or find a way to throw it off." Severus sighed.

"Luc, he is right," Severus smiled sadly at his best friend, before looking over at his godsons.

"He'd feel more betrayed if I didn't tell him Sev, he's already not talking to me. I can't push him away anymore," he looked at Dumbledore, "absolutely not. Harry is perfectly safe, I assure you, and he will continue to stay that way without the spell."

"Lucius really…?"

"Albus, my son is none of your concern. Remember that," he hissed threateningly. "Now, Severus, care to join me until the match starts?" The dark haired man nodded, and together they left the Hall for Severus' chambers until 11o'clock.

_XXX_

As 11o'clock drew near, almost the whole school made their way towards the Quiditch pitch. The Gryffindors solemnly got changed in their changing rooms, while the Slytherins put on their robes with a much cheerier attitude. The four houses sat in their appointed stands, as did the teachers and guest, except Severus, who left the teachers stand to sit beside Lucius.

As the two teams walked onto the pitch noise erupted all over the place, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted to see Slytherin beaten as much as Gryffindor did, but they also wanted Harry to win, (for the most part; those who didn't mind him being Slytherin's Heir) which was something Slytherin agreed on.

With a nervous smile at Flint, then Draco, and after receiving two nods in return, Harry mounted his broom and gripped the handle tightly. Followed by the other players, the Seekers rose up above the rest and took their positions. Harry took a good look at Anna Hewitt; she looked fairly tall, a little too thin, like she would blow right off her broomstick at the slightest touch. Shoulder length red hair, and dark eyes, almost black. Her head snapped from left to right waiting for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle, as she checked out the grounds.

"Captains, shake hands." Wood and Flint gripped harder than was necessary and glared threateningly at each other. "One my whistle, three… two… one…" and she blew, as the whistle's high pitched noise rang out, loud cheers erupted, and the balls were let loose, followed by fourteen players.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Hewitt asked nastily. Harry ignored her and flew around for the Snitch. He turned in time to miss the large black blur that ruffled his hair as it soared past.

"Close one, Harry!" Draco called as he shot past him on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, and belted the Bludger over at Hewitt's head with a laugh. Harry shook his head, smiling, and nearly fell off his broom in shock as, in mid air; the Bludger changed direction and shot straight back at Harry.

Adrian Pucey (who left his place as a Beater for Draco and was now a Chaser) shot past dropping the Quaffle in an attempt to catch the Bludger. As his hands touched the ball it shot off nearly knocking Pucey off his broom and headed straight at Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and Draco zoomed after him, followed by Nott, both of them trying to beat the Bludger in any direction but Harry's.

Pucey had given up saving Harry by now, and was after the Quaffle. With a particularly vicious tackle to Katie Bell he grabbed the large red ball from her and soared towards the hoops, as he was about to throw it through, Fred Weasly hit the other Bludger straight at the back of his head, sending him spiraling to the ground. Wood caught the Quaffle and threw it to Spinnet.

Nott hit the Bludger away again, only for it to spin away and turn back towards Harry who was diving down and pulling back up again, circling around towers and even flying beneath the stands in an effort to ditch the Bludger. None of which worked.

Lee Jordon, who was commentating, shouted out "zero points to sixty, Gryffindor lead." Draco started waving at Madame Hooch, who blew her whistle. Harry fell back off his broom as his feet touched the ground; even in the time out the Bludger continued to chase him. It had started raining; heavy fat droplets hit the players over and over soaking them through. On the ground Harry slipped in the mud that had formed and rolled over in time to miss a Bludger to his face.

"Do something!" He shouted as Madame Hooch frantically tried to grab, and hold onto, the rouge Bludger.

Flint was furious, he had been so busy being angry at his team for not scoring he hadn't noticed Harry being almost killed over and over, even then he didn't notice. "Malfoy, Nott, where were you when the Bludger stopped Pucey from scoring?"

Draco glared at Flint, "about twenty feet above him, stopping the other Bludger murdering Harry," he pointed behind the elder wizard angrily. Flint turned in time to see the Bludger fly straight up in the air and try and bounce off the top of Harry's head. He dived to the floor and the Bludger flew back up again.

Covered in mud Harry was seething. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Someone's fixed it, it won't leave Harry alone," Nott agreed as Harry ran and hid behind Madame Hooch, who was still trying to catch the Bludger. This time she had the help of the Weasly Twins.

"Don't look at us," they called over, "no one on our team did it."

Flint glared as the twins finally got the ball, and Madame Hooch de-jinxed it quickly. "That isn't going to stop it." He growled.

"I know," Harry said as he walked over behind him, "you two need to help the Chasers; I'll deal with this Bludger ok?" Draco went to complain, "Look the only way I'll catch the Snitch with you two flying around me all the time is if it flies up my sleeve."

"He's right," Pucey said, "the quicker he catches the Snitch, the quicker we get off the pith and Harry away from that Bludger; he can't catch it with the two of you around." Draco nodded reluctantly, and Daniel Carter, another Chaser started shouting.

"It'll knock his head off!" The boy glared at Harry, "you can't deal with that on your own."

"Look Madame Hooch may have fixed it. If not, we'd have to stop again and Gryffindor would win. Let me deal with it."

"Ready?" Madame Hooch called over; Flint saw the determined look on Harry's face and nodded.

"You heard Harry guys, Malfoy, Nott leave him alone." And as Madame Hooch blew the whistle, the 'killer' Bludger was released, and the players soared off the ground again.

_XXX_

Lucius smiled as Severus took a seat beside him, and frowned as Harry left the locker rooms. He had his Nimbus Two Thousand instead of the one Lucius had bought. He looked over at the teachers stand along with Severus to see Minerva McGonagall smiling happily over at Harry.

He bunched his robes in his hands tightly as the Bludger sped after Harry and Harry alone, even as time-out was called the Bludger went after his son. Severus paled considerably along with many others watching the match.

Dumbledore, although looking worried, raised an eyebrow as Lucius caught his eye, and titled his head towards the pitch. Lucius resisted the urge to hex him, as the Bludger was anti-jinxed and then the whistle blew again. His fingers crossed and his jaw tensed, he did all he could to stay calm when the Bludger turned once more in Harry's direction, this time he had no Beaters to protect him.

_XXX_

Harry nearly screamed when the Bludger went straight for him again, and dived low. He hung upside down, missing another close call, and embarked on a kind of roller coaster ride around the pitch trying to avoid the Bludger. He knew he must look stupid, but the ball was heavier than him and couldn't move as fast.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Hewitt yelled, as Harry was forced to do a stupid turn in mid air to avoid the Bludger again. He glared at Hewitt and took off the Bludger seconds behind him. And there, beside Hewitt's left ear, he saw the Golden Snitch. Hewitt was too busy laughing at Harry to notice it though, he stayed still in case, and he held his breath.

WHAM! He'd taken too long, although the Snitch was still hovering there; the Bludger had smashed right into his elbow, breaking his left arm. He let out a small cry and dived to miss the Bludger as it spun and headed back at him. He needed to get at Hewitt, before either she got the Snitch, or the Bludger got him again.

Hewitt's eyes widened in fear as Harry dived down towards her, she thought he was attacking her and careered out of the way, "what the-" she gasped, as Harry took his right arm off the broom and held it out in front of him. His hand clenched around the Snitch, but with only his legs holding him to the broom, he slipped and headed straight for the ground trying not to pass out.

There was a yell from the crowd as he hit the mud with a loud 'thud' he rolled off his broom; his arm was lying beside him at a very odd angle, the Snitch clutched in his good arm.

Lee Jordon started to cheer, "He's alive, he's alive, he didn't die! Better luck next time who ever you-"

"JORDON!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him.

"Sorry, Harry's alive, he caught the Snitch. Slytherin win; one hundred and ninety points to one hundred."

Harry fainted after hearing they'd won; he came round to rain pelting him in the face, the Bludger lying motionless beside him and his arm throbbing painfully. A glittering of teeth caught his attention and his eyes widened as he noticed Gilderoy Lockhart staring down at him his wand drawn.

"Oh no, not you."

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly, to the gathered crowd as Severus tried to get to Harry. "Not to worry, I'll fix this!" Harry heard clicking noises and looked over at Colin.

"I don't want a photo of this Colin." He shouted, "someone please take this mans wand." He asked the gathered crowd, most of which laughed.

"Stand back," Lockhart yelled, and as Harry tried to protest he waved his wand and a strange sensation shot through his arm. He picked it up and bent it over backwards, between his wrist and elbow. Lockhart hadn't mended his bones, he'd removed them.

Harry tried not to faint at the flesh colored rubber glove poking out of his robe sleeve, "ah that can sometimes happen. Not to worry, off to the Hospital Ward." Lockhart said cheerfully. Severus got to Harry, took one look at his arm and glared at Lockhart. Severus pulled Harry from him.

"Don't go near him again unless you have to." He hissed and, followed by Draco and Lucius, led Harry off the pitch. Madame Pompfrey was not amused, nor appeased by Harry insisting he tried to stop Lockhart. She gave him a bottle of something labeled 'skele-gro' and made him drink a lot of it, although he insisted it was disgusting.

"Did you expect growing ones bones back to taste good?" She huffed and walked away; Harry shouted 'sorry' after her and grinned embarrassedly towards Draco.

"Took care of that Bludger on my own, see, it only hit my arm."

"Idiot." Draco sneered and hugged him; Harry pulled his floppy arm out of the way and stroked it sadly.

"Why didn't anyone take his wand like I asked?" He whined, and in walked Hermione.

"Anyone can make a mistake Harry; I want to know who fixed the Bludger." She paused, "oh yes, I hope you're feeling better? Great catch by the way. Did you see Anna's face?"

"Looked ready to kill." Added the twins from the doorway, "sorry bout that…"

"…no idea who…"

"…did it…"

"…sorry."

"It's ok, someone sound send it after Lockhart next though." He grumbled and Hermione sniffed. "Oh Ssh, just cause he thinks you're the best in the year." The twins laughed and Draco snorted.

The Slytherin team walked in, trekking mud, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team minus Hewitt. Most brought sweets and cakes for him, and left them beside his bed on the wooden press. Wood looked angry, and Harry felt rather bad for him.

"He's not happy," Katie Bell whispered to Harry when Oliver wasn't looking, "something about Anna having the Snitch on her head and not getting it."

"She's not happy either," Alicia added, "sulked off back to the common room to mope."

"Great flying by the way." Angelina added happily, Oliver snorted in agreement.

"Hey, thanks. Oliver, maybe if Flint promises not to kill me, I'll let you almost have a chance next time?" Wood's face turned purple and he tried to dive at Harry, Fred grabbed his arm and held him back. Draco started to laugh, and Flint snorted.

"Not likely Harry." He said, too happy from their win to sound too threatening.

"I think I should quit Quiditch, or maybe go back to Beater, no one tried to kill me when I was a Beater." Harry muttered to himself as he grabbed a Cauldron Cake.

"What?"

"NO!"

"Oh Merlin please do!"

"Shut it Oliver!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, "You're the youngest Seeker of the century."

"And everyone's trying to kill me for it."

"Oh well yes, but no one's managed to."

"Bully for them, my bones are missing!" He yelled and sank further down into his pillow pouting. Draco threw a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at him and then took them back for himself.

Madame Pompfrey, willing to let them stay for a while, was now tired of their noise and shooed them all away, "out, out! This boy has thirty-three bones to re-grow he needs rest, out, out!" Lucius sat in the chair beside Harry as everyone else left. He looked to Madame Pompfrey who scowled at him but nodded.

"Harry? Why didn't you use the broom I bought you?

"You didn't buy it for me; you bought them for the team. I have a broom and when I practiced on the One's I hurt Professor McGonagall's feelings. I fly just as well on a Two Thousand as on a Two Thousand and One. It has nothing to do with whether I'm talking to you or not."

"Indeed," he said softly. Harry frowned. He sat up in the bed and wrapped his good arm around his father's shoulders.

"You'll have to hug me back, I only have one arm." He laughed softly and Lucius crushed the boy closer to him. "I don't think it was you, dad, it just hurts. Sorry, I didn't believe you."

"I'm sorry as well son, now you want to tell me about this house elf? Because Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe here for you either. I got the impression he wanted you to go home as well."

"You think there's a convention, the send-Harry-home club?" Lucius shrugged, and Harry told him all about Dobby.

"That name sounds familiar." He ran a hand over his face, and Harry told him he was going to talk to Sirius again, Lucius nodded. "I've spoken to our Lord, he said yes. Now it might take a little longer, a few months maybe more. I have to get a full jury plus Dumbledore to agree."

"Ok, I'll let him know. Thank you father. I love you."

"I love you too Little Ruler." Harry grinned, and hugged his father again, before Poppy came back and shooed Lucius out.

**XXX**

Awww so they finally made up hey? Review please.

For all those who read **Kiss Me Deadly** and read Chapter 13, who thinks or wants something to happen with the evil in Raven's Church? I wrote it as a filler chapter, but someone reviewed and seems to be expecting something, and if you want it I can give it a shot.

Let me know please… And please go take the POLL.


	27. It's Started

My painkillers are wearing off again so I'm sorry if the A/N's are a little weird, or spelt wrong… everything has gone blurry…. OW!

Sorry for the delay… reasons are at the bottom of the chapter… (actually it links you to hpfandomdotnet and the last update for this fic there… Please don't flame for the delay… I'm not well enough to refrain from blasting you back!

**Words : **3,063

**Chapter 27**

**It's Started**

Something wet brushed across his forehead and his eyes snapped open in the dark, "get off." He yelled, and who ever it was took a step back, "Dobby?" He asked as the large bat like ears were outlined in the moonlight.

The house-elf's large luminous tennis ball eyes were peering at him, a single tear slid down is long pointed nose. "Harry Malfoy came back to school." He said sadly.

He tilted his head and wiped away the tear, "Dobby warned and warned Harry Malfoy, sir, why didn't he go home when he missed the train?"

Harry heaved himself up onto his pillow, and pushed Dobby's sponge away, "what are you do- it was you!" He was struck by suspicion which was confirmed as Dobby began to sniffle again, his lip trembling. "You stopped the barrier letting us through!"

Dobby sniffled again and hung his head low, "indeed, sir, Dobby hid and watched for Harry Malfoy and sealed the gateway. Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards-" Dobby held his hands out, now noticeable were the large white bandages wrapped around both appendages, patches of burnt skin visible around the edges. "-but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Malfoy was safe."

He began to rock back and forth shaking his ugly head, "you better get out of here Dobby before my bones come back, or I'll strangle you." Harry threatened softly, sinking back onto his pillow.

"Dobby is used to death threats sir, he gets them five times a day at home." He blew his nose on the corner of a filthy pillow case he wore. "Dobby thought his Bludger-"

"_Your_ Bludger? You tried to kill me?" Harry sounded more hurt than angry when he said this and Dobby began to frantically shake his head again.

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you. Better sent home grievously injured than remain here, sir."

Harry really couldn't see how there was much difference so he shook his head, "tell me, why are you trying to send me home in pieces?"

"I can not sir, forgive Dobby!"

"Can I guess? Just nod or shake your head ok?" Dobby nodded once. "Um, is it about Volde-" Dobby gasped loudly and began to tremble again, "ok, ok, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Dobby shook his head, "oh, I was sure it was Tom." Dobby began to nod frantically. "So it's about Tom, not Lord V?" Dobby nodded, "why?"

"Before, he could be named freely, see?" Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I… see. Um, is it about the Chamber of Secrets?" Dobby nodded madly again, "did Tom open it?" Dobby started to nod then shook his head, and then began to nod again. "Ok, so he didn't open it? But he was involved?" Dobby nodded once. "Uh, did Slytherin's heir open the Chamber? Not Tom, anyone else?" Dobby shook his head.

"No sir, He did it through no heir." Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he really didn't need the blame for this mess. "Why sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry looked up startled at having to explain himself, and Dobby dived for the wooden press beside Harry's bed and banged his head on it repeatedly.

"Stop! I'll tell you! I'm Slytherin's heir, through my mother. And Gryffindor's. I was wondering if it was my fault, because she told me not to open the Chamber." Dobby frowned at him uncertainly, posed to bash his head again, "I have a letter from her, see." Dobby nodded.

"Two more questions, does my father know about this?" Dobby shook his head, "does he have anything to do with it? I mean, was the man at the bookshop with Draco him?" Dobby looked confused again. "Ok, make it three questions. Was he in the bookshop with Draco?" Dobby shook his head, and Harry grinned, "Lastly, does he have _anything_ to do with this mess?"

Dobby looked at Harry sadly, one tear sliding down his long pointed nose and he nodded sharply. With a 'pop' Dobby left and Dumbledore ran in followed by Professor McGonagall, Harry lay back on the bed, feigning sleep and fighting tears of confusion.

He stared over at the figure carried between the two teachers when Madame Pompfrey ran over, Colin Creevy, with his hands raised above his head, camera clutched between them, stiff and unmoving, like Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"What happened?" Poppy asked quietly.

"Another attack, there was a bunch of grapes beside him; we think he was trying to sneak up and visit Potter." Minerva answered sadly, Harry's stomach lurched and he peered harder at the statue like figure on the other bed.

"Petrified?" Poppy asked, Minerva nodded yes. "You don't think he got a picture of his attacker do you?" Poppy asked Albus, who pried the camera from between stiff fingers and flipped open the back. As soon as the film was exposed to the air, it hissed, sending up a jet of steam and dissolving the strip of film. The room was filled with a stench of burnt plastic and Harry held his breath for a few moments, waiting for it to pass over him.

"What does this mean Albus?" Minerva asked shakily.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Poppy clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped, Harry screwed his eyes shut tight three beds over and Minerva looked to Dumbledore for answers. "Who?"

"Not who, the question is how." He said softly, and Harry found himself wondering the exact same thing. From what he could see of Professor McGonagall's face, he understood a whole lot better than she did.

'_Oh Tom, what are you doing?_' He wondered silently, and closed his eyes, drifting off to a sleep filled with nightmarish monsters hidden away beneath the school, traitorous fathers and insane Lords and house-elves, intent on sending him home limb by limb.

_XXX_

After leaving the Hospital Ward, Lucius flooed home using Severus' fireplace, he was greeted by Narcissa who paced worriedly in front of the fireplace he stepped out of. On the couch behind her sat Lord Voldemort, behind Lucius, Severus walked out of the fireplace.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Tom." Lucius growled and Narcissa handed him a drink shakily.

"I don't know." He answered softly, "I didn't authorize this."

"This is not the distraction?" Severus asked concerned.

"No, that was abandoned once the Chamber was opened. We were just going to attack the Longbottom child, and Harry, to make it look as if I needed one of the 'Prophesy' children to become strong again." Tom ran a hand over his face.

"Harry, because he has more chance of escaping unharmed, that Longbottom boy is as close to a squib as one can get without actually being one." Narcissa sniffed disgustedly.

"Cissa?" She smiled sadly, "what's going on?"

"I can't Luc, I'm sorry."

"Tell me now Cissa! This isn't a game! Someone tried to kill Harry today!" Lucius raged and Severus clenched his fists in anger. Tom jumped off the couch in worry and Narcissa began to cry, collapsing to the floor in tears, Lucius wrapped his arms around her and sat her on the couch Tom had left vacant.

"A Bludger was jinxed, it chased Harry only no matter how many times it was hit away, and he caught the Snitch after the Bludger broke his arm. Then that fool Lockhart vanished his bones, he's in the Hospital Ward right now." Severus filled the crying mother in.

"My mother, she thought it would help. I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't know until after." Tom nodded his forgiveness. "It's a Polyjuice potion, I don't know how but she has some of your hair Luc, she's giving you the credit. She said if the person was caught you'd know nothing about it so you couldn't be blamed, it's why I didn't tell you."

"She wasn't sick was she?" Cissa shook her head softly, "do you think it's her that's trying to hurt Harry?"

"I can't see why, she didn't know he existed before I told her, it was too late."

"The bookshop- that was her?" Lucius growled angrily.

"No, not her, it was… well I don't know who she chose."

Tom coughed and everyone looked at him, "if the Chamber has been opened," Narcissa nodded that it had, "then Harry is in no danger. As Slytherin's heir he will be perfectly safe, along with the fact that he is pureblood."

Everyone in the room seemed to relax at that, "and Draco will be fine also, Harry will keep him safe."

Severus laughed, "More like him getting Harry in trouble, he was having a fine time mocking the mudbloods after the Chamber was opened. Harry, of course, got the blame." Tom laughed, "He's in no trouble though."

"Well, we'll find out who exactly is doing this and how, then we'll stop it before any of Harry's friend get injured. Of course we won't do it I _too soon_ /I but we will eventually." Tom smiled wickedly, a smile which Lucius returned.

"Very well, I will see you soon my Lord." Tom left through the fireplace, followed by Severus. Lucius led Narcissa to their bedroom. She was shaking softly and kept stumbling, "what is it?"

"Harry's going to hate me." She mumbled.

"No he wont, he doesn't hate me anymore."

"But you didn't do it." She whispered and left her husbands embrace to change her clothing.

_XXX_

When Harry woke Sunday morning, he was sweating from his nightmares, his breathing erratic he looked over at Colin's bed praying it had been part of the nightmare. Heavy drapes were drawn around the bed hiding him from view, Harry sighed and sat up.

Madame Pompfrey bustled over with a bowl of porridge and as Harry clumsily fed himself left-handed she told him he could leave once he was done. Having lost his appetite when Poppy drew back Colin's curtains to check on him, Harry slipped from the bed and left the Hospital Ward.

Not being able to find any of his friends, Harry couldn't help feeling slightly hurt that none of them cared his bones were back or not. He walked past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and paused; slowly he pushed the door open and stepped inside. There were gasps and splashes and Harry looked around.

"It's Harry," he said and as one, the lavatory doors swung open and Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stepped out. Goyle's left foot was dripping wet. "Ew, gross Goyle." Harry muttered.

"Hey Harry, how's your arm?" Draco asked hugging his brother.

"Fine, what you all doing in here guys?" he looked around, and Hermione pulled out some books from her cubicle.

"Draco told us your theories about your father so we're looking for something. I mean, he's acting weird and then the Chamber opens, maybe its connected."

"It is," Harry told her, the Slytherin's looked suspiciously at Hermione who gasped and dropped one of the books, Draco stepped towards Harry.

"Careful what you say Harry," he warned looking at Hermione.

"He doesn't know, you were right Dray, it definitely wasn't him. Someone's acting as him so he gets the blame I think. It's about Tom, but he didn't do it either. It's something to do with his younger self."

"How did you find all this out over night?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"That house elf I was telling you about came back, he couldn't tell me but he answered questions." Pansy frowned.

"You trust it?"

"It ironed its hands for trying to send me home. It blocked the barrier and sent the Bludger after me." Draco started to cruse and Hermione shouted at him to leave the elf alone.

"I don't think either father or Tom know, so let's keep it between us. I need you guys to find a way to look like, and sound like, someone else without them knowing." Hermione and Pansy nodded, "Crabbe, Goyle, bully as many Slytherins as you can, try and see if their parents have told them what's inside the Chamber." The boys grunted and clicked their knuckles. "Dray, you and I need to find a way into the Chamber. If it's what I think it is, I might be able to stop it."

"Why should we care Harry? I mean, we're purebloods, it won't go after us."

"Harry isn't, nor am I." Hermione shouted at him.

"Harry is! In fact, he's a whole lot more than your average pureblood." Harry hissed at the blond to shut up, but he didn't listen. Everyone looked at the blond Malfoy intently, "his mother it seems was told she was muggleborn, cause her sister was a squib, isn't that right Harry?" Harry nodded, "she was Slytherin's heir, and Gryffindor's heir, and so is Harry!"

"You did this Harry?"

"No I didn't! I don't care if someone's half, pure or muggle!" He looked at Hermione imploringly, "please, I don't care!" She nodded.

"What about me?"

"It's not that we're safe or I'm trying to play the hero Dray, this hasn't been done by Tom, he has no control over it. For all we know the person doing it is another of Slytherin's heirs, maybe my aunt had a magical brat and he hates all Wizards! If this isn't about blood, we aren't safe either. What if it was me, Dray, what if I was petrified would you want to help then?"

"Of course!"

"Then start now, just in case." Draco grumbled, "I mean they already threw me into a bookcase, what's to stop them killing me next?"

Crabbe and Goyle left careful to avoid being seen, and started to interrogate the older years. Pansy and Hermione dropped to the floor and poured through books. "We'll let you know when we have something." Pansy told him.

Harry and Draco nodded and headed back to the Slytherin common room, "hey, you seen Blaise around?"

"No, he's been weird since we got to school."

"Oh, strange." Harry bent beneath the portrait as they arrived and picked Aoife off the floor, he said the password and the painting opened wide. : "Hello Aoife, any more of the voice?" :

: "No massster, it hasss not ssspoken again." :

: "Very well Aoife, thanksss. If it doesss, inform me at once." :

: "Yesss massster." :

"So Dobby did those things?" Harry nodded, "you know, if he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you." Harry smiled and passed well wishers, dropping onto his bed.

"Oh I forgot. Colin Creevy was petrified last night, sneaking up to see me. Bumblefuck is certain the Chamber's been opened now." Draco nodded, "he's going to try and send me home again isn't he?"

"He must think it's you Harry, I mean, he must know. He knows everything, he must know you're Slytherin's heir he probably thinks you opened the Chamber."

"Who thinks you opened the Chamber Harry?" Harry turned quickly and relaxed at the site of his other best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Dumbledore, he keeps trying to send me home." Blaise nodded stiffly, "how are you? You've been missing; we're going to close the Chamber. I have the others researching, Draco and I are finding the entrance, you wanna help?"

"Can't, got so much home work to catch up on."

"Oh, well, uh, did you hear about Colin Creevy?"

"Yeah, everyone's blaming you because you shouted at him on the Quiditch pitch, then he ends up petrified, does make sense I guess."

"Blaise! You'll get Harry expelled talking like that!" Draco roared and Blaise blushed, said he was sorry and slunk off to his own room.

"What's his problem?" Harry muttered.

: "He sssmellsss of blood massster." : Harry looked down at Aoife:: "fresssh blood." : Her tongue shot out trying to lick the blood from the air. With a sigh Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a dead white mouse, he dropped it into Aoife's black box, and slowly unraveled the snake from his arm, leading her into the box as well. When the mouse had been swallowed, he pulled out a glass jar with holes in the lid and tipped it upside down.

Another white mouse landed with a plop beside Aoife's head, this one was alive. Squeaking and scratching it tried to scurry away from the snake, but she wrapped a tail around it, winding to cover it and squeezed.

: "Have fun, Aoife." : Harry smiled and left the snake to its sickening game of torture after a meal, and before another.

_XXX_

By midday, news of Colin Creevy had spread through out the school, people were selling hoax items that were meant to repel dangerous spirits, vampires, demons, monsters, even Lord Voldemort himself. Neville bought several of the smelly, foul and ugly items before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that, as a pure blood, he was in no danger.

"They went for Filch first, and everyone knows I'm almost a squib." He muttered sadly.

Harry and Draco walked past then, rather than carrying false items that didn't work, Harry had a snake talisman around his neck, a gift from Tom for his 9th birthday- it was meant to protect him from anyone intending to harm him. Draco had one also, but his was a dragon, both boys wore them in plain view, although Harry would rather tuck his away.

"Better safe than sorry," Harry whispered to Neville as he walked by, "although, those," he pointed to the objects in his hands, "wont work." He pointed to his neck, "that will. You should get one," Neville smiled nervously.

"Thanks, where'd you get them?"

"A gift. You could probably get them down Knockturn Alley, or Diagon, depending on how strong you want it."

"Oh, oh… thanks. Why are you wearing it I mean, everyone said it's you."

"Do you believe everything everyone says Neville?" Harry asked sadly.

"No, but I mean…" Harry smiled again and walked off after Draco, leaving Neville behind him stuttering hopelessly. He walked to the nearest bin and dumped all the items he bought into it. When his friends asked why, he muttered, "Harry said they didn't work."

"Harry's doing this!" Dean shouted.

"No he's not," Neville said softly and walked away, leaving to write a note to his Gran asking her to buy him a talisman from Diagon Alley.

**XXX**

If you go to hpfandomdotnet and check this story there… you'll see my really long A/N about why this is soooo late. Please check there rather than review just to shout at me for being late….

I'm really not well enough to deal with flamers right now…

Enjoy this anyway… I'll be away for another while after this ok?


	28. SnakeBoy

Hey sorry for the wait…

Harry makes up with Lucius, Lockhart makes a prat out of himself at the Deuling Club and no I didn't forget about Sirius… He's in this chapter (Year three is his year, I sit not?)

There was reviewers questions I was meant to answer but I don't remember all of them, so forgive me if yours is not here…

Ginny and Harry, Harry and a lot of people. I want to make Draco really jealous, cause while Harry knows he's adopted, Draco still feels they're brothers. So he has to be jealous enough to want to commit 'incest' in a way, to get what he wants.

Yes, the twins will be Death Eaters, but not till 5th year when they will still ditch school.

Blaise doing it? Well, that would be telling…

Ok, YEAR 1: Tom wanted the Stone, but Severus was meant to get it with Quirrel's help. Quirrel wanted it for himself so he would no longer have to cower before a 'weak' Tom. Ergo, Harry killed him.

Enjoy please… Review!

B U **Words : **3,423

B U **Chapter 28**

B U **Snake-Boy**

The week passed slowly for Harry, who still had to deal with people running away from him wherever he went, and Blaise's mood swings. One minute he'd be Blaise and join in with the Weasly Twins when they sang and shouted about the Heir of Slytherin as they herded Harry through crowds, then he'd become quiet, detached and wonder about Harry and whether he was behind it, then he'd become scared, trembling, suspicious and run away, disappearing for days at a time sometimes.

Neville finally got a talisman and never took it off, and Hermione found a reference to the Polyjuice potion, and then tricked Professor Lockhart into signing a permission slip to get the book out of the restricted section of the library. Hermione had asked for an autograph and said that's the only bit of paper she had with her.

Ron and Dean had attacked Harry after Potions during the middle of the week, and although their aim was rubbish and their jinxes were weak, they took him by surprise and Harry ended up with a large bump to his forehead, after banging it on the floor. He cursed Ron and petrified Dean, and Ron left screaming about Harry being Dark again.

Dumbledore had broken Harry's Petrificus Totalis hex and Dean was fine, but he still couldn't break the one on Colin, leaving many people in doubt whether it was Harry or not. Dean wouldn't go near Harry again and ignored Ron completely when the dark haired boys name was brought up.

After Blaise had come back smelling of blood, Hagrid had found one of his roosters strangled to death and cut open. Harry was having a bad feeling about everything. No one said another word to Blaise about their plans, or progress, and Hermione started the Polyjuice Potion, which was half done.

"We still need the Bicorn Horn and the Boomslang skin." She muttered as she added a pinch of powder to the cauldron, "Snape will have them."

"Should I ask?" Harry offered.

"No, if he finds out we'll get in trouble, I'm still a Gryffindor. We need a diversion, Draco, Harry. I'll do the actual stealing; you might be expelled if you do anything else wrong."

Harry gulped, if he asked Severus, the elder wizard wouldn't mind, but if you went behind his back he was likely to be worse than a sleeping dragon, after being poked in the eye. He was safer facing Slytherin's legendary monster.

The Thursday came along, and as their cauldrons sat simmering, filled with Swelling Solution, Draco kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Dean, knowing that if they retaliated they'd get detention quicker than you could say 'unfair'. Harry gulped and reached into his bag beneath the desk. His potion was far too runny, but he had his mind on other things.

Snape stopped at his desk, intent on congratulating him as he had done to Draco, and froze. "What is this mess, Malfoy?"

"Huh? Oh… uh, well… it went wrong?" He finished lamely, Severus rolled his eyes.

"Zero marks." And he turned and stalked away, stopping at Ron's desk, which was littered in puffer-fish eyes and deducted five points from Gryffindor for wasting ingredients.

Hermione caught Harry's eyes, and he pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his bag, and prodded it with his wand, when he was sure Snape wasn't looking he aimed and fired it – straight into Dean's cauldron.

Dean's cauldron exploded, potion splashed out and people ducked to avoid being hit. Ron got a faceful and his nose swelled up like a balloon, Dean was completely soaked in the stuff from waist up, he would have looked like a giant, but his legs were still too small, Seamus got hit in the eyes; they had expanded to the size of diner plates.

Snape ran around, trying to restore order and find out who did it. Through the confusion Harry noticed Hermione slip into the store cupboard at the back of the room, Draco crawled across the floor, to sit beside him under the table, having sat next to Pansy at the start of the lesson.

"Did it work?" Harry looked out under the table again, and Hermione emerged, her robes bulging she took a crouching position behind her desk and nodded.

"It worked," Harry muttered, "now, to face the firing squad." Everyone stood, and those who had been hit went to the front of the class for an antidote, all others re-took their seats.

When everyone was back to their normal size, Snape swept over to Dean's cauldron. He pulled out the black, twisted remains of a firework. "If I ever find out who did this," Snape whispered over the hush, "I will _make sure_ that person is expelled."

He met the eyes of each person in the room, and Harry fought not to flinch as he stared into the angry black orbs of his godfather.

"He knew it was me," Harry groaned as they headed back to Myrtle's bathroom. "I'm so dead!" Hermione added the ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir.

"It'll be ready in a month." She chirped happily, as Harry sighed.

"What are we using it for anyway?" Draco asked quietly.

"You may as well tell him Mione, he's the one who'll have to drink it." Harry said just as quietly.

"Very well, oh Harry you know what you have to do?" He nodded, "Draco, you need to drink this to make sure it's the same one whoever is using. If it is, you need to talk to the house-elf."

"You want me to pretend to be my father?" He asked stunned.

"Yes, Harry's," she coughed, "nicer than you, you'd be more suited, considering how Lucius acts when he's not himself." Draco nodded in agreement, and Harry left.

_XXX_

Back in his dorm, Harry pulled out the intricately jeweled mirror, sporting a dragon along one end and wiped it clean.

"Sirius Black," he stared into the black glass as it was covered in mist, and an image appeared.

"**_Harry is that you?" The man asked from the other side, he had shoulder length hair, dirty and matted. His face was hollow and gaunt. A shirt that was three sizes too big for him hung loosely over exposed ribs and a narrow waist held on a pair of dirty torn black trousers. "I was worried you forgot_**."

"Never, Siri, I've just been a bit busy." Harry said softly, lovingly, to his imprisoned godfather.

**_The man started intently at his image of Harry and nodded, "tell me all about it please?_**"

Harry told him about his summer, about the progress for freeing Sirius, and about the house-elf and his father at Diagon Alley. He assured his godfather that it wasn't really his father and they were working on a way to get the house elf to tell them the whole truth.

"Sirius, mum she said not to open the Chamber of Secrets, that means she knew about it right? Do you know what's in it?"

**_The man looked startled. "Is it open Harry?_**" Harry nodded, "**_no, I don't know what's in it. It's a monster, when it was opened fifty years ago a girl, a muggleborn, died." The prisoner looked saddened, "you need to stay safe Harry," he looked around for Dementors. "I think, it's a snake of some kind, they tried to blame Hagrid, but everyone with brains knows a spider can't kill someone like that. The girl who died, she's a ghost, she said there was a boy, speaking in a weird language, and when she went to shout at him, she saw yellow eyes and then died._**"

"Yellow eyes? A funny language? Parsletongue, it's got to be a snake. I mean, we've been hearing one, Aoife and me."

"**_Aoife, who's that?_**"

"Aoife is a cottonmouth snake, my sort-of-but-not-really Uncle got for my 11th birthday. Didn't I tell you this? Anyway, I'm a parsletongue, but I swear I didn't open the Chamber. She heard whatever this monster is talking about killing, and got me. She also said a friend of mine smelt of blood. Right before Hagrid found one of his roosters killed. He's been acting really strange, my friend, I'm worried."

"**_You're a parslemouth?_**" Harry told him about Lily's relationship with two of the heirs, **_Sirius nodded, and ran his free hand through his messy hair, "that explains it. Well, maybe your friends being tricked like your father? It could be possible. Anyway, are you ever going to mention any names?" He added with a laugh._**

"I don't think you'd be too happy. I don't want to upset you during your last year at Azkaban." Harry grinned. "Wouldn't you prefer to shout at me in person?"

**_Sirius laughed, and then coughed, and nodded his head. "I can't wait to see you Hairy._**"

"Me neither Padfoot." Harry smiled and let go off the mirror handle. The mirror floated in mid air and a fog covered the image of Sirius Black in Azkaban. When Harry touched it again to put it away, the glass was once again pure black.

_XXX_

Another few days later, and it was the beginning of the following week. As Harry, Draco and Hermione were walking across the Entrance Hall they noticed a small group of people crowded around the notice board. Seamus Finnegan called Hermione over.

"They're starting a dueling club! First meeting tonight! Might come in handy one of these days…" He trailed off as he noticed Harry follow Hermione over, with Draco.

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Draco asked with sarcasm, although he had every intention of going to show off.

Harry was all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried into the Great Hall, Aoife wrapped around Harry's upper arm sleeping. Hermione tried to guess who'd be teaching them while Draco waved Goyle and Crabbe over. They grunted hello and with a squeal, Pansy and Millicent joined them.

"As long as it's not-" Harry started, and before he could finish, Professor Lockhart walked onto the stage dressed in deep plum robes, and accompanied by Severus Snape. That was the only thing that kept Harry in the Hall, rather than turning tail and running.

"Gather round!" Lockhart called, "Professor Snape tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling, and has sportingly agreed to help me. Now don't worry- you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm done." Severus Snape's upper lip curled and Harry couldn't help but wonder why Lockhart wasn't running for his life. He knew for a fact that Severus sometimes scared Voldemort himself, when he was in one of his moods.

He then paired everyone with the help of Snape, and showed them a demonstration duel, which ended in Severus Snape sending Gilderoy Lockhart flying across the Hall.

"As you see, I've lost my wand." Lockhart looked around. "Thank you Mr. Weasly." Draco sniggered at him and Ron glared. Neville was paired with Justin-Finch Fletchley. But Snape got to Dean first.

"Draco partner with Granger. Thomas, with Harry." Dean paled and Draco burst into full on hysterics. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes so Severus could see. He walked towards Dean and bowed sportingly, Dean inclined his head barely, not taking his eyes off his partner.

Harry waited till the 'three', but Dean fired on 'two', he hit Harry hard enough to knock him over. Harry rolled back to his feet and pointed his wand at Dean, "Rictusempra!" He cried and a jet of silver light hit Dean, doubling him over. He hit him again, this time with a tickling charm and stood back grinning while Dean rolled on the floor, gasping for breath.

Dean looked up, and with a gasp grunted, "Tarantallegra!" and Harry's leg jerked around, out of his control.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart cried, trying to break them up. Snape got to them first and shouted, "Finite Incantatem!" And Harry stopped dancing and Dean stopped laughing.

Over on the other side of the classroom, Millicent had Seamus in a headlock, and Pansy and Ron were lying on the floor unconscious thanks to Weasly's broken wand. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, with their wands pointed at each other but frozen stiff; both having shouted "Petrificus Totalis" at the same time. Slowly everyone's spells were lifted and Millicent reluctantly released Seamus' head.

"I think I better teach you how to block unfriendly spells first." Lockhart said, and calling Severus up onto the stage with him, flicked his wand and ended up throwing it across the room. "My wand's a little over excited." He apologized and went to get it while Snape showed the class the right movement.

Lockhart then tried to pair Neville with Harry, and then suggested Harry and Weasly, but because of his broken wand Severus stopped Ron dueling his godson. "How about Malfoy and Malfoy?" He suggested and both boys nodded and took the stage.

"Just do what I did, Harry," Lockhart muttered encouragingly as he noticed Draco grinning.

"What drop my wand?" Harry asked sarcastically, but Lockhart didn't hear.

"Three… two… one… go!" Lockhart counted down. Harry and Draco bowed, walked away from each other and turned back on the word 'go'. With their wands raised, Draco hit Harry hard and he doubled over and fired back at Draco, both boys grinning widely. Harry noticed Blaise slip in the back room, looking absolutely horrified and then next thing he knew Draco had fired at him, and he unconsciously blocked it with a flash of green light. Draco was knocked off his feet (and the stage), as were many people close to them.

Blaise gasped and as Draco got back up, he sprinted from the room. Aoife, woken by the green light, unraveled down the length of Harry's arm and dropped soundlessly to the floor. She slithered off the stage, stopping to lick Draco's ankle, and headed straight through Justin's legs. He gave a scream and fell over, landing on the snake, which hissed and opened her mouth to bite him.

: "Aoife Aurora Malfoy, no! Don't you dare bite that boy!" :

Aoife slithered away from Justin, and continued for the exit, chasing after the suspicious acting Blaise Zabini. Before she could leave Lockhart swept forward, ignoring Severus' protests, and raised his wand.

"Allow me!" He waved his wand and Harry shouted at him to stop, and instead of vanishing the snake, he ended up sending the already pissed off Cottonmouth ten feet into the air. She dropped back down with a hissed curse and turned on Lockhart. She raised herself as high as she could and hissed threateningly. Harry shoved through the crowd to get to his familiar and held an arm out for her.

: "Aoife, that man is an idiot of the highest order. Please let it go, I don't want them to take you from me." :

: "If they tried, massster Harry, I would kill them for usss." :

Harry picked the snake up and carried her to the door, he placed her on the floor and closed the doors after her, and she left in search of Blaise. He turned around to face the gathered crowd who all looked shocked and angry, even Justin, who had jumped on the snake and pissed her off in the first place.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted, and stormed from the Hall before Harry could reply. Harry blinked slowly and turned to face Severus.

"Oops?"

"Oops? Oops? Harry, damn it… my office NOW!" The dark haired man shouted grabbing Harry by his arm and dragging him from the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. Draco followed after them slowly. When they got to Snape's office, both boys were surprised to find Voldemort and Lucius sitting there. He nodded to them, and they nodded back. Severus shoved Harry down in a chair and took the one opposite him. "Explain."

"What? That If I hadn't have stopped her, she'd have killed both of them. I mean I wouldn't have minded but you know, it's already bad enough being Slytherin's heir this year, I don't need any more of it." Harry leaned back and folded his arms, he looked at Voldemort, "sorry, but no one said it to you. I should have gone to Gryffindor." He sighed loudly and both blond Malfoy's grimaced in distaste.

"Harry, no one was meant to know!"

"And by morning everyone will know, yes, yes I know the deal Sev. But would you rather I let her kill them? Or how about I go round asking everyone to stand in a line so I can Obliviate them one by one? Lockhart sent her ten feet into the air, if he did that to me I'd bite him as well!"

Severus sighed, and ran a hand over his face, "Lucius, will you?"

"Harry, son, do you realize what will happen? Do you understand how bad this could become?"

"It will be fine; it's only supposed to last a year-"

"Like the Defense teacher, I hope." Draco cut in.

"-and when it's over everyone will move on. Dumbledore wouldn't dare blame me." Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "and yes, I understand what I did. I saved the lives of two idiots and exposed myself as the next dark lord. Wow, who would have thought it, Weasly's been right for years."

Draco snorted in humor as did Severus. Harry grinned at his father, "Good enough answer father dearest?" He asked.

"Don't be so cheeky you brat," Lucius glared at him and Voldemort just grinned wider. "Now, how much do you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"About this house-elf? How much do you know?"

"Oh," Draco said, "we thought you were talking about the Chamber o-" Harry slouched down in his chair, and kicked his leg out to hit Draco's, "OW!" He caught Harry's look of irritation.

"Chamber of what?"

"Of nothing." Draco coughed and looked at the door longingly.

Voldemort laughed, "So you figured it out? Too clever for your own good, the both of you."

"Hey at least I don't want to stop it." Draco said snottily.

"Harry?" Voldemort asked, reclining back in his chair.

"I just want to know who's trying to kill me, and about this house-elf. If it has something to do with your snake, it's not my vault Tom." Harry ran a hand over his face and looked at Severus, "can I go sulk somewhere now?"

"My snake?" Voldemort asked with interest, "Just a snake? I'm disappointed Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and stood, he went to his father and hugged him tightly, and Lucius smiled softly and hugged him back.

Harry's hand was resting against the back of Lucius' neck, cushioned against his long hair. Harry curled his fingers to take hold of a few strands and twisted his arm and sighed frustrated. Lucius flinched and Harry yanked his arm away, taking the strands of hair with him.

"Harry! Ouch!" Lucius rubbed the back of his head and glared at his son.

"Sorry, dad," his hand disappeared up his long robe sleeve, "my watch got stuck. It's been doing that to everyone lately." Lucius nodded and continued to rub his head, Severus watched Harry suspiciously. The boys went to the door and with a nod to the adults left.

As the door closed, Severus went to it and quietly opened it a tad, he could barely hear them talking. "Harry, you don't have a watch."

He saw Harry turn slightly and waved three long silvery-blond strands of hair in front of his brother's face. "What are you up to Harry?" Severus wondered aloud, as he closed the door and faced two other confused adults.

"Well?" Severus shrugged and poured himself a drink.

_XXX_

"Harry you don't have a watch." Draco muttered in confusion when he thought he was far enough away.

Harry turned to face him, his hand slid out of the robe sleeve it had taken refuge in and waved three long silvery-blond strands of hair at Draco, hair that had been pulled from his father's head.

"How, no- wait why?"

"Because my only other plan was to sneak into Sev's rooms at night and secretly floo to the Manor, and cut some of his hair off. This way, there was no chance we'd get caught."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you could have asked Spiffy!" Harry slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. The hairs were stuffed into his pocket and with a grin; both boys went in search of Hermione.

**XXX**

Sorry for the delay, yet again this is the LAST PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTER (likewise in KMD) Please review and pray I get my arse in gear LOL


	29. Polyjuice Rules!

Ok, sorry for the wait, but this is actually up sooner than I thought it would be… So enjoy it! Longer than I thought it would be as well :)

Peeves and a double-attack!

No I didn't forget Sirius, he's mentioned in this chapter (with Sev and Tom)!

More of Gred & Forge's antics!

I imply my SS/male pairing (as voted for previously)!

The Polyjuice Potion is in use!

Dobby the House-Elf!

And enough hints that even Canon!Harry has figured out who Opened the Chamber of Secrets, and One of the People Who Attacked Harry While Posing as Lucius! _**WHO-DUN-IT?** Let me know in a review_… :P

**Words : **4,153

**Chapter 29**

**Polyjuice Rules!**

Unable to find Hermione in either the library or the deserted bathroom, the boys headed to Gryffindor tower only to be told to go away from behind a crack in the door. Harry rolled his eyes while Draco placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to stifle his laughter at the same time.

With a shrug Harry headed off, back to the Slytherin common room, with Draco following. After walking about 5 minutes, Draco froze and when Harry turned to see what he was doing, he tripped over the body of the boy in front of him. With a groan, Harry brushed himself off and stood.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the petrified form of Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Oh bloody perfect," he muttered.

Draco blinked once, twice, and then rubbed his eyes, before laughing softly, "You know you're going to get the blame for this right? I mean, Creevy takes pictures of you with no bones, he gets petrified. Fletchley attacks Aoife and he gets petrified." Draco snorted.

"Well the rumor going round is that Aoife attacked Justin, but hey." Harry rubbed his face and sighed, "come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, someone will find him, sometime." Draco agreed. Behind them, someone laughed and Harry growled.

"PEEVES!" Turning around to shout at the poltergeist, Harry bared his teeth, Peeves just kept laughing before bursting into, loud, song.

"Oh Potter, you rotter! Oh what have you done? You're killing off students; you think its good-"

Stopping abruptly at the sight of Nearly Headless Nick, lying petrified in the shadows. Peeves floated over and pulled back horrified. Harry and Draco took notice of the ghost for the first time as well.

"Peeves, Peeves we didn't." Draco started.

"ATTACK, ATTACK, NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!" Peeves screamed and began floating around. As footsteps sounded, Harry tensed, and looked at Draco. The dark haired wizard crossed the fingers on his left hand and raised his right. Wand in hand he shouted '_Obliviate_', and hoped it worked on ghosts.

Peeves suddenly stopped circling them and looked around confused. Before he could see the bodies, or ghost and boy, again Draco looked at him and clicked his fingers to get the poltergeists attention.

"We weren't here, you think you saw Weasley. Ronald Weasley."

Harry interrupted, "but you don't know if it were him, for sure." Peeves blinked and began to circle, as Harry and Draco ran down the corridor and ducked around the first corner, they heard Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall asking Peeves what happened.

As they ran again they heard "Ron Weasley I seen yee, I know what you've done, you're helping the monster I seen how you run." McGonagall gasped and Peeves added, "at least I think you are…" And then with grins at each other they headed down the staircase that would lead them to their common room.

Now to get into bed before Severus checked up on them.

_XXX_

With a yawn Harry rolled over, dragging his duvet with him. On the other side of the room he could hear Draco's soft, even breathing, and more breathing, less even, beside of him. In his half-asleep state his mind registered one person more than there should be in the dorm.

A loud cough from his right had Harry sitting bolt upright in seconds, "whah?"

"Awake at last Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered in annoyance, "shall we take this to the common room?"

Harry was about to complain, but then following his godfathers gaze towards his brother who was beginning to stir at the noise, he nodded and rolled out of the bed.

From his position, lying sprawled on the floor Harry groaned and untangled his legs from the duvet and grabbed a pair of dirty socks from under his bed. Slipping them on, he grinned at Severus' horrified glare.

"What's happening?" Harry asked as they entered the common room. To save Severus from answering, the man who was stood in the corner of the room closest to the portrait hole, stood forward.

"Hello Harry."

"Tom!" Harry shouted, wrapping his arms around his uncle's waist in a hug. "It's been _forever_." Voldemort raised his eyebrows and Harry shrugged, "ok not that long, but I still missed you."

"Missed you too brat; let's sit." Pushing Harry down, by the shoulders, into a chair, he and Severus then sat as well.

"Now Harry. The issue with freeing Sirius Black is…" Harry almost jumped out of the chair when he heard his other godfathers name, but Severus quelled his excitement with a glare, "…that I do not in fact, have Wormtail in my services at the moment."

"The coward fled and hasn't left hiding yet." Severus added, disdainfully.

"So you can't help Sirius." Harry whispered.

"No, but you can," Voldemort smiled cruelly. "I know who he is hiding with, and as, and he's right here at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled softly, gently biting his lower lip, "who?"

"Ronald Weasley's rat, Scabbers, is actually Peter Pettigrew. Catch him and give him to your Father," Severus smirked.

"And Sirius can leave Azkaban?" Both elder men nodded, although Severus was grimacing as well. "Wicked!"

Before Harry could get too excited, Voldemort glared pointedly and said, "Explain?"

"What?" He was answered with twin glares. "Ah, Peeves?" He received two nods. "Well, did you know, you can Obliviate a ghost?" Voldemort groaned, and Severus sighed.

"At least Weasley isn't the one with the diary. He's enough of a menace as it is," Snape snorted.

'_Diary?_' Harry thought, but didn't say anything, hoping to hear more of the adults' conversation.

"The diary could have been given to anyone, Severus, including Weasley." Voldemort ran a hand over his face. "The basilisk may have attacked when no one was around and Ronald far away."

'_Basilisk? Is that what Tom meant by "just a snake"?_' Harry frowned.

Severus coughed, and Voldemort could have shouted in annoyance as he noticed Harry still sitting there, staring at him.

"Harry!" No response, "Harry?" Still nothing, "Harry James Potter Malfoy!" The boy's eyelids flickered as he took in his surroundings again.

"Daydreaming brat?" Severus teased fondly.

"It's the middle of the night," Harry yawned.

"True." The Potions Master agreed. With a nod from Voldemort, he sent Harry back to bed. "Do you think he heard?"

"Unlikely, as he was so lost in thought, but possible since its Harry." Voldemort answered evasively.

"In other words, My Lord, you haven't a clue."

Voldemort grinned, "Your words, not min." Snape snorted, "Come, let us leave."

"Your place or mine?" Severus asked, face serious.

"Well, love, your place is nearer." With a nod, Severus moved closer to his lover and led them down to his chambers; with Voldemort distractingly kissing his neck the entire way.

_XXX_

With the Christmas holidays approaching, and the news of the double attack causing fear to bloom into full-blown panic, the Hogwarts Express home was almost fully packed; only a few people were staying.

Harry and Draco were staying because Lucius was going to be busy, Hermione because the Polyjuice Potion needed watching. Crabbe and Goyle because the Malfoy's were staying, and Pansy, least she miss anything of interest.

The Weasley Twins continued to amuse themselves and the Slytherins by herding Harry through crowded corridors yelling: "out of the way, seriously evil wizard coming through!" and "watch out, it's the Heir of Slytherin!" or "not only is he a Parsletongue, but he's a Malfoy. Everyone knows Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater!" Severus didn't quite approve of that last one, even though Harry and Draco laughed and the Twins grinned cheekily while receiving detention.

Percy the Prefect would take points away from Gryffindor, Ginny would glare t Harry and then Pansy or Hermione; whoever was closest to him, and Blaise would pale drastically whenever the Twins joked about Harry's next victim. Hermione would roll her eyes and mutter "boys" loud enough for Pansy to hear, and agree to.

While Harry didn't mind the Twins jokes, it annoyed the hell out of Ron.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Fred shouted, his left hand on Harry's right elbow, pulling him through the crowds, away from the Great Hall.

"The Heir of Slytherin is in a hurry! George added, "Off to the Chamber of Secrets tea with his fanged servant." His right hand on Harry's left elbow.

Cautiously people moved out of Harry's way, allowing his friends to pass by unhindered also. Except one person, who instead of moving, sneered unattractively and stepped forward.

"Well Potter!" Ron shoved Harry, his hand against the brunette's chest. "Who you gunna kill next and blame?" Fred and George stepped forwards; Harry raised a hand and they stopped moving. "I know it was you! You broke my wand! You crashed my car! You blamed me for attacking Justin!"

"Now, now, Ronnekins, everyone knows Peeves doesn't listen to students." Fred smiled condescendingly.

"And everyone knows Dark Wizards don't need to steal cars! I'm sure the Malfoy's own plenty of Dark Creatures that can fly." George snickered, "right Malfoy?"

Draco stepped forward, sneering at Ron, "yeah and I'm sure they're hungry too." He smirked in satisfaction at the flash of fear on Weasley's face as he stepped back.

"Y- Y- You wouldn't!" Ron stuttered, and Draco laughed, followed by nearly everyone watching,

"No but then Harry's 'fanged servant' mightn't care whether I want to feed you to my family pets; after all you're keeping it from lunch." Draco smirked and Harry hit him softly on the back of the shoulder.

"Run on Ronnekins, wouldn't want to give Harry more reasons to get you." Fred laughed, George chortled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"And the name's Malfoy, _Ronnekins_," Harry sneered as he pushed past the red-head, and allowed the Twins to lead him and his friends towards the dungeons.

_XXX_

As the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade, the only people left in Gryffindor Tower were the Weasley's (and Ginny who was a Slytherin) and Hermione. The rest of the winter occupants were teachers, or the 2nd Year Slytherins. Millicent Bulstrode had decided to stay at the last minute, and was brought up to speed by Pansy Christmas Eve.

Draco and Harry were woken Christmas morning by Hermione opening the curtains around their beds and dumping presents on them, "come on, everyone's waiting."

Draco glared at her retreating form before heading to the en suit. Harry simply rolled out of bed again and headed into the Slytherin 2nd Years private common room. He took both his and Draco's presents from the Gryffindor's with him, dumping them under the Christmas tree.

A few minutes later Pansy walked out of the other dorm room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Has anyone seen Blaise?" She asked.

Millicent yawned and shifted away from Hermione, "I think he went home."

"He didn't say anything to me," Harry frowned. "Nor me," Draco added, finally emerging from his dorm looking as immaculate as ever.

He gracefully dropped to the floor beside his brother and reached for his first gift. This started a chain-reaction of everyone rummaging for their gifts and thus, forgetting about Blaise. For a while.

"What are there?" Pansy asked holding up packages wrapped in Gold and Red.

"Oh, those are from the Twins, myself, Mrs. Weasley and" Hermione paused, looking slantwise at Harry "Ginny."

"Well, open it. Lets see what he little slut got you," Draco bit out through clenched teeth. Hermione frowned at him; her eyes narrowed in contemplation as she eyes his clenching fists.

Harry frowned at him, while Millicent nodded knowingly, and opened the small package. He smiled softly sown at the figure he pulled from the paper.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, leaning closer for a better look.

"It's a little lion statue, with a snake around its neck," Harry muttered. "Sounds like me huh?"

"I think Ginny had a different idea in mind when she bought it, Harry." Hermione frowned and handed him a pink piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor unnoticed.

"I didn't think parchment came in pink," Harry muttered. Goyle grunted in response while the others growled "read it!"

Draco, having run out of patience in his anger, snatched the parchment from his brother and turned it over;

"**Dearest Harry,**

**I know you're probably very surprised at this letter, you probably thought I forgot about you but I never. I was giving you some space; you acted like you needed it but I understand. It must be so hard for you now. Don't worry; I don't believe Ron for a second.**

**I was wondering, was I bad? Is that why you won't speak to me or meet me anymore? I love you Harry.**

**Anyway, I saw this and I had to give it to you. Doesn't it remind you of us? A young snake and a lion, you and me. Don't you agree? Harry--**"

That was as far as Draco could make himself read before screwing up the piece of parchment and throwing it to the floor. He growled as he pointed his wand at the note and spat "_Incendio_". He kicked his foot through the ashes, scattering them, while mumbling under his breath.

"That slut! Who does she think she is? To think Harry actually cares about her! Ha! Just you wait bitch." Millicent who was on Draco's other side, heard every word, and nodded knowingly again.

A tense silence came over the room, unbroken except by Goyle who started to choke on a Chocolate Frog. Hermione jumped to her feet suddenly, "wow I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Pansy added, joining her. Both girls practically ran from the room. Crabbe and Goyle looked over at the Malfoy brothers, while Millicent was focused on Draco only.

"Boss? Should we go?" Crabbe asked, getting to his feet when Draco nodded. They left the room, and then Millicent stood up.

Leaning close to Draco's ear, she whispered, "I get it. I don't blame you either." She looked over at Harry who had started opening gifts again during the silence. Draco gave her a confused glare but she just smiled, gathered her gifts and left the room.

"Dray?" Harry whispered tentatively, "You know I don't care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah I know." The blond answered softly, before moving to pull Harry into a hug. '_Then why was I so jealous?_' He thought to himself. '_Wait! Jealous? No! I'm worried about him and I envy the fact that he isn't a virgin. I am not envious_ **_of_** _the Weaselette_!' "Come, I'm hungry. You should eat too."

_XXX_

Regardless of whether Draco was dying to kill Ginny or now, when she arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione dragged everyone off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before any of them had finished eating. When they arrived, Hermione dragged a cauldron of bubbling mud-like potion out of a bathroom stall, where it was hidden. Two glass tumblers floated behind them.

She picked up the ladle and poured a large dollop of potion into each tumbler. Harry handed over the strands of Lucius' hair which she added, the stirred into the cup. Reaching forward, she pulled a few strands of Draco's hair out, ignoring the indignant shriek; she added them to the second glass and handed it to Harry. Draco got the one with Lucius' hair.

Before either of them could question her, Hermione stood and said, "Drink up." Neither of them moved, "honestly, no one knows your father better than the two of you sans your mother I'm sure. Harry, you are _not_ a pure-blood snob, Draco you _are_. Harry you will go as Draco under the invisibility cloak and make sure that house-elf doesn't do anything stupid. Draco take the spare cloak with you incase."

With twin glares towards Hermione, both boys drank the potion, and raced to a toilet to throw it back up. The sound of a clothes enlargement spell echoed from both stalls before they stepped out.

Harry's robes were a little longer because Draco was taller. Draco's robes were an adult-size and fitted Lucius perfectly. He'd even managed to hide the Slytherin crest; disguising it as a snake coiled around a silver 'L'.

"You look great, both of you." Pansy praised," it worked."

"Of course it worked," Hermione huffed.

"I feel weird." Draco/Lucius moaned. Harry/Draco patted him on the back and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on we need to get the invisibility cloaks," Harry/Draco started but was cut off by Goyle and Crabbe who stood, offered to get them, and left. "Get the map too!" Harry called after them: he'd completely forgotten about it.

Harry/Draco and Hermione engaged in a vicious game of thumb-war, as Pansy and Draco/Lucius watched with eyebrows raised. Harry/Draco lost!

"No fair, Draco's fingers have less practice!" Crabbe and Goyle choose this moment to rush back in, map and cloaks thrust forward. Harry/Draco took his fathers cloak and threw it on, then reached for the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Draco/Lucius reached for Dumbledore's fake cloak and tucked it into his pocket after shrinking it, "what now?"

"The infirmary? And shout Dobby." Harry/Draco offered.

"Let's go."

_XXX_

The entire way to the infirmary, Harry/Draco kept a hand pressed to his Polyjuiced brother's back, comfortingly. "Almost there."

A mere corridor away from their destination they ran into Severus Snape, quite literally. Being hidden behind Draco/Lucius had its disadvantages; in this case the normally brunette boy didn't see the Potions Master coming, walked around the stilled blond, and fall on his arse trying to stop himself from crashing into the Slytherin head.

"Lucius! What are you doing here?" Severus asked eyes wide.

"Oh Severus, I was going to see Harry but I couldn't find him." Draco/Lucius muttered hesitantly, eyes desperately trying to catch the slightest movement of his brother.

"Did you come through the headmaster's floo?"

Draco froze. '_Shit!_' "Uh, no. the one in the boys private common room."

"I didn't know that was a part of the floo system." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's not. Special favor." He muttered.

"I'll join you."

"What!" He almost shouted, looking at Severus in shock, "no!" He felt a hand press against his back and immediately calmed down. "No, Sev, I wouldn't be very good company. A lot on my mind; Harry, this Dobby, hat raid on the Manor last week." Draco/Lucius drawled a hint of annoyance present in his tone.

"Very well, but I'll be in my chambers if you're mind clears enough for a drink before you're returning home." Severus' gaze lingered on the crest on his blond friends robes before nodding goodbye, and sweeping down the corridor. Draco sighed in relief.

As he walked, Severus though on Lucius' behavior. He was nervous. Lucius was an actor, he didn't show nervousness. He then thought on Lucius' clothing. The material wasn't expensive enough; it was too plain minus the crest. The crest was his next thought: the more nervous 'Lucius' acted the more distorted the 'L' became. At one point Severus would have bet his life it completely disappeared. The cut of the robes, the material, the crest- - Severus sighed: just what he needed!

Entering his chamber, he floo'd his lover then his friend.

"I believe you're imposter is a Hogwarts student, or there are two." He was partly right.

_XXX_

"That was close!"

"Shouldn't you have been watching the map?"

"Bit hard when I'm watching your hem!"

"Why are you doing **that**?"

"So I don't trip over it!" The boys argued the entire way to the Hospital bed Harry used when he broke his arm.

"Ok, call Dobby." Harry/Draco whispered, backing away from the other incase the house-elf landed on him.

"**DOBBY!**" There was a 'pop'; Draco/Lucius sneered down at the pitiful creature. "Good, you're here."

"Yes Mistress, Dobby came as soon as yous be calling Dobby, Misses, Ma'am." The house-elf stood straight and bowed low enough for its forehead to touch the floor, after every three or four words.

"Mistress!" Draco/Lucius exclaimed, looking horrified; his father did _not_ look like a girl.

Dobby looked around anxiously, "sorry Sir! Dobby did not be thinking anyones being close to hear, Dobby did not."

"That's why I think, and you do." Draco/Lucius spat out spitefully; his father was being impersonated by a girl! The audacity!

"Forgive Dobby Mistress! Sir! Dobby is meaning Sir! Ohhh! I is a bad elf, I is!" He whined before banging his forehead against the floor. From his corner Harry watched horrified. His father's elves didn't do this!

"Shut up! You stupid creature! Well?" Dobby sniffed and looked confused. "Did you do it?" Draco/Lucius bluffed, clutching at straws.

"Dobby is doing it right, Sir! Dobby is! Master Lord will be proud of mistress, yes he will!" Dobby exclaimed happily.

"What _did_ you do, you dumb creature? In detail!" Dobby looked over suspiciously, "I need to take notes." Harry moved over, and pushed up on his tiptoes. He whispered "Our Lord" in Draco/Lucius' ear.

"Our Lord will want to know how he was brought back. Now you foul animal, don't test my patience." Draco hissed.

Dobby began to shake in fear, and dropped to the floor. "Dobby is going to Diagonally and is giving diary to Weazzy girl. Dobby is! But girl not doing! Bad Dobby!" He hit his head again then carried on talking, "I is attacking Harry Potter Sir! He is not leaving though! Dobby must try harder!" The elf didn't seem to enjoy the prospect. "Or mistress, Sir, will be mad." He mumbled.

"Mister Lucius, Lord Malfoy Sir is being angry. Maybe I is not to be hurting Harry Potter, Harry Malfoy Sir?" Dobby asked hopefully.

Draco was at a loss, he looked behind him, masking his confusion as anger and leaned back against Harry. The brunette whispered and he, unhappily, repeated.

"You are to do as I say! That foul brat should die! He and his _mudblood_ bitch. Disgusting! Dishonoring Slytherin's noble name and school with their presence. Potter and his filthy _mudblood_ mother should have never have come here! Imagine a disgusting **half-blood**! In Slytherin! Do as I told you elf." Draco shouted, his voice becoming terrifyingly calm and quiet as he hissed the last part, "or I will."

Draco turned to leave, as Dobby threw himself to the ground, hands clutching the blonds resized school robes.

"Dobby is sorry, I is! The boy, the friend! He be taking the diary! Dobby couldn't stop it. Dobby must punish himself, I must."

Harry pulled Draco/Lucius' hair slightly. Draco reached around to touch it, only to realize it was shrinking: their hour was up.

"Leave you damned creature!" Dobby bowed, and 'popped' out of Hogwarts. Draco wrapped his unshrunk cloak around him and grabbed Harry's hand. "That was pointless," he muttered as the two of them headed back to the girls toilet.

"Not entirely."

"You mean you understood that crazy elf?" Draco asked incredulously. He tripped and fell into Harry's back, "bloody robes." Even after resizing them, they were too long for him. "They're ruined!"

"Yes I did. And you have at least 50!" Harry muttered walking faster, "come one, I think someone's watching." He looked behind him.

"You think! What about that map?" Draco shouted.

"Ssh! And I was too busy to read."

"Doing what?" He hissed.

"Saving your arse from a house-elf!" Harry smirked under the safety of his cloak.

_XXX_

Standing out in the corridor, Severus, Voldemort and the real Lucius peered into the infirmary, listening to bits and pieces if the conversation. Not having cast and hearing-aid spells incase they were noticed, and not really caring, they didn't get much more than what fake!Lucius shouted.

And what Dobby said.

"He! He attacked my son! I'll wrong his scrawny neck," Lucius hissed as Severus held him back. He'd settle for fake!Lucius though.

They stood in amazed silence as the fake!Lucius began to change into Draco, and Harry's hand appeared out of thin air. Voldemort cast a simple sound-amplifying spell and the three of them listened to the boys argue. Severus cast a disillusionment charm, just before the boys walked past.

"Come on, I think someone's watching." They heard Harry say; the three of them shivered. If Harry hadn't an invisibility cloak on, they would bet he was looking straight at them.

"Well that was-" Severus started.

"Indeed." Lucius finished.

"Good luck to the. Clever boys." Voldemort praised and Lucius beamed on his children's behalf. As Voldemort went to stand, he swayed and fell back to the floor.

"My Lord!" "Tom!"

"Fine, fine," he reassured them, standing shakily. "Just one of those bad days today, I'm afraid." He began to walk to the dungeons.

"You should have said, I wouldn't have brought you here!" Severus proclaimed.

"And that's why I didn't. My heir's safety comes before my own, at all times." He said defiantly and walked on, unaware of the worried looks Severus and Lucius exchanged.

**XXX**

Well… At least I can say I've started **CHAPTER 30**! LOL Anyhow… That chapter when I write it… Also…

I think I gave enough hints, especially since Canon!Harry (as oblivious as ever) has managed to 'oh', 'ah' and understand! LOL :P

Also, if anyone knows any Harry/Cedric/Draco slash fics, set in 4th year (or after where Cedric survives) or even ones where it was H/C then they split or something and then H/D… you know? **_THANKS_**!

Be reviewing me please?


	30. Conspiracy Theory

Hello, sorry for the delay again.

This is later than it was intended to be because (if you read the A/N) #6: was talking bullsht and there's no such disk so #7: said it was my browser and I have to ring the computer manufacturer, but I don't know who that is cause my uncle set all my computer up years ago and he still lives in England.

And apparently my friend Marian is having the same problem and it started for her when her sister changed the homepage from eirecomdotcom to yahoodotcom; but I didn't do anything like that, mine has always been googledotcom.

I'm writing this on 13th May 2006, so this will be outdated by the time I post it but I'm sort of hoping it's fixed really soon… because I have to have SLASH! I'm dying here! Sigh!

See you all soon I hope… Enjoy! (whenever you get this).

**Words : ** 1,330

**Chapter 30**

**Conspiracy Theory**

The boys reached the bathroom without further incident, slowly pushing the doors open they stepped inside and called to their friends. Hermione was the first to answer; she left the stall and gave both boys a tight hug when they dropped their cloaks.

"Well? What happened?" She asked frantically. "You didn't get caught did you?"

"No!" Both boys protested defensively, "come on guys, you want to hear this." Harry called as Crabbe and Goyle joined them, followed by Pansy and Millicent.

"Personally, I thought it a waste of time," Draco whined.

"Quiet," Pansy ordered sitting on the floor, "Harry?"

"Ok, so we ran into Severus," Hermione gasped, "but he didn't think anything of it. So we get to the Infirmary and Draco calls Dobby who addresses him as Mistress." Hermione frowned.

"Mistress?"

"That's what I thought too, I think Draco thought Dobby was implying Father looked like a girl or something, cause he looked ready to punch the house-elf out!" The pure-bloods laughed while Hermione scowled. "Anyway, here's what I think. Dobby works for a woman right, and it must be this woman that is causing the Chamber to be opened or Dobby would be able to tell me about it.

"But pureblood women can't disappear for days, or hours, at a time especially if married, so she'd have to have someone else Polyjuice themselves as well."

"There are two imposters?" Pansy asked frowning.

"Yea, this 'mistress' and someone very close to her."

"But also someone who Dobby would know wouldn't be calling." Hermione said, "But it may be two women. A mother and daughter maybe?"

Harry shook his head, and Draco's mouth dropped open; he couldn't believe Harry was considering the possibility. "Dobby, he's the other one."

Many of the others exclaimed and Hermione went as far as to punch his arm. "Hear me out! Dobby has to do what he is told by his mistress. If she wants to impersonate Father but isn't able to do so for long periods of time, she orders her house-elf to."

"But Polyjuice is only meant for humans!" Hermione wailed.

"But Dobby's only a house-elf; if she's pureblood she'll have many more. Why should she care if she loses one?" Hermione sniffed. "Dobby is the perfect candidate, he can't tell anyone who isn't his mistress, and he can't not do as she says. The things he told Draco, Mione, he practically screamed that he did it!"

Draco nodded, "he admitted to attacking Harry, and giving the Weaselette some diary."

"Tom was talking about a diary; it must be whatever opened the Chamber." Harry said softly. "Hermione, could you research 'Basilisk' as well, please? They mentioned that attacking people, I think it may be the Monster in the Chamber."

"Ok, Harry." Hermione frowned, "Ginny has the diary? Couldn't one of you get it from her stuff while she's in class?" Pansy offered but Harry butted in.

"She doesn't have it." Everyone looked at him.

Draco was the one who answered the unasked question. "I think Blaise has it. Dobby said something about not being able to stop a dark haired friend. Blaise is dark haired and he has been acting off all year, particularly since the attacks started."

"We'll look," Crabbe started.

"We share a room with him," Goyle finished.

"Ok, then bring it into us." Harry ordered, "Everyone else try to sneak into our rooms," he handed over the two invisibility cloaks, one to Pansy and Millicent and the second to Hermione, "the password is '_Gloria Draconias_'."

"Glory to the Serpent?" Hermione laughed.

"What! We're Slytherins!" Millicent defended, "plus the seventh years chose it."

_XXX_

That night, Blaise hadn't shown up for bed and while worried, Harry took advantage of the situation like any good Slytherin. He pulled out the map, but not seeing Blaise on it, put it away again. Pansy and Millie entered their private dorm room; Draco sat in his bed glaring at them.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" He muttered.

As soon as the words left his mouth the two boys showed up. A knock at the door indicated Hermione had arrived. She peeked into the room before walking in and dropping to the floor, her book-bag slung over one shoulder.

"Just incase I brought some spell books, you never know." She shrugged.

Crabbe handed Harry a tatty looking black book, "why would Blaise want something like that?" Pansy sneered.

"Blaise is curious Pans; he has to look at everything." Draco answered quietly watching his brother turn the diary over and over in his hands. Harry flipped it open to the first page and could barely read T.M. Riddle in smudged ink.

"Tom? This is Tom's diary…" He muttered, he flicked through the book, "there's nothing in it."

"Hand it over Harry," Hermione said pulling out a bright red eraser, "it's a revealer." She said proudly. She rubbed it over the page but nothing happened. "Aparecium!" She shouted but nothing happened again, "I just don't get it."

Harry laughed at his friends forlorn expression, "it's not you Mione, Tom is just really powerful. It won't be anything as simple as that. Give me some ink." Draco handed him a pot of scarlet ink off of Harry's own desk. He dipped his finger in and rubbed it over the page. A bright red line appeared and then faded, "and a quill."

When he received one, he began to write.

**Hello, my name is Harry Malfoy. If you remember me I want you to write back, if not I'll remind you. I am Lucius Malfoy's second son, my brother is named Draco, you are my Godfather Lord Voldemort, or Tom**.

Nothing happened for a long while, until the page began to glow softly and words started to appear as if someone was writing them.

_Hello Harry. I am sorry but I can't say I know you, after all these memories are of my sixteen year old self, I presume you were born a long time later yes?_

**Yes. You're around sixty now, I think. You don't look it though if that makes you feel better.**

_A little, yes. What is it you wanted and how did you get the diary?_

**Well that's the thing. I want to know who opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time. I'm going to guess and say it was you, and I would ask your older self but he seems intent on protecting me and my innocent ears. My friend Blaise has the diary, it was intended for an enemy of my family but she dropped it before she realized it was there.**

_A friend of yours you say? That's too bad, the more Blaise writes in here the more it kills him_.

**Is there a way to transfer it to someone else? Is there a way to help Blaise or stop whatever is happening completely?**

There is a way to stop it, but I wont tell you that. It wouldn't benefit me in the least.

**You aren't meant to be happening! This was a mistake; some supporter placed the diary on my friend using their house-elf! I stole the Philosopher's Stone from Dumbledore to help you! You don't need to kill Blaise.**

_You stole from Dumbledore you say? Really, I'd like to meet you… maybe then we can talk more on how to save your friend._

**Ok but you have to tell me how to get to the Chamber…** There was no reply, Harry wrote the same thing three more times, but Tom was ignoring him. His friends looked at him in concern.

"Keep Blaise away from this diary, Tom said its killing him." The gathered children gasped. "He won't tell me how to stop it, unless I go meet him. I need to get to the Chamber."

"I'll figure something out Harry, we'll help Zabini." Hermione leaned over and drew the brunette into a hug, kindly ignoring the shaking of his shoulders.

**XXX**

I have another or so chapter written (or I will by the time this is actually posted)!

Please review and I'm VERY sorry my internet/computer is retarded!


	31. Kink In Armor

Sorry it has taken so long.

Between…

…is a Pansy/Harry heterosexual scene, right at the end of the chapter. Last Het scene ever in this fic. (Hopefully the warning lines show up, they were deleted last time- Parseltongue :

**Bold** Harry

_Italic_ Tom

Underlined Draco

**_Bold Italic_** Sirius

**Words : ** 3,613

**Chapter 31**

**Kink in Armor**

A few days passed with nothing more exciting passing than the Slytherin/Hufflepuff teams practicing for the upcoming match, and the 2nd years having to choose their subjects for 3rd year. Harry, after much deliberation, finally chose Divination as one of his electives. Hermione put down everything on the list, and incase Blaise was too occupied; Harry chose his subjects and handed them to Severus for safekeeping. If Blaise handed nothing in, Severus would put the choices he had forward.

The group was downstairs in the courtyard, sitting around on the floor and benches or just standing next to the sitting down friends. They were laughing and joking, mainly trying to cheer Harry, who was upset over Blaise, and Draco, who was upset over Blaise and Harry, up.

"Harry!" Someone shouted, the brunette looked up to see a red haired 1st year running over to them. When Ginny stood in front of Harry, panting softly, she asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"You can say anything you have to say here Gin," Harry told her.

Ginny swallowed, but seemed to want to talk to Harry so badly she was willing to ignore the crowd of friends around him. "Why don't you speak to me anymore? Or come see me? Is because of, you know, that night. Was I not good?"

Harry looked at Draco who was glaring at Ginny, before looking back at the blushing girl. Draco didn't like to be reminded that the slut had been anywhere near his brother. "No Gin, you were fine. But that's the point; it was 'that' night, not 'those'. One time, over with, deal with it. I don't need a stalker, your brothers bad enough."

Ginny sniffed softly, and wiped at some tears that had formed in her eyes. "But… Harry. I was a… it was my first… I was a virgin." She mumbled.

"And so was I, but you don't see me crying about it. If you didn't want to lose it you shouldn't have spread your legs so fast." Harry sneered, and Draco laughed which caused the others to laugh as well, apart from Hermione who looked disapproving.

Before they could say anymore, a 3rd year Slytherin came running across the courtyard, somehow managing to look refined and pureblooded, calling for Harry. "Wow you're popular today," Pansy joked.

Harry got up to meet the 3rd year, Zech Burm-something; he tried to remember the name, but had no luck. "What is it?" he asked the other boy. Instead of answering Harry, he told Draco that he should come too, and grabbed the brunette's arm and began dragging him towards the school and leading him to the Slytherin Commons. The group of friends followed, Zech said nothing about the Gryffindor coming along.

Zech pointed to Harry and Draco's room when they finally got to the 2nd year sleeping area, and Harry entered. "I don't know who did it, but some brunette kid, I think he has the other room, Zabini or something," Harry turned to look at him, "Yea Zabini, he came and told me that someone had done this. He found it cause he was looking for you, and he told me to tell you."

Harry looked back at the room in shock, his side of it was to put it bluntly a mess. It looked as if a tornado had struck: his bed sheets were on the floor, the boards at the top of the canopy had been shifted about, as if someone was searching for something, his clothes had been dragged out of his trunk, and were scattered across the floor, his books had been thrown everywhere some even had pages torn out. His potions kit and broom cleaning kit were lying in various places around the room, having been chucked out of his trunk.

"Good Merlin, call Professor Snape," Pansy breathed.

"Call our Father," Draco added. Zech offered to call the Professor and ask him to firecall Mr. Malfoy. When he was gone, Harry turned to Crabbe.

"Vincent, check your room. I think he was looking for the diary." Crabbe left to do as he was told, and came back in moments later with the old black book in his hand. He handed it to Harry with a small smile. "Merlin Blaise, what are you doing?" Harry asked himself. Draco squeezed his shoulder softly.

The door opened behind them, and without turning Harry knew there were three men in the doorway, not two men and a boy. "Hello Tom, nice of you to join us as well." He turned and offered the eldest man a small smile before throwing the dairy at him. "How do I stop this? Your 16 year old self isn't the most helpful of people."

Severus ushered everyone inside and locked the door, before throwing up some privacy and silencing spells. "What happened here?"

"Blaise happened, Sev. He was looking for the diary. Tom I want to know how to stop it!" Harry ordered, ignoring his Father and Severus as they took damage control. Lucius made notes of what he'd need to replace, and Severus helped him clean up along with Pansy and Hermione.

"Harry, love, there isn't a way to stop it without-" Voldemort started, and then stopped himself before he said too much. He didn't want his nephew going into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Without what Tom? Without what?" He shouted and the man just looked away. He turned to face his Father. "You know! Tell me!"

Lucius pulled Harry into a hug, and started to talk to him, promising he'd find another way to help Blaise, but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at the back wall.

: "Kill this time… Let me rip… Tear…" : Voldemort seemed to have heard it as well, because he was staring at the same place on the wall.

"Hermione, go to the library. Find everything you can on Basilisks." The Gryffindor nodded and ran from the room, heading to the library. "Crabbe, Goyle, you know what you're meant to be doing." The two boys left the room to harass older students into telling them where the Chamber was, or anything they knew about the Chamber.

"Harry," Voldemort started, "please stop."

"I'm not going to stand around while Blaise is killed because of some fuckwitted plan of yours."

"It wasn't my idea." Voldemort shouted, and as one Pansy and Millicent left the room, closing the door behind them. Draco stood between Severus and his Father and the three watched. "It was whoever polyjuiced as Lucius. I don't know who it was so I cant punish them."

"No! But you could tell me how to help Blaise! Why wont you?"

"Because you'll get yourself killed Harry!" Voldemort almost screamed and Harry froze. He turned to look at the elder man, really look at him, and for once he could see the things others could. He could see the true amount of damage done to his Godfather by the rebounded Killing Curse. Voldemort looked weak and frail, and far to pale. When he held a hand out to Harry it was shaking uncontrollably, and the veins were visible through the paper-thin skin.

Harry walked forward, and enveloped his surrogate Uncle in a hug, "I won't get killed, I promise. I can take care of myself, Tom. We'll research everything first and it will be fine. Please help me."

Lucius looked over, terrified and shaking his head. He didn't want his son in the Chamber anymore than Voldemort did. "I'll make you a deal. If you can figure out the location yourself I'll tell you why it's so dangerous." Harry nodded. "You need to be down there Harry. You need to be there in front of the other me and you need to destroy the diary where Tom can see it."

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin Tom, not to mention your other self is simply dying of curiosity: he won't kill me before he has to." He squeezed the man's waist before letting go. "Thank you."

"Be careful," Voldemort ordered. Lucius and Severus pulled him into a hug as well, before Lucius turned to Draco.

"Whatever hair-brained scheme he has concocted you are to have no part in," - he continued ignoring the young blond's "but dad…" - I will not sit around and worry for both of you is that understood? Instead Harry, you will be taking either me with you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad. I'll protect you don't worry." Lucius just huffed while Draco laughed softly.

The three men left and Harry and Draco collapsed onto their respective beds. "Wanna try talking to the diary once more?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and grabbed some ink and a quill.

**Hello Tom, it's Harry. Do you remember me? **

_Hello Harry, yes I do. I must say I'm surprised you still have my diary. _

**Blaise did try and take it back but he was looking in the wrong place. I need your help Tom, please. I want to come see you. But I don't know where you are. **

_Why Harry, I'm in the Chamber of course. _

Harry was sure Tom must be laughing at him. Draco glared at the diary. **I know that Tom. I meant I don't know how to get inside the Chamber. **

_And if I tell you, you don't learn anything. Really I wouldn't be helping you at all. _

**Please! I can tell you stuff, about yourself now, about your plans, and followers. I just need to know where the Chamber is. **

_You wont be able to get inside it anyway Harry. You need a certain ability. _

**Parseltongue? I have that, I can speak it, I am after all your Godson. Please help me. **

_Well, that sure changes things. Tell me about myself Harry. I will consider your offer. _

**You want me to tell you but you don't know whether you're agreeing to tell me anything in return? Well hint them! You don't even have to tell me the real place, just a hint. **

_I shall think on it. _

Draco got fed up of watching Harry argue about the same point, and when Harry threw the quill down, Draco picked it up.

This is Draco Malfoy, Harry's brother. I don't know who you think you are but you certainly are not the Tom we know. He would never behave so dishonorably as you have. How dare you try and trick your way out of a deal. Tell my brother where the Chamber is or the offer is forfeit, last chan- 

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry shouted as he noticed what the blond was writing. "Stop it!" He finally wrestled the quill away but not in time to erase the writing.

_Well, well, aren't you a little Malfoy. You sound like your grandfather I'll give you that much. Draco was it? Very well, I'll tell you this much. The last time I opened the Chamber of Secrets a girl died. She was crying, and happened to look at what didn't concern her, and she died._

**She saw the Basilisk?**

_Why, you do know more than I gave you credit for. Yes she saw it. And she died, and she's still there, last time I heard. That's all I'm saying. Good luck Harry, I look forward to meeting my future Godson._

Harry didn't bother reply; he knew Tom wouldn't answer. With a sigh, they headed to bed. The next morning they headed to the Quidditch Pitch, they met up with their group of friends before sitting in the Slytherin stands to watch the Hufflepuff/Slytherin match. When they noticed Hermione was missing, they figured she was in the Gryffindor stands. Harry and Draco stood on the pitch, waving up at their friends, and their Father. Before Madame Hooch could blow the whistle Severus came striding across the pitch, not running but not walking either. The Headmaster was following him.

Albus cast a 'Sonorous' charm and told the assembled students that the match had been cancelled. With confused glances, Lucius and the other 2nd year students filed out of the stands and headed towards Severus, Harry and Draco.

"Come with me boys," Sev told them, looking sadly at Harry.

"Severus what is going on?" Lucius demanded. The Potions Master just shook his head, and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder steered him in the direction of the Infirmary.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he noticed one of the girls in the hospital beds. The other was a Ravenclaw from her uniform.

"Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw Prefect, and Hermione Granger, were found outside of the Library earlier today. They have been petrified." Albus spoke up from behind the collected group. The he noticed how many people there actually were. "Should you all be in your Common Rooms?"

"She's our friend, too. We have every right to be here." Pansy said, turning her nose up at Dumbledore. "Oh, what's this?" She picked up a hand held mirror and turned it over before putting it back down.

"She was found with that in her hand." Severus told them. Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

"It's my fault, I told her to go to the Library. Shit!" He pulled away from his Father and kicked the bed in an uncharacteristic show of temper. "Shit," he added quietly. "Well, lets see what you found Mione." He picked up her first hand, the one that held the mirror and let it go when he saw it was empty. The he checked her other hand. He pulled out a screwed up piece of paper and put it into his pocket before Dumbledore could see it, and continued going through her pockets. "Nothing."

"Shit," Pansy said for effect, she had seen the paper. "I'll head to the library then, shall I?" She picked up the mirror. "Draco you want to come with me?" Draco nodded.

"Use the mirror to look around corners." Harry told them as they left. "Shit!" He cursed again looking down at Hermione. "Sorry Mione. I'm so close, I'll fix it I promise." Ignoring the Headmaster, he ordered, "Crabbe, Goyle, with me." He nodded goodbye to his Father and Severus, who both followed them out the door but headed to Severus' rooms.

When Harry and the other two got back to the 2nd year Common Room, (the separate one they had), Draco and Pansy were waiting there and had found Millicent on the way. Harry ran up to his room quickly and came back down with the Black Mirror and the Marauders Map. He passed the Map to Draco, "look for Blaise." He passed the piece of paper he had taken from Hermione to Pansy, "Look at that, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, go get Care of Magical Creatures books from the 3rd, 5th and 7th years." They did as they were told.

Harry pulled out the Mirror. "Sirius Black." Pansy looked up, shocked but a glare from Harry convinced her not to say a word. The Mirror glowed blue and the black glass misted over to reveal Harry's first Godfather. **_Sirius was hunched over in his cell, his own Mirror clutched tightly between both his hands. "Harry Potter," he said in reply, before his glass glowed as well. _**

"Hello Padfoot, how are you?"

_**Sirius smiled, "I'm as well as can be expected." He swallowed nervously, "Yourself?"**_

"I'm good, unfortunately one of my friends has been attacked by the Monster in the Chamber. I know how to stop it happening, but I need to get inside the Chamber. You said a girl died? Where was she found, can you remember?"

**_Sirius bit his lips, and thought about saying nothing, but sighed. "In a bathroom, I can't remember what floor, but I know it was haunted when I went to school. And no one used it."_**

"A girls bathroom?" Harry asked hopefully. **_Sirius nodded._** "Thank you. Oh, Father said that you'd be out soon. He's called a meeting of the Wizengamot and they're willing to review your case. I gave Father the letters and he said they'd be good for evidence, and of course they will have to question you, as they haven't before, I don't know why. And you remember that Uncle I told you about?" **_Sirius nodded again, looking hopeful._** "He found Wormtail, and Father's bringing him to the Ministry for your trial. He doesn't trust the Aurors not to lose him before they can free you."

_**Sirius beamed, "thanks Pup, I don't know what to say. I can't wait to see you."**_

"Nor I, Sirius. Nor I." They said their goodbyes and Harry let go of the Mirror, watching as the glass faded to black again, and laid it on the floor. The other three had come back now and were carrying a Care of Magical Creatures textbook each, and sat on the floor with them. "Look for anything on Basilisks." Harry told them. Harry stood, and walked towards the door, "I need to check something out." The others nodded, but Pansy stood with him.

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't be alone now." Draco glared at her when she put his hand on his arm and pressed a kiss to his check.

'_Not jealous of Pansy or Weaselette, not jealous of Pansy or Weaselette,'_ Draco told himself as he saw Harry's arm go around Pansy's waist. He didn't that himself a lot, so he didn't understand why he was so bothered that Harry did it. He was seconds away from offering to go with them as well, when he noticed they were already out of the door. With a growl he went back to scanning the Marauder's Map for Blaise.

"Why did you come with me Pansy? Not that I mind," Harry asked curiously, as they headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You need the company and I thought I could take your mind off of Granger and Blaise." Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's not really fair you know. The Weaselette isn't a virgin and she's a whole year younger than me."

"Pansy…" Harry whined.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise not to turn into a stalker no matter how good you are." She grinned and Harry smirked at her. With a giggle she dragged him faster to the bathroom. Checking Myrtle wasn't there at the time, she pulled Harry inside and warded the door.

Pansy moved closer to Harry, her hands cupping his face before she pulled him into a kiss. Harry allowed her to take charge for a moment, before he turned them around and pinned her against the wall. She moaned into the kiss as Harry's hands came up to cup her breasts. Harry unbuttoned her robe and shirt, and pulled off her tie. She wriggled her arms, letting the robe and shirt slide to the floor. She unclipped her bra herself, and Harry smiled as he noticed she had more boob than Ginny had. Yet somehow boobs didn't really turn him on. He shrugged mentally and undid his own robe and shirt, before removing them and the tie.

Next he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down, before pulling Pansy's skirt up so it covered her stomach not her arse. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her green satin knickers and pulled them down, letting them pool on the floor around her shoes. She kicked them off the end of her feet, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you taking your pants off?"

"Nah, don't think so." He smirked, and she mock pouted, before jumping so her legs were wrapped around his waist. "You wanna lie on the floor?" She shrugged to indicate she didn't mind. Harry pushed a finger into her, and winced as she did, "sorry."

He wriggled the finger inside of her before adding another, and then another. He cast a lubrication charm and then a contraception charm as well, "ready?"

She nodded, so with a jerk of his hips, he pushed inside of her. Pansy screamed as her hymen tore, and she clung to Harry, letting out small sobs on his shoulder as the pain ebbed away. She moved her hips, letting Harry know she was ready, and with her permission Harry pulled back out and slammed back in. The next time she screamed it was from pleasure.

He fucked her for almost twenty minutes, before they came together, and he pulled out. He let her slide down the wall before moving away from her and cleaning himself off. He dressed himself as Pansy finally regained feeling in her legs, and cleaned and dressed too.

"Well, now I know why the Weaselette is stalking you. I want you again." She laughed at the horrified expression on Harry's face. "I wont stalk you, I promised didn't I?" Harry nodded warily, and Pansy laughed again. "Why are we here?"

"I need to talk to Moaning Myrtle." He looked around, calling for the ghost. "She doesn't seem to be here."

"Unless she died, again, from shock or something. I mean we are twelve."

"Hey you asked, I was happy to oblige."

"Oh I don't regret it, I'm just saying." Harry laughed and Pansy threaded an arm threw his. Harry grinned at her.

"So, how does it feel to not be a virgin?" Pansy pretended to think about it.

"Pleasantly painful," she grinned and shot Harry a leer, while the boy looked at her crotch and raised an eyebrow. "I don't regret it." She added when he looked at her, so he let it drop. "Come on, we should get back. It's late."

**XXX**

Ok… That was the last ever Het Scene in BIA.

There is one more Harry/Male Someone scene though before we get to the Harry/Draco.

Also there is a Draco/Adult Male rape scene, and I'm not sure whether to have the rape, or have an almost rape. What do you think?

Also, someone suggested I not do Year Three because I was taking so long to update and I said before it was had to write the scenes even though I know what I wanted. I'm going to say, No. The only year I will not be doing is Year Six. Year Three is the most eventful one so far, in my mind.

We have Sirius, a breakout from Azkaban (not Sirius, but I couldn't not do it, I've had it planned since like Chapter 4) we have the Draco/Adult Male rape scene, etc. Have to do Year Three. Sorry to the person who suggested not doing it, but I'm sure you'll prefer the year more.

Thanks for reading, hope I haven't given too much away, but rather intrigued you. Hehehee I just had my birthday… yay me (27th July), so reviews will be considered late Birthday wishes! See you.


	32. Spiders? No Thanks!

In which Draco ALMOST comes to terms with his feelings, bloody heartless Slytherin… Sorry it's late…

**Words: **2,147

**Chapter 32**

**Spiders? No Thanks**

The next morning, everyone met up in their private common room, Daphne Greengrass had noticed Harry's grinning and had dubbed it the 'look of the recently laid', which resulted in the boys trying to guess who had spread their legs recently for the up and rising sex god. Except Draco who was heard muttering under his breath by Millicent about killing the slut who touched his brother.

Surprisingly Goyle was the first to notice Pansy's blush and let out a snort of laughter. Which in turn had the others laughing. In a show of loyalty Harry slung an arm around Pansy's shoulders, and muttered, "they're just jealous," and winked.

Draco's mouth hung open for most of the walk to the Great Hall, he couldn't believe Pansy, _one of his best friends_, had fucked _his_ Harry. Millicent patted him on the shoulder and Draco shut his mouth and sneered at the back of the blond girls head, Pansy walked on unaware. Only Millicent noticed, and smiled softly at Draco, he nodded and entered the Great Hall, taking his brothers hand and pulling the brunette closer to him and away from Pansy.

'_His? Mine? Harry isn't mine. He is my brother and my best friend, but he's not mine. Do I want him to be? Of course not! No! I don't… do I?_' Draco thought worriedly as he took his seat at the Slytherin lunch table.

He didn't move to take any food, so Harry filled the plate for him. Misinterpreting the reason for Draco's worrying, Harry smiled and squeezed the blond's shoulder. "Relax, Blaise will be fine, I promise. And so will I," Draco just nodded, not even turning to look at him.

Harry watched Draco for a few moments, biting his bottom lip as he tried to think of something comforting to say, but was saved by the arrival of the mail owls. Hedwig flew down and landed beside Harry's plate and Hades beside Draco's. Hades was carrying a box from Lucius and Narcissa, which Draco enlarged to reveal enough sweets to last till the end of the school year, but was actually only for the next week or so. Harry unrolled the parchment on Hedwig's leg.

Harry, if you aren't doing anything today during your free period, I wouldn't mind if you came to see me. Hagrid. P.S. You can bring that brother of yours if you like.

"Are you going to go?" Draco asked, silently wondering if Harry would fuck the gamekeeper if the man asked. The blond grimaced at the mental images, and decided no, even Harry wasn't that far gone.

"If you'll come with me." The brunette smiled when his brother nodded.

Straight after breakfast, the Slytherins headed to a rather subdued Slytherin-Ravenclaw Charms lesson. Everyone couldn't stop talking about the petrified Ravenclaw Prefect, who as it turns out is Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefects girlfriend. Pansy most especially had a bit of a laugh at that while Draco just nodded.

After that, they had double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and then a double free lesson, which Harry and Draco decided to spend with Hagrid, before lunch and then Potions and History Of Magic to finish the day. On their way there Harry tried his best to get Draco to tell him what was wrong, but the blond would just shake his head and walk faster so Harry eventually gave up.

"Fine, you know what! If you want to be this way, be this way! See if I care! First Blaise and now you! Fuck Dray!" Harry screamed, and walked ahead of Draco. The blond sighed and ran up behind his brother throwing his arms around the younger boys waist.

"Harry, please, I'm so sorry! I just, I have things on my mind. And I don't understand them, and I don't think I'm meant to think them at all, or _feel_ these feelings, but they're there… and I'm sorry." Draco muttered, his face pressed between Harry's shoulder blades, he lifted his head so his chin rested on the brunette's shoulder. He pressed a small kiss to the side of Harry's neck and breathed, "forgive me?"

Harry's shoulders slumped as his anger deflated, and he turned in Draco's embrace, his own arms going around the blond's neck. "Always," he whispered against his brother's ear, the intimacy of the gesture not lost on the elder of the pair, who fought not to moan.

Harry pulled away first and Draco almost pulled the boy back, almost, and they carried on walking towards Hagrid's together. When they arrived, Hagrid flung the door open before they could knock and pulled Harry into a hug. Without hesitation he pulled Draco to him as well, the blond tried really hard not to sneer for Harry's benefit.

"Gods, I fought yers decided not ter come. Yer late," Hagrid said as he let them go and ushered them inside. "Rock cake?" Both boy's declinded but Hagrid picked one up and took a bite out of it before pouring tea for all three of them. "So hows yers been?"

"We're good Hagrid." Harry started, "could I ask you something?"

"Sure, go rite 'head, Harry," the Groundskeeper said.

"You were in school the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time right? And you were expelled, were the two related?" Harry titled his head to the side and watched Hagrid who had flushed when the Chamber had been metioned and outright agitated when his expulsion was brought up.

"Yes," he said stiffly.

"Could you explain?" Draco asked. Harry smirked.

"Were you blamed Hagrid? With your rather reputable choice of pets, I suppose it would be easy to pin the blame on you," the brunette placed a finger over his lips as he thought. "You were blamed right?"

"Yes, but it weren me, honest! It was that 'orrible Riddle bloke, sticking 'is nose in where't not needed!" Hagrid answered scornfully and took a vicious bite out of his rock cake.

"I know Hagrid, that you didn't do it. I only wanted to know, is Moaning Myrtle the girl who died?"

"Yes," he said warily, "why yer be needin' to know tha'?"

"I just need to ask Myrtle something is all. Thank you Hagrid, for your help." Harry smiled, and leaned back against the sofa. "Now, onto happier matters, how have you been since we last spoke?"

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy stifled a yawn as he listened to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge drone on and on about the dangers of having uncivilized creatures and half-creatures employed around children, or employed at all. The blond frowned at the direction of the Ministers conversation; his youngest son wouldn't be too amused when he learnt of the Ministry's newest plan.

"Yes Minister of course, but really, the _giant_," he spat the word out like it was poisonous, "hasn't even got a wand. How, pray tell, do you suppose he opened up the Chamber of Secrets? Brute force?" Lucius let out a small humorless laugh and flicked his long silver-blond hair over his shoulders.

Cornelius snorted out what was meant to be a laugh, "brute strength Lucius, and a half-giant, oh very fun. Very funny indeed."

Lucius raised a thin blond eyebrow, his eyes wide, "I wasn't aware I was making a joke Minister," the aristocrat drawled. Cornelius coughed and blushed a faint shade of pink before changing the subject.

"I'm about to head over to Hogwarts then, have you got the scroll Lucius?" The blond nodded and held out the scroll, sighed by every member of the School Board. "That will show Albus wouldn't you say?"

"Really Cornelius, and without our esteemed Headmaster, who do you suppose will stop the perpetrator?" Another raised eyebrow and Fudge blushed a little more, and stepped into the fireplace. "See you soon, Minister."

"Yes, of course, yes, indeed," he muttered, "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office," and he was gone in a green blaze. Lucius rolled his eyes and finally let out the yawn he'd been fighting since the Minister started talking.

"Bloody pompous fool," he stepped into the fireplace, and flooed to Severus' rooms, before looking for his son.

When the teens weren't in their room, Lucius decided it would be quicker to borrow James Potters Map. Both Draco and Harry were at the gamekeeper's house, and Dumbledore and Fudge were there as well. "Damn it."

_XXX_

"Yer can't take the Headmaster! Who'll stop der attacks? Ther'll be killin's next, yer mark my words Fudge!" Hagrid shouted. Dumbledore nodded politely at the Minister and raised his hands in defeat.

"If the Governors want this Hagrid, then I will concede. They are only doing what they thought was best after all." He stood by the Minister and waited for Hagrid.

"But Albus! Yer can't!" Albus smiled sadly and Hagrid sniffed, "I don't want ter go ter Azkaban."

Harry and Draco just stood there in shock, watching the scene unfold. The only acknowledgement they got was a muttered, "Masters Malfoy, my how you've both grown," from the ever sucking-up Minister.

"No! Hagrid didn't do it!" Draco grabbed the brunette's arm, to stop him throwing himself at the very tall man.

It was at that moment that Lucius walked in, "ah hello, all here I see," he offered nonchalantly, "what have I missed Minister?"

"They're going to come willingly Lucius, although your boy seems to have a problem with this," Cornelius simpered, before shooting a sneer at Harry.

"Harry? What is it?" Lucius asked softly, moving to stand beside his youngest.

"He didn't do it, it's not fair. He shouldn't have to go to Azkaban," Harry sniffed softly and Lucius knew this was more about Sirius Black than Rubeus Hagrid. "Dad… please?"

"Harry does have a point Minister, it couldn't be proved then and you certainly can't prove it now." Hagrid and Dumbledore both looked stunned that Lucius 'purer than pureblood' Malfoy had stood up for not only a half blood, but also a half human. "Surely there is somewhere else he can stay for a while?"

Fudge blustered for a few moments, before nodding and leading the other two out of the hut and back up to the school. Albus would go live wherever he usually lived while away from the School and Hagrid would be kept in a former Wizarding Safe House, which had survived the First War.

"Harry? What do you suppose the thing about the Spiders meant?"

"You mean what Hagrid said when he noticed Fudge coming?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, there's a nest of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. The Acromantula that started the nest was a pet of Hagrid's and escaped the night they found Myrtle dead. I bet it's the creature Tom blamed for the death."

"Oh," Draco muttered, "you know a lot," Harry nodded. "You know too much, it's creepy," Harry laughed. "Are we going to ask them?"

"No, I'd rather face Myrtle than a nest of one-thousand-something flesh eating giant spiders." Draco shuddered.

"Yeah, me too. Father," he remembered and hugged the man, as did Harry. "What are you doing here? Where you involved?"

"No I wasn't, I'm here to see Harry," Nodding apologetically to Draco, he took the brunette's arm and squeezed his hand. "The Wizengamot has agreed to a initial hearing. They have also allowed you to see Black before hand."

"When?" Harry asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"This weekend." Lucius smiled at his son's excitement.

"That's only-"

"-Two days away." Draco cut in, "cool, good luck."

"Come I'll walk you back up to the school, I bet Severus is waiting to speak to us." The boys nodded and, stood one either side of Lucius as they spoke and walked back to the Slytherin Head of House Office. "Anything new to tell me boys?"

Draco leered at Harry for a moment, and the brunette's eyes widened before he begun to shake his head. "Yes Father, now that you mention it. Harry dearest has carved another notch on his bedpost."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "tell me its not another Gryffindor."

"Oh no, its one of our own Father," Lucius looked shocked, but a second later it was replaced by the patent Malfoy Mask. "Pansy Parkinson, it seems was rather bored of being a virgin."

Lucius coughed violently, "Pansy? Parkinson? Great Merlin Harry!" The brunette laughed, and Lucius proceeded to tell Severus when the man caught site of them laughing and wished to know what had happened.

The spent the rest of the day talking with each other: as classes had been cancelled due to Dumbledore's arrest, only emerging from Severus' rooms for lunch. Harry had his fingers crossed that two days would fly by. He could wait to see Sirius face-to-face.

"I hope he likes my family," Harry muttered while getting into bed that night, "oh and my friends," Draco lay in his bed, and rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep, for Circe sake."

"Night."

**XXX**

**Words: **

**Chapter 33**

**Back In Black**

So far all I have is that:

Harry goes to see Sirius,

Sirius has a trial…

Sirius meets the Malfoy's that floo over to pick them up…

Lockhart will re-appear… cause I kind of forgot about him.

I need to re-read the 2nd book; I can't remember what happens after the spiders… Although I do know, 2nd year is almost over! Yay for me!

Also… Do you guys want to wait for 3rd Year to meet Remus? Or have him write to Sirius when everyone finds out he's free and innocent?

Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, I'm doing KISS ME DEADLY CHAPTER 20 now, it should be up soon!

Please review…


	33. Back In Black

_If all goes to plan… This is the third to last chapter. YEAR TWO should end with the 35th Chapter, if all goes to plan! Hope you enjoy this (rather long, for **BIA**) chapter!_

**Words: **3,685

**Chapter 33**

**Back In Black**

Two days later, at breakfast Blaise practically ran into the Great Hall and threw himself into the empty seat beside Harry. Harry looked at him and smiled, "hey Blaise, long time no see."

"The teen flushed and began to tap his foot against the floor nervously. "You going to eat anything?" Harry asked and offered him some toast, but the site of the food made Blaise turn a faint green color so Harry kept the toast for himself. "What's wrong?" He asked playing dumb.

"I need to speak to you! Har, please its so important!"

"I'm all ears," the youngest Malfoy promised.

Blaise nodded, "this summer I found this diary, it was empty but I kept it anyway. Its magical, it has to be, because when I write in it the diary writes back. Harry I swear!"

"I believe you," Harry smiled.

"Well, weird things have been happening and it started when I got the diary. I can't remember half of this year Harry; I'm so scared. I think I know where the Ch-"

Theodore Nott ran over when he saw Blaise whispering to Harry. With a loud cough he stood behind Blaise making the younger boy jump about a mile in the air, "if you're done Zabini. I'm starving," with a worried look at Harry, Blaise jumped off the seat and ran from the Great Hall as quickly as he arrived.

Harry glared at Nott, "what the fuck!"

"It was nothing, he walked in on something, and no one needs to know about it." Nott said casually and grabbed the slice of toast Harry had offered to Blaise. "Well you're not eating it."

Harry growled and stood, "you ignorant fool! The world does not revolve around you." Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, running into Draco who was late for breakfast that morning.

"Father is waiting for you in the Headmaster's Office," Draco smiled and walked to the Slytherin table. Harry looked up at the Head table and noticed that McGonagall was not there. "Good luck", the blond mouthed to his brother.

Harry sighed and walked from the Hall towards the Headmaster's old Office, "hello Professor McGonagall," he said when his Father, "hello Father", met him outside the Gargoyle by the acting-Head Teacher and

Both nodded and welcomed him, before McGonagall spoke the password and allowed Lucius to go ahead of her followed by Harry. She handed the elder Malfoy a pouch of floo powder and with a tight smile, wished Harry good luck. As far as she knew, Harry was being tried by the Ministry, not trying to clear someone else.

_XXX_

"Well, here we are," Lucius smiled softly as Harry looked around. The place was… cold. Mostly made of stone or painted gray, the walls looked hard and unwelcoming, the fountain was more homely than this place and Harry hated that fountain.

"This way," Lucius took Harry by the elbow and pulled him along towards the Ministry holding cells. Harry shivered as he looked around: both sides of the hallway was lined with cells, three of the walls were made of re-informed concrete and warded with numerous spells, the wall facing the hallway was made of what looked like plastic, but when Harry brushed against one it gave him and electric shock.

"Transparent Armadillo skin," Harry looked at his Father, "armadillo is a type of Muggle creature with incredibly durable skin, some Wizards skin them and cast charms to cause the color of the skin to disappear completely."

Harry smiled at his Father, and carrying on watching the numerous cells as he passed them. Some were empty, most of them actually, but there were a few in use. The Wizard in the last cell on the right was the one that Harry was concerned with. Lucius smiled and stopped walking, urging Harry to continue by pushing against the boy's lower back.

"Father?"

"I believe you still haven't told him. Go alone, I shall meet with him after the trial." Harry looked torn, he wanted his Godfather to meet his Father, but he also wanted to have his first visit or meeting that he could remember be a pleasant one.

Harry nodded, "wait for me?" Lucius promised and handed Harry the key to the cell. Harry took a deep breath and walked the last little bit to stand in front of the door. He put the key in the lock and turned the door.

"Hello Sirius," he whispered as he pushed open the door and walked into the cell.

The man crouching in the corner of the room looked up, his eyes wide and filled with hope, "Hairy? Pup is that you?"

"Hey Sirius," the teen said again, walking further into the room. He dropped to his knees in front of his Godfather and pulled the man into a hug. Sirius hugged him tightly and mumbled into the teen's hair, while Harry couldn't hear what was said he got the general gist of it. "I missed you too Padfoot." Sirius jumped backwards when he heard hissing, Harry looked down at his robes puzzled. He put his hand into his dress robe pocket and pulled out a hissing snake.

# $ **"Aoife? Hell I didn't even know you where with me. Forgive me?"** $ # Harry hissed.

# $ **"Forgiven Massster Harry. I have been watching you sssecret child, he isss ssscared."** $ # Aoife's tongue flicked out to sniff the air before her eyes fixed on Sirius. # $ **"Is thisss your Godfather, Massster Harry?" **$ #

Harry nodded, before smiling at Sirius, "this is Aoife, the cottonmouth my Uncle Tom bought for my birthday. She was saying that Blaise was scared. He's who I think opened the Chamber. This possessed diary that he found over the summer is controlling him. It was planted by a Voldemort-fanatic, who isn't really a follower, if you know what I mean?"

"Related to a Death Eater but not one?"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled, "So how are you? Looking forward to going home?"

"Home?" Sirius asked quietly, not at all looking forward to going to Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, home, with me and my family if you'll have us." Sirius opened his mouth, pulling Harry into a hug. "Don't accept yet, wait till after the trial. Wait till you meet my family ok." Sirius nodded, and then the two got up and moved to sit at the table in the center of the cell. Taking a chair each, they took turns swapping 'Harry-as-a-child' stories.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, a tall blond man was walking towards the Headmaster's Office with a scroll clutched in one hand. He had already visited the Groundskeepers Hut, but it was empty. With a scowl he tapped his foot impatiently, after speaking the password, while the Gargoyle twisted out of the way. He walked calmly up to the Headmaster's Office and pushed open the door with his snake headed cane.

"Albu- Minerva?" The man asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

McGonagall gave Lucius a look and raised an eyebrow, "I was here when you arrived this morning and I was here last night when the Minister arrested Albus. Is something wrong with Harry Lord Malfoy?"

"No, why would you ask?" Lucius looked at the scroll in his hand, and with a tap of his cane, it burst into flames. "Won't be needing that."

"Well you took him to the Ministry, and have come back without him… What else am I meant to think? Oh Merlin, did Fudge arrest him?" Her hand flew to her mouth in worry as she started to pace.

"No, no Circe no, I am here… because, uh, the Minister, well Harry wanted me to uh, get Draco?" McGonagall stared at Lucius, deciding something must be very wrong with Harry for him to be acting so… weird!

"Very well. You have my permission to take him out of class. He has Defense now." McGonagall wrote a note and handed it to Lucius who took it, nodded in thanks and left the Office. "Great Gryffindor, what is happening?"

"Mordred," Lucius cursed, "Defense… where is the Defense Classroom?" He asked himself as he searched the corridors. When he found it he knocked once with the head of his cane, and walked in without being invited. "I'm here for my son," he handed Lockhart the note who positively beamed while reading it. Lucius sneered. "Come Draco."

The blond looked at his friends, then at the empty seats that would have belonged to Hermione, Blaise and Harry, and swallowed. "Is something the matter Father?" He asked as he packed his things.

"Draco, come now!" Lucius shouted as he walked out of the room. Draco cast a nervous glance at Pansy, wishing Harry was with him and ran after his enraged Father.

Lucius was pissed off to put it mildly, he arrived to fire the Headmaster and someone had beaten him to it, he was also planning to arrest that half-giant oaf and someone had carried out that deed as well. And then of course he made a fool of himself in front of that shriveled up old prude, who will most likely report his strange behavior and ruin all of his plans.

"Father," Draco cried as he ran to catch up, "is something wrong with Harry? Is he hurt?"

Lucius glared at his – son – and sneered. "Nothing is wrong with the whelp."

"Are you mad at him? Is he going to live with Sirius now and not us?" Lucius stopped walking.

"What has my neph- cousin got to do with anything?" '_Mordred, I almost said nephew. Must be more careful._'

"Well, that is why we're going to the Ministry isn't it?" Lucius didn't answer, "Is Harry ok?"

'_What is everybody's fascination with that Potter brat? Darn everyone. He destroys my Lord and everyone worships him! Even my Lords followers! The poisonous brat, I will get him… Grandson or not!_' Lucius looked around, checking that no one who could hear his thoughts was listening, '_And when I'm done with the whelp, Lucius the traitor will pay!_'

Draco paled and his hands started to shake, placing the strap of his bag over his head and fitting it across his shoulders, he tucked both hands into his robe pockets. "… Poisonous brat…Grandson… whelp… Lucius will pay…" Draco shuddered as he watch the 'Lucius' walking beside him. That was not his Father, but who ever it was needed to be stopped.

"What is wrong with you Draco? Don't slouch, head up high, and stop that infernal shaking: you are a Black! And you will act as such! You're embarrassing yourself, pinch your cheeks, you're far too pale it's disgusting." The 'Lucius' continued to chide Draco the entire way the to Ministry front desk, about being a Black which was definitely not like his Father. Malfoy's were the best, not Black… no matter how much he loved his Mother, his Father was right.

"Go find your… Brother," 'Lucius' spat out before turning on his heel and striding away. Draco looked around: he'd never been to the Ministry alone, and he'd never been to the holding cells, he had no idea what to do.

"Draco?" He turned and smiled at his Father.

"Daddy? Is it you this time?" Draco sniffed, trying not to shake, his head held high and his shoulders squared.

"Why are you standing like that Dray? You look positively ridiculous. Are you trying to impersonate a door?" Lucius smirked and Draco relaxed.

"Dad…. Thank Salazar! I thought 'she' had come back." Lucius looked worried. "You know… who ever had been impersonating you, the one who hates Harry."

"I'll kill your Grandmother!" Lucius hissed.

"Gran?" Draco asked confused, "explains why she didn't stop talking about the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black! Harry's ok right?"

"Yes, Harry is fine, he is with Sirius right now. He'll escort Sirius to the trial and I shall- we shall meet him there." Draco smiled. Lucius rubbed his chin in thought, "I believe Harry was right, there are two people pretending to be me. Your Grandmother, and someone else." Draco looked confused again; "someone had to go to the bookshop while your Mother was with your Grandmother."

"We'll figure it out, I promise. And we'll help Blaise and Sirius and Harry wont die and Uncle Tom will get better and-" Lucius cut Draco off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Come, they've left for the Court Room." Draco nodded and took his Father's hand, allowing the elder man to lead the way there.

_XXX_

"The Wizengamot has gathered to discus the trail and retrial of Sirius Black, of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. He was accused of killing 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew eleven years ago. He was sent to Azkaban without trail.

"We, the Wizengamot have assembled on behalf of Harry Ma-Potter, Godson to the accused. Bring in the 1sr Witness."

Peter Pettigrew was dragged in crying, by two Aurors, "let me go! Let me go!"

"Are you or are you not Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia Bones, who was standing in as Head of the Wizengamot during Albus Dumbledore's suspension, said.

"Let me go, please let me go! I was loyal! I was loyal to you!" He screamed and Harry who was sitting in front of another pane of Transparent Armadillo skin smirked at him on behalf of Tom, who couldn't be there. Behind the pane of skin, Sirius glared daggers at his friend's betrayer.

"Administer the Veritaserum," Bones ordered. Pettigrew had to be held down and his jaws forced open, but he did swallow the three drops required. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did Sirius Black kill you and 12 Muggles?" Harry laughed softly, obviously Sirius didn't kill Pettigrew: the man was sitting right there.

"No, I blew up the Muggles, cut my finger off and ran leaving Sirius with the blame."

"Bring in the 2nd Witness," Bones ordered as Pettigrew was dragged behind a second pane of Armadillo skin and made to wait in that cell. Percy Weasley walked in, his head held high, and Arthur Weasley almost jumped out of his own seat.

Percy sat down, and one of the Aurors administered Veritaserum before showing the Gryffindor a photograph of a rat with one toe missing.

"Is this your pet?"

"Yes, but he belongs to my younger brother Ronald now."

"What is his name?"

"Scabbers the rat," Percy droned. Bones nodded to an Auror who walked into Pettigrews cell and pointed his wand at the shaking man. The Auror mumbled something and in Pettigrews place was a rat.

"Is that your rat?" Percy stood, and flanked by two Aurors entered the cell.

"Yes that is Scabbers." Percy was sent back to the outer room, and Pettigrew was allowed to change back.

"And the last witness please," Harry stood and with a smile from Amelia Bones, made his way to the witness box. He took a seat and pulled out the letters he had taken from his vault. He began to read both of his parents' letters leaving out the parts that he felt were too personal, and then he read the letter from Sirius also skipping parts. "Stand down, Witness."

Harry went back to sitting in front of Sirius, "bring out the defendant." Sirius took a deep breath and smiled at the thumbs up Harry offered him, he stood and walked to the door and held his hands out. The Auror raised his wand and ropes shot out of the tip tying his hands together. He was then escorted to a chair in the middle of the room and made to sit.

"Sirius Black, we the Wizengamot find the defendant, based on the evidence presented today, not guilty. Sirius Black is to be awarded an Order of Merlin 2nd class for moral fiber and strength of caliber. All properties and monies which were seized from Sirius Black upon his arrest and subsequent imprisonment are to be returned, and interest for the past eleven years will be added by the Goblins of Gringotts curtsey of the Ministry. Please accept our full apologies and be free to go, brother."

Amelia stood, followed by the other members of the Wizengamot, and as one they bowed to Sirius. He stood and shakily bowed, before he made his way back to Harry and pulled the teen into a hug. "I'm free?"

"Yeah, you are!" The brunette child grinned and hugged the adult tighter. "Want to meet my Father now?" Sirius nodded and Harry led him to where Lucius was standing close to Pettigrews cell. Everyone else had filled out of the room by now except Draco and Amelia Bones.

The Ministry witch smiled at Sirius and held her hand out, he was too busy glaring at Lucius Malfoy so Harry nudged him. He nodded at Bones and hesitantly reached a hand out: he was only comfortable touching Harry at the moment. "Hello Mr. Black, I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Sirius croaked.

"Oh would you like some water? I'm sorry, they should have offered you some!" Sirius just shrugged and before Bones could wave her wand, Harry was handing his Godfather a paper cup filled with Firewhiskey.

"Now that's more like it, thanks Pup." Harry smiled. Bones looked concerned.

"Who taught you to conjure Firewhiskey Mr. Ma-Potter?" Her lips pursed.

"Lord Voldemort," Harry said seriously, "and then he taught me the _Cruciatus_ and the _Imperious curse_. He said I'm not old enough to learn the Avada Kedavra yet. Maybe for my birthday."

"Harry!" Lucius hissed and hit him across the back of the head softly; Draco just snorted trying hard not to laugh. Bones looked equally shocked and horrified, while Sirius glared at Lucius.

"Take you hands off my Godson Malfoy!" He hissed.

"Um, thanks Ms. Bones you can leave now." Harry dismissed her and she left, warily. "Uh, Padfoot… meet my Father and my Brother."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the floor unconscious. "He took that well," Lucius smirked.

_XXX_

The 2nd Years were gathered in their separate common room, huddled together trying to find a reason for Lucius Malfoy's strange behavior, and for Harry's absence from class, as Draco wouldn't say a word about it.

The portrait swung inwards and Pansy was off like a rocket, launching herself at Draco as he walked into the common room. "You ok? Your Father didn't hurt you right?"

Outside the portrait Sirius glared at Lucius when he heard the girl speak. Harry said that Lucius had never hurt them but the girl made him think other wise.

"It wasn't Father." Draco said, and Sirius looked confused. "It was… um, my Grandmother. She's the one who started all this, the Chamber, Blaise, the thing in Flourish & Blotts, gods Pansy she wants to kill Harry and Father!"

Pansy gasped, and when she saw Harry she threw herself at him as well. "I was sooooo worried, where were you?"

Harry coughed, "guys, meet my Godfather," Pansy rolled her eyes, and muttered 'we already know Severus', Harry carried on "Sirius Black!"

Lavender and Daphne shrieked, as did Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other and shrugged. Millicent walked over and held her hand out, "Greetings Lord Black."

"Hello Miss Bulstrode," Sirius said, recognizing her from Harry's description. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not a Potter or a Muggle, so I have no reason to be afraid of you," she said with a smirk, "plus… try anything and I'll pound you." She made her right hand a fist and hit it against her left palm, Sirius blanched and nodded.

"Um, welcome to Slytherin, I suppose Lord Black." Pansy said, standing close to Harry to whisper, "I'll kill you for not warning me!" Harry smirked and kissed her cheek, Pansy shoved him away, and Draco glared at his friends.

"Decorum," he muttered, jealously. Sirius looked confused. "We'll fill you in when Sev gets here," the blond boy said stiffly.

"Sev? Snivellus?"

Lucius hissed, "call him that again, I dare you!" His wand raised threateningly.

"FATHER! SIRIUS! Stop it!" Harry shouted, as the portrait swung inwards.

_XXX_

"Come on Sev, you're slowing me down," Voldemort called cheerfully as he walked briskly along the corridor from the Headmaster's Office where Severus had gotten Minerva's permission to floo Harry's Uncle, to the boys Common Room.

Severus was walking slowly in the hopes that his weakened lover would do likewise and not exert himself. "Tom! Slow down, damn you."

"Come on love, Harry's waiting!" Voldemort practically bounced on the stop in front of the Defense Classroom. Severus took one look at the door, heard the sound of the door handle turning and glared at his lover.

"Run, Tom run now." Too late: Gilderoy Lockhart walked out of the Office and smiled at the two men.

"Ah Severus, and your friend, hello its nice to meet you, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart 3 times winner of Witch Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile' Award. It's **_your_** pleasure I'm sure." He smiled and shook Voldemort's hand, the Dark Lord compared him mentally to a light bulb, and wondered what it would take to blow the idiots fuse. "Ah, I saw your other friend Severus, that Malfoy fellow. Was acting a tad peculiar. Shouting at his son, you know the blond boy Draco. Kept going on about acting like a Black. What ever he meant, strange fellow."

Severus nodded hesitantly, "we have to be going. Harry needs to speak to us."

"Very well, I'm sure you were pleased to see me. Toodles!" He flicked his fingers in a quick wave and minced down the corridor. Voldemort gaped after him.

"Uh… what-"

"-The fuck?" Severus finished for his lover, before carrying on walking.

_XXX_

Harry smiled at the two men who entered. "Sirius I would like you to meet my other Godfather, Severus Snape, and my surrogate Uncle Tom. Guys this is my Godfather, Sirius Black." He hugged the two men before taking a seat on the floor, followed by the rest of the children, leaving the adults with the chairs and couches.

**XXX**

If you want it please review… 

B U **Words: ** /B /U 

B U **Chapter 34** /B /U 

B U **Miles To Go** /B /U 

X – they finally figure out the Chamber entrance

X – the Journal is missing

X – Harry and Lucius go into the Chamber

… _The usual, etc_…

Hope you like it… Then there is going to be:

B U **Words: ** /B /U 

B U **Chapter 35** /B /U 

B U **Goodbye Tom** /B /U 

_And that_ _should_ _be the end of year TWO_…


	34. Miles To Go

Hello all… Here is the penultimate chapter!

CHAPTER 35 will not be posted until CHAPTER 36 is… for my own reasons. Please review and enjoy this chapter anyway!

Thanks for sticking through this story with me so far. And thanks to all those reviewers, you guys rule!

P.S. I cannot spell 'Juranamo' sorry!

**Words: ** 2,496

**Chapter 34**

**Miles To Go**

Sirius dropped onto a plush beanbag, his mouth wide open in shock. Voldemort and Severus sat beside each other on a double seater couch, while Lucius took a single armchair and pulled Draco back so the boy was sitting between his Father's legs, he ran his fingers through the blond locks lovingly. Harry smiled and sat on the floor beside Sirius. "Siri?"

"V-Vol-You-Know-Who is your Uncle?" Sirius rasped in shock, his throat closing up.

Harry smiled softly and bumped his shoulder against the elder man. "There are worse choices," he said softly. Then gave his first Godfather the 'kicked puppy' look. "Oh please… try! He's not that bad."

"Oi brat, I have a reputation to keep here," Voldemort muttered with a forced sneer. Harry laughed, as did Draco and Severus.

Sirius just nodded, slumping further into the beanbag, "for now… I think I'm in shock Hairy." Harry just nodded and Sirius added, "For now I'll play nice. But when this has sunk in I want some major explaining."

"Right then, now that War is on hold. Results?" Harry turned to face Goyle and Crabbe first. "What have you got boys?"

"Not much, the elder years know some stuff but they wont say anything. The 1st, 3rd and 4th years only know what they've been told by teachers. So we're on our own again." Crabbe said, head bowed shamefully.

"Never mind, good try. Pansy, hit me."

"Kinky!" She smirked when Harry rolled his eyes, Draco shot her a death glare and she coughed nervously. "Um, right then. Well we looked through the books and stuff, and well you're right Harry. Basilisk."

Daphne Greengrass cut it, "I looked at the paper Granger got, and it fits but this." She handed the paper to Harry her finger posed over a word, Hermione had written down herself.

_Pipes_

Harry frowned, then his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, a small ringing sounded and Severus jumped to his feet. "Excuse me but the Headmaster is calling." Everyone but Sirius said 'goodbye' and Severus left, when the portrait was closed and warded again Harry sighed.

"The plumbing. The basilisk has been using the plumbing, right Tom?" Voldemort just nodded. "So the entrance has to be somewhere with a lot of plumbing…"

"Bathroom," Draco said looking straight at his brother.

"Fuck! To think… we've been in there so often this year." Everyone but Voldemort and Draco gave Harry confused glances. Pansy was the first to catch his meaning when a black eyebrow was raised.

"Moaning Myrtle." She breathed and Harry grinned.

"Crabbe, go get the Journal please." The boy stood and left to go do as Harry said. The teen turned to face his Father, "if you would?"

"Of course Harry," Lucius smiled softly. "And when I get my hands on that bitch I'll rip her fucking head off," he muttered, what he thought was quietly, as he stood and brushed down his robes. "Ready?"

"One second," Crabbe ran into the room full speed and almost smacked straight into Lucius.

"Its gone! Gone Harry, its gone! Blaise is gone, the journal gone! Gone!" He shouted waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

"Shit," Harry cursed.

"Sums it up," Draco added, standing. "Father and Harry, go. And I'll find Sev and-"

"I don't think so Draconian Lucius Malfoy, sit your arse back down before I spell-o-tape it to the floor." Harry hissed, and Draco gulped sliding back down to the floor. "You will _all _stay here am I understood? Yes Tom, you too!" He glanced around at the most important people in his life, minus a few, all of who were looking murderous. "I mean it guys. I will be so disappointed in you if I find out you left."

Everyone gave a small nod, and Harry released the breath he was holding. "Come then Father. We should find Sev I suppose, first."

They found Severus standing outside the entrance to Moaning Myrtles bathroom along with McGonagall, Flitwick and Hooch. Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation. Harry bit his lip before hissing quietly. A second later Aoife slithered out from under the bathroom door and over to her Master.

# $ "**You called Massser? How can I be of ssservicsse?**" $ # The cottonmouth asked, her tongue flicking out rapidly.

# $ "**Tell the Dark One that Blaissse hasss taken the Journal**." $ # Aoife blinked up at Harry.

# $ "**They know Massster. The Ssscared One is in the Chamber already Sssir**." $ #

Harry gasped, "no…" and turned to Lucius, who placed a hand on the teens shoulder comfortingly. He didn't understand but he could guess what had been said between the snake and the boy.

'_Poor Cain, he really should be notified._' Harry blinked and looked at his Father.

"Good idea," Lucius glared: Harry hadn't done that before he got his first Hogwarts Letter, Lucius had almost forgotten he was able. # $ "**Aoife… tell the Dark One to call the Ssscared Onesss Kin**." $ #

The snake did as it was told, and slithered over to Severus, where it curled around his leg and up his body until it was practically staring Severus in the eyes. Sev leaned forward his eyes narrowed as he looked through Aoife's memories quickly, and viewed the one between Aoife and Harry. He turned back to the Malfoy duo and nodded, letting Aoife slither down off him and return to her Master.

"Harry… can you read that?" Lucius asked quietly, pointing at the words painted onto the wall in something – blood? – red. Harry looked up and swallowed.

"That's how they already knew." Harry smiled bitterly, and read aloud, "'his skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever.' Oh gods poor Blaise." Lucius patted his shoulder.

"Come," he cast temporary invisibility spells on them both, before pushing Harry in the direction of the door. He led them into Myrtles bathroom.

"Harry!" she cooed, "Have you come to visit me?" Myrtle asked coyly.

"Ladies man?" Lucius teased and Harry scowled.

"Not now Myrtle. Has anyone been in here recently?"

"Yes now that you mention it, a boy. He's in your House." Harry nodded his thanks, and looked around. He prodded Aoife, who was wrapped around his arm, and she flicked her tongue out before hissing.

# $ "**The ssssink Massster**," $ # Harry nodded his thanks.

# $ "**Open,**" $ # He stared at the sink in the center of the bathroom, with his fingers crossed. The sink split apart with a groan, as the column separated. With a small smile at his Father, Harry jumped down into the hole on the floor. "Juranamo!" He screamed as he fell.

Lucius rolled his eyes, and cast a levitating charm on himself before lowering himself over the edge and gliding smoothly down. Harry glared at his Father, from his position sprawled on the floor, as the elder man landed firmly on his feet. "Thanks ever so Dad," he muttered sarcastically as he stood up. Lucius chuckled as he pulled Harry behind him and held his wand out.

"Lumos," the blond said, "stay behind me Harry, I'm serious."

"You could get hurt or ki- hurt." Harry muttered, wishing his Father hadn't volunteered to go with him.

"Better killed saving you, then killed by your Mother for getting you killed, hmm?" Harry had to laugh, and so he did causing Lucius to smile fondly at his youngest.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, Severus had done what Harry had asked. Now Cain Zabini and his wife Hillary had been flooed along with Narcissa when McGonagall had threatened Harry's location out of Pansy. Both the Mother's were in hysterics and Cain wasn't fairing much better to be fair. Voldemort sat very still and stayed quiet hoping none of the teachers would notice, or gods forbid, recognize him.

Sirius hadn't spoken to anyone since Harry had left the room with Lucius earlier, and he stayed quiet now even when Millicent tried to ask questions about Azkaban and Harry's real parents.

"How could this happen? How? Why would anyone… my baby!" Hillary sobbed against Cain's shoulder, as he rubbed her back.

"Harry will… and Lucius will… save Blaise… unless they…" Narcissa managed to get out between sobs, "oh Merlin! They're going to die! They'll die!" She shrieked and Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Circe Cissa! You're behaving like a Hufflepuff: get a grip woman. Lucius would be embarrassed by you," Severus hissed, and while Draco thought it was a little harsh personally he didn't say anything since it seemed to work, and his Mother calmed down.

Narcissa moved to sit next to Draco and pulled her eldest against her. "It'll be ok Mum, Harry's been working on this for ages!" Draco grinned. Cissa just sniffed and nodded.

The teachers minus Snape left to check on the other students, and Madame Pomfrey and Madame Sprout headed first to the Greenhouse and then the Infirmary as the Mandrake's were finally ready to be used.

_XXX_

The other teachers groaned as Gilderoy Lockhart jogged over to them as they were patrolling through Ravenclaw territory. "Sorry, sorry, I feel asleep. What have I missed?"

With a smirked McGonagall spoke up, "Oh it's just terrible!" She sobbed, "A student has been snatched by the Monster. Blaise Zabini: his parents are beside themselves. They're counting on you!"

"M-Me?" The man coughed.

"Well yes Gilderoy," Flitwick added, "haven't you been saying you knew where the Chamber was all along?" Lockhart turned an unhealthy shade of white and nodded jerkily. "Well this is your moment. You can save the lad and kill the monster and be hail a hero!"

"R-Righto, I'll just g-get to it then," he carried on nodding, as he backed away. When he was completely out of view he ran like Fluffy the Cerberus was on his tail, the whole way back to his Office. He packed his things in record time and was out of the Hogwarts front doors before Harry had even jumped down the tunnel in Myrtle's Bathroom. The next day no one could tell you where Gilderoy had gotten too; there were rumors that the Monster had gotten him, another that Harry had gotten him, and of course that he had saved Blaise and Harry and was just to modest (and charming) to stay and steal the lime light from the Boy-Who-Lived.

What really happened though, was he ran to Hogsmeade with his luggage and apparated back to his home in London, and booked the first International Floo to Poland, where no one had ever heard of The Chamber of Secrets, the Boy-Who-Lived or his embarrassing stint as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

_XXX_

In the Infirmary, the Mandrakes had been crushed and mixed with pumpkin juice, and one by one Pomfrey was forcing the drinks down her unconscious patients throats, rubbing their necks softly to help them swallow.

Hermione shot up as the liquid hit her stomach, "what day is it?"

"Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Did they close the Chamber?" She shouted, flustered.

"Miss Granger, really."

"Tell me!" She almost screamed as she tried and failed to climb out of the bed.

"No, it's still open. Blaise Zabini of Slytherin has been taken." Hermione sobbed.

"I was too late," She cried into her hands, only looking up when Severus stormed into the Hospital Wing and patted her on the shoulder.

"Come now, not another emotionally unstable female. Miss Granger I expected better of you!" He sneered. "Harry and Lucius have gone for him. Your contribution may just save Blaise's life, his parents will be very grateful."

"I just wanted to help."

"I know, now can you stand?" She shook her head. Without asking, Severus placed an arm behind her back and hooked another under her legs and lifted her. "Come, I'm sure the others are in sever need of your logic and reason. If your hormones are under control of course." Hermione just nodded against her Professors chest and let him carry her to the 2nd Year Slytherin Common Room.

_XXX_

Back in the Chamber, Harry and Lucius had tripped over a humongous snakeskin, barely missed having a few boulders dropped on their heads, and slipped over puddles of ice-cold water.

"Right Father, when we get out of here, remind me to tell Tom he needs and interior designer and a plumber… and some house-elves and-"

"I get the point Son, and I concur." Lucius laughed softly and ran his fingers through Harry's already mused ebony locks. Lucius stopped walking when he noticed they had come to a dead end. "This may pose a problem."

Harry looked closer at the wall, it filled the entire tunnel, side to side and floor to crumbling ceiling, but there was a faint line down the middle. Almost as if the wall was a door… # $ "**Open…**" $ # he hissed, and waited.

There were two snaked engraved on the door, entwined with each other and both with emeralds for eyes. As Harry spoke, the emeralds flashed and the wall creaked and broke apart down the center. Harry took a hesitant step forward, conscious of Lucius' hand on his elbow.

He took one look at the body on the floor, Blaise sprawled out beside a journal and a semi-lake, and he lost it. He shook his Father's grip off and ran, full speed towards his childhood friend. "Blaise wake up! Blaise!"

"His alive," a voice smirked behind him, and Harry distantly heard Lucius gasp, "but not for much longer." Harry turned and was shocked. The teenager, he couldn't be more than 15 maybe 16, was an exact copy of Tom but younger, and with green eyes.

"You have the same color eyes as me," Harry whispered quite stupidly, but it was all he could think of to say at the moment. He turned to the doors when he heard his Father shout.

To his shock, yet again, he saw the doors closing, and trapping his Father on the other side. "Harry! Harry run!" Lucius screamed and tried to blast his way through the tiny gap left in the door. "Run!" He screamed once more, "Har-" The doors slammed together cutting off the end of the brunette's name. If Lucius was still shouting the boy couldn't hear it anymore because the door was fully closed now, and resembled a wall again.

He whispered "open" in Parseltongue over and over to no effect, it had worked from the outside though.

As if reading his thought, Tom spoke up, "but **I** wanted you to get from outside to inside," he leaned forward and stroked his fingers down Harry's cheek, and pulled it away wet, "with me." Harry hadn't even realized he was crying.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter Malfoy. I hope you enjoy your stay," Tom laughed loudly after that, and Harry sank to the floor, for the moment defeated, and grabbed onto Blaise's chilled hand.

Oh Morgana, he was screwed.

**XXX**

Ok… who wants to know what happens next? I do… and I'm the author lol I'm so pathetic. Sorry guys couldn't resist another laugh at Lockhart's expense!

Hope you enjoyed!


	35. Goodbye Tom

It got kind of long, and the end of the 'long chapter' was irrelevant to the chapter name, so I split it…

THIS IS NOW THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER…

**Words: ** 4,063

**Chapter 35**

**Goodbye Tom**

Drip, Drip, Drip… Water dripped down the walls, landing in the pool right beside the two 12-year-olds.

Apart from brushing his thumb over Blaise's palm with every drip, Harry didn't give any signs that he could hear what was going on. Tom Riddle talked, Harry's thumb brushed Blaise's palm, Blaise remained unconscious, but really Harry was counting every drip, substituting it for every second. Trying to calculate how long it would take his Father to give up banging on the wall, and go for help; how long it would take for him to find Voldemort; how long it would take to get back down here.

"I've waited for this a long time Harry Malfoy," said Tom as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair again. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

Harry's thumb stopped moving for half a second before he resumed brushing his friends palm. "Wake up, wake up," he mumbled trying to drown out the 16-year-olds voice.

"Imagine, after all these years, to be finally woken up. In the hands of a child! And not only that a child of one of my own supporters, if Blaise dearest can be believed. And what more, a friend of _the_ Harry Potter! Malfoy now, yes? Has Abraxas' son betrayed me? But then my older self wouldn't be your Godfather would he?

"You should have heard the things my Blaise wrote about you, said about you, told me here before I made him write his final words. Well I didn't make him, not really, if he was so against it he would have tried to rid himself of my diary sooner. Poor naive, gullible Blaise Zabini. And he calls himself a Slytherin!" Tom gave a humorous laugh.

Drip, fifty seven seconds, Drip, ninety eight seconds, Drip, two hundred and twelve seconds…

"Oh the things he wrote about you. Harry, my Harry, I could tell you your favorite color, food, song, book, prank. I could point out your favorite pair of trousers, or shoes; I could tell you all about your childhood, your first year at Hogwarts, and your second. Dearest Blaise… poor, poor Blaise. You can't see it, but he could, that brother of yours-" He gave another laugh, this time it made Harry's head throb. The Chamber reverberated with the sound of Tom's bitter, satirical laugh.

"Oh your brother!" He raised an eyebrow when Harry gave a small growl. "Blaise is in love with you, did you know? Well maybe 'love' is too strong a word, but he certainly sees the appeal and I can't blame him. He told me you were a sight to see, but he didn't do you enough credit. You are stunning Harry, my Harry."

"I am not yours," Harry whispered, and Tom laughed again. His grip on Harry's hair tightened enough to cause Harry to whimper, but then he loosened it again.

"Oh but you are, for now at least." He got down onto his knees in front of Harry. Tom cupped the younger wizards chin and tilted his head up. Meeting Harry's eyes, and keeping their gazes locked Tom said, "you are so beautiful Harry. Those eyes, those cheeks," he moaned, "and those lips. Gods you are perfection. I can't wait to see you all grown up."

Harry jerked back as Tom leaned closer, "now really Harry," he pulled Harry's face forward. "Be a good boy," he pressed his lips against Harry's, his hand moving from the boys chin to the back of his head, holding him in place while Tom tried to force his tongue into the other boys mouth.

"Now really, you could try a little Harry. I know this isn't your first kiss," he leered and turned back to stare at Blaise for a moment. "I even know about Parkinson. He was right you know, you are loose. But then you wouldn't fuck him, would you? He's like a brother to you. 'Like' a brother? So you _definitely_ wouldn't fuck the blond would you? Draco isn't it?"

"Stop being so vulgar about my family, you bastard!" Harry hissed angrily as he jerked away from Tom again.

"Now you know perfectly well my Mother was married to my filthy Muggle Father when I was born. In fact they were married up until I kill him and his disgusting parents." Tom sneered. Harry was tempted to spit at him, but he fought the urge for the time being.

Drip, four hundred seconds, Drip, four hundred and fifty seconds, Drip, five hundred and ten seconds…

"Ever since he Dear Blaise told me, I've been dying to try you out. Hmm… would you like that? Someone older than you, someone more experienced, someone with a lack of breasts? I know you're not really attracted to girls are you? Do you want me Harry?" Tom reached his hand beneath Harry's robes to rub the rather obvious lack of erection. Tom snarled, and backhanded Harry across the face at the insult.

"It's rather an obvious answer Tommy Boy. You're like 60 and my Uncle, knowing it's you isn't helping me get it up," Harry sneered.

"Well I can always 'Obliviate' you," Tom snarled back, shoving Harry away from him. The boy ended up skidding backwards into the small lake of water. He let go of Blaise's hand, lest he pull the unconscious boy with him.

Harry looked up, for the first time since he entered the Chamber he truly looked and felt afraid. His eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears, he bottom lips trembled and was swollen from Tom's forced kisses, and his hands were shaking at his sides. He pulled himself up and crawled out of the water, shivering. His eyes landed on the Journal. He slowly reached a hand out to take it, but Tom saw him and grabbed his shoulders. Tom pushed him back down, and into the water again. He kicked the journal away out of reach.

"Now, now Harry, that was naughty." He moved forward, and straddled Harry's hips. The boy looked horrified as he felt a rather prominent erection pressing against his stomach through his clothes. Not only did it make him uncomfortable, but also the more solid Tom got, the deader Blaise was getting.

Drip, six hundred seconds, Drip, six hundred and eight nine seconds, Drip, seven hundred and twenty seconds…

Desperate, Harry shouted, "You love Severus!"

Tom laughed again, and Harry shuddered. "No **I** don't, not yet. I'm sure I can enjoy you while I wait, hmm?"

"Please no Tom, please…" Harry begged pathetically.

"Now my Harry, I know you've never begged a day in your life. Far be it for me to make you start now." Harry looked hopeful for a moment before Tom's resumed laughter made tears come to his eyes again. "So if you persist, I'll have to silence you. I hope not Harry, I want to hear you scream."

Drip, eight hundred and twelve seconds, Drip, eight hundred and thirty four seconds, nine hundred seconds…

Fifteen minutes since Tom has started talking… Fifteen minutes… Harry would give them five more before he started screaming like a girl.

Tom removed his own robe, and started to unbutton Harry's. "Lets get started shall we?" Harry gulped and opened his mouth – scratch the five-minute comment – and he started screaming!

_XXX_

"Something is wrong," Voldemort said softly back in the 2nd Year Common Room. He looked at the wall behind him and 'shushed' everyone.

**"Harry… help… need… Voldemort… Help Masssster… Help…"**

"Harry!" Voldemort stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. Sirius coughed and stood as well. "Sit down," Voldemort ordered and for once Sirius did as he was told. "I'm, ah, looking for Severus. He's taking far too long." Sirius raised and eyebrow.

Voldemort opened the portrait and stepped outside just as Severus appeared in view carrying Hermione. "You were saying?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I said I was looking for Lucius, they might need some help or a sword or something sharp. Oh shut up, I'm the Dark Lord here, you sit down!" And he turned, his robes flaring dramatically and he stalked down the hallway.

"What did I miss?" Sev asked as he placed Hermione in Voldemort's abandoned chair.

"Something is wrong with Harry but old Moldy Shorts won't admit it." Sirius glared at the portrait.

Draco mouthed 'moldy shorts' at Severus who shrugged, looking worriedly after his lover. Narcissa and Hillary, almost as if they were programmed, burst into tears again at the exact same time.

_XXX_

Voldemort ran like he hadn't run since before Hogwarts. He ran like an orphanage worth of Muggle boys were chasing him with sticks and stone and words that hurt him. He ran because he remembered what he was like at 16, when he first started killing, and he didn't want Harry to know him from that time. Nor did he want Harry to be a victim of his either.

He ran to Myrtle's Bathroom, and it she had been alive he would have shoved her out of the way. As it was he ran straight through her, oblivious to her screaming at him, and jumped down the still open tunnel not bothering to close it after him.

Half way down, he hit something, or someone one who gave a loud curse and then thanked Merlin he had arrived.

"Lucius?" Voldemort asked, ice gripping at his heart. Harry was alone with Tom. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry ran in before I could stop him, and the doors closed and I can't get back in or hear Harry or Blaise, shit!" Voldemort squeezed the blond's shoulder, trying to swallow the horrible feeling rising out of his stomach, something that tasted of bile. Voldemort leaned over and threw up on the floor. He looked to Lucius who looked absolutely horrified.

"Were you really that bad My Lord?" Lucius chuckled hysterically, "please tell me its just another really bad day." Voldemort said nothing, and Lucius let a few tears fall. He wiped them away quickly though and straightened his back. "Can you get us in there?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered. And together they ran as if Satan himself had come to collect the debt long owned to him, in the form of a child. '_Please be in time_,' Voldemort prayed, for the first time since he was five and used to wish for a mommy and daddy, he prayed.

_XXX_

Drip, nine hundred and eight seconds, Drip, nine hundred and ninety nine seconds, Drip, ten hundred and twenty seconds…

Harry screamed, and he kicked his legs, and then he screamed some more. Tom just laughed and ground his hips against Harry's, his erection against Harry's stomach. '_Please Father, please, please hurry, oh Merlin hurry, please Father hurry_…'

Drip, ten hundred and twenty five seconds…

Tom pushed Harry's robe off his shoulders, and started to undo the buttons on the child's shirt. Harry shivered uncontrollably: a mixture of fear, the cold air and the freezing water he had fallen into overloading his body. '_Stop, stop, stop, oh please stop_…'

Tom removed his own shirt, and unbuttoned his trousers. He hands reached for Harry's pants and unzipped them. Harry let out a small whimper, his eyes widening as he saw Voldemort and his Father almost run through the wall, not bothering to wait until the gap was large enough for them to squeeze through comfortably. Tom hadn't noticed them, or he was pretending not to, either way Voldemort snuck up behind them and grabbed the journal off the floor.

Lucius lifted Blaise, his wand held threateningly in Tom's direction. His entire body was tensed to attack the bastard trying to rape his son. Voldemort pulled a dagger out of his robe sleeve and held it over the journal. He raised his arm in the air…

Harry finally did what he had wanted to since Tom started touching his hair and face. He made a hawking noise in the back of his throat and spat in the 16-year-olds face. Tom sneered, and backhanded him again.

He didn't hit Harry, but rather his hand went through he younger Wizard because Voldemort had brought his hand down, driving the dagger through the center of the journal. Tom grabbed his chest and staggered to his feet. He let out an inhuman shriek as he glared at Harry and was engulfed in a yellow-white light.

"You ok Harry?" Voldemort asked. Blaise stirred in Lucius' arms and blink sleepily.

"I didn't mean to!" He shouted and Harry sat up and offered him a tired smile. "I didn't." He added quieter this time.

"Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I'm fine Father, Voldemort, just a little tired." Harry stood shakily, but jerked away when Voldemort reached out to steady him. Voldemort flashed him a hurt look, "you're weak as it is, and you shouldn't be carrying me around too." Harry excused his behavior.

"Why did you call me Voldemort?"

"It's your name," Harry answered, pulling on his wet clothes before searching the area Tom had thrown his wand.

"You always call me Tom though."

"You aren't Tom, not anymore. I like you more than Tom," Harry shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I really am," Harry just shrugged again. "Do you wish to speak about it?"

"About what? Nothing happened. Can we just leave, please?"

"Come then," Lucius said softly, trying to break up the impending argument. Blaise just lay still and quiet in Lord Malfoy's arms, feeling for all the world that he was the cause of everyone's problems. If it wasn't for him, no one would have been attacked, by the Basilisk or by Tom, no one would be scared or hurting, no one would be jerking away from other people's touches.

"Harry's strong, he'll be ok," Lucius whispered to Blaise. "Just don't tell Draco or Narcissa," he smiled wanly.

"And give them a reason to kill me?" He tried to laugh but it came out more of a strained cough.

"It'll be ok," Lucius said again as the started walking out of the main Chamber.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, rather than relaxing while suspended, Dumbledore was in a room with one of his close friends. A Nicholas Flammel, coincidentally a Snake animagus. Together they were planning a way to 'save' the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore was about to ask a question when a small buzzing sounded. He pulled out a silver ball suspended on a needle thin silver wire and smiled. The wards he had thrown up around Harry just before he left Hagrid's hut were going off. The boy was in the Chamber.

"You remember what to say?" Nicholas nodded, "let us hurry then, wouldn't want him irrevocably damaged now would we?" Nicholas shook his head, smirking. The elder man's body contorted and twisted and he groaned in pain. Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch out of his robe sleeve and put it back again. When he looked up a small, brown, unobtrusive garden snake was in Nicholas' place.

_XXX_

They were almost to the entrance – or exit if you were entering the Chamber from the bathroom – of the tunnel when Lucius tripped over the snakeskin, and dropped Blaise. He swore in French and went to pick the by up again. Instead his eyes caught site of a small brown garden snake.

"What's this doing here?" Voldemort nodded then blinked.

"Hmm did you say something Lucius?"

"Oh, its not important I'm sure," the blond grabbed Blaise and lifted him again. The child moaned in pain and Lucius smiled softly at him. "Almost out of here."

Voldemort thought nothing about Lucius' mutterings, and when he heard someone speaking Parseltongue he assumed it was Harry. Harry likewise thought it had been Voldemort, especially since he was a little ways ahead of the others and hadn't heard his Father speaking.

"**Come to me, my loyal ssserpent. King of Ssserpents come to me. Obey me my Basssilisssk. Obey the Heir. Kill the Dark One…**"

In the Bed Chamber, hidden inside the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue, the giant serpent woke up and uncoiled itself. With a hiss, fangs bared, it slithered from the statue and out of the Chamber. The doors opening automatically for it: it flew down the corridor and before anyone could do a thing or even hear it approaching, it had its coils wrapped around Voldemort.

"**Kill the Dark One… Obey the Heir…**" The Basilisk hissed and squeezed Voldemort until he was blue in the face.

Lucius jumped backwards, dropping Blaise again. He curled under the snakeskin and closed his eyes. Lucius raised his wand and begun firing off spells hoping the snake would drop his Lord.

Harry turned when he heard the commotion and gasped. "TOM!" He screamed and ran back to help. He was millimeters away from Voldemort and the Basilisk when the snake turned and stared right at him. Surprisingly Harry didn't drop down dead.

He raised his chin, "**I am the Heir of Ssslytherin, and I demand you releassse the other Heir!**"

The Basilisk seemed to think about it for a moment before flinging Voldemort at Harry. The man was barely conscious and couldn't get up. Harry stood in front of him, wand raised. "**Go back and sssleep I command you, asss the Heir. Obey me,**" he hissed again.

The Basilisk looked from Harry to where the other voice had come from. Harry turned in time to see the garden snake morph into an old man. And he turned back in time to see Dumbledore step out of the shadows, releasing his invisibility spell.

"Good job me dear boy, capturing Voldemort like you have. I think you earned some well deserved House Points." Harry's eyes widened and he was about to order the Basilisk to attack Dumbledore, but the snake left as silently as it arrived. "Now step aside, and let me finish this."

"What? No!" Harry cried and raised his wand to defend the helpless man. Blaise crawled out from under the snakeskin unnoticed by Nicholas who was dueling Lucius. He joined Harry's side, and raised Voldemort's wand, which he'd found on the floor behind Harry.

"He's defenseless," Blaise shouted.

"All the more reason to act now my dear boys." Dumbledore smiled trying to come across as the loving Grandfather. But really it reminded Harry of Tom's lecherous grin, as the elder teen touched him. Harry shuddered and raised his wand higher.

"You'll have to go through us." Blaise growled, Voldemort's wand rose higher as well.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, and shouted "Expelliarmus," but Blaise held onto the wand with both hands, and ended up flying across the room with it. He slumped to the floor unconscious. "Come now my dear Harry, give it up."

"I'm not your 'dear' anything, old man," Harry snarled, hating the similarities to Tom. '_Maybe he learnt it from Dumbledore?_' Harry was unprepared to be slammed into from behind as Nicholas sent Lucius flying into his son. The two tumbled to the floor with twin groans of pain. Nicholas held his wand over them, the Killing Curse on his lips as he aimed for Lucius' heart.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Voldemort had tried to stand, and unable to had managed to crawl away. Unfortunately for Harry who had planned to throw himself across his Uncle, the man was too far from reach. "No, please no…"

"Now Harry really, he tried to rape you." Dumbledore offered condescendingly and he smiled insanely, advancing on the weakened man.

"HE DID NOT YOU CUNT!" Harry screamed getting to his feet, and Lucius grabbed his wet robe and dragged him back to the ground. "You don't know anything! You weren't here! You came back in time to get the kill and the credit!"

Dumbledore glared at Harry. "You're too late! The journal is destroyed, its over. You're as washed up as you were this morning. This is murder! You have the wrong man! He didn't open the Chamber!"

"But my boy, he did. It was his journal. If not for him, neither you nor Mr. Zabini would be down here. You were almost raped because of him. Doesn't he deserve punishment? He killed your parents."

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Harry screamed. "You killed them, you and you fucking control freak issues! You ruined their lives and Sirius' and Merlin you fucked up Neville Longbottom's life as well! And countless other people as well I'm sure… you stupid fuck!"

"Time to shut up now Potter," Dumbledore hissed, losing his patience. His eyes flashed in anger and hate as he cast a silencing spell over the boy. Harry kept screaming and shouting at the Headmaster; his mouth moving rapidly as he threw his arms around to emphasize his point, but not sound came out.

Lucius pulled him close incase he tried to attack either old man and get himself killed. He squeezed his son against his chest, vowing to murder his mother-in-law painfully if he saw her again. "No, no, no, no, no, please no, please, no, no, no…" Harry murmured over and over as Dumbledore raised his own wand and pointed it at Voldemort's prone body.

No one heard him though, so he screamed and he screamed as a river of green poured from the tip of the wand like a waterfall and drowned his Uncle in its waves. He cried as the flood left, taking his Uncle's life away with it. He cried as Dumbledore cast a memory charm on him and his Father and Blaise for safe measure, erasing Nicholas' presence and Voldemort's death was re-worked. Harry cried as he thought of how his Uncle turned against him and tried to rape him, and strangle him, he cried as he praised Dumbledore silently for saving him. He cried as the silencing charm was removed and he couldn't really remember why he was crying anyway; but he cried.

Lucius lead him to the tunnel and levitated Harry up it, before carrying Blaise and floating himself up and out into the Bathroom.

"That nice Uncle of yours went to rescue you, Harry," Myrtle simpered and Harry sobbed harder. He couldn't distinguish Tom from Voldemort anymore; all Harry knew was that he hurt him. And now _He_ was dead.

Dumbledore left the bathroom, and ran back in moments later, followed by a confused Severus and terrified McGonagall. Severus couldn't even remember why Harry had been in the Chamber, let alone that his lover went after the boy.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore spoke up, and no one questioned how he knew, even though supposedly he hadn't even been there. "Harry saved Mr. Zabini here, and Lucius went after them. Unfortunately after Harry destroyed the diary Tom Riddle's memory, Voldemort appeared. He must not have been as defeated as we hoped."

Dumbledore trailed off, his voice catching with fake emotions every time he tried to speak again. "Voldemort… he tried to," he paused again, "Harry he was half naked." McGonagall gasped, and Severus shook his head. Denying what Dumbledore was saying, and that his lover had sexually attacked his Godson. "Voldemort tried to rape Harry. Thankfully, his magic called to the Monster and it destroyed Voldemort. Before he could complete the deed."

McGonagall let out a sigh of relief and moved to sweep Harry into her arms. The boy flinched and pulled back. The memory of teenage Tom distorted in his mind, to that of an adult. For a minute he pictured Dumbledore's leering face instead of his Uncle's, but the image cleared as his head began to thump. "I'm tired," he whispered.

"Yes, let's get these three to the hospital wing." He turned and left, with the two teachers following. Three tired or unconscious Wizards levitating after them. On Dumbledore's arm, a very smug garden snake closed its eyes for a quick rest. As Dumbledore had said earlier that day, 'the quicker Voldemort was out of the way, the quicker they could sway Harry _Potter_ back to my side'.

_Make Me Wonder What's The Meaning Of Life_

_What's The Use To Be Born And Then Die_

_Make Me Guess Who's The One_

_Behind The Mask Of Father And Son_

_As You Wish_

_For Kingdom Come_

_The One To Know All The Answers_

_You Think You Dwell In Wisdom's Sea_

_Still, Sweet Ignorance Is The Key_

_To A Poet's Paradise_

**XXX**

Song by Nightwish – _The Riddler _

One more to go… Please review!

Wow that was long… Final chapter will be up when I finish Chapter One of Year 3…

Works out well for you guys then huh? LOL


	36. Recovery Period

Forget waiting till Year Three has been started… here's the next chapter. AND TOM WILL BE BACK!

Remember even as a child Harry was tougher than the others… he will get over everything will time. It's more the guilt than the pain or fear that will haunt him.

Here's the last chapter of YEAR TWO then…

**Words: ** 1,843

**Chapter 36**

**Recovery Period**

Lucius sat in the Headmaster's Office the next day, trying to explain everything that had happened. But he couldn't, everything was jumbled. First he saw Tom trying to rape Harry, but then it changed to Voldemort. Or he could remember Voldemort falling down the tunnel and knocking him to the ground, but it became more blurred as he tried to focus on it. Then when he tried to recall it later it was gone and in its place was Voldemort stepping out of the shadows in the Chamber as Tom was vanquished and straddling his son while Lucius begged him to stop.

The blond rubbed his temples, feeling horridly bad for Severus who was feeling betrayed and horrified, but also justifiably angry with his Lord, while praying his problems would go away and take the trolls in his head with them.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's Office door flew open as a body slammed against it. 'Lucius Malfoy' came flying through the doorway and landed on the broken door with a groan. He rose, resting his weight on his elbows. "You worthless, pathetic bastard! How dare you?" 'Lucius' hissed dangerously, eyes narrowed.

"The Dark Lord has risen, I can feel it. He will crush you like the spineless bug you are, and your traitorous Father too!" 'Lucius' hissed again.

"Maybe you should get your 'feelers' fixed, because he is dead! The bastard is dead! And I'll kill you too!" Harry raised his wand, Dobby the house elf stood at his side, eyes wide, his mouth set in a straight line as he clutched a dirty sock in one hand and the ruined diary in the other.

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed, as he watched his 'Father' writhe on the floor. Fifty seconds into the curse and Harry released it, his hand flying to his forehead…

**_Harry, my Harry, I could tell you your favorite color, food, song, book, prank. I could point out your favorite pair of trousers, or shoes; I could tell you all about your childhood, your first year at Hogwarts, and your second. _**

He cast the curse again, as 'Lucius' writhed of his own accord and morphed into Clarissa Black, and then writhed again as she was hit with the 'Cruciatus'. The combined time of the two curses was one hundred and ten when Harry cried out in pain.

**_You are stunning Harry, my Harry."_**

"**_I am not yours," Harry whispered, and Tom laughed again._**

He raised his wand and cast again, he got a further two minutes this time, before his scar began throbbing and he released the curse.

"**_You love Severus!" _**

**_Tom laughed again, and Harry shuddered. "No_** I **_don't, not yet. I'm sure I can enjoy you while I wait, hmm?"_**

"**_Please no Tom, please…"_**

"SHUT UP! CRUCIO!" He shrieked his nails digging into his forehead, scratching at his scar and drawing blood.

Drip, eight hundred and twelve seconds, Drip, eight hundred and thirty four seconds, nine hundred seconds…

Harry could hear his own screams echoing in his head; he dropped his wand and brought both hands to cup his ears, trying to drown out the screaming. His mind working against Dumbledore's charms. Driving him insane in the process.

Drip, ten hundred and twenty five seconds…

_**Voldemort pulled a dagger out of his robe sleeve and held it over the journal. He raised his arm in the air…**_

"_**You ok Harry?" Voldemort asked. **_

Harry whimpered; his eyes squeezed shut. In his chair, the real Lucius felt compelled to go to his son, but some unseen force kept him glued to the chair. Dumbledore steepled his fingers after placing a lemon drop in his mouth. He smirked.

"**_Why did you call me Voldemort?"_**

"_**It's your name," **_

"_**You always call me Tom though."**_

"_**You aren't Tom, not anymore. I like you more than Tom," **_

Clarissa Black looked almost identical to Narcissa, except she was older and had black hair, hair Bellatrix had inherited. Slate gray eyes narrowed as she tried to stand, and she glared at Harry.

"**_Good job me dear boy, capturing Voldemort like you have. I think you earned some well deserved House Points." Harry's eyes widened and he was about to order the Basilisk to attack Dumbledore, but the snake left as silently as it arrived. "Now step aside, and let me finish this."_**

"**_What? No!" Harry cried and raised his wand to defend the helpless man._**

Harry fell to his knees and started to scream. Heart wrenching wails spilled forth from the young boys mouth as his mind tried to sort out what was right and what was wrong. His real memories warring with Dumbledore's fakes.

"**_No, please no…"_**

"_**Now Harry really, he tried to rape you." Dumbledore advanced on the weakened man.**_

"_**HE DID NOT YOU CUNT!" Harry screamed … **_

"_**You were almost raped because of him. Doesn't he deserve punishment? He killed your parents."**_

"**_NO HE DIDN'T!" Harry screamed. "You killed them, you and you fucking control freak issues!"_**

Harry whimpered, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Clarissa cast her own 'Cruciatus' on Harry but he barely felt it over the mental and emotional pain he was feeling. Lucius' whole nature demand he stop her but he didn't move. Then he remembered he had accepted tea from the Headmaster.

"**_Time to shut up now Potter," Dumbledore hissed, as he cast a silencing spell over the boy. _**

… **_Dumbledore cast a memory charm on him and his Father and Blaise for safe measure, erasing Nicholas' presence and Voldemort's death was re-worked. Harry cried as he thought of how his Uncle turned against him and tried to rape him, and strangle him, he cried as he praised Dumbledore silently for saving him._**

Fawkes finally did what no one else in the room had moved to do, he cried silently onto Harry's face, healing the surface wounds and calming the boy with his song. When Harry was calm enough, he slipped into an exhausted sleep. Fawkes sat on his chest and together they disappeared from Dumbledore's Office and landed in the Infirmary. Lucius was finally able to get out of his chair. Without a glance at Clarissa, as though he didn't even know she was there, he left in search of his troubled son.

"Take a seat, my dead girl." Dumbledore offered, and Clarissa sat. "A job well done wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, that went rather well." She looked back at her retreating son-in-law, and played her nephews pain over in her head, smirking. The she looked worried. "Is He really gone?" She sniffed.

"I'm afraid so, my dear. But you're about to see him again real soon." Her brow creased as she tried to understand what he meant. By the time she had figured it out it was too late: "Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore whispered, and had himself another lemon drop.

Dobby watched; he saw everything, Harry's pain, Lucius' distress, his Mistresses evilness and the complete bastard that was the Headmaster. He watched the old man kill his ex-Mistress and left for the Hospital Wing.

When he arrived, the rest of the Malfoy's, Zabini's and their friends were there. Dobby landed in front of Lucius. "Take them home, Harry Sir is not safe. Not safe indeed." Fawkes trilled in agreement and disappeared back to his master, unhappily.

Lucius looked at Cain, then Severus, both of whom looked drawn and pained, and decided they'd all had enough of Hogwarts for that year. Dobby agreed to pack Draco, Blaise and Harry's things and take them to Malfoy Manor. Lucius even offered to bond Dobby to Harry on the condition that he was to protect the youngest Malfoy at all costs that didn't involve dropping Lucius out of windows.

"Yes please, Sir. And Dobby is also sorry for making Harry Sir, get pushed into bookshelf, Sir." Lucius just glared.

When the elf was bonded, he gathered the things together and left. Narcissa and Hillary left then and Cissa sent Spiffy back to stay in Severus' rooms. As soon as the Feast was over, the Potions Master would be packed and ready to go. The rest of the children would be over during the summer anyway, but they all promised to write.

_XXX_

Back at Malfoy Manor, Harry had decided he wanted a new room, as far from Draco's or his parents as he could get. Coincidentally Blaise picked a room on the same floor, in the same wing, and Harry didn't complain for a second. Of course Blaise had also told Harry that his head was hurting, and he was having strange dreams and flashes. Harry put two and two together, and with Blaise's help, he spent the last week of school – had he have stayed – researching how to remove memory charms in the library.

When they preformed the spell, the pain was so bad it knocked them both into unconsciousness for half an hour. Draco, who was feeling betrayed and heartbroken having finally admitted his was in love with his younger brother, was worried sick when they failed to show for dinner, but Dobby said they were safe. So both sets of parents convinced Draco to eat, and not search for the other two.

**_Voldemort pulled a dagger out of his robe sleeve and held it over the journal. He raised his arm in the air…_**

"_**You ok Harry?" Voldemort asked. **_

"He saved me, not Dumbledore?" Was the first thing Harry asked when he woke up.

"I remember him saving you." Blaise said quietly.

"Tom said you were in love with me," Harry frowned.

"Not in love per se, but you are cute, and funny and sweet," Blaise blushed and trailed off.

Harry used the tense silence that followed to think about the dream he had, Voldemort didn't hurt him, or try to rape him, and Dumbledore didn't save him. He remembered what Myrtle said.

"**_That nice Uncle of yours went to rescue you, Harry,"_**

Voldemort was dead because of Harry, Harry killed Voldemort; even though that's what Dumbledore had lied about and told people, it was true. If Harry hadn't of rushed ahead without his Father Tom would never have trapped the brunette boy and Voldemort wouldn't have had to come to the rescue and die.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault," Harry moaned, "I killed Voldemort, I killed him! Severus and the others, they're going to hate me!"

"If they should hate anyone it's me Harry!" Blaise shouted. Harry sniffed. "I think you're brave and loyal and trustworthy and sexy as hell for a 12-year-old," Blaise continued the previous conversation.

Harry laughed softly. As one, both boys leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together. Tom was right, Harry did prefer boys, but unlike Tom's kisses this one wasn't painful or scary. It sent tingles up and down Harry's spine; but there was still something missing.

Rather than dwell on it, Harry leaned closer, intent to forget his worries for the time being in his best friends mouth.

**End of Year Two**

And there is the end of YEAR TWO… YEAR THREE will have a new URL, look out for it.

Please review me… thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!

And no… this is still HARRY DRACO, but I did say Harry had one other boy to go through first! Bear with it! Draco's reaction will be worth it!


	37. YEAR III

**_YEAR III _**WAS DELETED… REPOST.

Hello, and thanks for reading.

To all those that reviewed **YEARS I & II**…. A huge big thank you as well.

You guys rock, and it's because of you I actually bothered finishing so much of this fiction.

Here is **_YEAR III_** for all those interested. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, and I'm also hoping you all follow me over.

**_YEAR III_** :  http colon forward slash forward slash www dot fanfiction dot net forward slash s forward slash 3181735 forward slash 1 forward slash

ENJOY AND REVIEW

Thanks again

Aisling x


End file.
